


Raquel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. The Hotel

The Seven was a bar on the tide - a hangout for all the young, vacationing beach-goers, where the waves in the high tide of the evening came mere feet away from the front door. He had gathered something of a reputation for picking up girls that were a bit too tipsy for their own good; they were the type of girls that didn't have very good judgment even when they were sober. So when the bartender saw him flirting with the dark-skinned girl with the wild-colored hair, visible tanlines and the shirt three sizes too small, he knew that the two of them were a few rounds of drinks with umbrellas in them away from walking out of the bar, her stumbling and him grinning. Sure enough, once she started to giggle a bit too loudly, he whispered something in her ear, she blushed, and the two of them stood up, the unscrupulous guy quickly motioning to pay their combined tab. Her blush was luminescent and she tottered on her heels, and as the two walked through the doors of the bar, she tripped, but he caught her fortuitously, his hand so firmly and deliberately placed under her shirt the other bar patrons were sure that even this girl would vocalize a complaint. To their bemusement, she instead grinned mildly, and let him escort her out of the bar and into the night.

If the bar had been a dive, the pay-by-the-hour hotel they ended up in was an ocean-floor expedition. There were maybe three lights in the whole place, and two of them were flickering violently, the third sitting on the front desk, casting shadows on the sunken face of the hotel manager. He barely paid them any notice as he asked for the cash up front, which the gentleman paid as well, though there was a moment of recognition when the manager looked up and saw the bombshell he was with. He looked between the two of them with a suddenly animate expression of amusement, until he met the girl's gaze, and was cowed, and then returned to his slack-jawed apathy, gesturing towards the room at the far end of the hall. As they passed the other hotel rooms, the sounds of late night revelry were obvious: thumping, banging, mattress springs and moaning.

Before they even reached their door, she traced her fingers around the outline in the crotch of his jeans, and even undid his zipper. He froze in place, and she reached a hand inside, deftly moving his underwear aside and grabbing hold with a tight grip of her thumb and index finger around the base. The fabric on her arm-stockings was so thin, it was as if she weren't wearing them at all, to his growing satisfaction. He eyed the door to their room nervously, not wanting the manager to throw them out before they got a chance to really get going, but he couldn't resist slipping his hand once again under her top, grabbing a handful of her large, full breast while she had her hand around his shaft. He did the math in his head: even if she went no further than a handjob in his jeans, she'd have been worth the price of the drinks and the hotel room, as she was a natural 10, and as experienced as the ladies of the night were in this town, it was so much sweeter to have a girl give it up without any strings attached.

Still, though, he knew that she'd be willing to go further than a little public display of affection in the hallway of a sleazy hotel, and there was no reason for him to settle for a tug when he could easily get the rug. He debated pushing her on her uneasy heels towards their room; he paid for two hours, and the clock was ticking. Instead, though, he gave the universal sign for "douchebag wants a blowjob," and as the slut leaned in close to him and started to work her hand up and down, he placed his hand on the top of her head and pushed. She didn't respond immediately to the pressure, but before he made the universal sign for "douchebag wants a blowjob, emphatic," and pushed harder, the realization dawned on her face and a thin smile creeped up on it. She lowered herself to her knees and he fist-pumped in the air, though he stopped suddenly when he heard the manager, who was just out of view, cough. He looked over, but he didn't hear the manager move again, and he was quickly distracted by the girl pulling his cock out through his fly, her hand having never left it. She looked up at him with her big eyes, her cheeks flushed, and opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out in the process, keeping her eyes on his. She worked her hand up and down the shaft, the tip inches away from her tongue, and she licked at the air. It was difficult for him to resist the invitation. She closed her mouth, and then opened it up slightly, and bobbed her head forward. He watched as her cheek pushed out, though she was still an inch away from him; it was her tongue, mimicking what she was about to do. She raised her eyebrows in a motion that meant "that, right?" and he nodded earnestly. She smiled again, licked her lips, and opened her mouth wide. She drew closer, closer, and closer still, until just before her lips would have slipped over the head, and then she stopped, looked up at him playfully, and motioned with her eyes towards the hotel room door.

She bounced back up to her full height, which in the heels was slightly taller than he, and walked ahead of him. He followed her, swatting her on the  
rear once, and then pressing her up against the door in an embrace while he slid the keycard through, and she giggled. A small green light flashed the okay, and he pushed the door open and her through it. The light turned on and he closed the door behind him, and then his eyes fell on her.

Her breasts heaved; she was breathing heavily, although the rest of her was still. She had turned to face him, and her expression, a thinner smile than yet he'd seen, was unreadable. That she was standing unsupported on her heels without the slightest bit of difficulty was his first indication that anything was wrong. The second was when she opened her mouth and said in a sultry, if plain way, "she was right."

He blinked. Who was right? Why wasn't she on the bed yet, or on her knees in front of him? Why was she talking?

"Your girlfriend, I mean. Seriously, you go on a tropical vacation without her, and you think she doesn't expect a thing?"

His heart caught in his throat. His mind worked furiously... there had to be a way out. But then it dawned on him: why was she talking? Why WASN'T she on her knees in front of him? Or, if she wasn't going to go through with it, why hadn't she already left? If her job was to get proof that he was sleeping around, cheating on his girl, why hadn't she just gone to her after the night was over? Was she gloating?

"You are some piece of work," she said, though with more admiration in her voice than derision, "probably the most shameless guy I've met. And that's saying something," she said, her eyes flicking to the right. He followed her stare, and saw a digital camera set up on a tripod. Reacting without thinking, he covered his face. "Oh, yeah, that'll do it. Now it'll forget what you look like," she said, rolling her eyes.

He was speechless. Defeated, he lowered his arms to his sides. "What do you want?" he said, wisely.

"Figured it out, have you? If all I wanted was my paycheck, I'd be on the phone with her right now, wouldn't I?" she said, mimicking a phone with her pinky and thumb. "Look, let's get to it. The name's Raquel. Do you want to do business, or not?"

He sniffed, chuckling to himself. "How much?" he said, sighing, half in frustration and half in relief. The night's expenses would be a certain loss, after all.

She snickered. "I don't want your money, any more than I wanted those non-alcoholic drinks you kept pouring down my throat earlier." She stretched, holding her left arm with her right, arching her back. "I want a favor."

"Yeah?" he said, interest suddenly piqued, "Like what?"

"Well, you see... unlike you, it can be a real pain for me to find someone that'll... satisfy." He boggled. Who did she think she was kidding? She could have had any guy in that bar, or any guy on the beach, even if she DID charge. Slightly amused by his reaction, she continued. "All the locals know me already. I'm a bit... infamous."

He didn't say anything. Was she serious? Whatever she wanted, he'd do it. Isn't that why he spirited her away to a boot-knocking hotel?

He relaxed. "Baby, I'll do whatever you want," he said, his confidence returning, "you look so good... I just want to eat you up."

Her grin was maniacal. "That's sweet," she said, licking her lips, "but I hope you like chocolate. I only come in one flavor."

He took a step toward her before he noticed it. Her hot pants were uneven... her thigh was thicker on one side than the other, and the crease seemed to be getting larger. "Er... so what exactly do you want?"

"How about a blowjob?" she said, plainly.

Something was obviously moving... stirring... under the denim. In the still silence of the room he could even hear the fabric stretching, and what were already very tight hot pants were getting tighter. She put her hands on her hips, and the expression on her face became more and more understandable, and her flush more pronounced. He realized that she had her gaze fixated on his lips, and was licking her own lips, thick and glossy. When his eyes fell down to her shorts again, there was a clear definition to the object hidden inside, which pulsed slightly. The area under her thigh was very snug, moreso than it had seemed before. Her nipples were hard as well, and her eyes didn't leave his until she placed her hand under shirt, as he did, and felt at her own breast.

Suddenly, the look of fear on the hotel manager's face made sense.

Her other hand was on her thigh, rubbing it gently, until to his horror she brough it up her pant leg, and traced with the same two fingers that she'd brough around his shaft along the crease in her shorts, outlining her anatomy, as if he could miss it. She looked back up at his lips still licking her own, and mouthed an "oh god," with a slight shudder. No way was that what he thought it was.

"What is that?" he said, trying to hide the unease in his voice. She giggled.

"My lollipop."

He started to sweat. His mind raced again. Maybe she wanted to give him a blowjob. Maybe he could just ignore her "lollipop" and end the night on a satisfied, slightly confused note. He opened his mouth. Her eyebrow raised as she stared at it, and so he closed it again, before deciding what to say.

"And you want me to-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Suck my lollipop."

With her finger still tracing her secret, she brought the hand that had been massaging her breast up to her mouth, placing the tips of the thumb and forefinger into a circle. She made the same motion she'd made in the hallway, and thrust her tongue at the side of her mouth, as if giving an invisible blowjob.

"No fucking way!" he said without thinking. She looked upset for a split second, but then grinned again.

"Well, you need to keep a secret... and I need my dick sucked. We can help each other."

He fumed. "No way," he said again, shaking his head. "You can find somebody else, and I can take out my checkbook. It's not happening."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone around here knows about a little boy named 'Ricky,'" she said, with some accent he couldn't place, "and, sorry, the only form of payment I accept is oral services. Unless... you feel like taking a walk on the wild side. I'm a very generous tipper... you can make back that tab and then some. That is, if you don't mind walking back home funny. Fair warning though," she said, ignoring the simple expression of terror on his face, "I didn't bring any lube... so you'd have to bite the pillow," she said baring her teeth in a grit in demonstration, before raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you nuts?"

She rolled her eyes, the hand that had been feeling up the bulge in her pants falling instead between her legs. "No, but I've got some," she said, tapping her crotch gently. "So, what do you say? Tootsie-pop, or a shredded, tear-soaked pillow and a great bar story?"

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me!" he said, emphatically, a bit too loud. Raquel sighed.

"So then am I going to get a spitshine, or is your girlfriend going to find out about our little rendezvouz?"

His frustration reached a boiling point. "Look, what do you really want?"

She chuckled. "What do I want? I want to wet my noodle. I want to hear you gag on it. I want to firehose down that tight throat of yours. I want a conquest. If you want to pay me that bad, fine, fifty bucks for a blowjob, a hundred if you want a rear-happy-ending after all."

He didn't say anything or move for a minute. She kept her eyes on him, still feeling around the bulge in her crotch and the crease in her pantleg. Finally, wordlessly, he approached her, staring her dead in the eye, and dropped to his knees. He looked up at her, and she beamed down at him.

The next sound was the loudest he'd ever heard. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of a zipper being fully unzipped, and though he tried to keep his eyes focused up at her face and her tits, he couldn't help but look down at her now-exposed underwear.

He knew she was wearing a thong all the way back in the bar, and so did everyone else. He wished that she'd turn around and show him that side instead, because the front end was not what he'd been expecting back then, sipping his beer.

The only figure on the front of her panties was identical to the stars on the nipples of her shirt. Whereas those stars were stretched around her perfect triple-Ds, this star was pulled oddly to one side. Above it was a small tuft of pubic hair, otherwise it had been waxed. The elastic band of the underwear didn't touch to her skin in the front, as they were too crowded. She was humming to herself, but was otherwise still.

"Do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

He didn't say anything, instead fixing a grouchy expression looking up at her. When he didn't move, she reached behind her and pulled down her shorts herself, pulling them over her prominent booty, and then moving her legs against each other to wiggle them down to the floor. Normally, he would have loved to watch this, but the now miserably obvious bulge in the front of her panties dulled his enthusiasm.

It had a bit more breathing room now, but it was still filling the side of right edge of her pantyline. She pushed her hips forward, so that her lower half lurched forward towards him, and he pulled away. Gently, she placed a hand on his head, and then with more force pulled him forward, which is when he realized that she was much stronger than he was. She brought him forward, and rubbed the crotch of her panties on him, burying his face in it. He was thankful for the fabric that separated his cheek from the hard, springy phallic-shaped object that he'd convinced himself was a realistic dildo she'd stuffed down her pants to have a little fun with him.

When she released him, though, it seemed that her fun was just about to get started. She hooked her fingers in the elastic of her thong on either side  
and carefully pulled it down over her thighs. It was then that her naked lower-half finally greeted him, and did so with such an excited enthusiasm that he wished it hadn't. There was no doubting now that this girl, this beautiful girl, had a penis, and no question that she was happy to see him. With a soft "yeah," she had pulled the panties down over the bulk of it, and no longer constrained by her tight hot pants or undergarments, it was now facing forward, bobbing slightly, lifted off her body by her unashamed erection. It originated from where her girl-parts should have been, just under the tuft of trimmed hair, just above where the tanlines met, as well as just above her full, aforementioned nuts, which were as round and relatively large as her breasts. The cock itself was arched downward slightly, and he realized to his discomfort that thought it must have already been seven or eight inches long, and plumper than an all-beef hotdog (he would never eat one again), it was not yet fully erect, likely because it had, until just now, been confined. The seams on her pants would have burst had it managed to fully engorge itself. With some morbid fascination and no small amount of disgust, he noted that she was uncircumsized, as her foreskin still covered almost the entire head, so that he could recognize it even though he had never seen an uncut one before, but was certain he'd now see one whenever he closed his eyes, and that it would, infact, always be plumper than an all-beef hotdog. At a very odd time, it occurred to him that supposedly, it was more sensitive, though he quickly shut out his thought when it then occured to him that the increased pleasure she was going to be feeling was going to be from the sensation of his lips, his tongue, and his throat pressed up against her rigid anteater.

He noted that, in a girlish sort of way, she hadn't touched herself since revealing her mismatched package. Instead, she'd been observing him, analyzing his expressions, grinning with smug satisfaction at the sheer awe in his eyes, which had grown wide and had stayed wide for the whole time. The amount of time he spent staring at her cock also amused her, as it had now been two or three minutes since she'd dropped her thong to the floor and his eyes had not left her "manhood" for a moment. She even amused herself by waving her hips slightly, so that it moved subtly side to side, and his eyes still followed it, as if she were hypnotizing him with it. She could have continued to bask in the appreciation the whole night, but they were paying by the hour, and she had plenty of time to toy with him later, she thought to herself with an evil sort of glee. She had given him plenty of time to commit to to memory, and she was sure he had, and though she enjoyed the attention, and her cock had kept its stature, her balls urged her forward, to find a place to release her pent up energy. She had a secured a possible dumping point for her full eggs, and it was important that she made good on her promise to her pouch, which had waited too long for a "sucker." The color had already drained from his face and he looked like he might be sick, and she didn't want him to lose his nerve and leave Raquel with swollen, blue balls. She didn't care about the money.  
What she really wanted all along was a place to blow her load, and a stupid, pretty-boy's mouth was one of her favorites.

She looked down at him, and spoke to break him of his nightmarish reverie. "I've got a big cock, don't I?"

He looked up at her, looked back down at it, and gulped. She tapped his head.

"Yes or no?"

He nodded, eyes still wide. It gave a little jump.

"Big for a girl, right?"

He shook his head.

"Big for anybody, then?"

He nodded.

"Bigger than yours?"

He hesitated. She tapped his head again, and repeated her question, and he nodded.

"A little bigger?"

He shook his head.

"A lot bigger?"

Nod.

"The biggest you've ever seen?"

Of course, he hadn't really seen any other than his own. He nodded. She pushed her hips forward and leaned it towards him, and he tried to pull back she held him in place. It rubbed against his face, and started to stiffen, and she withdrew it.

"Too big?"

He nodded his head emphatically.

"Guess you'll have to open wide then, won't you?" she said, and he looked down at it and realized that it was stiffening more and more, until the foreskin had retracted completely, and it was fully erect. It bobbed and twitched, and the eye glistened with moisture.

"You don't want her to find out, right?" she said, and he shook his head.

"What about a condom?" he asked.

"Why, do you want to wear one?" she said, snickering. He glowered at her. "Oh, fine, I won't make you say it. A condom to put on MY cock, you mean? What's the matter; don't want to taste my lollipop?" she said, smirking. "Fine. But I don't have any on me. So if you don't..." she said, and he rolled his eyes, "didn't think so. Oh well, too bad. Looks like those lips are gonna feel it after all. And I hope you're thirsty, because I'm gonna blow like a whale."

He looked up at her, mortified. His eyes flashed to the door, but she tilted his head back up to her face. "Don't worry about that just yet. It's not like there's anything you can do about it, anyway."

He shook his head. She slapped him on the cheek with something, but he refused to look at it.

"So, do you wanna suck my lollilop?"

He didn't move. She asked him again. Finally, he nodded.

"Say 'Raquel, I want to suck your cock'" she said to him in low, hushed tones. She looked down at him when he said it, and then up at something across the room. He remembered the camera, now.

"Open wide, I'm a big girl," she said, pulling her hips forward and pulling his head forward with her hands. He hesitated, and the tip bumped up against his lip. She pulled back a bit, and a trail of precum connected them. "I said open wide," she repeated, and he did. She inched slowly forward, and just before it touched between his lips he opened even wider, trying to avoid touching it all. With a smaller cock, it might have been possible, but Raquel's massive, girthy meat fit snugly between his lips, the head slipping through with friction. He saw the head disappear between his lips and looked up at her, and she was squinting one eye and pursing her own lips, clearly enjoying the sensation.  
It had a salty taste to it, and he could feel the foreskin being pulled as she withdrew it partially, to the tip. Raquel did this small motion, pulling apart his lips with her head over and over, dripping precum onto his tongue and moaning softly to herself. To his suprise, she took a small step forward, her heels clacking loudly on the floor, her hips set back so that only the tip was between his lips. And then, she started to feed it in.

He pulled back when he realized that she wanted to go deeper, but her hand kept his head firmly in place as she slipped more and more of the shaft between his lips and into his mouth. He nearly unhinged his jaw trying to accommodate her, and she moaned her appreciation for his sacrifice, grinning madly all the while. With half of her footlong in his mouth, she retracted, and he realized that she was about to get into her stride. Having filled his mouth once with her cockmeat, which was hot to the touch and salty, she started to fill it to the same depth over and over again, pulling back about a quarter of the way and then forcing the thick shaft back into his mouth. He realized that the saltiness was not only sweat, but the familiar taste of seasalt, as Raquel had likely been at the beach during the day. Having seemingly noticed that he disliked the taste  
of her meat, possibly because of the twinge in his eye, she looked down at him and said "you'll suck it off for me, won't you?" casually, as if he had an obligation to do the cleaning with his mouth. "Yeah... spitshine my dick," she said, driving the point home while driving the cock home into his mouth.

At his obvious distress, she attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry... think of baseball. I am getting to third base, after all," she said, smugly. She placed both hands behind his head and picked up the pace, and he could see her tight butt as it made the thrusting motions.

She settled into a rythym for a bit, uttering only light pillow talk like "yeah, suck it," or "nice lips," or "yeah, baby." Then, she groped her breast with one hand and tilted his head upwards to look at her face.

"You ready to swallow my lollipop deep?" she asked, a wild edge to her voice.

He looked down the length of the shaft. A full half of it was dry. She had pressed up against the entrance to his throat a few times, and it showed no signs of yielding to her thick head. He looked up at her, pleading, the heat of the camera on his back, and shook his head slightly, the best he could while she still had her meat in his mouth.

"No?" she said, her eyes narrowing. "You might want to rethink that," she said, with a few pointed thrusts into his mouth. He looked up at her defiantly.

"Alright, have it your way. If you won't do what I want, I'll just tickle you." Wearing his confusion on his face, he continued to look up at her as she attempted to maneuever in his mouth. He gagged slightly, and she whispered "there it is," under her breath. Suddenly, he felt her press the tip of her cock up to his uvula, and he gagged and retched horribly. She smiled, and withdrew, and then pressed into it again, and though he struggled to free his mouth from her, her hand held him steady while she "tickled his waddle." In between each gag he pleaded wordlessly, but she told him he had no one to blame but himself. She also noted that it felt nice. "I love your waddle," she said as she started to more frequently and rythmically poke at it, and he started to feel very much like he was going to be sick. At first, he assumed that she didn't realize this, until the sadistic glint in her eye became clear, and she feigned confusion poorly by saying "What? What's the matter, hmm?"

He could feel the precum on his uvula where she kept pressing the eye of her cock. He couldn't hold it any longer, and with tears in his eyes, he made eye contact with her, just as she was about to press into him a final time. She stopped, and he felt his sickness subsiding. "Are you going to be a good boy, or do I need to keep going?" she said, and he nodded subtly.

With both of her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him forward towards her. Her cockhead pressed painfully against the entrance to his throat, until mercilessly, it popped inside. He gagged and she was forced out immediately, but just as quickly she had forced her way back down inside, her cockhead fitting snugly into place. He realized it was impossible long before he thought she had, and she tried repeatedly to push deeper into his throat, unsuccessfully. Her shaft was too big, too long, and he didn't have the practice in supressing his gag reflex, nor the desire to. If she never got the full length of her cock into his mouth, if she never stretched his throat open with her all-beef hotdog, if she never reached climax and came right into his belly, he would be much better off. Still, she persisted, making him gag and retch in a futile attempt to train his throat for use as a sextoy. If she dreamed of being deepthroated, she had better luck with the sluts at the bar than with a guy who just learned what an uncut penis looks like, and the difference in taste between a cock and an all-beef hotdog.

"You've got an excellent gag reflex... not for long, though," she said.

Finally, in what would surely be another vain attempt, she took another step forward in her heels, bent over him so that her belly rested on his head, and pulled him forward as hard as she could.

Again her cockhead popped into his throat and, predictably, he retched. But her grip was unrelenting, and she pulled him further into her crotch, burying her cock deeper and deeper in his throat. Anyone watching the video that the camera was producing might well never solve the mystery that was Raquel's Amazing Cock Disappearing Trick, but though he could no longer see it, his nose pressed against her tuft of hair and his lower lip on her balls, he had no confusion about where Raquel's shaft had disappeared to as it slid under his nose and out of his field of vision. He tasted the full length of it now, and though he gagged around it, Raquel showed no signs of releasing him. It pulsed, and she swore, and said "unng... gag on it... yeah..." It pulsed more, and twitched, and he was sure that it was pumping more and more fresh precum down his throat each time he gagged. What had been the dry portion at the base was now slimy, coated in his saliva and phlegm. He choked on it, and tried not to think about the fact that he was choking on her dick, when a more pressing concern occured to him: he couldn't breathe. While Raquel was enjoying the tightness of his lips and throat at two points on her big member, his airway had been blocked. In a panic, he tried to get her attention, bringing his hands up to her hips and trying to pry her cock out of his throat. He couldn't pull her away, so he slapped her ass as hard as he could. She let out a little girlish yelp, and then laughed, and said "bad boy!" She started to thrust in and out, but she never left his throat, and he still couldn't breathe.

Finally, he slapped her on the buttcheeks so hard with both hands that she cried out and brought her hands back to sooth it. In that moment, he withdrew her cock fully from his mouth, and started to sputter, gag, and cough, his hands on the floor.

Raquel looked back at her sore butt as she felt her cock suddenly in the open air, moist and pulsing. She looked back down at her pretty boy and realized that she must have almost suffocated him. She looked down at her cock and saw that it was coated, slick with his throat juices and her precum. She looked back to him as he settled back, and took a step closer again, grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back. It was probably more violent than necessary, but she wanted to get the full effect when she demanded, "open."

He did, and she was about to stick her cock, full-mast, back into his mouth when he noticed how ridiculously hard she was and how much her cock was coated, and hesitation sank in again. He closed his mouth just in time, but just as quickly she pinched his nose. Not keen to go airless for any longer, he opened his mouth, and she released his nose as she slid back inside, and started thrusting into his face, leaving his throat alone.

"Don't back down now," she said, impatiently, "or not only will your girlfriend know about all the times you wet your whistle with the local slut fauana, but she'll get to watch the video of you sucking your first cock."

He stopped fussing. She was pumping in and out earnestly.

"By the way, for a first time... you're really good. Don't get me wrong.. you're not the BEST cocksucker... but I'm sure you'll get better with practice." She let what she was implying sink in. He wasn't going to let her keep blackmailing him just to keep with his girlfriend... but his girlfriend finding out was now the least of his worries. "You've got a nice big mouth, so I fit fine, a tight throat... and such a fiery expression! If you're so angry, take it out on my cock... suck it so hard it hurts... you're not being a very attentive lover... no surprise there. You need to lick more... and suck more... come on now, suck it, or the deal's off. Mmmm... yeah..." she moaned, as the  
sound of sucking filled the room. "Now... blow. Yeah, look at those cheeks, all puffed out... play my pipe... you know how to please a lady..."

She took turns pulling his head up and down and just pushing herself between his lips while holding his head still.

"See? It's not so bad to swallow your pride... there are worse things to swallow. Come to think of it... you'll be swallowing plenty tonight." He looked up in horror, and she looked down at her meat disappearing between his lips. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's your fault! You got me all excited with your sexy gagging and slurping... I need to let it out so bad..."

He tapped the side of his face with his hand. "On your face? You sure you want the camera to see a money shot? I thought not" she said, as his hand fell to his side. "No, you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine... a big dosage..."

"Look up at me," she said, and he met her gaze. "Ever been bi-curious?" He shook his head. "Me neither. I only fuck cute boys," she said, continuing to fuck his face.

"I've gotta admit... I never intended to get anything from your girlfriend. She showed me your picture... and I just HAD to get that. This is like a dream come true... more of a nightmare for you, huh? I knew you wouldn't hone up. Say it with me now... 'honesty is the best policy.'"

He muffled the phrase around her member, and she grit her teeth in ecstasy. "Say it again," she gasped, and before long she had him trying to recite a phrase over and over again that he was never going to say properly with his mouth full of her dong, though she didn't seem to mind. She closed her eyes and muttered "honesty is the best policy" to herself while he continued to hum it around her, so incredibly grateful that he wasn't at all an honest person. If he would have just faced the consequences of his actions, she'd be a little richer, but her dick would be a lot dryer.

She tilted his head up, and pulled him back and forth while staring down at his face. There was a mocking, condescending grin on hers, and she licked her canine teeth and giggled. She stuck a finger in his mouth around her cock, as if drawing his intention to what he was sucking on, and laughed some more. That she was "looking down" on him was both literal and figurative, as he recognized the expression on her face: it was the face of someone watching a cock-sucking slut do what they do best. Her eyes would gleam whenever there was a popping or sucking sound. She was enjoying getting a blowjob from someone that didn't  
want to give blowjobs. She stretched her arms above her head again, and thrust her hips forward, burying her cock in his face, but he made no motion to expel it.

"How's my lollipop? Keep sucking on it and you'll get to the creamy center."

His eyes went wide, but she kept pumping it into his mouth, hands-free. She held onto her breasts, and he looked up at them in between thrusts, and wished that he hadn't been so distracted by them. Still, they were perfect.

"My balls are so full, this is gonna be messy..."

And suddenly, he gagged, as she forced it into and out of his throat with longer and longer thrusts. Her balls were resting on his chin when she finally put grabbed hold of his hair again and started to force him onto her cock. She was sweating and moaning more and more... and her cock was getting even stiffer. Her precum spat off into his mouth more and more, and he realized that she was definitely building towards something.

"Oh, you're gonna TASTE my sperm count. I'm gonna impregnant your tonsils... Don't give me that face, smile... there, now you look so happy with my penis in your mouth... THAT'S about to change."

His faux-smile didn't leave his face even as she got more and more extreme in her face-fucking, taking his head into both of her hands and full-thrusting without pause. It wasn't until she started holding it in his throat, forcing it down while his face was buried in her crotch that he started to fight, though she only released him to get air. At one point she held him for so long that he started to black out, but then she withdrew almost all the way, continuing to put it to his lips even as he recovered  
his breath.

"I'm gonna fill your belly to the bursting... you'd like that, wouldn't you? A tummy full... a belly full of boiling spunk..." He moaned his protests. "No? No, my cock's not gonna spit until your stomach looks like a balloon? Or no, you wish it wouldn't? Well that's too bad... make a wish on my cock that your friends don't find out what I fed you for dinner tonight."

He growled in protest, but she wasn't listening. She had a far-off look in her eye.

"You're gonna suck my spooge right out of me... yeah... you're gonna drink my spooge."

He looked up at the evil girl with a cock, who he was being forced to blow, and who was blowing air between her lips while she beamed down at him, steadily building herself to orgasm by using his face like a blowup doll, and he knew that soon she would flood his mouth with her semen, make him drink the foul stuff down, and he tried to think of a way out of it as she pistoned between his lips. No matter what she looked like, he knew exactly how she felt, trying to blow down some slut's gullet. His hands were on her hips, and he started to rub her tush, in the hopes that he could convince her to take it in the ass instead. All that did was coax out more of her precum.

"You know what it means, right? The tensing... my twitching... my body's getting ready... it feels warm... I'm gonna have a big O... but you know what that means, right? I'm gonna blow..."

Her thrusting grew sloppier and sloppier. Her dirty talk was getting more pointed. "I see cum burping in your future," she said, before letting out an unlady-like moan. Of course it was unlady-like; she was no lady. He would do anything if he didn't have to swallow her filthy gunk, but his head was empty. Of ideas, anyway.

Her body started to spasm. She was rubbing the same part of her cock on his lips, sweating in anticipation of the load she was forcing him to coax out of her. He knew she was close to orgasm, but it wasn't until she had already started to grunt that he realized how close she really was.

"Cheers, bitch!"

She tensed and grunted, her lips curling into a sneer as she tried to force out whatever was clogging her pipe. And then his nightmare became reality, as a truncated grunt gave way to an unmistakable orgasmic "unnnggghhhh..." and Raquel's cock ejaculated powerfully, and from the slit in the tip of her cock spewed forth the first thick glob of cock goo, a thick, ropy wad which splattered onto his tongue with so much force that it stung, and now that the most viscous blob had spurt out, her second spurt of ejaculate, boiling hot to the touch, shot right into the back of his throat, where it slid down. Her briny ejaculate spat out in gobs into his mouth while she orgasmed blissfully,  
a rush of fluid thick with sperm spurt by spurt. It tasted incredibly bitter, and he could tell she'd been right: he could just imagine the white goo suspended in the runny semen and knew that there was more sperm than not. Each pulse of her cock sent another torrent of semen, his tongue and teeth were coated in it so thoroughly he thought it might be permanent and he had swallowed enough for a lifetime. She could feel how much she was making him drink, as well.

"Chug, chug chug! Nnn... guh!" she said, splatting another over his "waddle." He would have been impressed with that sort of sharpshooting if it didn't invole her cock and his throathole. "Yeah... I love scumming with a mouth wrapped around my cock... don't act like you don't too. You've probably plugged more throats than I have. Guess that makes you the bigger man, huh?"

It was all too surreal. An hour ago he was flirting with the hottest girl in the bar, at the top of his game. Now, he was on his knees in a sleazy hotel room, choking on the business end of a cock bigger than his, his mouth was being pumped full of vile, mucosy cocksnot by a bona-fide cock that belonged to a crazy shemale with a fetish for pretty, straight guys, who was now going to blackmail him into sucking the spunk right out of her whenever she wanted him too. Even if she was gorgeous, the sight of her offloading baby batter into his already overful mouth was not a pleasant thing to see. The stirring in his cumfilled belly wasn't any better.

The hotel manager banged on the door to let them know time was up, but she assured him that she was nearly finished, that she was finishing up in his mouth at that very moment, loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. He could taste it in his throat, and it and his lips were sore. He couldn't wait to wash his mouth out, as the briny taste was making him nauseous. She demanded "gulp it down, you whore... yeah... drink my spooge." There was so much of it that it sounded like he was drowning. In a moment he had dreaded, the pressure in his cheeks became too great, and it started to seep out of his mouth in thick, visible gobs which would be visible clearly in the video. He now regretted trying to hide it; had he agreed to a moneyshot to finish off his humiliation, he would have undoubtedly resembled a heavily glazed donut, but he would have been spared the taste and the shame of gulping down so much spunk that he could swear he had more sperm in his belly than in his balls.

"Fuck... that's good... sorry, I've got a dirty mouth," she said, forcing air between her lips and shuddering, "maybe not as dirty as... nnng... yours..."

She was still dropping loads on his tongue when the manager opened the door. He looked like he was going to be sick, and slammed it shut. Raquel grabbed hold of her shaft and jerked some more fluid into his mouth before finally, mercifully, the last of it had shot out. She didn't withdraw yet, and it instead turned to the camera, flashing the "victory" sign.

"The bad news is that your boyfriend is a cheating asshole. The good news is that he's an excellent cocksucker. Trust me," she said, her hair wet with sweat. She looked down at him. "If you don't want this little porno getting out," she whispered, so the camera wouldn't pick it out, "you'll say thank you when I pull out of your mouth. And you'll swallow it, from now on, whenever I want you to. Understood?"

She withdrew. His mouth was still full of the slimy stuff, and for a second he considered spitting her salty seed on the floor, but the look she gave him informed his decision. With tears in his eyes, he swallowed obediently whatever cum she had so generously filled his mouth with, and she seemed smugly satisfied, even as her cock started to droop. Her breasts were rising with every heavy breath, as she had exerted herself, and his breath was coming uneven because he had just had her cock in his throat. He looked from the still-beautiful girl standing over him to her slick, satisfied cock and suddenly felt sick. He coughed, and some cum came up. "Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse. His throat was sore. He burped, and the taste was so strong, it was as if she  
were cumming in his mouth again. She laughed.

"Get used to the taste," she said, detaching the camera from the tripod, "there's plenty more where it... came from."

Then she took the camera over to him, sat him on he bed and had him lay down with her... while she played back the video she'd just recorded. By the time they got back to "Cheers, bitch," she had wrapped his hand around her cock, which was slowly stiffening again. By the time she got to him half-lidded, burping up cum, she was watching the video alone, and he was mournfully jacking her off into his mouth, dutifully drinking her second helping.


	2. Morning, Sunshine

He was woken by a tap on the head. He was face-down, and the room was dark. He still felt hung-over, and it couldn't be past 3 AM. He looked up to see Raquel sitting back against the headboard.

"I got bit by a snake. You need to suck the poison out."

He looked down to see that her legs were spread, and that her little secret was stiff and energetic. In his half-druken half-exhausted state, his brain was too hazy to refute it, although a small part somewhere behind the alcohol and the fog of sleep was crying out something that he could't hear. Still, though, he didn't have time to listen; this was urgent. He crawled forward, approaching her, and she welcomed him between her legs, her fingers working her way through his hair. Her toothy grin was visible even in the dim light, as she watched his half-open eyes try to focus on her full mast. She raised an eyebrow as he instinctually opened his mouth, but made no motion to swallow it. She urged him forward gently with her hand, trying not to startle him awake too soon.

"Hurry," she whispered, breaking the silence in the room that she soon hoped to fill with the sounds of sloppy deceit. He seemed to respond to this, as he yielded to her hand, and drew closer to her. "Here," she said, emphasizing where the snake bit her, as she held it up for him on the end of a finger. She watched with growing anticipation as the gap between them closed, and she had to resist the urge to let the excitement take control of her.

Finally, she felt something close around her, and she shuddered, victorious.

"Yeah... now... suck," she said. She figured that her amateur hypnotism wouldn't get her any further than this, but then she felt him take a big pull on her cock, and she nearly burst into a fit of laughter. Instead, she moaned, as it was an intense sucking, probably moreso than she would have preferred, but she thought it was funny that he was so eager, and that made it much more enjoyable.

"Just like that, baby... suck it hard for me... suck it all out..."

She pulled him by the hair, up and down so that he sucked most of her cock like a true professional. He wondered why he was sucking on the snake, and how sucking it out of the snake was going to help, but she assured him that if he kept sucking, he was going to get it all out of her.

She snickered, finding it difficult to hide her amusement at the thought of someone giving sleep fellatio. She was sitting on the bed, and he was bobbing his head up and down on her crotch, shining the length of her shaft without even a hint of complaint.

She considered waking him up, just to see the look on his face, but she decided instead to see how far she could get him to willingly gobble her down. He was starting to nod off, so she thrust lightly up into his mouth.

"You need to suck harder... no, harder... fucking slut..." she said, and he tried to say 'what?' around her cock in his mouth. "Don't worry about what I said, just suck. Yeah, cock-sucking slut... Just suck it!" she said, when he seemed aware again for a second. "Suck it all out... every last drop...."

At that point, she had her legs wrapped around him, resting on his back, immobilizing him, and both her hands were on his head, guiding up him through the full motion. Her back arched and her cock twitched, and then...

"swallow... it..." she groaned, and instantly filled his mouth with "venom," shooting off without warning. She giggled when she saw that he was swallowing it unconsciously, and let him fall back off to sleep between her legs.

He was finally woken up an hour later, finding himself with a big cock lodged in his throat. She looked down at him, her knees astride his head, and blew him a kiss. She'd apparently been face-fucking him in his sleep for a while, because after a few more sharp thrusts down his throat, he felt her tense up, and before he could even register what was happening he realized she was firing off into his stomach. When she'd finished, she pulled it out of his throat, rolled over beside him, and fell asleep, having said not a word about the load she'd just blown down his throat. Reluctantly, he coughed like he had a throat cold, and then turned away from her, before fading off back to sleep.

He woke up in the morning to a familiar sensation: a woman caressing his dick through his pants. He looked over at said woman, and saw that Raquel hadn't been a dream after all. "You can still taste it, can't you?" she said with a smile.

He felt off, somehow. She was still stroking him playfully, but her gaze was fixed on his face.

"You remember, right? You gagged on my cock all night."

He vaguely did remember; the night was a haze of sucking, blowing and swallowing. He had dreamt that he'd won a hotdog-eating contest, and he woke up with a funny taste in his mouth, next to a deflating Raquel, who deadpanned "congratulations." He had won the contest by eating over a hundred hotdogs, and he tried not to think about Raquel counting them off and laughing herself silly whenever he "swallowed" another one. He also definitely remembered gargling what was almost certainly not saltwater. Coming to more concrete senses, he realizes his face is wet.

"Oh, yeah, you were so cute sleeping... couldn't help myself. One of my best works, I'd say. It's rare you can get the eyelashes and the lips at the same time. When I got some in your nose, I was really surprised it didn't wake you up. Then again, last time I blew right up his nose, so he had to wake up or drown, basically," she said, putting a finger to her lips in contemplation, clearly remembering the time she'd woken upsome poor guy by "accidentally" pushing her cock up to his nostril and then holding his head still while she blew, pumping a searing, naughty mess right into his brain, laughing all the while. "Anyway, you were the perfect little angel. You looked like a glazed donut, though. I took a picture right after I finished, if you want to see." She showed him without waiting for his reply, and he had to admit that she'd done a fairly thorough job; his face was positively coated with her surprise sleepy-time humiliation, and he could imagine Raquel scrunching her face up while she worked it out over every inch of her unsuspecting prey.

"Come on, kiss me," she said, leaning in closer. They kissed, and she idly lead his hand to the same place that she had her hand on him. "Be more assertive, girls like that," she giggled, and he felt her stiffening at his touch under the fabric.

"Hope your belly's not too full... I was going to get us room service." He groaned. After a night of gagging down both cock and cum, he wasn't too keen on putting anything else in his mouth. She rubbed his tummy, no doubt thinking that her sperm must be swimming around inside. It certainly felt like her nut jelly was still coating his throat, as the thickest of it was difficult to dislodge and there was no part of his throat that hadn't been sprayed with girlcum. He could see she was eyeing him while he looked more and more sick thinking about it, a smug satisfaction making its way to her face, like she was thinking about how he'd never get the taste out of his throat. It was so thick, it'd be a miracle if he could get all of the cum dislodged.

"Unless," she said, stroking her cock with his hand while simultaneously reaching for his through the fly in his boxers, "you'd like breakfast in bed... and you don't mind a little more Raquel butter in your diet."

"How are you still in the mood?" he said, pushing the thought of all the Raquel butter he already had filling his stomach aside, because he'd prefer to keep it there.

"I'm a girl, remember? As long as you can keep going..." she said, deftly pulling him up onto his knees. With fluid motion, she positioned his head properly, held his nose and spread her knees so that she was at the right height, and the moment his mouth opened in protest in went her mostly flaccid tube. He held it on his tongue and looked up at her, and to his surprise, she blushed.

"Alright, well, you swallowed a LOT of cum. Just... give me a minute..." she said, and he could already feel the little cockette swelling in his mouth. He hoped she would have a problem getting it ready, but soon enough it was plump and long enough to start the in-and-out motion he had grown accustomed to. It still hadn't totally left the foreskin when he felt it enter his throat, but once it did it quickly hardened. She lifted his hands and placed them on her ass, which meant that his weight was thrust forward into her crotch, which she abused to get the amount of deepthroating she wanted out of him. Eventually, she popped out abruptly, and just as capriciously tossed him over so that he was lying on his back.

She put her knees on either side of him and crawled forward, and for the first time he saw her backdoor, clear as day even in the dim light of the hotel room. On the other hand, he also got his first good look at her balls, which were hanging defiantly inches from his nose. In spite of this, he felt a surge in arousal, more than he had been at any time, and realized that regardless of what she'd done to him, he still wanted badly to wet HIS noodle. He wondered if it would be willing to offer up a little compensation for his troubles. Before he could elaborate on this delusion, she had plopped her nuts down on his forehead, her cock draped abreast his nose and over his mouth. "Open," she commanded, and he did, but he hadn't expected her to then dip her balls into his mouth. She gyrated her hips and told him to lick around her, which he did for a turn, until she withdrew. He knew what was coming next.

"Open," she demanded again, and he did, and immediately she adjusted her hips and her knees so that she could shove her cock down his throat, which she did, before rearing up into a near sitting position with her balls on his nose and his throat bulging amazingly from her cock. "Unnngh!" she exclaimed, hands on her neck and face, as she rocked back and forth to throatfuck him deeply. He gagged, and she withdrew it partially, and fell forward so that looking up again he could see her appealing booty. From this position she started to thrust downwards, pounding his mouth more tolerably, though deliberately, and he was becoming more and more familiar with her testicles by the thrust. This distracted him momentarily, and so for a fleeting instance he didn't notice what machinations she had begun, until he felt her thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, and then something moist and wonderful kissing at the tip. Finally, the slut he'd so valiantly brought to a fuck-hotel was using her talented lips, though it was difficult to feel victorious when she had him pinned to the bed, her cock buried in his throat to the balls, which rested on his nose, her thick, rigid member prying his throat open more than it had ever been before. It was hard to contextualize the context he felt when she finally slipped his head into her mouth while he gagged helplessly, patting her politely on her tight tush in the hopes that she'd be merciful in her face-fucking, knowing he was powerless to stop her entirely. If he was face up on the bed, and she was straddling his head, he simply had to open wide and hope she spewed her satisfaction before he choked on her. And wanting her to spew her satisfaction down his throat made it difficult to enjoy her mouth.

Repeatedly, she pressed her pouch into his face, causing him to hold his breath for as long as he could before she relented. Her own sucking pace increased until it became obvious that she wanted him to cum, but he had difficulty concentrating on his own cock when one was held deeply in his throat. This was compounded by her only sucking and taking him deep enough to bring him to climax while she choked him, which he quickly surmised was intentional. She was pinning him to the bed, forcing him to cum while she face-fucked him, and it was only a matter of time before he gave it up.

As he shot off, she held it in between her lips, totally perfunctory, as he offloaded into her mouth. He could tell that she wasn't swallowing, and was instead allowing it to fill her mouth. He didn't have time to enjoy the sensation, however, as she started to furiously thrust herself into him, holding him by the knees while she forcefed him her dick. She called crude things back at him, but he could barely hear them over the sound of her balls slapping him, coated with his saliva, as they repeatedly squashed up against his nose. For once, it wasn't the twitching in her cock that warns him of the upcoming  
deluge, but instead the feeling of them pulsing against his face, followed quickly by her own hoarse moan, as she shoots off. He ran out of air midway through, as the visible bulge in his neck expands with each jerk, depositing what he hoped was the last of Raquel's considerable stored-up sperm into his belly. He slapped at her backside, hoping to get her to relent now that she'd finished, but she lingered just long enough for him to start turning blue before withdrawing, eliciting a gag and a strained gasp for air.

She climbed off of him, and then reversed and crawled until they were face to face. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she had a big smile on her face. She held his nose until he opened up, and then spit it into his mouth.

"Only sluts swallow," she explained. "And if you ever tell anyone you came in my mouth, I'll knock your teeth out. And trust me, I'd love to have a reason to get rid of those pesky things."

Utterly dazed, he lay there in a trance while Raquel dismounted him and, to his relief, started to get dressed. Amazed that he even managed to survive the encounter, he had nearly completely forgotten about the camera, which she had apparently set up some time in the night again, and was now dismantling. She carried it with her as she slipped through the door, which closed behind her with a satisfying finality.

That is, until he returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee. By then, he'd sit up, but was still immobilized by shock. He took the drink half-mindedly and started to sip at it, but stopped when he saw the way Raquel was watching him.

"Hope you take it light," she said, winking. He considered spitting it back out, but it seemed completely pointless. Raquel left without another word (though a parting glance said all that needed to be said), and he was left alone, quietly sipping at his tainted coffee, hoping that was the last he'd see of Raquel.


	3. Black Light

Days passed, and he barely spoke more than two words to his girlfriend. He couldn't get his encounter with Raquel out of his mind, for better or worse. He hadn't returned to the Seven, either, not wanting to run into her, and had instead had been trying out other big nightlife spots, though he hadn't had the courage to pick up another girl after what had happened the last time. 

He was at one such club, trying to readjust to playing the game, when he saw her. He didn't recognize her at first, with the lighting as it was, but her body was fairly recognizable. She was wearing an outfit that left even less to the imagination than her usual fare, so he knew she wasn't out on the prowl, as a man would have to be too drunk to stand on his own feet to miss the obvious curiosity about her. She had fluorescent paint on, and everything she was wearing had an intense glowing colour under the black light. She looked like a manic pixie, which he thought couldn't be a more accurate description of Raquel.

He had spotted her right before she spotted him, and before he had a chance to look away and pretend he didn't see her, she waved to him, and the girls around her all turned to face him. It was too far to make out what she was saying, but there left little doubt as to what she was telling them when she pointed at him, and then followed with what must have been her favorite gesture, wherein she took an invisible phallus into her mouth and had it push out the side of her cheek. Unlike the previous times he'd seen it, she went on with the pantomime, feigning a gag, pressing her fist against her lips as if simulating a deepthroat, and then ending it all by exaggeratedly puffing out her cheeks. The girls looked at him with a sort of morbid fascination, as Raquel told the story with words that he couldn't make out. He could see, however, that Raquel's flimsy bikini-bottom had that tell-tale bulge, and that even now, it was sizable. He watched it for a bit, and could see that the story she was telling was getting her a bit excited... right up until the point where she noticed what he was staring at. At exactly that moment, the bulge started to take shape, so that when a second later Raquel turned to him, one of her girlfriends even pointed to the stretched membrane in awe. It took him a bit too long to realize that none of her girlfriends had turned with her, and before he knew, the girl that took his mouth's virginity was approaching him, more merrily skipping than walking, confident and bouncy, up top in the almost-dangerous bouncing of her tremendous breasts, and down below in the certainly dangerous of her bobbing, steadily stiffening girlcock.

He didn't have time to brace himself when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Her nearly naked breasts pressed up agaist his chest, and his least-favorite appendage of hers absent-mindedly pressed up against his leg. He considered pushing her away to prove to the onlookers that her yarn was a lie, but he couldn't think of a way to do it that wouldn't make him look like the aggressor, and a way that wouldn't upset Raquel, who still had proof of their last encounter at her disposal. He settled instead on swallowing his anxiety, (and made a mental note not to use 'swallowing' in metaphors anymore), and returned Raquel's kiss while reaching around her voluptuous body to grab hold of her full bottom, a dominant gesture that he thought might shift the balance of power in his favor. When their lips parted, however, he could see that Raquel was on to his game: her smile slightly agitated, her gaze narrowed, and her tongue running over her canine teeth like a wolf might lick their fangs. He thought for a second she was going to do something to humiliate him, but it didn't seem as if she minded being touched where he was touching her at all. In fact, it seemed to be having a positive effect on her... 'mood.' She brought his hands around to her breasts, being deferential, if not submissive, and even though he felt the display was a bit much for public, he did find himself appreciating her permission to explore her more feminine traits to save face. She even brought his finger to her mouth and sucked on it a moment, and he thought he might have flipped her switch the other way, for once. He was wrong, however, as her next action revealed her intent to be the predator all along. Her hand still clenched around his wrist, before he had a chance to react, she'd shoved his hand down the front of her bikini bottom, which was a space that was already overcrowded. He couldn't avoid touching it if he tried, which he did, but Raquel remained insistent, and his attempts to free himself from the serpent's lair was only drawing attention to them that he'd rather have avoided. Defeated, he wrapped his hand around her, with his other hand resting on her face, and she tensed up, and then let out a small, feminine sigh. It was endearing, if only temporarily, as she soon sneered devilishly, a face that reminded him of the expression she'd made while she forcefed him a bellyful of girlspunk. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth while he squeezed her, and she gritted her teeth as she made him stroke her. He looked over at the girls, who couldn't get a full view, but then he saw one of them gesturing to the other the unnofficial sign for "handjob," and resumed looking at Raquel. 

He felt like he could barely touch his fingers together. Raquel leaned back a bit and watched his face, smiling slyly, perhaps reading from his facial expression that he'd just now come to appreciate just how unbelievably well- endowed she was. She pressed her breasts together as if to say "here, too," which distracted him well enough, but then she grabbed his arm again and made him feel her whole length. He reminded himself that no matter how big her boobs were, or how cute she looked, she had a dick, and her dick was friggin' huge. 

She was soon slick with sweat and precum, and he hoped beyond hope that she didn't expect him to give her a full happy ending right there in the club. The front of her bikini was already soaked, and he couldn't imagine the mess there would be if she used it as her kleenex. He also didn't want to give the giggly girls in the distance any tangible proof of what Raquel had suggested, and he had the feeling that Raquel likely wouldn't be too shy to walk around with a fresh load in her bikini.

Raquel had her hand on his, pressed against her cheek, and her other hand was gripped around his forearm, setting his rhythm. A nearby club-goer was gawking, as from his vantage point he could see what was happening between the two figures. When Raquel saw him, she fixed on his eyes, which themselves were fixed on the tent in her bikini bottom, until he looked up at her. His eyes went wide when he saw the expression on her face, lustful and in ecstasy in one part, hungry in three. He knew that if someone wasn't currently holding on to her, she'd pounce on him like a tiger and ravish him right then and there. He suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere far away, and tried not to make eye-contact with the two lovebirds while he casually strode past, but Raquel grabbed his hand. 

"Leave your number with the bouncer," she said, blowing a kiss at him, a finger creeping to his mouth. She rubbed it on his lips, and he turned away, blushing.

Satisfied with herself, she turned her attention back to more salient matters. She could feel it building, and he could see her trying to think of how best to humiliate him. Her grin bared luminescent teeth, and her blush painted a grim picture for his future. However, what she did next took him by surprise, as she spun into him, pressing her back against him. More importantly, her perfect backside was pressed up against his crotch, and she shook herself appreciatively. He instinctively held her around the waist, but lamented that she still had his hand down her pants, and that the girls could now plainly see by the motion of the fabric that he was jacking her. 

She leaned her head back against him. More people were watching now, some more perplexed than others. She threw her arm over his shoulder, and looked up into his face. Even though she might have looked slightly vulnerable in this position, her hand was still gripped around his forearm, using his hand as a masturbatory aid, and her coquettish smile said exactly who was in control at the moment. Still, she rubbed her round derriere against him, carefully watching his face for reaction.

"You like that?" He nodded. She patted herself against him once, twice. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, slyly. He rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna fuck me?" she said, bending at the waist, grasping her own ankles, then arching her back and looking back at up at him once more. His stupid smile spoke for him, even though he was still idly gripped around her. She held the pose for a second, and then stood upright again, and turned around.

She was close to him, her head nuzzled his chest, but her hips were set back so that she could still have him stroking her. She leaned into his ear, and whispered "too bad. You first." His eyes flashed with anger, and she giggled to herself. His face drained of color at the insinuation, and he tried to let go of her, but she gripped him tight. She put a hand on his shoulder to brace herself, and then set a much faster pace with her other. She bit his neck and buried her prick in his hip, and for a second, he thought she was going to stain it with her load through the bikini. Instead, she stopped him abruptly, her breath heavy, her knees buckling, and her face sweating, clearly nearing the throes of orgasm.

"Hold that thought," she said, and pulled his hand off of her. A bit of a crowd had not-so-gathered around them, trying to watch the action without appearing to watch, and so she took him by the wrist and lead him away towards the back of the club, around a corner that lead into the hallway where the restrooms were. She stopped there, and pressed him against the wall.

"Was going to take you into the bathroom, but I can't wait. Here's fine," she said, even as he looked back to see the girl's, and a few others, trying to get into a position where they could still see what was happening. "On your knees," she said, strictly business.

"No way," he countered, though he made no motion one way or the other. He watched nervously while she, again, eyed his lips. 

As what was apparently a compromise, she untied her bikini top and let it fall to the floor. She held her hands over her breasts while she waited for him. "Relax, I'm not gonna set a jizzbomb off in your mouth right now. Alright?" He hesitated. "No face fucking, I promise."

He looked incredulous, but did as she asked. 

"Just look up and smile."

He frowned, but he did look up at her, and the situation suddenly felt very familiar. Raquel untied her bikini bottom and let it, too, fall to the floor. They were out of view of the crowd, for the most part, but he still couldn't believe her boldness. He also couldn't believe that she was standing over him, pumping herself, with the pulsing of the club music in his ears. Raquel looked down on him and shuddered, licking her lips, as precum started to run down from the tip, flowing freely. He felt vulnerable watching her satisfy herself, aiming herself right into his face. "Know what I'm thinking about?" she said, bracing herself with her hand on the wall while leisurely stroking herself with the other.

"What?"

"How your throat felt... when you gagged on it..." she said, tapping him on the face with it, "and the look you had when you first tasted it," she said, rubbing it up against him. "What's the matter? Am I being too romantic?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

Raquel didn't flinch, her smile still as mischevious as ever. "You're right... here I am, reminding you about all the fun we had... must be such a tease."

He shrunk away. He didn't want to egg her on any more than he already had.

"Open."

That was all she said. He knew she was going to break her promise, but there wasn't really anything he could do to change her mind. Raquel was towering over him, and she wanted a blowjob, and he knew where she was going to get it.

Once he opened his mouth, she leaned her elbows against the wall, and he watched her big brown cock standing up all on its own so happy to see him, bobbing with anticipation. She rocked back and forth, barely touching it to his lips, and he knew she was about to pin him to the wall and choke him in one smooth hipthrust.

"You look nervous. Relax... you're pretty good at this. And you'll just keep getting better... now... kiss it."

His mind reeled. He hadn't taken up such an active role in it before, and he didn't think she wanted him to. He closed his mouth and licked his lips, and Raquel waited patiently for him to debase himself. He leaned forward, slightly, and puckered his lips, and gave a small kiss to the tip. It was sticky and salty, all the moreso when he'd done it, as Raquel moaned her   
appreciation. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he kissed the side, and she seemed to enjoy that as well, so he blew kisses at the underside, which made it jolt suddenly, and Raquel tense up. She didn't do anything aggressive, seemingly content in letting him make out with her dong, although her hips did move about on their own. By the time he was kissing along the underside down to the base, she was rubbing herself up and down his face, and he was aroused enough not to care. He kissed her pouch, which was swollen with desire and what he knew was dinner, and even then he kissed her twice, while she whispered "slut" to herself more than anything. He'd never been this gentle or self-sacrificing with a girl before, and he found that it appealed to him in spite of his reluctance to kiss fat one, which he did once more, while Raquel let precum drip onto his forehead. 

When he finally pulled away from her, he looked up to see a Raquel with a luminescent blush, even in the darkness of the club, and a fire in her eyes that didn't bode well. She told him to kiss it again, and he did, on the tip, and without warning, Raquel pushed against his lips until they parted and the head slipped through. 

"That was... very nice. Maybe I'll..." she started, but what she planned he couldn't be sure, as she just started to stroke herself again. Her hand hit against his lips painfully as she stroked along the length of her shaft with the exception of the head that she kept firmly between his lips. He stole a glance at the girls in the distance, who were now watching with fascination as Raquel got ready to baste his tongue with spermgoo. He was thankful that she wasn't going to give him a sore throat right there in the club, but he couldn't say he was happy that she was going to be ejaculating on his tongue again, or that his new affinity for kissing was being used to suck a load out of her. 

"Those girls didn't believe me when I told them you like Rio sausage... Now look at you," she said, and he could tell by the way that her hand is pressed up against his mouth that she wants to stroke all the way, which means she's near her limit.

"This is harder than I thought... I really just want to..." she said, placing her hands against the wall again, her cock still supported by his lips, thrusting ever-so-slightly with her hips. "I've gotta admit... I've been wanting to see you... haven't had anybody else, recently. I'll tell you what... I won't grind up against the wall and gunk up your throat right here... if you'll leave with me after this."

It didn't seem like much of a choice: gunked up throat now, or gunked up throat in a seedy hotel, but he did want to avoid showing those girls anymore of this than he already had. Also, he was slightly motivated by the stance that Raquel had taken, with her legs spread wide, knees slightly bent, so that she could thrust hard and deep. He nodded.

"Alright, then... and if we do end up in a nice little hotel room, will you choke on it just because I ask you to?"

Again, he nodded. 

"Good. Now, do you want it in your mouth, or on your face?"

He tried to answer, but his mouth was full. Raquel smiled at this, and withdrew. He went to answer, but instead pointed meekishly at his face.

"Say it."

He hesitated. "On my face."

Raquel shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want..."

The way she said it made him worry. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he was afraid that she might blow at any time, as she'd started masturbating again, and he didn't want to risk getting a mouthful after all of the negotiations he dealt with to avoid it. He settled for speaking with his lips barely moving, which amused Raquel.

"What's wrong with my face?" he said, somewhat muffled.

"From where I'm standing? Nothing," she said, unhelpfully. She was sweating and trembling a bit, and the sound of her hand sliding up and down her shaft was moist. He knew foreplay was over, and the moment of truth was rapidly approaching, and he wanted to know why Raquel thought he was making the wrong choice. 

"Don't worry," she said, as if reading his mind, "too late to change your mind now, anyway," she continued, being less reassuring than he would have liked. "Just hold still... I'm gonna make quite a mess... don't want to get too much on the wall..."

He had a brief moment where he imagined the a white, sticky mess on the wall around the outline of his head. 

Raquel's breath was getting shorter, and she was starting to buckle at the knees. He would have found it cute if she weren't about to blow a wad in his face. "I should try to paint my name..." she said, dispelling any cuteness entirely. 

"Should have probably taken off your clothes, too. This is... nngh... gonna stain!"

He felt like he was looking down the barrel of a gun. A single, large droplet of precum was now sitting, glistening, on the very tip, and behind that window he knew a torrent of cum was sloshing its way up, ready to deliver a payload of sperm at whatever Raquel pointed it at.

"Oh... hold still... nnnng... ahhh~~"

He finally got to see firsthand what it looked like when Raquel shot off, as her hard cock twitched suddenly, the transluscent film of precum that had covered the eye forcefully blowing outwards like a soap bubble as she ejaculated through it. He watched as Raquel stiffened and flung her cum out, and then in simulated slow motion the ropes and globs suspended in the air, about to thoroughly emasculate him in the most visually humiliating way. He closed his eyes reflexively, though he immediately regretted it a half-second later when he felt something wet, warm, and sticky splat on his face. It was somehow even worse to not see it, but still feel shot after gooey shot hit the mark. Her spunky volley splatted on his face with an audible finality, his skin tingling wherever the copius load touched down. A well-aimed spurt shot across his eye, clinging to his eyelashes. He felt slighlty nauseous as she basted his face with fresh semen, thick globs and ropes spraying from her sperm-cannon and ending up on some whore's face, all traces of dignity eliminated from her cumstained expression. He tried to ignore the initial baby-batter blob that landed, but by the second or third time the Raquel had painted her white slut-makeup across his nose and onto his forehead, he couldn't help but look up at her defiantly with his one non-cum coated eye. Raquel relished the expression while she fired off her last few lessons in humility onto his face, as it was strictly at odds with his actual submission, as he made no attempt to dodge the gravy train that she was vigorously unloading on his "defiant" face. His look said that he wasn't going to take it anymore, and then Raquel's load splatted all over him. Raquel looked down at her proud, noble cum-catcher and let out a heavy, relieved sigh while she made him resemble a glazed donut. A proud, noble glazed donut.

"Know what I love about night clubs?" she said, abruptly, turning to face something at the other end of the hall. "Security cameras. I hope you smiled... then again, pouty spunkface is nearly as good."

Again? he thought as he looked over to where she was looking, and sure enough, there was a small, hanging device with a dull red light. 

"I'll have to ask for a copy of your first moneyshot later," she said, picking her discarded clothing off the floor. She stepped into her bikini, pulled it up, and then took some care to stuff herself back inside. "It looks good on you.  
Really brings out your cheeks," she said, fitting her bikini top back on. "Well, I'm done. You can get up now."

As soon as he did, she grabbed him by the hand and led him back out into the open air of the club, and in his dazed embarassment he'd hadn't even remembered to wipe his face. The wetness on his face was cooled by the movement through the air as they walked back to where they'd been dancing, other club-goers pointing, muttering, and chuckling to the fresh coat of jizz that had been applied to his face. It was glowing brightly under the blacklight, which made it incredibly conspicuous. The girls broke into hysterical laughter when they got a full view of him, as they really hadn't expected for Raquel to blast it so thoroughly over him, and then give him no chance to clean up. For once he found himself wishing that she'd shoved it down his throat and blew a bellyful, because then no one would know what caused Raquel's raging stiffy to disappear. 

Raquel excused herself shortly thereafter, dragging him along with her. She made a stop by the bouncer, who did in fact have a number for her, and then grabbed him by the arm, and led him out into the street.

"Where do you want to go?" she said, bouncily. Literally, bouncing.

"Uh... you don't want to go to the hotel?"

"Well, sure, if you do, I'm not going to turn down a willing mouth," she said, and he wondered if she really would. "But I'm sure you must have worked up an appetite."

"I could eat," he said, still fuming about what she'd done, even as he wiped her fresh spunk off. 

"Wherever you want to go," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, and a stray hand on his crotch.


	4. Love Nest

He had another dream about Raquel. They’d been going out on “dates,” where Raquel dragged him around the town and figured out new and exciting ways to humiliate him. He’d been under the table, blowing her, while a waiter took her order, and when the waiter asked what her “boyfriend” wanted, she had said “aside… from cream?” and the confused waiter had rattled off desserts while she covertly, and messily, ejaculated, flooding his mouth with her cream, the cream she really meant, and the cream that, in spite of himself, he’d developed a taste for. It was salty and sweet and gluggy and warm, and it lingered in the throat . More than once after one of his “dates” with Raquel, he’d coughed up something, only to realize it was glob of Raquel’s gunk, which he was sure by now was leaving a plaque of scum on the walls of his throat. That time, he hadn’t swallowed (as per Raquel’s order), and had climbed back onto his seat with his cheeks full, like a squirrel, and asked with carefully pursed lips the stunned waiter for a glass of water, the proof of Raquel’s pudding dripping out the corner of his mouth, while she basked in the post-mouth-filling glow. On another occasion, Raquel had him fellate her in an alley, and she cooed for him while the drunk bums watched with amazement. He took her salty schlong into his mouth and pulled her foreskin back and forth with it, the odd peculiars of her cock becoming more and more familiar the more he swallowed it. He hated when she put her balls in his mouth, for no other reason than to defile him, and she seemed to do it more often whenever he voiced complaints. That, and make him deepthroat her until he couldn’t breathe. Or take another facial in a crowded place. Her “rewards” were less than so, like the time she sat on his lap on a park bench and made him jack her off to completion, then laughed when it turned out he had cum in his pants himself. Jacking her off was the best case scenario, and when he did she’d kiss him, touch him on occasion, or if he was really lucky, press her backside into him and moan like a nice girl. During those times, he had to remind himself what he’d be spitting up into a sink at the end of their “date,” though often Raquel reminded him herself. She’d pull his mouth open, and sometimes she’d spit in it, her hardon rubbing against his thigh or under his own package.

That was what worried him the most. Raquel had slapped him on the rear more and more, and often made ass-centric comments. More than once, when he bent over to pick something up, she’d hump him from behind and then play it off as a joke, even though he could see her erection through her shorts. And when they lay in bed together, she kept turning him around so that he’d face the other way when they spooned, and when she fell asleep she’d whisper things into his ear in Portuguese that sounded like they came from a porno. 

Tonight he dreamed that there were wedding bells, and he was walking up the aisle with Raquel, wearing a veil. When he took the veil away, it was him wearing the dress. The scene shifted, and he was looking up at Raquel, who was looking down at him. His legs were in the air, spread, and Raquel was between them. “Guess I should put on the wedding ring” she said, and spread his legs more with her hands, and then put her face close to his. She smiled, and bit her lip, and then the world started to shift. Raquel became sweaty, her free hair matted, and her teeth grit. She was focusing hard, and doing something to him just out of her field of vision, and she moaned louder and louder until she cried out, and the dream became white. 

He awoke in his hotel room bed to find that Raquel wasn’t there. He hadn’t seen her today. Aside from not being able to smell her, or feeling her weight in the bed, he knew she wasn’t there because his throat didn’t feel full of cum and his face was dry. Even though Raquel was a terror awake, sleeping with her was a different matter, as her body was soft, and he enjoyed caressing her best features while she slept, particularly her tush, which she hadn’t let him do anything at all with while she was awake. He even felt at her hole, and seen that it aroused her, so he knew should would like it … but he wouldn’t dare bring up anal sex. He’d even once grabbed Raquel’s flaccid lovetoy at one point, and it had gotten hard in his hands, and he had stroked it until Raquel sighed and wet the bed with a sticky load, and he wasn’t sure why, especially when Raquel turned, half asleep, and kissed him for it. He had paid for that though, as he was reluctant to do it again, and each night he didn’t, Raquel would wake up and feed him a midnight snack, whether he was awake or not. Now, though, she wasn’t there. He had to stop thinking about her, and he knew the only way to do that was to confront her and put an end to the whole thing.

That night, after a stiff drink, he checked his phone for the address. She told him where she lived in case he ever wanted to have a “good time,” as if that was his idea of a good time. He made his way to her apartment building, a large complex with surprisingly clean walls and floors, though by the time he’d walked in through the front door, he was starting to lose his nerve. He looked for her name on the list, and pressed the buzzer next to it.

He waited. No response. He buzzed it again. After a few seconds of waiting, the speaker came on with a light.

“Who is it?” came a voice, light and merry. 

“It’s me,” he replied.

He expected her response to be crass, or in a more predatory voice, but to his surprise, there was no response at all. The light and speaker went off, and he pressed against the inner door, but it didn’t open. He waited, but still nothing.

The elevator door opened, and out came Raquel, in a nightgown. She walked over to him, a bounciness in her step that did nothing to diminish her predatory stance, and he suddenly felt trapped in the little front room. 

She opened the door for him, and then told him to follow her. The elevator had already left, so she showed him to the stairs. She told him about her day as he climbed the stairs behind her, but he heard not a word of it. It was his lucky night: rather than swallowing a load in an elevator car, he was watching Raquel ascend flight after flight of stairs in front of him. 

“…and then I figured that if I put it in your eye, you’d always see me cumming.”

He shook his head. “What?”

“You weren’t listening, were you?” she said, and his silence was his admission. “You go in front now.”

He sighed, and ascended in front of her. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“One more flight,” she said, but her voice was too honey-filled. He knew she was watching him, now. 

When they got to her floor, she walked in front of him again, and he saw as she passed that her nightgown had gotten a little tighter. She pulled a key from… somewhere, and opened a door at the end of the hall, which was an unpleasantly familiar experience for him.

When he got into her apartment, he found that the only lights that were on were small lamps. He closed the door behind him, and instantly, she was on him. She pressed him against the door, and she kissed him on the mouth.

“I’ve been wanting you,” she said, a longing in her voice that surprised him. She looked at him intensely, running her hands up and down his body, as he did hers, reflexively. He felt a small twinge of pride, but quickly swallowed it. Speaking of swallowing, he felt Raquel under her nighty, and got ready to suppress his gag reflex. He knew Raquel well, and he knew that he’d have to endure at least one more jelly-belly before this would be over, which he consoled himself with. He wondered if their last time would be against this door, the way that Raquel was acting. He didn’t mind too much, as he had found out that if he did the work and serviced Raquel, she’d let him go at his own pace, and he could often force her to cum much quicker than she would allow herself to otherwise. He considered dropping to his knees, but he had to say his first.

“I, uh, missed you too,” he said, not wanting to be too confrontational. She raised an eyebrow, and ran a hand along the massive hardon he just realized he had. If he didn’t bother her now, he could look forward to a nicer, more accommodating Raquel, but… he had come for a reason. “I wanted to talk about something.” 

“Okay,” she said, bringing his hand to her, as she had a tendency to do, “after we fuck.”

Fuck? he thought. No worries, he told himself. She often fucked his face, and the worse he got of it was a wounded pride and a sore throat.

“I came to talk to you, and I want to get that done first.”

Raquel’s smile didn’t change. “You didn’t come here to talk, no matter what you convinced yourself,” she said, pressing a palm against his crotch, “but I’ll play along.”

He steeled himself. “I don’t care what you tell my girlfriend. If we’re going to keep doing this, I get to call the shots .” No, that’s not right he thought, I’m supposed to say we’re through.

“So you don’t mind if I tell her?” Raquel said, and the devilish smile on her face worried him. When she was angry, you wouldn’t know until you were hanging upside-down from a rope and she was drilling it into your mouth. He knew, from personal experience.

“Do what you want,” he said, standing his ground. “I don’t care.”

“That’s a relief,” she said, releasing him, and walking away, disappearing into another room, “since I already did.”

His resolve broke. “You what?”

“I told her,” Raquel said, as he rounded the door and saw her bending over in the refrigerator.

“What did you tell her?” he said, panicking.

“About us, duh,” she said, emerging with a bottle of red wine, closing the door with her foot.

“I thought we had a deal!” he said, more deflated than angry, but still staring daggers at Raquel.

“So did your girlfriend, but you didn’t mind breaking that one.”

“You bitch!” he said, a little more furious now, probably because she had a point, “I’ll…”

He balled up his fists, and for a second, Raquel looked afraid. She nearly dropped the bottle, and she put it down when he backed off. “You think I’m the bitch?” she said, her grin back, though a little shaken. “We’ll see about that.”

“Well, then, it’s done, right? You’ve got nothing on me.”

“I wouldn’t say our little DVD collection is nothing,” she said, reminding him of the countless amateur porn-shoots the two of them had done, “but if you’re determined to quit it, I can’t really stop you.” 

“It’s not like I have to hide from my girl anymore.”

“Why’s that?” asked Raquel, searching through cabinets for a bottle opener.

“Because she dumped me.”

Raquel shook her head. “I told her about us. But she knows I seduced you. She paid me to, remember? In her mind, I’m not competition. I’m… your little obsession.”

“So you didn’t… tell her about any of the other girls?”

“I told her there were no other girls,” she said, winking, “and there won’t be, right?”

He suddenly felt grateful, and wondered if Stockholm Syndrome applied to crazy Brazilian girls. It probably did. 

“Besides, I’m punishment enough. I think I’m pretty good at it,” she said, opening the wine. She found two glasses, and picked them up along with the wine. 

“So… she’s not going to leave me?”

“Nope. In fact, she offered to pay me to keep you on a short leash. I told her I’d do it for free.”

He didn’t doubt that. Raquel carried the two wine glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, and he followed her into another room. It was a small dining room, with a balcony overlooking the beach.

“So then… what am I going to do now?”

She set the bottle down, and the two glasses, and took a seat in a chair, with him standing next to the one opposite.

She giggled. “I thought you were going to be calling the shots now?” she said, gesturing to the chair. “But if you think about it, I’m sure you can figure out what we’re going to do tonight. My bed’s not as big as the ones in the hotel rooms, but I’m sure we’ll make it fit,” she said, smiling slyly, waiting for him to realize what the “it” in what she’d said was referring to.

He sat down opposite her, and accepted the wine she poured into his glass. 

“You’re being nice tonight,” he said, incredulous.

“I’m nice every night,” she said, pouring her own drink, “but if I’m extra nice… let’s just say I’m buttering you up.”

“Buttering me up for what?”

“Mmmmmmm,” said Raquel, sipping her wine. Her erection threatened to upend the table between them.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to regret coming here tonight?”

“Drink your wine,” she said, pouring him more to emphasize, “you’ll have plenty of time for regrets later. " 

Raquel was reclining in her chair a bit, sipping at her wine, watching him. He suddenly felt something beneath the table, but he relaxed when he realized it was just Raquel’s foot. It rubbed against his leg, and then his thigh, until it came to rest on his crotch.

“You’re hard,” she said, throatily, and he nodded. He knew she was hard too, but didn’t want to bring it up. “Will you join me, tonight?”

He swallowed the wine, then swallowed again. “I don’t want to impose,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“The pleasure is mine,” she said, stroking him with her toes. 

“If you insist,” he said, enjoying the feeling of Raquel enticing him.

“I do,” she said, smirking, downing the last of her wine. Without warning, she withdrew her foot and slid under the table. He sipped at his wine nervously, and then looked down to see her looking up at him.

“This is what you like, right?” she said, and then she grabbed his zipper with her teeth. She pulled it down, and then reached into his underwear and pulled free his fully erect member. “Drink your wine,” she said, “and maybe I’ll drink something else.”

He sipped at his wine, and looked forward, letting the table cloth hide Raquel. He felt her lips on him; they were cold from the wine, and so, so soft. She worked them up and down the shaft, and he moaned softly while finishing the last of his wine. Raquel’s monster cock flashed into his mind’s eye, and he reached across the table to grab more wine. He downed a second cup, all while a girl with a cock sucked on his. He knew Raquel’s hand was on her own, and he imagined her stroking it up and down. Raquel elicited a muffled sound of surprise as he let precum fall onto her tongue. He poured himself another drink as he grew stiffer, and grew even stiffer when he heard the soft, wet noise, rhythmic, that meant Raquel was tugging her foreskin back and forth and dripping her own precum onto her immaculate carpet. He wanted Raquel to stain it while she swallowed his down, moaning around a mouthful of seed while she beat out her wasted girl-load onto the floor. He could see why his girlfriend didn’t fault him. Who could resist it? He knew well when Raquel got hers…he often knew it too well. He was drinking a fourth glass, and tensing up now, and he could hear Raquel beating faster, pumping her all-beef cock through a ring of her index finger and thumb, fooling it into thinking it was a hole, while her mouth fooled him into thinking she even had a set of holes. Where there should have been the nicest pussy on the beach, on the hottest girl he’d ever bedded, was instead a smooth pair of balls and a foot long throat plugger, that had plugged his throat many a time. Raquel’s pace hastened, as she dropped her mouth around him faster and deeper, and pleasured herself rapidly with her soft hand. He could imagine her gripping it tightly and shooting off two thick globs into the weave while he sent two thick globs past her tonsils, and wanted nothing else. 

She stopped, though, and popped him out of her mouth. He lifted the tablecloth and looked down at her, and she looked up at him and took off his shoe.

“Use your foot,” she said, smiling like an angel. She put it back into his mouth, and he thought it a fair compromise.

His foot prodded around tentatively, and found her, and she moaned around his cock. He could feel through his sock and her nighty that she was wet, and he let her rub against his leg while she continued to suck up and down. He wouldn’t mind if she came on his leg, either, just as long as she swallowed for once. 

“How many cups of wine have you had?” she asked, before he even realized she’d stopped. 

“Uh, seven?” he said. It might have been eight.

“Better make it ten,” she said, “the wine’s not too strong.” 

He didn’t question it. The wine was delicious. She kept sucking and he kept drinking and rubbing his leg over her nethers, and she moaned her content. After ten or eleven cups, she emerged from under the table, knocking it over and the glasses and bottle with it, which sent the whole thing crashing to the floor in a cascade of glass and red wine. She put her hands on the arms of his chair, and looked into his eyes, and he saw she was somehow smuggling a tent in her nightgown. 

“Want to continue this in the bedroom?” she said, her eyes afire, her heart beating fast, her smile manic. 

Suddenly, he needed to be elsewhere.

“Uh, I should go, it’s getting late…”

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said, kissing him forcefully.

When she retracted, she licked her lips of the red wine. He blinked. “There was something in the wine?”

“Nope,” she said, “just trying to get you relaxed.”

“I… really, should go,” he said, standing, slightly uneasy on his feet. He wasn’t smashed, just a little tipsy.

“You’re too drunk to drive,” she protested, taking off his shirt.

“I walked.”

“It’s dangerous out there,” she said ushering him into the bedroom, unbuckling his belt.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, with less force.

She spun him around. “Stay with me tonight,” she said, and he cursed her vibrant eyes, her devilish little smile and her big, honking tits.

“I’m worried what you’ll do if I stay here tonight,” he said, taking notice that the tent-pole jerked upwards on its own on occasion.

“You should be,” she said, “we’re gonna fuck like rabbits,” she said, pulling her nighty over her head. He looked down at her body, at her bouncy, unsupported and uncovered breasts, then at her toned, flat stomach, to the incredible curve of her child-birthing hips, her short, groomed and purple pubic hair (such an odd thing to match carpet to drapes), past her… stupid dick, the thing he thought didn’t belong in that picture, which was much happier to see him than him it, and finally down to her long, womanly legs, to see that she was wearing cute thigh-high stockings that showed off the thickness of her thighs, the slender curve of her leg, and the cute pedicure of her toes, visible through them. He would have gladly kissed any part of her body… aside from the one part of her that she always wanted him to, usually as foreplay, a few kisses on the tip gently, more there than on her lips, before he made out with it, tongue and all. His eyes wandered back up to it, and he tried to push aside thoughts of sliding back her foreskin with his lips. He’d gotten used to it, but that didn’t mean he had to think about it all the time, which made him wonder why he did.

The crotch of her panties, a cupping triangle connected to six or eight strands of fabric that went up her hips and around, couldn’t have used less material, and all of it was stretched to the breaking point. To say she was erect was an understatement; she had been erected, a towering monument to arousal and intimidation that Raquel had built just for him. Ancient peoples had fallen to knee and worshipped lesser idols. Then again, he’d worshipped her idol too. Raquel caught him staring, mouth agape, at the thing her designer panties couldn’t hide, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to grin or smile, though either way, it was predatory. “But don’t worry,” she said, her not-so-secret twitching upwards on its own, as if to say ‘do worry,’ “I’ll say I’ll be gentle.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll be gentle. See?” she said, putting her hands on his chest and giving him another kiss, before dashing off to the other side of the room. He watched her, and he nearly came when he saw what she was wearing under her nighty: her underwear was a thong shaped like the body of a spider, with “legs” that stretched over and around her perfect ass, which he noticed was also befreckled. The mark of a black widow was distorted over her package, which he had to admit was appropriate, but his focus was on the briefly-glimpsed fact that her little brown anus wasn’t actually concealed by it, a risqué proposal that instantly set his fantasies and his loins ablaze. She put one hand on the wall, and bent her hips back to keep the arc of the closet door away from her feet, and he was completely transfixed on that little piece of sheer fabric, missing the spider for the hole. He wondered where she even got such a curious piece of underwear, but then it occurred to him that she probably owned a decent amount of custom underwear. Most girls didn’t have a package as big as Raquel’s. When she opened the closet door, he tore his stare away and looked inside to discover a large collection of negligee, lingerie, condoms, tubs, toys, handcuffs, ropes, a swing, gags, a big poster of an Asian transsexual porn star that had been autographed, what looked like a seesaw with gag buttplugs on the ends, and… a mop. Raquel took one of the tubs, and a condom, and bounced back over to where he was standing, dumbstruck. He wasn’t exactly surprised that Raquel was a pervert, and apparently a well-stocked one at that; she was a flaming ball of sex whenever she wasn’t eating or sleeping, and he could make exceptions even then. But he’d always imagined that a sex dungeon would be more basement-y and less pleasant, well-furnished apartment-y, and he supposed it was that misconception that had let him walk right into one with the type of girl for whom “sex dungeon” and “love nest” were mutually interchangeable concepts.

“What exactly… are we going to do?”

“You’re a big boy, I think you can figure it out,” she said, ripping open the condom package.

“I just want to… get ready for what’s going to happen.”

“Come on, think about it,” she said, pulling down his pants and underwear in one go. “When a man loves a woman with a cock very much…” she said, trailing off, dropping to her knees. She put the condom in her mouth, and then quickly deep throated him with a slight gag. To his amazement, the condom was on when she pulled her mouth off of him. Raquel stood up again and gave him another kiss.

Did this mean that she was going to let him…?

He was completely naked, and her underwear wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding her. She hadn’t been wearing a bra under her nighty, of course, and so he concentrated on staring at her big jiggly boobs. That, surely, would keep his mind in the right place. 

She led him over to the bed. A single lamp lit the room. The window was large, nearly encompassing the whole wall, and it too faced the beach. He faced the bed, and she embraced him from behind. The bulge in her panties was wedged firmly between his naked cheeks.

“You’re in trouble…” she said, dragging it out like a taunting sibling.

“What did I do?”

“More like what am I going to do,” she said, freeing herself from her confining undergarments, tucking the triangle of fabric underneath her undercarriage so it wouldn’t get in her way. She rubbed her gift between his cheeks, naked now, and he could feel how warm and slick it was. She pushed him onto the bed, and he fell flat, his response time slow. “Hands and knees,” she said reaching over to the large tub she’d set aside. 

“What are you going to do,” he asked, and maybe it was the alcohol, but he climbed up onto all fours. He turned around to watch her as she took small test-scoop of what looked like clear jelly into her hand.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” she said. She spread it over her left middle finger with the thumb and forefinger of the her right hand, making the universal gesture for in-and-out… and then, deciding that wasn’t conveying the message, with her left thumb, without changing her grip on it. When she pulled her thumb free it made a wet popping sound, and Raquel raised her eyebrow, grinning smugly.

He finally got it. “You’re going to…”

“…fuck you silly, Susie,” she finished, taking a large scoop in her hand, before bringing her hand down to her groin, and grabbing hold of her too-erect member. She ran her hand up the shaft, biting her lip, looking right at him. He was frozen like a deer in headlights. “Your turn,” she said, taking a big scoop with both hands after putting the tub aside, and then running her hands over his cheeks, and into the crevice between. When she was finished, she came up behind him, and first ran her cock underneath him, between his thighs, where it touched against his own, and then pulled it up and plopped it between his cheeks, and slid it back and forth. She seemed to like that.

“Can’t I just give you a blowjob?” he offered, panic setting in.

“Sure, right after I finish snaking this thing out of your colon. It’s your mouth.” 

He closed his mouth reflexively. She tapped it against his left cheek, and he realized he’d never seen her so full. Her breasts, too, were round and full, and he didn’t have to imagine that her balls were round and full too.

"Just think about how thick my little cock is, okay? Or, you know, my BIG, fat cock. Paints a pretty grim picture for your ass, doesn't it?” she said, raising an eyebrow. She made her fingers into a pucker, and then pushed the tip of her cock through it. When she showed him the ring her fingers made afterwards, he nearly fainted. “Don't feel... outmatched, though. I'm not really a size queen. The way I see it, I pack enough meat for both of us. And it's not really like I need yours for what I'm about to do..." she said, stroking underneath him. He liked the feeling of her hand, but what she was saying was unthinkable.

“I can’t! You won’t even fit.”

“Wanna bet?” was what she said, grinning. He knew that was a bet he’d lose. “I think you’re making a big deal out of a few re-arranged organs. What have they ever done for you?” she said, and he watched the tip of her cock cresting over his backside as she slid it between his cheeks. “Just kidding. You don’t have to worry about your organs… but it might be too late to win any ‘tighest asses’ competitions you planned on entering,” she said, sliding a finger inside. He clutched at the sheets at the sudden unannounced penetration, wet and slick with the lube. She pushed it in, turned it, and pulled it out, back and forth, up to the first knuckle. “Oh, wow… it’s a shame, too; before I had my way, you definitely would’ve won. This thing is like a vice. What a pity… eighth wonder of the world, here.”

“Stop!”

“Why?” she said, replacing the finger with her thumb. 

“Why would you want to put it in my ass?” he said, with somewhat of a whine.

“That’s a silly question, baby. Why wouldn’t I want to put it in your ass?”

He’d thought of Raquel as a girl with a dick… but not with a dick, with all the impulses that entailed. He suspected she might want to fuck his ass, but now he knew for sure. 

“I hope you’re ready…” she said, with a dark hunger in her voice that had been slowly revealing itself, “it’s time to fill you with regret…”

She spread his cheeks with her thumbs, and pressed the fat tip of her footlong against his exposed rosebud. For a second, the only things in the universe were that greased up tip, and his greased up asshole, until he broke the spell and tried to crawl out of her reach.

“Hey… wait…” he said, feebly, as she held down his back with her hands. 

“Don’t wuss out now,” she said, keeping her cockhead in primed position, “take it like a man…”

He could hear how much she wanted it, and he found it contagious. He was broken of the spell a second time, however, when his anus started to give. He had stopped trying to crawl away, but he shook his hips side to side, now, trying to shake her off. She kept her hands on his back and started to poke around looking for purchase like an animal. Like a beast, she thrust at him trying to lock the two of them together, and several times he felt her press firmly into his knot with a thrust, unable to pry it open, though she was making some progress at that. If she took herself in hand she would have little problem getting it in, but she seemed to enjoy the psychological effect it was having on him, as he couldn’t properly prepare himself for the inevitable.

With a lucky thrust, Raquel broke through his defenses, penetrating him with the head of her cock. To his dismay, her frenzied thrusting didn’t stop or even slow, and Raquel wasted no time, as powerful thrusts, guided unwillingly by his sphincter, pushed her deeper into him, until she’d somehow gotten all twelve inches of her into him, and he howled the whole way, his voice wavering, at such a violent way of having his maidenhead broken in. He couldn’t believe it. Raquel had just put her cock up his ass. And he let her, on her bed, in her apartment, and he couldn’t take that back. Even if she pulled out now, he would go home with a sore ass, knowing what it felt like to have Raquel’s least lady-like feature buried twelve inches in your backdoor. In his backdoor. He tried to crawl away but Raquel held him in place, forcing him to catch her ridiculous fuck, while he tore into her pillow and she moaned in sadistic glee. Raquel withdrew to the tip, and followed through with a full thrust, which she set into a pace. He clutched at the sheets as she bore into him with long, full thrusts, the only mercy being that her beat was “slow” now, as slow as the pendulum on a clock, at least. Still, Raquel had a fat cock, and it felt fatter still plunging into his undefended asshole, and now colon, which had a second ago been virgin, was being forced to accept Raquel’s full dick at a brisk rate. “Nnngh… guhh… nnngh…” he grunted, protesting, on his hands and knees while Raquel casually, undeniably emasculated him with her cruelly buried footlong darkmeat schlong. His hole was on fire, and his insides spasmed around her feebly, trying to expel the invader that he knew would choose when and why she extracted her throbbing gift from his now-ruined backdoor . Raquel could have slowly tormented him with the growing impossibility stuffed into his ass, but instead decided that it would be more of an ordeal if he was helpless to receive her fateful big, honking girldick every second, feeling like he was being penetrated for the first time every time. 

“It’s so… fucking… good…” she said, to no one in particular, her hands restlessly running over his back, like she was trying to distract herself lest she prematurely christen her new ride. “Even better than I thought it would be… oh god…” she said, and leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck. “You’re so tight…” she groaned, and he wondered just how much precum she’d already deposited into his bowels. He’d never seen Raquel this raunchy, and he could tell by the way her hands grasped firmly onto his shoulders, and how hard her nipples were pressed into his back, that she was enjoying her conquest on a psychological level, as well as on a… physical one. She had an itch that needed to be scratched, for sure, but he also knew that she was watching him, gloating, knowing that he could have left if he wanted to; there was nothing stopping him. And yet here he was on his hands and knees on Raquel’s bed, with Raquel behind him, singing him a lullaby with the chubby, long, hard dick that she was pumping into his ass. He didn’t have to take it, Raquel knew, and yet he was, letting a girl with a dick emasculate him in her own bed. He looked forward and felt Raquel’s hips slamming into him, her weight pushing him in the direction that her tightly-wrapped cock was facing, and in a shameful moment of cognitive dissonance, noted that the only thing keeping him from falling forward, releasing Raquel from the confines of his previously unused passage, was his own body, pushing back. 

“How is it?” she asked, leaning upright again, thrusting her hips to drive her meatstick into her boytoy’s new cocksheathe. He tried to dribble precum onto her sheets (only for it to end up in his superfluous condom), and that along with his silence meant the most humiliating thing Raquel could think of, but he couldn’t bring himself to words. His ass burned with Raquel’s vicious, overzealous deflowering, and there were no words that explained why he didn’t fight her off. The playful girl that he took on dates was now using his asshole without consideration for his needs… or was she? Her balls kept slapping against his, and he wondered if it would still be Raquel if they didn’t. There was something concrete and certain about the fact that finally, they were having sex, even if it was the opposite arrangement that he would have imagined: he was on the bed, and Raquel was standing up, behind him, and she was fucking him, or fucking him, whichever set the stage better, her cute butt working tireless at pumping. They were having sex in such a recreational way, a party with penetration, even though he’d never taken it before, nor had Raquel taken him. He felt like he could watch them, as if he weren’t himself, and watching Raquel give it to someone from behind was definitely something he wanted to see. That he was actually facing forward, Raquel not in his view but certainly in his ass, if how pushed open and full it felt was any indication, was unfortunate. He thought about it, the way he was being penetrated and filled up from behind, his asshole expanding to accept the fatter parts of her shaft, and his cheeks flushed, because he realized that she couldn’t even see his face, nor him hers, but she could feel the inside of his ass, and he could feel the heat, girth, and pliable fleshy springiness of her cock. 

For the immensity of the sensation, there was surprisingly little sound in the room. His humiliation was audible, and that much worse given the relative silence in which Raquel broke him in. There was the creaking of the bed, her bed, which seemed to be as loud as possible so as to signal that its occupants were not using it for sleeping purposes, but for adult, no-questions-about-it “why are mommy and daddy wrestling” style shenanigans, particularly to get the proper angle and positioning for an anal penetration. There was also the slapping of her balls against his, mostly congruent with the slapping of her hips against his ass, the sloppy, humiliating sound of Raquel’s thick, lubricated shaft sliding in and out of his anus, which was taut around it, a sound that he knew she was committing to memory because he already had, almost in disbelief that he could hear Raquel doing it. There was the soft, throaty moans and occasional lip-smacking of a blown kiss that Raquel seemed to favor, and his own, mostly incomprehensible groans, sighs, grunts and gnashing of teeth, sounds that were uniquely the result of Raquel being behind you while you were bent over, and too stupid or too charmed to defend your tight, vulnerable chastity. There really was no other way of thinking about it: Raquel had charmed him and seduced him and deceived him in equal measure, and just like the girls he brought to pay-by-hour hotel rooms using similar tactics, Raquel wanted him to know that she was treating him like a conquest, a puzzlebox that needed only a certain combination to open, and then you could take your reward. He hoped that Raquel thought of him as more than that, but he also knew that she was going to make it perfectly clear that he was every bit the dumb slut, whether he had a dick or not. She’d even got him a little drunk to drop his guard, far less drunk than he’d gotten some of his easy holes. It also wasn’t lost on him that he was wearing a condom and she wasn’t. She’d mocked him that first time, suggesting that if maybe he carried around a condom during his man-whoring, he wouldn't have had to swallow his first dose of Raquel butter. That lesson had been hard learned, and this was one was going to be even harder. As Raquel picked up the pace, even though his guts screamed for mercy, he knew it was a lesson his ass wasn’t going to soon forget, much less recover from. She held tightly onto his shoulders and drove her point all the way home, and no one could say that Raquel’s debate skills were lacking. 

“You called me a bitch before…” she said, leaning forward again, biting him on his ear gently, “…seems technically, you’re the bitch.” She drove it hard and slow, making him bark as she screwed it in, and kissed the back of his neck, nipped at it, her hot breath lusty and, her voice growing hoarse. "Feel my breasts on your back?” she said, and he remembered every night he’d groped and played with them in his sleep, “…and my sack?” she said, and he remembered the taste in his mouth. “…my breath on your neck? How about my footlong cock, you feel that up your ass?” she said, ramming it balls(hers)-deep, gyrating her hips around so that every nook and cranny of his ass was fucked. Her dimensions made it an eye-opening experience.

He would have a hard time fitting a cock his own size into his ass, and Raquel was quite a different beast. He thought about the other guys she’d introduced to the business end of her big one and wondered if she laughed and giggled as much when she deflowered them, or if she was taking particular pleasures in bottom-feeding a self-proclaimed ladies man. 

There was no doubt, as she quickly pointed out.

“You’re a real ladies man, you know. Irresistible.”

Her laugh was evil, if not totally unkind. He could tell that even if Raquel wanted to wring out her domination for all it was worth, she was still appreciative: of his folly or his generosity, she wasn’t sure. She had made it explicit that he’d been her only outlet in a while… and sometimes, all the blowjobs in the world couldn’t replace a nice good fuck.

Raquel pounded it into him like a porn star. If ever there was a crash course on taking it, this was it. She had took her hands off his shoulders temporarily, and had them on his back, and she was leaning into him so that it took her more energy to pull out of his ass than to slide all the way inside of it; gravity took care of that. Every time he thought he got used to her stride, she changed it, often with a dramatic sudden burst of momentum or sudden, ass-reaming deep penetration that made his eyes cross and his cock spit a horse’s amount of precum into his for-fun condom.

“Admit it,” was all she said.

“Raquel…” came his response. She gave him a light spank.

“You’re tight, even for a virgin,” she said, and he was half-furious that he enjoyed the praise. “Not for long, though.”

“You are a bitch, you know that?” he said, less accusatory and more factually imperative. 

She laughed. “I know I can be a pain in the butt sometimes... mmm... but now it's official. Just remember, you're the one that picked buttache over heartache.” 

He wanted to believe that she was talking about his girlfriend and her blackmail scheme, but that was basically over now. He was here because of Raquel.

Almost as if reading his mind, he felt her wrap her hand around his gloved cock. “It’s not fair if only one of us has fun,” she said, kissing the side of his neck, changing her pace to a deep, slow, small thrust, so that he felt the full length of her all the way inside, and couldn’t deny that it was stoking his passions. Her words reminded him of the seesaw in her closet, and he wondered if Raquel’s pert little hole was ever going to be within his reach. He thought about saying that if she really meant it, she should climb up on the bed herself, but he was certain the response to that would land him in the book of World Records for “most utterly fucked asshole.” 

“What makes you think I want to have fun?” he said, a bit less confrontational, and a bit more coy.

She stroked him, running the condom up and down his shaft. She chuckled into his back, kissing along it. “I thought you’d appreciate a little more… acceptable play. And me not having use of both of my hands,” she said, releasing him. She put both hands and pressed down on the small of his back, looming over him rather than resting on his back or sitting up straight. She spread her legs and slammed it up into him harder and faster than he thought possible, and his vocalization bounced off the walls, his eyes bulging. 

She did it again, and again, and again, using her hands to stop him from collapsing onto the bed or being pushed off the other side, more likely. He knew it was his punishment for talking back, but he had his other suspicions, which Raquel promptly confirmed.

“Maybe I’ll be able to push it out of you,” she said, turning his guts to mush again.

It dawned on him. If he wanted it rougher, he could be coy and snippy, and if he wanted it lighter, he could be “obedient” and more receptive. Raquel may have had her hands on the reins, but that still made him the horse; being ridden, sure, and having to accept that role, but being the actual one with control of the situation. His one night stands never had that; he did what he wanted. Raquel did the opposite of what he “wanted,” and so long as he actually “wanted” it one way or the other, it was simple to direct that. Raquel pushed up into him again, and for once he actually did feel a bit of shame; the crazy girl who was fucking his ass was objectively a better lover than he’d been. 

“How do you have so much energy?” he said, trying not to sound too whiny about it. 

“I’m stealing it from you,” she said, “I’m a succubus,” she said, taking another nip at his neck. “You know, some people think that succubi and incubi shared a body.”

He noticed that she’d returned to a more normal stroke. “That would explain a lot,” he said, looking back over at his shoulder to see that she was actually blushing.

She laughed. It was a genuine laugh, without malice or direction. She put her face next to his, rubbing his cheek with her own. “You’re starting to get it, now.”

Given how rough he’d already been treated, even an “easy” pace was far from easy to take, and he pondered on the idea that he could throttle it down even more, even though, he admitted to himself, he didn’t actually want to. When he felt Raquel drop her hand, and take him into her soft fingers, he realized her once-a-second butt pounding was perfectly fine.

“Good doggie,” she said, “here’s a treat.”

He barked in response, and he could feel Raquel twitching inside of him, rewarding him with salty precum where she wouldn’t be able to get it back. 

“Oh my,” she said, rolling the condom off of his shaft, “I do believe you’re trying to get in my good graces.”

He worried that she’d retaliate, but she started to stroke him naked up and down the wet shaft. Rivulets trickled into the condom, which was starting to fill, though not nearly as much as it would. Raquel stroked him opposite to her own thrust, which meant that both of them were “deep” in their respective aides at the same time. 

Raquel still wasn’t being remotely gentle with his abused ass, but he didn’t bother to try and change that.

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, huh?” he said, as she pistoned in and out.

“Are you making fun of me?” she said, mock offense in her voice, as she tightened her hand around the base of his cock. He liked that.

“No… nngh… just wondering if any hole would have done.”

“That’s mean,” she said, thrusting it in suddenly. “I had my preference. Can’t you tell?”

Lube wasn’t the only wet thing in his pipe, so he could.

“What preference… was that?” he asked, finding it more and more difficult to hold a conversation while being plowed in the rear.

“A nice tight one… that was a bit of a challenge. Not much, though,” she said, slapping his ass. He hadn’t been much of a challenge, had he? 

“Someone who… didn’t want it?” he said, inquisitively.

“Someone who thought they didn’t want it, bitch,” she said, putting her other hand on his shoulder and railing him with hard shoves.

“Really?” he said.

"I like when you like my cock... almost as much as I l ike when you hate it,” she said riding him hard, pumping him front and back. Raquel was definitely something of a sadist. What did that make him?

He could tell her hand was starting to get tired. Raquel didn’t have that much practice rewarding her toys, it seemed. Still, she didn’t have to do much… she was rubbing his prostate with each stroke, anally masturbating him first and foremost. Anally fucking he thought, but that didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered was that he could feel it building, his release, and for the first time in a few weeks he didn’t have a cock in his throat at the same time. He pushed back into her, pride be damned, and tried not to think about what his friends would call him if they saw him now, his ass being pushed open for someone’s pleasure. What would his parents think? He decided he was being silly; his parents would have frowned on their “interracial” coupling, or her “Spanish” heritage as they’d call it, though they would probably drop dead if they knew of his role in their “relationship,” face-down ass-up on the bed. Still, they wouldn’t have to know that, because he had a girlfriend they’d met, and he was sure that Raquel’s bronze skin and purple dyed hair would be enough to make their hair turn white. If he told them she was transsexual, they wouldn’t get angry; they wouldn’t even know what it meant. So it didn’t matter. All that mattered was…

All thoughts were pushed out of his head by Raquel’s big dick, as she redoubled her efforts to turn his ass to jelly. He’d already forgotten what he’d been thinking about; he was sure it wasn’t important. Raquel’s cock must have been a blur as she pumped him, but all he could tell was that her fat, chocolate cock was shaped just right to push his button. 

“Cum, you little bitch,” she said, little edge in her voice. She said it forcefully, but he knew she liked the idea of him getting off while she rear-ended him. A small part of him did too. “Say my name,” she said, spanking him with her other hand, “come on… say it!”

He felt a warmth in his bowels spreading, and another in his pouch. Raquel’s hand lightly squeezed around his shaft, convincing him well-enough that he was inside someone, and her cockhead incidentally ran over his prostate on its way to the deepest point it could reach for Raquel’s benefit. The combination proved too much, and he gripped the sheets and held back to absolutely no avail. “Raq… ra… uunnguh…” he stammered out, firing off into the loose condom with enough force to make it jump, Raquel’s ass-pumping never slowing while he sent the next spurts into the condom that she guided out with her hand and forced out with her big, fat, stupid, lovely dick. 

“Anh… you’re squeezing me so tight… you’re cumming, aren’t you? <3” she said in a sing-song voice. She rode him through his whole orgasm, and when he was done, she relinquished him, the condom sagging with the weight of his load, and turned her attention back to her relief. “My turn,” she said, placing both hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly, and he knew that it was a rough ride from here on out.

The bed moved on the floor as Raquel took to pounding him, her own unspent wad sloshing around in the pouch that kept hitting up against him. It was the first time he was going to be greased inside with Raquel butter, that damnable phrase she’d used that had gotten stuck in his head like an advertising jingle. “Raquel butter, the stuff that emasculates you™.” Her own reproductive systems were getting ready to spit it up into his bowels, and Raquel showed all the signs. Her face was flushed, her nipples stiff, her cock was hard and unyielding in his ass, and her purse was pulsing, overfilled with goo that belonged in whatever she was fucking, in this case his red-hot, virgin bowels. Raquel’s ejaculations were usually thick and copious, so he knew her sperm was going to be coating his insides in a minute.

“Your eyeballs are going to be floating” she said as she concentrated on rubbing the sensitive underside of her shaft on his ill-equipped sphincter, and he didn’t doubt it. “My balls are so full…” she said, almost sounding pitiable. 

She kneaded his shoulders, grit her teeth, sucked in air, and tightened her ejaculatory muscle. He knew her dick had become a cream cannon, just waiting to get the order to fire, and that when she did it was something he was going to have to live with. Literally, for at least a little while. He started to worry; he didn’t know how it was going to feel to have her pump liquid-hot girl-goo into his digestive tract, but he knew it was going to make him feel a little used. If Raquel dropped a load into him and then kicked him out the door, he was going to feel awful enough without remembering the moment she filled his bowels up and called him Susie. As Raquel got ready to blow, there was nothing he could do but hope for the best, and that when she hosed his insides she wouldn’t be spraying liquid emasculation into his guts. 

The things Raquel said under her breath weren’t exactly romantic, but she did sound like she knew who was just doing and she was very thankful in advance for what he was about to let her do. He realized she was speaking Portuguese and that he was apparently instantaneously fluent, as apparently the things a person says as they near climax while balls-deep in someone’s butt is universal. He could feel her sweat dripping off her breasts onto his back, as the exertion heated her until her skin was warm to the touch. She slammed it home into him and the room became quiet for just a second, Raquel’s pouch pulsing with a special delivery, her big cock twitching, about to contract and squeeze it out, her pert pucker tightening, dry and unused, guarded by a spider he knew was going to be in his subsequent wank fantasies, the eye of her cock open, ready to spit it all out, as Raquel had whispered to him moments ago.

“Tighter… squeeze it… come on…” she said, in English now, and he sheepishly obeyed, squeezing his mistreated anus around her while she slid through it, so that he was taking a more active role in milking out her bull’s milk. He was still riding high the feeling of his own orgasm, so he was willing, if not too eager, to please, even knowing that enough pleasure meant Raquel got her own orgasm and he got a bellyful of Raquel butter. The sound of her cock plunging his ass, churning his butter, made him queasy. It sounded so… sloppy. “Oh… yeah… you’re gonna make me…!” she said, voice caught in her throat, her pulsing pouch aching for release, and he knew she’d passed the point of no return and so had he. “Hold… still!” she said, loudly, forcefully, as if he had any other options, but he knew she wanted to make him understand that he was about to receive her payload, and she wanted him to accept it graciously, without putting up a token resistance, so she could focus on making sure that he caught what she threw. With him perfectly still, she was able to pop free on the out-thrust, for the blink of an eye, before shoving it back into his wet, open hole, which she did repeatedly, pushing the tip of her cock through his sphincter with every thrust, stuffing him with her full length all at once, and filling the room with the sound of his anus being put to use sucking the inevitable out of her like a tight-lipped slut.

“Take it, bitch!” she said, her voice strained, forcing it into him, and then he felt that Raquel was most definitely not wearing a condom. It erupted into him, spurting with pressure a thick, creamy rope out; the momentum of her thrust flinging it forward and gravity and time having it splat against the lower rim of his tunnel. That first blast was the worst, stinging him with its heat, pushing his insides with its weight, filling him with its size, staining him with its color (white), emasculating him with its place, cumming in him with her cock. Raquel held his shoulders, and him, firmly in place while she ejaculated everything she saved up for him, everything her deserved out of her. She nutted, moaning, until it filled every available space in him, and her twitching pouch pressed up against him pulsed as she shot liquid into liquid, filling him up where he couldn’t feel it in his belly, the rest trying to squeeze around her cock, but finding his anus unintentionally tightening around her in an iron-grip, so that none of her third, fourth, or fifth sperm volleys made it out of him. His bowels bulged, completely full, like an overripe water balloon. He felt them expanding with pressure, and he knew that pressure was being exerted by Raquel’s sloppy satisfaction, his body utterly confused as to what to do with the excessive amount, unknowing that a fellow person would have used his bowels like they weren’t meant to be used. Raquel didn’t seem to mind that she’d turned his large intestine into a makeshift womb, nonsensically bloated by a bodily fluid it was totally unfamiliar with. It was piping hot, and fresh from the source, a Raquel enema that she wasn’t about to apologize for. Raquel’s embedded cock twitched again, and his poor bowels expanded more, probably wondering what all this white, gooey stuff was and why it was coming from the wrong direction. Raquel twitched again, a parting shot, and the transformation was complete: she’d repurposed his comically bloated rectum into a temporary girl-cum storage sack, where freshly squeezed girl-cum could be deposited for a short time, the dignity of the sack’s owner irrelevant. He wondered if Raquel cared how oddly misguided her reproductive urges were, or if the idea of his ass being a girl-cum storage sack would make her even more likely to fill it in the future, but either way the deed was done, her anus stopped puckering because her orgasm was over, and his was flash-flooded by Raquel, whose balls must have thought they’d just made her a mommy for sure. Between her cock and his ass, somebody was getting bamboozled. He would have felt bad for Raquel’s “little spermies,” but like so many, they ended up lost inside of him. 

He knew that Raquel was just moaning and grunting and sighing, but he could hear her voice saying it anyway. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming in your ass! I’m finally cumming in your ass!” She’d wordlessly pumped in squirt after squirt, and he’d wordlessly accepted it all. 

With his hole sealed, the whole scenario played out invisible to the outside world. He knew there was a camera somewhere, so he was glad from its perspective Raquel didn’t cum, or her orgasm was dry, because from his perspective his eyeballs werefloating. No one but the two of them knew that she’d just filled him to the brim, though he was sure that Raquel’s loose lips wouldn’t hold that secret for long. He could smell her, and she smelled sexy, or like sex more accurately, and he hung his head in exhaustion, both their loads boiling in their sealed, pregnancy-free containers. Raquel held him tight, domineering, while she finished filling him like a gasoline tank, her nozzle still deep inside, and she gave him a curt slap on the rear as if to say, “I’m done, bitch.” Or maybe it was more of an “I win,” her conquest complete, his ass thoroughly defiled, his dignity pushed out by the twelve inches of Trojan horsemeat he let through his previously unbroken gates.

His knees were giving out, so he collapsed forward onto the bed, and Raquel fell down with him, never leaving her hidey-hole. He lay flat on the bed, and she lay flat on him, his legs spread and dangling, her legs together. She was still dribbling out the last bit of her load, the sperm that was late to the party, he imagined, and he felt like a bitch being bred. Her sweat was hot on her skin, and though the apartment was temperature controlled, the two of them tried to get any cool air they could. She nuzzled her face against his, her breasts squashed against his back, her semi-rigid cornholing-dog still sealing his backdoor.

“I just came,” she said, emphatically, as if he needed to be told, though she seemed to say it more for her own benefit and for the record. She didn’t say “in your ass,” but it was in her tone of voice.

“I noticed,” he said, having a hard time finding his voice again.

“That was great,” she said throatily, her voice squeaking somewhat, her tone appreciative. She purred like a kitten, but she fucked like a tomcat. “You still tipsy?”

He sighed. “No, I think you sobered me up.”

“Mmmhm…” she hummed, “did ya like it?” she said, her tongue massaging his ear. 

“If I said no, would you believe me?”

“Not a chance, but I want to hear you say it,” she said, rubbing her hands up and down his side.

“I did,” he said, and her member twitched inside him, “but not as much as you did, I think.”

She purred. “I blew like a whale, didn’t I?” She moved her hips slightly. “That was the best. I don’t know how you’re going to top it.” He could see her grin, even though she was behind him.

“I think you’ll figure out a way,” he said, secretly dreading it. 

“How did it feel to be on the receiving end for once?” she said, cutting right through to the elephant in the room, while her elephant trunk was still in a naughty place. “To take it?”

“Why don’t I show you?” he said, boldly, though with honey rather than vinegar.

“Nice try,” she said, pushing a bit deeper into him, “look, but don’t touch. I see a lot of stolen glances in the stairwell in your future.”

“That’s not fair,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Maybe not, but how will I know you’ll still respect me in the morning?” she said, mock innocence in her voice.

“Don’t you still respect me?” he asked, giving it back to her.

“Never did, whore,” she said, putting her finger in his mouth. He was in love.

“Can’t I get a little give? Or all take?”

She giggled. “I like the sound of ‘all take.’ But… if you’re good…”

“I’ll get my turn?”

“No promises,” she said, though she added, “well, aside from more ass-fucking. I can promise you that. Maybe I’ll flip you around, though… or you could be on top…” she said, and in response to his pontificating silence, “riding on top, I mean.”

He pouted. The sticky load in his ass was still gurgling, and she was arranging other ways to buttfuck him. He wondered why she hadn’t unplugged him yet. Probably sparing her sheets.

“I still can’t believe you did that. I guess I should just be glad it’s over with, for now.”

She hummed. “Is it?” she said, her hands running over his back. You think I’m done? Oh poor, naïve boy you are.”

He felt her stiffening inside of him. Say what you would about Raquel, she had her stamina. He groaned his complaint as her expanding cock started to refill all his freshly hammered out walls. He was going to walk funny for days.

“You want more?” he said, partially disbelieving it.

“Yeah… sorry, I kinda like fucking more than I’ve let on…” she admitted, and he wondered when Raquel had ever not made it obvious that she liked to fuck, but he knew she meant “in the ass.” “And I’ve worked up quite an appetite with you lately.”

It was his appetite that was ruined, he thought. He wondered how many meals he’d had had splashed down into a steaming soup he’d just choked down of Raquel’s making. He burped cum on a frequent basis, now, and no one could argue he needed more protein in his diet. But he stayed quiet, swallowing all of his thoughts down, while Raquel caught her second wind in his abused butt. 

With her hands free, now, she pulled his arms from under him and pinned them, outstretched, to the bed. She kept nipping and kissing at his neck again, though he found it hard to appreciate it when he was soft now, and her big, fit ass giving her the ability to thrust. He felt Raquel’s weight on top of him, slightly heavier than she looked, and where their skin touched, the heat stuck them together. 

He let out a sigh every time she pinned him to the bed, now, because her shaft was long and as miserably thick as ever, and his sore colon hadn’t had much time to rest, but enough time to become unaccustomed to Raquel’s unnatural treatment of it. It was also a completely different thing to get fucked in the ass while not erect yourself, as he learned to his discomfort. He was no longer excusing the soreness, itching and burning for the sake of anally-inspired pleasure, and was instead feeling every bit of suffering that came as a result of Raquel’s brutal ass-stretching endeavors. Her amateur colon-probing with an instrument too big and a careless technique wasn’t tickling his prostate, but it was still battering open his bowels. He knew she was holding his arms down more out of power than anything, but he realized with his legs in the position they were in, and his arms held down, and Raquel weighing down on top of him, never mind his exhaustion, he might not have been able to buck her off if he tried. He was trapped, and getting reamed to boot, whether he liked it or not, and perversely, that made him like it. He was only getting hard slowly, especially in comparison to Raquel, but as she fucked him into the mattress, he knew that round 2 was on.

He wanted to fuck Raquel’s ass, he knew, even if she wasn’t all girl. He imagined rutting her, with her hands on her knees, with her cock and balls dangling between her legs, or her sizable girl boner bouncing with each thrust, trying on the image for size, and then his cock was hard again. He submitted as much as he could, and he hoped good behavior counted for something. Even if she didn’t wake up for a midnight snack, he was going to suck her off for breakfast the next morning, and he’d even ride on the seesaw with her if it meant getting her in the mood to take, rather than give.

Perhaps sensing that his mind was wandering, Raquel put her legs around his, bringing them together, straddling him while still inside. She used the new leverage afforded by her knees to jackhammer it into him at a blistering pace, the bed bouncing and creaking more than it had even before. With his legs together, he was even a tighter fit, and with her hands on his back and her hips thrusting short, lightning fast thrusts, the result was an intense reaming that he could barely handle, and he quickly found himself short of breath from groaning his discomfort, half into the sheets and half into her apartment’s hopefully thick walls. Even though she wasn’t pinning his arms down, now, she pinned his shoulders just as well, and he was helpless to stop her from teaching him one of the advanced plays in the grinning ass-destroyer’s handbook. Raquel was either unaware of how much she was overestimating his anal fortitude or she didn’t care; he assumed the former, because she wasn’t taunting him, or exaggeratedly digging into him – she was just fucking at him in exactly the way she wanted to fuck him. He hoped that his wordless submission for Raquel’s pleasure would be a strong indication of his good behavior, and he prayed that his ass could forgive him for being so brutally sacrificed for the good of his cock.

He bit on to the sheet, and realized that it smelled strongly of Raquel. It made sense, as every night she’d spent not feeding him a sudsy dinner, she’d spent here, sleeping in her cute little curled up way, alone. The sheets seemed freshly washed, though, as Raquel’s apartment was surprisingly meticulously cleaned, and he slowly puzzled it out while Raquel fixed his plumbing that she’d not seen him the previous night… and that Raquel had likely been thinking about him. The smell wasn’t just Raquel, it was Raquel’s spunk, so that even though the sheets were freshly washed, they could hardly be called clean. Raquel had them wrapped around her as she put on her one-woman show, and they, like him, had been forced to accept Raquel’s creamy happy endings. One such dark splotch was just near his face, in fact, and he found himself seriously considering Raquel’s claims to being a succubus as he took that particular portion of the sheet into his mouth. He wasn’t sure if Raquel saw him do it or not, but she suddenly took into him even harder, and even faster, and tears ran down his cheeks even though he kept the tainted sheet in his mouth and didn’t beg Raquel to tone it down a notch. Her hands returned to his wrists as she laid her upper body onto his, resting her tits on his back again, but her lower body was only resting against his half the time.

Succubus or no, Raquel’s fangs bit into the nape of his neck and held there, and he knew she was preparing her second batch of buttery butt-basting. He’d heard that cats bite the neck of their queans while they do it, and between being Raquel’s bitch, her quean, and struggling to open up to accept her horsecock, he felt like he was being fucked by a menagerie. By a zoo.

But no, it was just Raquel.

Her continued bite was painful, but not as great an ache as the one in his butt, which spasmed around her invading cockwork mechanism and felt aflame. Raquel tensed, and moaned into his neck, and didn’t slow at all while she fired it off like a geyser inside of him. The squelching noise grew louder, and Raquel’s grip on his wrists was tight to the point of being painful, and then all at once her body relaxed. 

“Sorry, I think I got too excited,” she slurred, sound like she was half-woken from sleep, and he saw that her eyes were closed as she rested her chin on the sheet next to him. “You took it well, though.”

He tried not to think about how not-well his ass had actually taken it, but he supposed he’d taken it fine, without complaint. “Are you… done?” he asked, tentatively, without accusation.

“Two more, that’s it, I promise,” she said, and he remained silent. She opened her eyes, smiling, and looked at him. “I’m kidding. Yeah… it’s all in you now,” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Take care of my little spermies, they’re delicate.”

“They’re hot,” he said, matter-of-factly, and she snickered.

“Whatever you say, goldilocks,” she said, rifling through his blond hair with her fingers. To his chagrin, she was still inside him. “Your ass was just right for them.”

“Am I gonna get pregnant?” he mused, still somewhat out of breath, and totally and completely exhausted regardless. He didn’t think it could take that much energy if you were the one receiving.

“You wish,” she said, “I’m pretty sure if you could, you would. We used protection either way,” she said, slipping the condom off of him, and bringing it in front of his face. “See?”

The whole reservoir tip was full. It really did look like a water balloon, which confirmed his suspicions about his rectum. He hadn’t remembered cumming this time, but he was soft now, and if that was from a single ejaculation, it was some kind of personal record. 

“Uh-oh,” she said, “looks like you like it in the ass~”. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“I didn’t think you were going to run out of cock,” he said. She still kept her cock inside of him, and it was nearly flaccid.

“Nope,” she said. “So, want to stay the night?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I guess I could send you packing with a few loads sloshing around in your belly, but that wouldn’t be very nice.”

He exhaled sharply. “You’re too kind,” he said rolling his eyes. “Is this what I think it is?” he said, nodding his head towards the stain.

“Oh… yeah… sorry, I forgot to change the sheet. I got lonely last night,” she confessed, her smile a little awkward, but mostly mischievous. “I saw you stuff it into your mouth, though, so I’m not the only pervert here.”

“I guess not,” he said, sighing, trying to hide his blush. “You really told my girl?”

“Yeah. I told her you were still an anal virgin, though. Guess she needs an update.”

“Great,” he said, “so she doesn’t think I’m a womanizer, just some kind of pervert.”

“Little does she know, you’re both!” Raquel giggled. “But… maybe that’s changed?”

“I’ll think about it,” he said, though he couldn’t imagine having the energy to have sex with Raquel, his girlfriend, and anybody else. “She really doesn’t mind?”

“I think she likes the idea. Maybe a little too much. I think if I showed her this video, I’d be risking her rubbing her clit right off.” He hated that that turned him on so much. “Doesn’t say very good things about you when your girlfriend fantasizes about you being fucked in the ass till you cry, does it?”

“Maybe she’s just a pervert,” he defended himself.

“I’m beginning to think I’m the only normal one involved in this,” she said, and he smirked. 

“So there is a video then?” he said.

“Yeah. Webcam by my computer. Good angle, but I didn’t line it up intentionally. You’re just naturally photogenic,” she said, grinning. “For my eyes only, though, don’t worry. Unless you want a copy?”

“It’s pointed at your back?” he asked.

“Yep,” she said. She didn’t need to hear a verbal answer based on his response.

“So… speaking about that…”

Raquel put a finger to his lips. “I’ll think about it,” she said, and then leaned over and turned off the lamp. The only light in the room came in from the window: moonlight. The air cooled their naked bodies, though warmth was trapped between them. Raquel nipped him one last time on the neck, which was covered in small bite-marks, and whispered “good night.”

She was still inside, even flaccid. He knew he’d have to postpone the morning’s blowjob until they went into the shower, especially because he didn’t want to put it in his mouth before then. Regardless, he knew that he was likely going to wake up to the feeling of Raquel’s morning wood gently stirring in his backdoor, and if he was lucky, Raquel would be just as gentle with it in their dry, morning pumping session. Half-roused from sleep, she might forget to be the little demon that she was, and might take it slow and easy until she’d spilled the day’s first seed inside his currently filled bowels.

His guts were still churning, and he longed to let out Raquel’s double-shot, but he knew it would be a triple-shot first. He didn’t know what made it harder to sleep more: the protestations of his overly-full bowels, unaware of the double-duty they would be tasked with from now on, or the soreness of his asshole, which now that the passions were done and he’d had his fun and had foolishly let Raquel have her fun unrestricted, was actually more of a martyrdom than he could have possibly expected. His drinking buddies had often joked about getting too drunk and waking up the next morning with a red ring of fire, but he’d barely gotten buzzed and he was going to be nursing his poor ass for days, particularly after Raquel gave him his first dry-reaming in the morning. By Raquel’s breathing on top of him, the heaving of her oversized chest, he knew she’d already fallen asleep. She was resting her cheek against his back, muttering something in Portuguese that, for once, didn’t sound like it came from a porno.


	5. Negotiations

For once, Raquel didn’t wake in the middle of the night, likely tuckered out from the earthshattering boning she’d given him just prior to sleep. He felt her weight on him all night, though he did eventually drift to sleep himself, to the sound of Raquel’s soft breaths that warmed his back.

As he’d prophesized, he woke at the same time that Raquel’s cock did, as soon as it started to stiffen, as she still had about half of it inside. It was barely erect, as he could still feel her foreskin sliding against him as she stirred, though that was slowly changing, the tree of Raquel’s morning wood growing. He knew at this point it would look cute; he’d seen it lying abreast Raquel’s thighs, and it was small and strange looking compared to his, hiding in her foreskin, looking like the snout of some slow-witted creature . Possibly because it was so much less intimidating as such, but seeing Raquel in a state of non-arousal or partial arousal was a sight to behold. Soon, he knew, a state of “non-arousal” would not be a remotely accurate assessment. Its shape changed, and it started to lengthen.

It was a strange thing, feeling it, her body pumping it larger, particularly as Raquel grew more aware, and her body could feel that she already had something wrapped around her. He squeezed, just to see what would happen (though curiosity fucked the cat’s ass, he recalled ), and Raquel gave a soft moan, still half-asleep, and her body responded, and she grew stiffer. He felt it, and it was already fairly plump, though being familiar with what Raquel’s fully-erect cock felt like in his ass, he knew it would get plumper still, until the walls of his rectum started to protest, and then started to protest, urgently. It was still half-penetrated, but now the half inside would have been enouh to satisfy any woman, he thought, as it was almost as large as he was. It swelled and swelled and grew plumper and plumper, like the all-beef hotdogs that he could no longer stomach. Raquel whined sleepily, and he felt her foreskin grow taut around it, and it was pumped to an unyielding stiffness, in a ready state to copulate. To breed, though he doubted him and Raquel were going to produce offspring. She hummed, half-confused, and he realized that she was rousing to full lucidity, even as her cock was growing into its full, ass-destroying length and girth. His anus was uncomfortably tight around her now, gripped around her like an obscene halfway demarcation, and he thought that if she kept like that for too long, she’d have tanlines on her wang, as well. 

She hummed again, this time more of a purr, which he took to mean she’d become conscious of the state they were in. Her face appeared besides his, grinning like a bobcat.

“Good morning,” she said, her eyes half-lidded, mostly from sleepiness rather than lust, but it was there, particularly in her throaty, low voice, raspy from sleep. 

“Good morning,” he said, sort of unsure.

“Mmm… a very good morning. I can’t believe I’m still inside…” she said, moving her hips ever-so-slightly, so that her wood became the full, Raquel-sized beast that it was.

“Me neither,” he said, and tried not to sound petulant. 

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” she said, stirring a bit. It didn’t bother   
him, since she didn’t actually slide in him at all… his ring just moved to follow her, tight as a drum. It was no doubt swollen, puffy and red, by how it felt, and the part of her that was inside was doing no favors for his sensitive, sore ass muscles. 

“Did you… have fun last night?” he said, trying to change the subject.

“Mmm…” he felt her jerk, so maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say, “…encore… encore…” she said, rocking lightly back and forth. Still, his anus didn’t budge. His belly ached, and he realized that he hadn’t yet let out the previous night’s spoils. His own hardon lay beneath him, leaking precum, and he no longer had a condom on to spare Raquel’s sheets. She kissed his neck, and his ear. “Can I… do you mind?” she said looking into his eyes.

He hesitated. “…no.”

She looked sympathetic. “You will. Just… hold still. And count to 100.”

1… he started, as Raquel reached under herself to spread his cheeks. She pressed her hips down, and finally his anus gave, and another inch of hers lurched inside. It wasn’t as bad as he expected. It was worse. He clawed at the sheets and bit down on the mattress with his teeth while Raquel watched him, her face half pity and half lust. He felt like a fire-eater… except he wasn’t eating it. 2… 

Raquel was slow and gentle, which he was beyond thankful for, but it was still impossible to get to 100. She pulled back and his anus reluctantly gave her up, as she roughly slid out of him maybe two inches. It felt like she just pulled a flagpole out of his ass, and he had to rip a hole in the sheet with his teeth to stop himself from screaming bloody murder. Having to take Raquel’s cock dry was a warcrime, and he wondered how stupid he had to be to allow it. Stupid enough to want a taste of that spider… he thought, reminding himself of Raquel’s goddess behind. Some things were worth dying for, certainly some things were worth anal ruination for. 3…

She pushed down, and a second delayed he felt the wind go out of him as she gave him back the two inches he’d given up. It’s okay, you can keep it, I don’t want it… he thought, along with 4… He grunted when he found air again, as she pulled it out a bit again, and then his knuckles went marble-white as he gripped the sheets while she fed more hotdog in between his buns and into what felt like his oven. 5…

“Sorry… nngh…” she said, and though her eyes rolled up for a second just after she said it, he knew she meant it. She didn’t want to hurt him, just cornhole him . He had to admit that despite the white-hot pain, his own cock was stiff between the sheets, which were gradually moistening. 6… “Just… try to relax. I’ll be quick, baby,” she said, pulling out some, and he couldn’t tell if it was letting her out or taking her in that was worse. He liked that she called him “baby,” even though her hands were spreading his cheeks apart so she could… and she pushed, deeper than she had before, and he decided that was the worst, even though Raquel looked like she just won the lottery. 7… “Try to pretend it’s all a bad dream…” she said, which was less than helpful, because he could usually wake up from bad dreams. She pulled back, and he counted eight, and then she pushed back inside, and he slammed a fist into the bed. 

“Do you want me to stop?” she said, as he counted ten, forgetting nine. Fuck nine. 

“I’m okay,” he lied. Fuck eleven too. Twelve.

“Next time, we’ll lube first...” she said, and he could have married her then and there. “Let’s finish, okay?” she said, pleading.

“I’m okay,” he repeated. Nineteen. Twenty, twenty-one.

“I’m going to get a rhythm going... and then I’ll cum A-S-A-P,” she said, “do you think you can handle it?”

“Whatever you need…” he said, somewhat impatiently, “…just finish.”

“You got it,” she said, and he then ‘got’ two inches of pain. She giggled. “Thank you… don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon,” she said.

He braced himself. Surprisingly, she didn’t go really any faster than she had been going. At a slow, walking pace, she pushed it in and pulled it out. She went in, she went out, she went in, she went out. He felt like he was being fucked by a cactus. 

He tore the sheets with his teeth, ripped them with his nails, and groaned himself hoarse all the while. Raquel repeated a chorus of “it’s okay,” but he couldn’t hear her, and he’d lost count. The mere act of moving in and out without stopping meant that his muscles gave up on gripping her, and instead let her slide freely… which without lubrication meant a few inches of friction on the overstretched walls, which meant that Raquel’s big, beautiful cock was a big, beautiful searing cock, and every inch of soft, slow anal sex left behind a wake of fire. Tears ran down his face, and he considered telling Raquel to give up and grab the lube, but then she cooed “almost there…” and he calmed himself, knowing his ordeal was near its end.

Raquel pushed it almost all the way up inside of him, and his eyes bulged out of his head. She withdrew it nearly as much, and then pushed it back inside again, but still kept a very slow pace. He realized that she didn’t need to go fast; she felt every inch of him tight around her, and the friction just made her itch, and scratched that itch at the same time. She was moving in and out so slowly that he was taken completely by surprise when she said “I’m cumming” at a purely conversational volume, breaking the relative silence of their sex, and then she came to a stop about halfway in, where she’d started, and then sighed a heavy sigh while he felt her spurting, her forceful, discrete shots adding more ill-fated sperm-juice to the pool already in his guts . He felt her penis jerk upwards with each discharge of fresh semen, and he had to admit that the feeling and idea of being inseminated was pretty hot, if the puddle underneath him was any indication. Once Raquel’s morning spit had diminished to a drip, she pulled her softening, but still stiff member from his now fully, thoroughly plundered depths, for the first time in hours, with a barely audible plop that was anticlimactic in lieu of the amount she’d given it to him. It felt good to finally have it out, even if it slipped free while his brutalized anal rings were giving it one last farewell tug. To his dismay, his anus didn’t close at all when she pulled the tip free, preferring to stay at a gaping width that was identical to Raquel’s impressive thickness. He was reminded earlier of her saying she would have to “snake it out of his colon,” and he knew now she wasn’t exaggerating. A pearly strand of milk-white ejaculate went from the eye of her still-erect cock into his gape, and though unseen, it ended in a pool of semen you could drown someone in. She hovered her tip just outside of his stretched-out o-ring, letting gravity dribble the last of her spermy gift inside. 

She kissed his cheek. “Thanks… you’re a trooper. You’re wide open… guess you got used to having me inside. It’ll… close eventually,” she reassured him, though he nodded, half-awake. Raquel gave him another kiss, on the lips this time, and whispered “thank you,” again, and he drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

\---

When he woke, he thought he must have had a wet dream. Then he thought that he was in a puddle of his own spunk… which he then realized was closer to the embarrassing truth. Without Raquel’s cock plugging him, the lake she’d pumped into him had no reason to stay, as his bowels finally realized that she’d tricked them. He supposed that was a lesson learned: just because Raquel filled him with cream by… well, creaming inside, it didn’t make him an éclair. While sleeping, he lost control of his gaping, useless hole, and wet the bed in a bad way, so thoroughly soaking it with Raquel’s briney, gloopy spunk that his knees stuck to the sheets, which were now in more ways than one completely ruined. Last night he’d put a part of the sheet that was stained with Raquel’s lust in his mouth, but this stain was still wet, covered a third of the sheet, and he didn’t want to touch it, much less put it in his mouth. It was then that he took note of Raquel’s absence, on the bed or in the room, and was slightly thankful, because he was sure if she was, she’d rub his nose in it. Possibly literally. Just to be sure, he pressed his face into it after he got up, and it clung to his face, and he said a prayer to the god of spunk that one day he’d press his face into an identical puddle that Raquel had made. He supposed she did have a hand in making this one, as he pulled away, strands of semen still clinging, which allowed him to stomach it, as her overwhelming scent overpowered everything.

He wiped his face and looked around on the floor for his clothing. Orange light came in through the window, casting a bright trapezoid on the floor, where he found his boxers, looking like they’d been sanctified . He realized as he pulled them on that his butt was utterly sticky, from congealed lube on the cheeks, from lube and semen in his cleft, and from nothing but Raaquel’s triple-load on his backdoor itself, which was still stinging and burning, particularly when the seat of his underwear clung to it. He put on his undershirt and decided that was plenty; no reason to be modest in front of Raquel.

He considered rifling through her fuck-closet, but decided that if she caught him he wasn’t sure he could fit some of the toys in there inside his ass. His mind drifted to the seesaw but he doubted Raquel was in a horny enough mood after all that to want to try it. Nor was he.

The second he walked out of the room, which smelled like nothing but sex, sex, and sex, he caught the scent of bacon, and he remembered from the previous night where the kitchen was. He found Raquel inside, still wearing naught but her spider-thong and stockings, which was more than a welcome sight. She looked over her shoulder, eggs frying, and he boggled at seeing her being so… domestic.

“Good morning,” she said, looking him up and down, “slut.”

She watched him. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?” he asked, only half-serious.

“Can’t unbreak an egg,” she said, breaking a second egg into the pan. “How do you take yours?”

“I’m in the mood for sc-” he stopped, thinking of the stain on the sheet, “sunny side-up.”

“Good, because that’s the only way I know how,” she said, smiling like the sun, but with a health dose of mischief in her eye. “And you owe me a new sheet.”

He looked to the floor, embarrassed. He didn’t ask if it was because of the gaping ho—tears in it, or because of the colossal stain, because it didn’t really matter. He’d completely ruined it.

“Uh, sorry,” he said, approaching her.

“I’m kidding,” she said, looking back to the eggs. She had one hand occupied, and his mind drifted to last night, when she’d said that he’d prefer if she had one less hand free… he shook off the thought. Her cute rear was so tempting, and he was about to put his arms around her waist when he realized he wasn’t sure if she’d let him.

“Uh, do you mind…?” he asked, gesturing with his hands held her waist-width apart, fingers out, in a gesture ready to embrace.

“I said I’d think about it,” she said, smirking over her shoulder. 

“No, I mean… this,” he said, putting his hands tentatively around her waist. When she didn’t balk, he wrapped his arms around completely, putting his hands down her legs, and his face next to hers.

“Yes, I do mind,” she said, looking up at him with what he realized after a moment of panic was faux-anger, “but since you were so nice to me earlier, I’ll allow it.” She giggled as he kissed her neck, and pressed her backside back at his crotch. When she felt him stiffening in his boxers, she turned around to look at the crease. “Down boy.” 

“I can’t exactly help it,” he said, defensively.

“Neither can I,” she said, grinning, before slipping each of the eggs into a separate plate. “The spice rack is there,” she said, pointing to a hanging rack next to the refrigerator, before turning around to hand him his plate. He was sad to see the spider go, but he took the plate eagerly, realizing he was starved.

He grabbed the pepper, and she grabbed something he couldn’t recognize. She took her plate into the other room, where they’d had wine and footsie the previous night. She put her plate down and sat in the same seat she had then, and he took the seat opposite her, again.

“I really shouldn’t feed you,” she said, drowning her egg in the unidentifiable spice, “or you’ll just end up coming back.”

He peppered his egg. “You don’t want that?”

“I should kick you out now, so you don’t get the wrong idea.”

“And what idea is that?” he asked, forking some egg into his mouth.

“That you can stay here tonight,” she said, watching him with an expression as unidentifiable as her spice.

“I can’t?” he said, trying to feign nonchalance.

“You’d have to ask.”

“Can I?”

She stood suddenly, leaned over the table, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide when he felt her pass some egg into his mouth. “Yep!” she said, returning to her seat, all smiles.

He shook his head. He chewed on the egg she gave him, and he couldn’t place the taste. “What is that?” he asked, bewildered.

“Rat poison. I should have probably asked to do the suicide pact before, though, in hindsight.” 

He almost spit it out, but then he caught the look in her eye. He swallowed. “Bitch.”

She stuck out her tongue. “Not if I remember last night correctly,” she said, pulling a napkin out of the holder. She wiped her mouth, and he reached for a napkin of his own. 

“So what is it?”

“Uh, I don’t know the English for it… it’s tempero baiano, but ‘tempero’ just means spice. So it’s just Bahia’s spice. It’s got pepper and oregano in it, so you should like it.”

“It’s… interesting,” he said, and she beamed.

“See? I’m giving you all kinds of new experiences.”

Her smile was plain enough that he didn’t get what she was hinting at right away. He swallowed his eggs hard.

“I, uh, can’t stay tonight,” he said.

“Oh, don’t run away now! Everyone’s reluctant before they get in the pool,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not that. If my girl knows anyway… I should go back to New York.”

Raquel’s smile faded. “Oh. Yeah, that makes sense…” she said, and she seemed to deflate. He finished his eggs, and considered saying something, but then she sprung back up. She had a natural talent in bouncing back, he noticed. “Well, if you’re going to get a flight off the island, you should shower now.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes here, unless…?”

“I don’t think you’d fit into my clothes,” she said, smirking, “though I have a few one-size-fits-all items that I think you’d look cute in,” she said, and her smirk became a devilish grin.

“I’ll pass.”

“If you take a shower with me, I’ll go pick up your stuff after and bring it back here, all packed.”

He deliberated. He hated packing, and he didn’t really feel like running around trying to get ready to leave with his ass in the utter disarray that it was in, seeing as it stung to even walk, but on the other hand, all of his luggage was stowed away at a friend’s house, and he wasn’t sure he wanted him to meet Raquel. He wasn’t even sure it was ethical to inflict Raquel on him, though he was sure if she went over to pick up luggage she wouldn’t bugger him. Pretty sure, anyway. He could always call ahead and warn him. He looked over at Raquel, who was sitting, innocent as an angel, and he knew goddamned well she was planning something, though if it was the shower or the packing, he wasn’t sure.

“I could… use a shower,” he said, shifting in his chair to adjust the wet spot in the seat of his boxers. 

“Yay!” she said, and he was not for a second fooled by her sudden girlish exuberance. “I ’ll get it running,” she said, standing up, and then bounding off, half-naked, her breasts bouncing precariously as she ran. 

“You didn’t finish your egg,” he said, but she ignored him, so he reached over and poured her unfinished egg onto his plate. He ate hers as well, having been famished, and the… spice was actually pretty good. When he finished, he heard her call from the other room.

“It should be warm enough now. Come hither,” she said, as he came into view. He’d left both dishes in the sink, and when he entered into the hall and stood opposite her bathroom, he saw Raquel leaning in the doorway, her finger beckoning him forward. When he stepped closer to her, she lunged forward and pulled him inside, and then slammed the door behind them. “Let’s undress each other,” she said, having already pulled off his shirt. Before he could even respond, she’d taken off his boxers, and he was naked aside from his socks. 

He didn’t object. He fell to his knees to pull off her spider-thong and… he could see where this was going. Raquel watched with her eyes wide as he pulled down the front of her underwear, but he was surprised to see she was still soft. She looked down at him.

“I suppose it’d be better if I did this,” she said, and turned around, bending over and bracing herself on the toilet. He hooked his fingers under the top two spider “legs” and pulled down, slowly uncovering Raquel’s rosebud. His hands kneaded her cheeks, and she didn’t protest, and in a moment of insanity, he leaned forward and licked her. She giggled, but she reached back her hand and wagged her finger, so he continued to pull her down until he revealed her pouch. As penance (he hoped), he tongued it as well, and she sighed. When he’d slipped it off entirely, getting a face full of ass as she stepped over her underwear, she spun around and sat on the closed seat of the toilet. She crossed her legs, and outstretched the left one to him, her toes pointed. He leaned forward so that her foot was astride his head, and she ran it across his cheek, and grabbed the hem of her stocking. He could see, even with her legs crossed, that her little anteater was stirring in his burrow (do anteaters have burrows?), and he rolled down her stocking until he pulled it off her foot, which he kissed as a further peace offering. When she uncrossed her legs and offered her other stocking, he saw that he hadn’t seen his shadow, because she was now half-erect, and not diminishing. He leaned forward, which caused her to rouse even more, and started to pull off her other stocking. Her bare foot found its way to his crotch and pushed his own waking giant with it, which seemed to effect both of them. When he finished taking her other stocking off, she put her legs together, and then brought her hands to her breasts. She held them, and then slowly spread her legs revealing that he wasn’t the only one that’d gone stiff. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d crawled forward, but he did notice when he was between her legs and he took her into his mouth, kissing gently at the tip. Raquel teased her nipple with one hand and put the other on his head, guiding him through it, though he added his own flourishes. 

First, he came up to her tip, and his tongue flicked around her. That earned him a salty taste in his mouth. Then, he kissed up and down the shaft, and she sighed. Feeling his victory near, he lifted her quivering rod and swallowed her real eggs, the big ones she kept between her legs, where she stored all her bubbly, creamy batter. She watched him with a grin as he stuffed her balls into his mouth of his own accord, gargling her marbles like he was in speech class. She felt his tongue running underneath her sack, like he wanted to weigh it, and she happily dripped precum onto his forehead, where it belonged. 

“Careful with those,” she said in quiet, low tones, “can’t unbreak an egg.”

He sucked on one, and then the other, and Raquel wished she had a camera, and then he took both of them in again and hummed, and Raquel could have written his name in precum on his forehead. For his final trick, he let her now perfectly stiff member fall off his face, pointing straight at him, and his plan was to deepthroat it all in one go.

He got halfway through and froze. Raquel smiled politely, but there were the fires of hell in her eyes. She had realized it well before he had, but it was dawning on him slowly. He gagged, not because of the size, but the bitter taste… as it occurred to him where she’d been. Suddenly, the hand on his head wasn’t one, it was two, and it wasn’t guiding him, it was trapping him, forcing him, as he elicited a garbled protestation around Raquel’s tainted meat popsicle. He pulled back more than he ever had before, but Raquel pulled him forward, deeper and deeper onto her chokestick , her legs spread and wrapping around him, until absolutely none of Raquel’s footlong was visible, and his lips were pressed up against her body. He gurgled, his throat squeezing around her, the taste and the smell overwhelming him. She stared down at him with pity as he gagged, or more accurately heaved, the breakfast eggs threatening their return.

“I wasn’t going to make you do this…” she said sympathetic, “…but you licked me without permission. I know it’s mean but… you like when I’m mean, don’t you?”

He could see the sadistic glee in her eyes. He could feel his own response in the warclub that he was dragging along the floor now, but there was no question that between the physical reality and the idea of what he was doing, he was going to be sick. Raquel’s grip was unyielding, and her face impassive, as he looked up at her, pleading. He knew she was enjoying the feeling of his throat, but that she also wasn’t making any effort to get off. She was just… waiting. His gags were getting worse, not better, and he was fighting to keep it down, but Raquel just watched. When he retched, his stomach twisting into knots, Raquel’s raised her eyebrows, but still didn’t release him or even loosen her grip, and he realized what she was waiting for. He had no hope of getting her to cum to finish the ordeal. Her dick was still slimy and salty with the cum that she’d dipped it into, but it was the bitter taste that was going to make him sick. Raquel had a dirty water hotdog for once, and he hadn’t considered that when he rushed to put it in his mouth. He retched again, this time the harbinger that delivered a final warning, but Raquel still held him. His stomach churned. This was it. If Raquel didn’t let him go now… but she wasn’t going to. He put his hands on her thighs. He hoped she didn’t mind. Out of desperation, he tried to pull away, but Raquel reasserted that, no, he wasn’t going anywhere. He retched a third time, larger than the others, and his eyes had tears to the point of blindness, and he threw up around Raquel’s cock, it tasting of eggs. He felt so humiliated, even before he realized that Raquel’s cock was twitching, and that despite not being able to feel it, Raquel was blasting a sadistic load into his recently emptied belly, the same load that he’d felt stirring around in her pouch before, when he had his mouth full of her eggs, which was being unceremoniously fed down his throat after he gave up his eggs. The give-and-take was not what he expected, but he was still rock hard in spite of it all, or because of it all, and when he looked up at Raquel, and his tears cleared, he could see that her freckled face was flushed, blushing. Her cock was still in his throat, pulsing out the last of the load that she snuck in while he was busy vomiting, and her eyes were wide.

“That was new,” she said, and he realized that she’d managed to feed him her special breakfast in bed anyway. “Guess you’re not the only one with new experiences,” she said, and she reached under herself, pulling up the cover seat, and pulling herself out of his mouth in one smooth motion. Most of it was still in his mouth, and he spit it into the toilet. Raquel stepped into the shower, which had by now steamed the room, so that she didn’t drip any onto the floor.

“That was new for me too,” he said, his voice hoarse, and he spit into the bowl again, his mouth tasting of eggs and stomach acid. “Not sure if I want to add it to my repertoire.”

She drew the shower curtain back, and looked down at him. “I was worried that was going to be too much… and yet, look at that,” she said, staring at his still-throbbing member. “You are a slut.” 

“And you’re a bitch,” he said, a bit more snappy than intended, “we’re a perfect pair.”

She giggled. “Maybe we should fight crime,” she said, but she was still waiting for him before she washed herself. “I hope that wasn’t too bad. I tend to get… carried away.”

There had to be some kind of underflow error, where an understatement is so not representative of reality that it becomes an overstatement of non-reality. It’s technically true, but any reasonable person would say it was false, because its truth is invisible to even the most powerful microscopes. It’s theoretically true.

He didn’t say any of that. All he said was, “just keep thinking about it.”

He stood up, and felt his way over to the sink. He closed the toilet, but didn’t flush. “Thinking about what?” she said, confused. “Oh, that. Heh… yeah, I guess that’s fair.”

He washed out his mouth. “So…?”

“I’m thinking about it,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Right. Do you have any extra toothbrushes?”

“Behind the mirror.”

He opened the mirror. The contents of Raquel’s bathroom cabinet were suitably mundane. He half-expected to see a collection of vials of various collected semen samples. Instead, there was floss, q-tips, band-aids, toothpicks, skin cream, sunscreen, and a box containing spare toothbrushes, each in sealed plastic containers. Given Raquel’s line of work (was that really all she did? he wondered), and her tendency to mix business and pleasure, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised. He closed the mirror cabinet and ran the toothbrush under the water, and he was in the middle of spreading the toothpaste on it when he noticed Raquel was still watching him.

“Aren’t you going to shower?”

“Waiting for you,” she said, while he scrubbed the inside of his mouth, particularly his tongue. “Mmm, I know how that feels.”

“Wha feehls?” he said, trying to talk around the toothbrush without a mouth full of toothpaste. He ran the toothbrush on his tongue some more before he figured it out. He reached over and flushed the toilet, and Raquel squealed.

“What the hell!” she said, laughing, and he was relieved that she didn’t seem like she was going to punish him for it. “You just got super-hot water on my dangly bits. I hope you’re prepared to kiss the boo-boo.”

“Ah alre-y ‘id ‘at” he said, before spitting into the sink. He rinsed his mouth out, and looked for a place to put the toothbrush.

“Where should I put it?”

She smirked. “You wanted to put something in my ass, right?” He turned green. He’d had enough ass-to-mouth for one day. “There’s a cup behind you,” she said, sticking her tongue at him. 

He turned to see a cup with maybe a dozen toothbrushes, most of them looking perfectly unused. He sighed. He put his with the others, and then stepped into the shower. Raquel pulled the glass door closed behind him, and he watched her, unsure of what to do next. He couldn’t stop stealing glances at the curiosity between her legs, but Raquel didn’t pay any attention to it. He supposed that made sense; it was hers, so she was obviously used to it. He’d gotten somewhat used to it too, as a harbinger of certain activities, but having it flaccid and irrelevant while he showered naked with her was another level of oddity he was having difficulty coping with.

“I’ll wash you first,” she said, and he nodded his consent. She took a fluffy sponge of some kind and filled it with soap, and he mused to himself that he knew how that felt. She soaped up his chest and his face and his crotch and had him rinse it off, and then he stood in the stream of the shower while she washed his back, lingering for a while at his backside. When she handed him the sponge, she put her arms around his neck, and he soaped up her breasts and belly. Dutifully, she turned around, and he washed her back, and took his chances kneeling before he washed her behind. She looked back over her shoulders at him, grinning. When he had his fill of washing her, she turned around, and he came face to face with her sex. He soaped it, carefully, and she purred as she had before.

He lifted it up away from her body to wash her undercarriage, and she ran her hands down her stomach, stretching. He looked at it, and then he snorted.

“What’s so funny?” she said, a little irritation in her voice. 

He steadied himself. “It’s… nothing.”

“What?” she said, pushing her hips forward so that it was inches in front of his   
face. “What do you have to say about my thingy ?”

He steeled himself. “It looks… kind of like an anteater like this,” he said, against his better judgment.

She giggled. He was wise enough not to interpret that as only genuine amusement. “We have anteaters in Brazil. Do you know what kind of anteaters they are?” He shook his head, and she pressed her hips forward so that he involuntarily kissed it. It began to swell. “Giant anteaters…”

“You’re still…?”

“Hrm… if you open your mouth, I’ll give you a better taste.”

Last time he’d opened his mouth for her, it hadn’t worked out well, but he obliged her anyway. He braced himself for her shoving it down his throat, but instead, she placed it gently on his tongue. She’d just rinsed it off, and her back was now to the shower. He prepared himself for the oral onslaught, but it never came. Instead, she rubbed the tip and the shaft of her cock all along his tongue, covering every inch of it with her taste. He realized that’s what she wanted; she was making him taste her. It tasted… like Raquel’s cock. He knew the taste well. Still, it was embarrassing to have her molest his tongue with it, and her salty precum kept dripping directly onto his tongue in small globs, proof that she was excited by the prospects.

She started to pump it with her hand, but she still rubbed it on his tongue. “I’m gonna drop one… right here” she explained, marking out a dip in his tongue with her prejizz, where it would soon pool into a Raquel-made lake, fresh, warm and sticky. “You thirsty?” He closed his eyes and nodded lightly. “Open your eyes. I like them.”

He did, and Raquel bit her lip and sucked on it, not wanting to leave him waiting, and to serve him his second breakfast as quickly as possible. He watched Raquel masturbating, and considered for a tiny fragment of time doing it for her, bringing his hand up and providing her with the tension she needed for her relief… but he couldn’t bring himself to do it while he had his mouth open wide, his tongue stuck out to provide her load with a landing zone. He couldn’t bear to hear what Raquel would say, or how he would justify it to himself afterward. She kept pumping with her hand, craving his touch, but she’d have to do without. She’d blown into his face before while fapping before, and she could do it again now on his tongue. He wouldn’t help her humiliate him.

And then he did it anyway. 

Raquel’s eyes went wide as dinner plates when she felt his hand on her "thingy", but her grin said she understood. She let herself go, and his hand wrapped around her, making her shudder. He started to pull on it, running his hand down the shaft while keeping his mouth open, though it was awkward to keep it pressed against his tongue, as there was nothing to keep it from going side to side but his own wrangling of it. Raquel was in ecstasy, her hands running down her tummy while she licked her lips, her eyes closed in reverie. When she opened them up and looked at him again, she brought her hands behind her head, as if to emphasize the “look ma, no hands” situation she’d gotten into. She remained mostly passive, merely watching him without giving him prompts or telling him about his demeaning predicament, until she finally spoke.

“You’re gonna make me cum…” she said, sultrily, and he wasn’t sure, given the look in her eyes, if it was a prediction or a command. It didn’t matter. She had her hand on her breast, playing with her nipple, and her other hand caressed his face, giving minimal direction. Her tells were all there, and he knew she was edging closer to a cliff that he’d be the one to fall off of. The hand on his cheek started to press into him, though what she was asking for he couldn’t determine, so he just went as fast and long as his arm would allow. That seemed to be enough for Raquel, who grabbed onto the shower rail and fought to hold his latest present in for as long as possible. She looked down into his eyes. “No regrets?” she asked, mockingly.

The eye of her cock opened, and her orgasm made her body stiff, her grip on the rail steeled, but Raquel held her ejaculation for a beat. A moment later, it spewed forth, her cockhole recreating what he’d done a few minutes prior. There were a billion tiny sperm trying to impregnate his taste buds as her semen pooled onto his tongue, a thick soup that she ejected onto it. He thought he’d gotten over the embarrassment of having sex with a girl with a cock, but having Raquel baste his tongue with semen while he looked up into her grinning face was a new humiliation altogether. It glooped out onto his curious tastebuds where it registered its unique texture and flavor, and by the way Raquel made sure she spat it onto his tongue with every twitch made it clear that he was supposed to be thankful for the reward of something so delicious. For once, when she withdrew, he had the opportunity of spitting it out into the shower drain, but he thought it would be stupid to waste the goodwill he’d gained by “giving her a hand.” Whether he gulped or spit, it’d be out of his mouth.

“Open up,” she said, and he did, of course. She looked at the mess pooling onto his tongue, and nodded. “Good. Now, swallow.” So much for choice. He tilted his head back and let it run down his throat, sticking along the way. That it was Raquel’s cum he felt sliding down made him hard as stone, but he was in no rush to tell her as much. “I can’t believe you just jacked me off into your mouth,” said Raquel, helping him to his feet, ever the diplomat. 

She curled up into his chest, her hands lightly balled up, her arms squeezing her breasts together against him. She looked cute, rather than terrifying, for an exception. She nuzzled her wet hair under his chin, and then drew up to his lips and kissed him again as thanks. His mind was elsewhere, trying to decide whether he preferred to let her do it herself into his mouth or not, but then he shook his head of that notion because what? 

“Wanna wash my hair?” she said, holding up a shampoo bottle while she shook it. 

“Which hair?” he said, unthinking.

“On my head, perv. You’ve got a one track mind, huh?” she said, and his brain boggled at the extent to which a burnt pot was calling a kettle black. He took the shampoo, worked it into a paste in his hand, and she closed her eyes as he lathered up her hair. She turned around, and he took the opportunity to make his throbbing erection even worse by staring down at her increasingly-soapy booty. “I don’t need eyes on the back of my head to know where you’re looking,” she said, giggling, as he worked the shampoo down her shoulder-length hair.

When she’d rinsed it off, she took the bottle from him and pushed past him so that he could get in the shower. “Your turn. Turn around,” she said, bluntly, and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew where she was going. Literally, where she was going.

She lathered up his hair, and he rinsed it in between lathers. She pressed her breasts against his back and lathered up his head again… and then lathered his chest, with shampoo, her hands stroking him.

“Hey… want to go again?” she asked, sweetly, with only a hint of spice.

“You’re asking me?” he said, wondering how much his consent mattered.

“You prefer I just take you? Hehe… as much as I’d like that, I’m not sure if you’re still in the mood, or if your body can handle it. I’ve had my fill, if push comes to shove… I’d just like to do a bit more pushing and shoving, if you’ll let me.”

He sighed. He turned over his shoulder, and she looked back at him with a cat grin, her eyebrow raised. “We don’t have any lube in here,” is what he said, but she reached for a bottle. For a second, he was worried she was just going to substitute soap, but then he saw the label.

“We do. I use it as massage oil, sometimes, since it’s the warming kind. Lucky you,” she said, wiggling the bottle between her fingers.

“Lucky me,” he repeated.

“Hands on the wall, and spread your legs. Have you been keeping count?”

“This makes four,” he said, unthinking. 

“I figure if you get to five, you deserve a prize,” she said, though he was pretty sure Raquel’s idea of a “prize” was a free sixth bumming, absolutely free. He did as she asked, spreading his legs and bending over, putting his hands astride the showerhead, but in that position it was difficult to keep his face out of the shower spray. He also knew that wasn’t an accident.

Raquel squeezed the warming lube onto his back, and it pooled down his crack, getting to where it needed to be. It actually did feel warm to the touch, though he hadn’t recalled wanting additional warmth in addition to the fire she put in his belly. 

“Bend some more,” she said, “and stick it out.”

He complied, backing up into her, where he felt that she was already at full mast, and he pushed his hips down so that his ass stuck out.

“Do you like getting clean and dirty at the same time?” she said, and he heard her squirting the special mustard onto her hotdog.

“Normally, I’m not the one with my face in the shower.”

She pressed it up against his swollen pucker. “That’s a shame,” was what she said, as she pushed it up into him. A second later, his face was in the stream, and he couldn’t see anything, and he realized that Raquel had her hand on the back of his head. He stood up on his tippy toes so Raquel could get the right angle, and before long Raquel’s cock was buried in his butt, which was soothed by the warming sensation, even as it still struggled to cope with her girth. With the shower in his face, he had a weird sort of sensory deprivation, so that all he could really focus on was the cute crazy girl’s penis being pushed in and out of his butthole. He spit out the water as it inadvertently pushed its way past his lips with the force of the jet, and his cock spit out precum onto the shower floor, where it was quickly washed away. He realized he was getting used to the idea of Raquel’s girlmeat pulling out his backdoor as she humped it, and if he was little bit honest with himself, he had more than gotten used to it. One night of indiscretion, and he already felt like it was “normal” to be bent over in the shower while a girl pummeled his prostate with her fat dong. He even didn’t mind that she was probably grinning herself silly while she punked him, or that she had likely creamed her sheets thinking about doing what she was doing, or that she was going to cream in him because she was doing what she was doing. His cock had never been that hard before.

Which is why when he felt Raquel’s soft fingers curling around it, he nearly blew his load onto the shower floor. She pulled his head out of the stream and leaned forward close to his ear. “Your turn,” she said, sweet as candy, and once again, Raquel embarrassed him when he thought he was beyond embarrassment. With one hand pulling back on his hip and the other tugging between his legs, Raquel fucked him without hesitation. He had to focus all his attention on holding back, or whatever attention wasn’t automatically devoted to the reaming Raquel was gifting him in the backdoor.

She hummed to herself while she worked. “You’re going to gunk up my shower drain, but I’m going to gunk up your…” she said, punctuating her taunt by crashing her hips into him, burying her bone fully inside, and he got her meaning as much as he got her cock. There was something comforting about her being all the way in, so that the two of them were connected. He wondered if she would feel the same way if and when he bottomed out in her.

She withdrew, and started to do long, exaggerated thrusts, likely trying to make him cum. Without warning, she popped free, and he realized it was an accident. When she had thrust back forward, it had instead slid between his thighs, so that his undercarriage lay on top of it.  
“Oops… don’t I look silly?” she said, stroking herself with his thighs. “Do you still want it?” she said, rubbing it up and down his crack. He nodded. “Open” she said, using her hand to find the hole and guide her cock to it. She slipped it up and inside, easily now, and her hand immediately went to his shoulders so she could resume her fast-paced stride, no doubts now about why he was letting her fuck him in the shower, or on her bed, or wherever her cock got an itch and she said the word. The word echoed in the column of the shower after she said it, immediately after she shoved herself up his anal passage again: “Slut.”

He put his face back into the shower, and felt only the stimulation, front and back. He wasn’t sure who came first, but before he knew it, he was showering the shower drain, and Raquel was moaning while she blew another wasted sperm load up his ass. He shuddered, lowering his head enough that the water ran down his back, and Raquel kept pumping him gently long after her own orgasm subsided, and his kept dribbling out, and he knew it was because he had Raquel pushing his button from the other side, milking him thoroughly. She stroked inside of his ass for exactly that purpose, even as she softened. She pulled her flaccid cock free when he was done, and it flopped between her legs again. When he turned, she was the perfect woman, with the afterglow of sex about her, and she was making eyes at him.

“Did you like it?”

He nodded, but she wagged her finger.

“Say it.”

“I liked it,” he said, and she put her arms around his waist, and he reciprocated. 

“We should get out before we get pruny,” she said, moving him to the side so that she could again wash off her junk. He did as well, and then turned around and did the same to his bottom, and she snickered.

“It’s your fault,” he said, in his defense. She grinned, and then stepped out of the shower and handed him a towel. She wrapped hers around her, and dried her hair with another. 

“I’ve got to go get your luggage, so I’m gonna get dressed. You relax, and make yourself pretty for me,” she said, biting her tongue at him . He shook his head, and she took that to mean “okay,” because she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

He dried himself off, and brushed his teeth again just to be sure. He scraped his tongue to get the lingering taste of refined Raquel butter off , and when he’d finished, he spit the toothpaste the same way he didn’t spit her gunk when he had the chance. He looked in the mirror, and found his own eyes, and sighed.

When he left the bathroom, he immediately went to the bedroom to find Raquel, who’d already started to get dressed, or what counted for Raquel as “dressed.” The time to himself had played with his head, and he found it difficult to look her in the eye. She sensed something was wrong, but didn’t say anything, and they dressed in silence, him in his old clothes, at least while he was in her apartment. Raquel smiled at him, but he just stared back, in a daze. 

“How do I look?” she asked, and spun around to show off her outfit: a pair of denim mini-shorts and blue belly-shirt with the phrase “All Real” in pastels. When he nodded, she smirked, turned around, and said, “maybe I should give you a better view.”

He recalled the previous night, at the origin of his new spider-fetish. He wondered what she did with those… but the jeans fit her well, too, and her thong was tastefully visible . He tried to compliment her but his mind was still distracted.

“Shellshocked, huh?” she said, and he was thankful when she bounced her way out of the room, saying “let me finish my breakfast and I’ll go, and you can relax for a bit.”

As her voice was muffled by a layer of wall between them, something prompted him to follow her to the dining room. When he got there, he remembered what it was: he’d eaten her eggs.

“You ate my eggs! ” she said, chuckling to herself. “And you didn’t even have the thoughtfulness to keep them down,” she said, turning to watch him enter the room. He approached her, and she put her hands around his waist again. “Don’t worry, you can eat my eggs anytime,” she said, poking his nose with her finger. 

“Am I… bisexual?” he blurted out, and Raquel stopped. He watched her expression carefully. She blinked. Raquel’s face was unreadable, but he sensed she was a little hurt, because she broke eye-contact.

“So long as you’re Raquel-sexual, I don’t really care .”

“Yeah, but, I mean, you count as a girl, right?” 

She had been feigning disinterest, but at that she snapped her head back to look at him. “I…” she said, her eyes narrowing, before a sleek grin appeared on her face. Something was off about the expression, but he couldn’t place it. “I count as a girl, yes. A woman, point of fact. And you’re trying to figure out what you count as, right? Because, after all, I ‘count’ as a girl, but I’ve got a dick, but I’ve also got tits, but I fuck your ass, but I jack you off… is that what you’re thinking? Trying to keep score? Well, I can tell you the score… you lose.” He tried to look down at her jean-shorts, but she tipped his head up with a finger, so that he was looking into her face. “As for what you are...” she said, and it occurred to him what was wrong with her smile: her eyes weren’t. The little twinkle she usually had wasn’t there. Instead of her normal fire-spirit self, there was an icy impassiveness that chilled him in his bones . 

“I’m s…” he started, but she put a finger to his lips.

“You’re worried that you’re a pillow biter, is that it? Well, if that’s your criteria, I’ve got bad news. The only reason you didn’t bite a pillow last night was because I didn’t give you a pillow to bite. You’re worried that you’re a catamite, is that it? You’re worried you like boys? You’re so worried about what you are… have you considered you might just be a huge slut? And a pervert? Is that too obvious for you? I mean, I’ll put it in so long as you’ll let me, but I’m not about to stop just because you think it might “mean” something. All it means to me is a warm, tight, willing hole, and that the person it belongs to will open it up and take my cock inside whether they’re sure or not. I don’t mind you trying to save face while I bend you over and check your temperature. All I care about is where my thermometer ends up. I know what I want, and your pride doesn’t enter into it.”

“So… you don’t care about me as a… person then?” he said, and her stony glare softened. She sighed. The coldness in her eyes gave way to warmth, and then flame, but her bitchy grin kept the mood going.

“Do I like you as a person? Yeah. You’re fun… and fun to play with. And past transgressions considered, you’re not a bad guy. But you’re also a tremendous slut, and you always have been, except now, your slutitude involves gritting your teeth and taking a big one, and somehow that makes it worse… which is just stupid. So yeah, I like you, but you’re also a little bitch, and you’re my little bitch,” she said, violently pulling his pants open so that the button flew off, “and until you get over yourself I’m going to keep you my little bitch,” she said, baring her breasts, “and I’m going to make you my little bitch,” she said, spinning him around, “and I’m going to tell anyone who wants to know that you’re my little bitch,” she said bending him over the table, “and if you don’t like it, then I’ll bend you over a barrel and plug your sweet ass with my fat cock like a bitch to remind you that you’re a little bitch,” she said, dropping his pants to the floor, “and if anyone happens to see us you’ll cry like a little bitch,” she said, pulling a miniature squeeze tube from her tight pocket, popping it open, and then squirting the whole contents of it forcefully onto his backside, “because you. Are. A. BITCH.” 

He felt Raquel demanding entry, and then she thrust forward, and buried herself to the hilt, and he howled and brought his legs up off of the ground, as Raquel took hold of his hips and rode it into him. He had never seen someone taken that way, and he would have applauded her ferocity if it hadn’t been him that just got bent over and punked. Raquel made no apologies, and he didn’t really want her to, because damn did that girl know how to make a point . She nearly knocked the table over with each thrust, shifting it forward while he held on to it with an iron grip, and her drill bit bore into him without hesitation or mercy. He suspected that calling him a bitch repeatedly had turned her on in a bad way, but he didn’t want to start slinging accusations at the girl who was “knowing” him in the same biblical sense as the men of the damned city wanted to “know” Lot’s angel buddies. He thought Raquel had made him a bitch before, and this was an eye-opening experience, or at least an ass-opening one, as Raquel stuck him like a pig on her dining room table and didn’t care if her neighbors heard it. Raquel had been absolutely tender, in comparison, the previous night, but now there was no romance or affection, just fiery lust, and even if Raquel had called him a bitch in the heat of her passion last night, he knew she was calling him a bitch now with every thrust, every stroke, every forced entry into his forbidden zone. Raquel put a unique twist on “hell hath no fury…”

Raquel held her hand up to the hole and penetrated him at random angles, so that he was stretched open all over again. “Mmmmm… talking about this actually did make me horny. I like how you always squirm, but never fight. Here, let’s play a game: I fuck your ass, and you try to rationalize it. If you do, I’ll cum in your ass. If you don’t, I’ll cum in your ass. Ready? Go!” 

He couldn’t believe he was taking it a fifth time in the span of a few hours. Raquel didn’t give him any chance to adjust, and he realized the lube was her only mercy, as she slammed it up into him fully with each thrust, and this time, when it did pop out, she immediately found the hole with her hand and forced it back in with sharp thrusts. Raquel didn’t touch him this time, probably as punishment, and to drive home that she was making him a bitch, she didn’t even change her pace or build up to her orgasm, as one second, she was thrusting fast and hard, and the next she was biting his ear, slamming the table forward with thrusts that were wetter than expected.

Raquel closed her eyes while she basted his insides, and the second the shots stopped cumming, she pulled free. He sighed as she did, and collapsed onto the table. He mustered his strength.

Having shot her load, Raquel reclined against the wall, sliding her back down it, until she sat on the floor, her legs spread, her semi-erect cock drooping, looking spent. Raquel looked lovedrunk, but she also looked smug. She watched her goopy, payload running down his thighs, seeping out of his quivering anus, which looked almost as confused as he was, twitching and shaking on the table, having just been used for Raquel’s jollies, his ass and him both. He turned to look at her, and her breasts heaved as she took deep, heavy breaths, her half-lidded unfocused eyes, her goofy smile and deflating chubby all saying the same thing: “that was some good ass.” He expelled the last of Raquel’s ejaculate and waited for her to return from her reverie.

“I got carried away again,” she said, still grinning. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just… a little winded.”

“Winded? You just got fucked by a hurricane,” she said, still taking deep breaths. “My balls are numb.”

“That was… a little… intense.”

“Uh… sorry. I went a little berserk… and I didn’t want to be angry… so I ended up taking my frustration out on… yeah…”

“I guess I just wanted you to say… that, you know.”

“What, no homo?” she said, grinning. She pulled herself up, and pulled her shorts and thong up from around her ankles. “It’s a little too late, don’t you think?”

He picked up his own pants, feeling silly. “I guess it is. I should have… been more careful.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me.”

“More like landmines,” he said, kissing her back. 

“If landmines banged your ass and mouth, maybe,” she said, pushing herself against him. His mind exploded in his head. She was hard, again. 

“You’re still…?”

“What can I say… you know how to push my buttons…” she said, and she reached down to stroke him. “Looks like you want some relief after that last one, too. Wanna go one more time before I leave?”

He’d almost forgotten about his luggage. “Here?”

“On the bed. We’re going to break this table otherwise,” she said, smirking, nipping at his ear again. She let him lead her into the bedroom, and she clapped both her hands on his backside as he crossed the threshold, as if to say “mine!”

The tub of lube was still by the bedside. Raquel must have bought it in bulk. When they reached the bed, he gingerly put his hands on it, anticipating, but Raquel grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Not this time,” she said, and then she pushed him onto the bed, on his back. She pulled his pants off again, and kept his legs spread. Between them, he looked up at her, and she took off her shirt. He stared at her chest, knowing he’d get to look at her arousal this time, and she wiggled her hips as she pulled down her shorts. He could see the bulge in her underwear, and a moment later she’d pulled them down, too, freeing her “secret” for him to see. With his legs askew and his bottom unprotected, it looked like more menacing than it ever had. “Can I?” she said, eyebrow up suggestively.

He nodded.

“How do I look?” she asked, holding her breasts.

“You look amazing,” he said, feeling self-conscious himself.

“You look delicious,” she said, staring down at his nether region. “And how about this?” she said, grabbing hold of herself. His breath caught in his throat. “How does this look?”

“Big,” he said, truthfully. She placed herself against his, and he blushed. 

“I like when you say I’m big,” she said, “though you’re not so tiny yourself.”

He was shocked she didn’t take the opportunity to ridicule him, though her side-by-side comparison said enough. It vanished for a second, and then came back, glossy and slick. She had a fistful of lube, and she smeared it on him. The hole was still red from all she’d put it through, and she wasn’t done. He looked up at Raquel, fully nude, and couldn’t believe what he saw. Even her… eccentricity excited him, even as it terrified him. 

“Where do you want it?” she said, teasing him. He spread his legs in the air, and she smiled softly, bringing her tip to his hole. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” she said, licking her lips. Looking down it, he couldn’t believe he ever fit it inside. Looking at Raquel, he couldn’t believe that he was looking up at girl, and at the same time, that her cock was sticking out to touch his hole, because it yearned to push inside of it. Raquel pushed eagerly against it, but only slightly, taunting him with what she was about to do. “Are you ready?” she said, her voice making it clear that she was.

“Y-yeah…” he said, and she pressed with enough force that it started to give. He closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes,” she said, as she slid further in. He did, and looked down at where she was penetrating him, and he nearly fainted. What he saw was impossible. He could see his anal lips pushed far apart, and he could see the length of her that still wasn’t inside of him. He started to panic. “Look at me,” Raquel said, and he did, looking up at her face. Her smile couldn’t have said it any more plainly. She kept twitching her eyebrows up as she sunk in deeper, and he saw that on the edge of his field of vision. He watched her face contort with pleasure, and he realized that watching her fuck him was more humiliating than having her bend him over her dinner table and pork him. Raquel was slow, and gentle, and it felt even more than it had before like he was being emasculated. Her eyes were suggestive, and her lips were flirtatious, but her cock was in his ass. When it finally sunk in all the way, he pried his eyes away from hers to see where they were connected, and there was nothing there. From his perspective, Raquel could have been a normal girl, because she’d hidden her secret in his rectum, where it twitched with excitement. She moved slowly, at the deep depth. She leaned forward and blew into his ear. “I’m fucking your aaaa-ssssss~” she sung, taunting. Her breasts were on his chest. He kissed at her cheek and she responded by kissing him full on the mouth, a long, wet kiss, her tongue on his, while she started to get into a rhythm.

When she broke free of it, he knew the game was on. She started to run the length of the shaft in and out of him at a brisk pace, and he saw his cock jerking and shooting precum onto his belly, ignored. He gripped at the sheets, and Raquel leaned back while she gave it to him, one hand holding his leg aside, the other behind her head, or rubbing her breast, or tapping his belly. Raquel’s little song about fucking his ass kept playing over and over in his head while they watched each other, him watching her plow him, and her watching him take it, and he resisted the urge to grab hold of himself and explode all over her tummy and chest. 

“Can your girlfriend do this?” she said, grabbing him herself, while her cock milked him in the back. He whimpered, and held it in for as long as he could, but within a dozen or so strokes of her hand and her rigid staff he felt the pressure, and Raquel said “ahhhh~” as he exploded all over his belly, spilling his seed uselessly. 

He shuddered as he finished. Raquel was mostly still, gently rocking back and forth a bit, still hard and eager. “On my stomach?” he said, incredulously.

“Next time, I’m gonna make you blow on your face,” she said, and he knew she meant it. “Now, are you going to deny me my satisfaction?”

He shook his head. “Go ahead,” he said, and she showed him teeth. He couldn’t call it a smile.

Raquel grabbed both his legs and started to piledrive him, and he watched her disappear into him, and then pull almost all the way out, slick with lube and precum. She’d been excessive with the stuff, so she squelched into him whenever she bottomed out, and lube leaked down his cheeks and onto the already-ruined sheets. He watched Raquel’s face, and even though because of her blazing pace he couldn’t feel the twitch of her cock or the pulsing of her pouch, he knew she was going over the edge.

She stopped. “Tighten up,” she said, holding it in halfway, and so he did. She threw her head back. “Yeah, like that,” she said, and kept moaning. She stirred it lightly back and forth, and then with small jerks, and he turned scarlet when he realized she was making him milk her with his hole. He didn’t stop, though. He was too curious to see if he could do it, and what it would look like to watch Raquel cum in his ass. Raquel bit her lip, tears in her eyes, as she held her orgasm just out of reach. He tightened around her as she withdrew each time, sucking the last load out of her balls, and finally Raquel looked into his eyes, her mouth forming an “o,” and he felt her cock pulsing with his latest gift. Raquel’s eyes looked into his with mischief while she blew inside, and he watched with amazement as the fat thing originating between her legs bloated in the middle with each shot, which he then felt splat into his bowels. She mouthed something, making sure he could read the word on her lips, and then he remembered the camera. 

She collapsed on top of him, keeping it inside as she had before. Raquel was finally tired. Her tremendous breasts heaved with each deep breath, her hair was matted to her face, and her skin glistened in the pale light, a sheen of sweat visible. When she finally pulled herself free and rolled off of him, her legs curled around her flaccid cock idly, as if to say it was closed for business, and her eyes blinked slowly. She purred in her throat, sounding completely satisfied, finally, and her fingers intertwined with his lightly as she lay on her back with her arm above her. He could have fallen asleep with her there, but he’d already arranged his ticket, and he had to get ready. He watched her as she looked up at him, innocently, and for once she looked vulnerable. His ass knew she wasn’t really, as it was still a bit aching, but he leaned forward to kiss her anyway. He wanted her to lie on his chest, but he had to get up, so he did. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got to get ready.”

“No no no! You wait here. Just text me his address, okay?”

He took out his phone, and considered taking a picture of Raquel bending at the waist to put on her underwear, but thought better of it.

“He’s up on the hill, in the market district. You know how to get there?”

“No, I spend literally all my time on the beach. Of course I know,” she said, slipping her underwear on. He thought about what a waste it was for her to shower, as she stuffed her cock into them, as not only was she covered in lube, but she’d just fucked his ass… again.

“Sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

She thought about it. “No, you stay here.”

“How do you know I won’t fuck up your apartment while you’re gone?”

She walked over to him, and he felt six inches tall. “Will you?” 

“N-no…”

“Right, because you know what’ll happen if you do,” she said, reaching around to slap him on the ass. “So just sit tight and play nice, and I’ll be back before you can say ‘anal violation’ to the emergency response hotline.”

Raquel finished dressing, and kissed him on the cheek before she left. He felt her warm breath on his face, and then she was out of the room, out of the apartment, and he was alone. His head slowly turned towards the closet… but his feet wouldn’t move.


	6. Going Somewhere

Raquel’s last load was still boiling in his inflated bowels as he approached the closet, the contents of which he’d glimpsed briefly prior to his first buttfucking the night before. He thought back to the moment she’d first pushed it inside, and then retraced her… “steps,” until the moment she’d looked him in the eyes with a stare that said “you know what I’m doing, right?” and he felt her unloading her parting gift. He couldn’t decide which was more humiliating: being pinned face-down to the bed while she rear-ended him, blowing her wad into him whenever she felt like it, or staring up at her as she watched his face while he came, or when she bit her lip and gave him a smug smile while she deposited her payload into his willing receptacle. He eventually decided it didn’t matter; all were pride-crushing events, and when he was sober, he didn’t look forward to any, though he knew Raquel was probably fantasizing about it as he… pontificated on it. 

Even as he did, Raquel’s gift started to run over his own pouch , an embarrassing reminder that her semen was every bit as sperm-filled as his own, and that she’d just tried to impregnate his ass. He let her load run down his thigh as he let his curiosity get the best of him, twisting the handle on the closet door gingerly, afraid to wake whatever sex demons lurked within. That was silly, he knew; the only sex demon in the apartment had pumped his butt full of cum and taken her leave a few minutes ago.

It was like he remembered it: a portal to another dimension. His eyes lingered on the poster of the TS porn star, and he realized why he recognized what she was. He’d glossed over it before when he’d been distracted by Raquel’s shaking booty while she searched for the lube , but now that he was looking right at it, the bulge in the girl’s crotch was some kind of cruel joke, a mockery. He’d heard Asian girls… guys had small ones, but this girl either shattered the stereotype or was smuggling a pair of extra-large tube socks in her underwear. He spotted the signature, and underneath it her name, printed. “Mei Hung,” it read, and he rolled his eyes. “Hung.” Of course.

She was definitely pretty. He found himself imagining her where Raquel had been a few minutes ago, standing before him while he lay on his back, legs spread… but it didn’t seem right. She was gorgeous, that much was true, but he’d gotten used to Raquel’s sadistic smile, and this girl seemed more innocent; no small feat, given that she put even Raquel to shame in the beef department, if her package was any indication.

He tore his gaze away from the poster and looked around. There were toys, and the swings he spotted, and enough condoms to wrap every banana on the island, along with enough lube to drown a grown man in. He also noticed a rather extensive DVD collection, and when he thumbed through the cases, he was surprised to find that there were women featured prominently on each cover, until he started to read the titles, and then it clicked. “Shemale Attack 8,” “TS Ambush 4,” “Gurlz with Pearlz.” He even found a few with Mei prominently displayed on the cover, titled “Shemale Ninja, ”,” and he had to stifle a laugh. He wondered if Mei was really Japanese despite her stage name, or if she just didn’t mind the idea of a Chinese ninja. Either way, he felt bad for the guy, who was appropriately featured on the backside of the DVD case, staring off camera with a look of concern that could only mean one thing. For a second, he considered popping the DVD into Raquel’s computer… but then he spotted something interesting.

There was a stack of DVDs on a holder without cases, and each one had something written on it with a marker. The holder itself had a sticker on the underside reading “back-ups.” He quickly put two and two together, and left the closet with his newfound prize. 

Her computer desk was opposite her bed, and the dreaded webcam sat on top of the monitor, watching all but seeing nothing. He approached it with some trepidation, irrationally fearing that at any moment, an alarm would sound and a cage would fall from the ceiling to trap him. He turned on her computer, and the monitor, and waited anxiously for it to boot up. When he saw her desktop, he had to laugh. It was a photograph of Raquel… a professionally taken photograph, from the looks of it, and she was reclining on a sofa, wearing a sheer dress, the bulge of her cock tastefully framed by her thighs. She looked elegant, rather than her usual manic, punky look. He popped the first DVD into the tray, and then examined the contents, which turned out to be a single video file. When he opened it, his jaw dropped, as it was over an hour long. The video started with a fair-skinned guy, with soft features, wearing make-up, sitting on a bed, looking like the bashful bride. He was wearing some lacy lingerie, and he had to admit, the guy didn’t look too bad in it. He could have easily passed for a tomboy-ish lesbian. Before he got to inspect him more, however, a familiar rear appeared in frame, and the girl it belonged to sauntered over to the bed, wearing a fire-engine red nightgown with a puffy trim that only covered half of said rear. Raquel bent at the waist and caressed the boy’s face, and he went from pale to red in record time. He awkwardly grabbed a handful of Raquel’s breast through the nighty, and she grabbed a handful of his junk through the lacy panties. He yelped, and she put a finger to his lips, like she’d done to him. He clicked further in the video to see where it was going, and instantly he saw the boy’s face, contorted in pain and pleasure, facing the camera on his hands and knees, with Raquel behind him, also facing the camera. While it wasn’t visible in the video, it was pretty obvious what she’s doing back there, with her hands on the boy’s shoulder, and her hips repeatedly slamming into the boy’s bottom, providing his backdoor with an excessive amount of stretching with her excessive amount of cock. His own cock bounced to and fro towards and away from the camera, leaking a mess of precum onto the sheets. He realized that they were on her bed, and looked behind him to see where all the action on the screen had taken place. He wondered which toothbrush belonged to the girlish boy with the now-useless bumhole.

He skipped forward to the ending, which involved the boy saying his name into the camera, and then Raquel splatting his face with a fat wad. He knew that feeling. It was sticky. He looked through the DVD collection, until he came across one that bore his name. He took the old DVD out, replaced it, and ran the video file on that one. 

Darkness. A muffled giggle, and then the door burst open, and the light came on. In stumbled a clearly drunk girl, tottering on her heels, and behind her a very familiar guy, looking smug, hunger in his eyes. He closed the door behind him, and the girl suddenly seemed a lot more stable on her feet.

“She was right,” she said, and he boggled, both in the video and in Raquel’s room. “Your girlfriend, I mean…” she continued, and he knew what came next. A few minutes of him trying to figure her angle, discovering her angle was ninety degrees from normal, and then pleading with her, and then being forced to suck on her “lollipop.” He zoomed the video ahead, and she slapped him on the face with her cock. He barely remembered that; he had been in a daze. Further still, he was gagging terribly, as she tortured him by tickling his uvula with the tip of her cock. Then, she was holding her breasts, and saying how full her balls were… and then… “cheers, bitch!”

The sight of him with his cheeks full as she came in his mouth made him inexplicably hard. He closed the video, and popped out the DVD once more. There were several more of him, and he was pretty sure he knew what each of them were, including one taken from a security camera that had a similar ending to the first one he looked at, with Raquel glazing someone’s face – in this case, his.

It was the last one he was looking for, though. He wondered if she’d already made it, and if not, if he could find the video on her computer. He popped the most recent DVD in and, sure enough, Raquel had already edited it from her feed, and burned the DVD. There she was, lubing herself up, with him bent over the side of the bed. He’d asked her then if the camera was pointed at her backside, and sure enough, there was that spider underwear and Raquel’s big booty filling it perfectly. He couldn’t believe that she burned it that morning, right after she dry-fucked him into oblivion and he fell back to sleep. She was nothing if not efficient about it. He watched Raquel’s backside, and he knew that where the camera couldn’t see, she was stuffing herself into his ass for the first time, based on the way his whole body went rigid and his toes curled until the knuckles were white. He stared at that spider, and his hand wandered down his pants, and it only vaguely occurred to him how weird the whole situation was.

He got lost in watching Raquel giving it to him, and he found himself reliving the experience. He remembered how it felt when she first came… and how it felt the second time she came, and fell asleep on top of him. So much time passed, though, that he completely didn’t expect to hear the front door opening, and certainly di dn’t expect to hear Raquel’s voice calling that she was home, and that she got his stuff.

He rushed to close the window, and then turned off the monitor for good measure . Raquel came bounding back in the room, but if she saw him before he catapulted onto the bed, or heard him land, she didn’t say anything. He tried to act natural, and he saw that Raquel’s lips were pouty. She walked at him, or more accurately marched at him with heavy footfalls, and threw her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. “Hey you… wanna be my boyfriend?”

“But… I have a girlfriend already.”

“Well… if not boyfriend then… how about my toy?”

He felt it through her shorts. He imagined himself locked in her sex-cabinet, where she kept all her other toys. He supposed, in a way, with the DVDs in there, he already was.

“You want to do it again?”

“Yeah… your friend turned me on, but he refused to get it on. He said he wasn’t into girls. I told him I had all the dick he needed, but he was being stubborn.”

He ignored that. “I have to go…”

“One last time, before you go. I’m gonna miss you…”

Raquel’s breath was on his neck . He still had time for he had to catch the plane, but… it was easy to lose track of time when he entered into the parallel universe that was Raquel’s sexy time.

“Okay… fine, one more time. But it has to be quick.”

“No,” said Raquel, as she fell down on top of him. Before he could respond, she kissed him, pressing her lips strongly into his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Their bodies intertwined, and he could feel Raquel’s erection through her clothing... and then he could feel it underneath her clothing, because he’d put his hand down her pants. Raquel moaned into his mouth, appreciative, as she worked her own hands up and down his body, under his shirt, never breaking from their kiss, even as she pulled down his pants. He awkwardly kicked them off, his hand wrapped around Raquel’s cock, which was already slick with lube, meaning she’d planned this before she even came into the room. He didn’t particularly care.

He unzipped Raquel’s shorts, and pulled her out. He knew what she wanted. Raquel got between his legs, all the while pressing her tongue against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his face with both hands… and he felt her slowly entering him, without any warning or pretense. They kissed long and deep as she penetrated, slowly, and he gave not a word of complaint. Raquel whimpered a moan into his mouth in appreciation as she enjoyed the feeling of his ass tighten around her fat cock, and before long, the bed started to rock and creak, and the long, eventful kiss broke off, so that Raquel was resting her head on his shoulder as she humped it into him, her breasts pressed up against his chest. Their bodies were so close together, it was difficult to see who was inside whom, but he couldn’t mistake the feeling of Raquel’s thick one slipping and sliding in and out of his anus like it owned the place. 

“You okay?” she said, with a surprisingly tender tone, and then she rested her weight on her arm so that she could look down at him, her face calm, her disposition uncharacteristically quiet. She licked her lips and blew gently, not aggressively, but in response to the simple fact her cock was getting a rather naughty massage. It reminded him of the morning, when she’d woken still inside of him… she hadn’t been doing it to hurt him, but just for the sake of her own pleasure. Now she wasn’t hurting him, either, nor was she degrading him, and watching her get off in absence of those two things was strangely… fine.

“Yeah, I’m… fine,” he said, and Raquel grinned in response, hair covering her left eye .

“How is it?” she said, with a bit of her usual edge, but still somehow gentle.

“It’s…” he said, but couldn’t think of a word to describe it. Raquel worked it in and out of his ass in silence, waiting for him to finish, but he didn’t. 

“Can you cum?” she said, a genuine inquiry for once, rather than an accusation.

“Yeah… but…”

She kissed him again. He was thankful for the end of the conversation, and kissed her back, eagerly. His legs were astride hers, and he knew he ought to spread them more or wrap them around her, but couldn’t bring himself to do either. Raquel held on to him for the most part, or hugged him, but the two of them kept in fairly close proximity, so there wasn’t much in the way of positioning. Their bodies were just in a tangle, and her cock was inside of his ass as they moved together. His cock rubbed on Raquel’s stomach, and that stimulation threatened to send him over the edge.

Finally, Raquel ran her hand along his forehead, pushing his hair aside, while she leaned in close to the side of his face, and she bit his ear. She breathed into it, which sent him aquiver, and then she whispered into it.

“Hey.” He looked at her. “You’ve been good...” she purred, running her finger along his lips, thrusting at her normal pace while she did. “I think you deserve a treat.”

He was wary, but she’d been benevolent so far. “What kind?”

“I seem to recall that you liked a certain… spider,” she said, working her finger into his mouth, rubbing his tongue. “How about this… if you’re a good boy… when you get back here…” she said, but left the rest unsaid. 

“You’ll… let me…?” he said, and she pulled her finger out of his mouth, only to press it to his lips.

“Mmmhm… but don’t jinx it now. Instead… be a good boy, okay?”

His hands were already wrapped around her, but finally, he willed his legs to do the same. Raquel giggled and pressed even closer to him, deep-dicking him all the while. Her thrusts were hard and slow now, the kind that shook the whole bed, and he knew that wasn’t to build her orgasm… it was to make him cum. And it was working. 

He tried to fight it, but it kept rubbing against Raquel’s belly, caught between them, and the pressure was getting to be too much. Raquel watched his face, thrusting with a purpose, until finally he couldn’t hold it anymore. Raquel raised her eyebrow when she felt the wetness on her belly, but she didn’t break her rhythmic pumping until his cock stopped twitching between them.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed, but Raquel just kissed his forehead.

“Glad you liked it,” she said, only a little barbed. “I don’t mind if you get my tummy a little wet… I’m gonna wet yours on the inside,” she said, and he blushed. 

She immediately picked up the pace, kicking into overdrive, so that the whole bed rocked. She couldn’t thrust as widely as she normally did with them pushed so close together, but anytime Raquel took off the brakes, it was rough. He held onto her, squeezed her with his legs, knowing that she was building her own geyser, now, and watched her face while she did. She didn’t smile with menace like she usually did; instead, her face was tense, and she bit her lip, concentrating on the feeling of fucking a tight ass with her oversized wang. She was sweating, and panting, and sighing, and he realized that she’d finally gotten kind of tired. Still, her pace was blistering, and it wasn’t long before she gave him a face that looked like a sneer bred with a moan, a face that didn’t need words to say “I’m cumming!” And she didn’t use words: before he felt Raquel’s nut-butter coating his walls, he felt Raquel’s lips slam into his, and looked up into her half-lidded eyes that stared into his, and instead of her tongue forcing its way into his mouth there was an orgasmic groan, and then he felt her discharge the last of her pent-up love-goo into his colon, where Raquel’s love-goo belonged. She reached between them and under him, and held him open while her cock twitched inside of him, until her eyes showed nothing but sated lust.

As their lips unglued once more, Raquel’s breathing was heavy. “I just came,” she admitted, as if he hadn’t noticed. “I think… I’m done.”

So she did have a limit, he mused to himself. “Was it good for you?” he said, half-joking.

“Mmmm…” she purred, resting her head next to his on the pillow. “I’d say so. A girl could get used to this.”

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” he said, a weird sort of pride creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, well, sometimes I don’t want to punish your dumb, tight ass. Sometimes I just want to make…” she started, before stopped herself. “And you’re one to talk. What’s this?” she said, feeling between them, where there was a sticky mess.

“An accident.”

“Couldn’t help yourself, huh? I think you’ve taken a liking to little Raquel. Are you gonna tell your girlfriend as much when you see her?”

“Oh shit,” he said, pushing her off so that he could sit up. Her cock slipped free out of his ass in the process, and he realized how utterly bizarre it was for that to be a mundane occurrence. He never thought having a cock pulled free from his hole while he was making idle conversation would be anything short of an “event,” but Raquel didn’t even respond to it, and neither did he. He sat up, and looked around, still bleary-eyed from the fucking. “What time is it?”

Raquel reached into her short-shorts, still halfway down her thighs, and pulled out her cell phone. “Flight leaves in two hours.”

“Shit! I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait,” Raquel said, and she had a serious expression on her face. For a second, he thought she was going to plead with him to stay, but then she grinned. “What are you going to tell your girlfriend about me?”

“I’m…” he said, and realized he didn’t have a way to finish that sentence because he hadn’t thought about it, at all. “I’m going to say…” he started, but then, what? That he was her bitch? Her toy? Her cum receptacle? That Raquel liked to make him deepthroat her and look up into her face while he did it? That he’d swallowed Raquel’s butter more times than he could count? That it qualified as part of his diet, now? That Raquel had jacked off into his face in a crowded night club, and he’d worn her wad like a mask? That, over the last night and day, Raquel had taken his anal virginity? That he’d been on the receiving end of anal sex with Raquel no less than seven times, and not once on the giving? That Raquel had fucked him dry, fucked him from behind, fucked him on his back, fucked him in the shower, and fucked him in the sheets? That she had lain on his back, pinned him down with her legs and pummeled his ass so hard that he’d cried, and he’d cum? That she made him do ass-to-mouth in the bathroom, and since they not once did it with a condom, that made him sick? That even after he flew off the island, Raquel expected him to come back, and that she had no intention of ever putting an end to it, which meant that even his girlfriend didn’t break up with him, she was going to have to share him with Raquel, who had a total and absolute monopoly on his ass? That every time he spent time with Raquel, there was a good chance that she was going to be trying to fertilize either his tonsils or his large intestine? That “visiting Raquel” meant Raquel’s cock was going to be hard, and that her hair was going to be a mess, and that she was going to be glistening with sweat, her huge breasts heaving from the effort and the spasms of pleasure, and that his hand was going to be slick with Raquel’s precum and his lips or asshole were going to have the remnants of her loads on them? He couldn’t say any of that. Could he? “I’m… going to tell her that… we’re… friends now…?” 

He expected Raquel to be angry, but she just laughed, loudly and heartily, and her breasts jiggled. “Wrong answer!” she said, and he braced himself.

\--- 

A few hours later, the plane took off. There was the usual trepidation from the passengers, even though all of them had certainly been on plane before. The jumbo jet shook and rattled as it accelerated to its take-off speed, and then precariously lifted into the air. The runway here was fairly short, and the news was saying that a hurricane was coming through, which only added to the general atmosphere of disquiet. He, however, was nervous for an entirely different reason.

He looked over at the person he’d be sitting next to for the duration of the flight. She seemed to be the only one immune to the cloud of anxiety that hung over them, as she was smiling brightly, showing off her teeth, one of which looked far too suspiciously like a fang. He blinked, still somewhat assuming that he’d accidentally fallen asleep with Raquel on top of him, and that he was dreaming, but when he opened his eyes again, Raquel was still looking back at him, and beyond her was the window of the plane that was taking him home. He knew that was impossible; if Raquel was on the plane, and the plane was on its way to New York, that meant that he had ingested powerful hallucinogens, or that the universe was a cruel and unforgiving place, and/or that Raquel was on the plane with him heading to New York. He didn’t remember licking any toads or eating any of the local flora, and he wasn’t sure about the state of the universe, but Raquel being on the plane with him didn’t make any sense. Then his brain did one of those things where it recalls memories, and suddenly, it all made sense. Well, it still didn’t make sense, but causality had been preserved.

“Wrong answer,” she had said, and then she explained that if he was still going to lie and cheat like a little baby (that gets fucked in the ass), she was going to have to come with him and play chaperone. He had weakly protested, loudly and emphatically ( like volume or pleas for mercy would have an effect on Raquel), that she could just call ahead of him, or do literally anything else, but Raquel reminded him that if he was good, she’d *mumble mumble*, and that had been that. How she got a last-minute ticket on what was supposed to be a full plane, and how she’d already packed her things he wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with her evil demon magic. He blinked again, and Raquel was still there, and beyond her was the open sky, and he knew if he leaned over, he’d see the island quickly vanishing below them under the fog and, soon, the low-hanging clouds.

Raquel leaned closer to him, and whispered in his ear. “Flying turns me on,” she said, and then gave him a wolfish smile. Of course. He looked down at her shorts, and confirmed her theory. He wondered if the flight attendant would scold her for smuggling a hot dog onto the plane.

“They say we’re going to pass through the hurricane. Aren’t you worried?” 

“Oh, well, yeah. I’m afraid of thunder… I may wet myself,” she said, grinning. He wondered if Raquel could find a way to threaten him with literally anything. If she did, indeed, wet herself, it would draw attention to the fact that she had a ding-dong, and then everyone would know that his travelling companion was a gorgeous t-girl. He wondered what school for evil demon bitches Raquel had attended, and whether she’d graduated with honors.

“I’m here, everything’s going to be alright,” he said, reassuringly, and Raquel rested her head on his shoulder.

“Aw. Thanks. Maybe you could… distract me?”

He sighed. “I could ask the flight attendant for a pencil and we could play tic-tac-toe on the napkin,” he said, and she giggled.

“You’re funny,” she said, and he knew that she didn’t mind the occasional shove so long as she got the last… word in. “But I was thinking we could play something more… exciting.”

“Dots?”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of pocket pool.” She led his hand to her lap, and let it rest there.

“Right here?”

“Well… I can’t exactly sink it in your corner pocket right now. But we can still play a game with a stick and some balls,” she said, innocently, batting her eyelashes at him like friggin’ Nicki Minaj. 

He looked around. The two of them were all the way in the back, in the alcove next to the bathrooms. The people across from them were already sleeping, and the people directly in front of them were watching a movie together with the headphones on. They’d almost leveled off their altitude, and the flight attendants were at the other end of the plane. One was watching over them, but there was no way she could see what was happening between someone’s legs all the way in the back. 

He had been idly running a finger up and down the bulge that he knew was Raquel’s stiffy surprise, but he suddenly cupped the length of it with his hand. Raquel hummed appreciatively, and spread her legs a little. He tried to look naturally straight ahead, but Raquel stared at him, her lips curling upwards into a cat-like smile. 

“Mmmm, good boy…”

He consoled himself that he was advancing his progress towards his goal, and took his hand off the conspicuous bulge. He worked with his thumb and forefinger at her button, and managed to pop it open. When he did, Raquel gasped silently. 

“What are you doing, mister?” she said, putting on an innocent girlish voice. He ignored her jab at him, and smoothly, carefully, pulled down her zipper. Raquel grew silent, and he took that to mean she was ready to be serious. “Careful,” she said, “I bite.”

He knew that much was true. He slipped his hand up under her shirt, first, running it over her lower belly. She shivered, and her grinning, playful smugness once more became lusty, amorous seriousness. She sighed quietly, and wrapped herself around his arm, nuzzling her head under his chin. 

“Thank you,” she said, in one of her rare, genuinely innocent moments. It occurred to him that, while she was being particularly forceful with him, it was a genuine problem for her to have such an obvious erection in public, especially trapped on a plane full of people that probably weren’t aware of her… status. 

He ran his hand down her body… until he got to her root. She watched with anticipation, and he continued to draw his hand down it, until he gripped his fingers around, softly, and felt her stiffening in his hand. Her foreskin slipped as he started to move, and she shuddered, and he ran his finger across the tip. She put her hand on his thigh, and bit her lip. Her skin was still dry, but there was moisture at the tip, which he rubbed along the shaft, and her foreskin slipped on its own. It continued to plump up as he moved, and he once again found himself wondering why that made him smirk. Raquel went back to holding tightly onto his arm, and even ran her own fingers down it, though she didn’t grip it as she’d done in the past, instead letting him choose the pace. He almost wanted to switch hands so that he could put his arm around her, draw her close, and jerk her off, but that was insane, and he was insane. Also, he wasn’t sure if he could do it with his left hand. Raquel quickly got to her full length and girth, but he knew she only got to her full stiffness when she approached ejaculation. He squeezed her, remaining still, and she sighed. She looked like she was in ecstasy, particularly when he started to squeeze and rotate, and an odd thought occurred to him. She just likes it when I touch her penis. To test his theory, he placed his hand flat on top of it, folding it down between her thighs, and then stroked it a bit, like he was petting a snake. Confirming his theory, Raquel kissed him. Even if he just did that for the rest of the flight, keeping his hand inside of her underwear, she’d have more kisses for him, and she’d probably thank him for it in the end. She blushed, and he wondered if she knew what he was thinking. He debated it, but then he slipped his fingers underneath it and pulled it back up, getting a grip on it once more. She was twitching and jerking frantically, and Raquel was red in the face, her blush taking on a life of its own. He thought she was going to do her usual “do it, bitchboy” routine, but her face said something more along the lines of “just touch it. Touch me. Please.” How could he refuse? 

She looked adorable, with her little shy, nervous smile, her trembling, her anticipatory grimacing, her pleading eyes, and her moist eyes. For a second, he imagined that she was responding to him putting it in her, and then he had a massive boner problem. If Raquel really did react like that to being the receptive one, he wouldn’t last long. She even had a certain goofiness to her, trying to hide her obvious arousal. He could tell when he was touching her the right way, or going at a good pace, when she licked her lips or when one of her eyes involuntarily closed half-way, leaving her eyelashes fluttering. He wanted to see her face when she finally did cum, and he wanted to laugh at her for it afterwards. He was starting to see the appeal in Raquel’s approach.

It felt oddly like masturbating… except that he was reaching over and his hand was in the crotch of the person in the seat next to him. As a result, he had a certain familiarity with the technique, right down to it being his right hand he was using, so that Raquel was on the receiving end of some well-honed muscle memory, though modified a bit because of her greater length. It felt odd giving her something so “personal,” even after all they’d done. He knew that Raquel was no stranger to masturbation, having seen the proof of it on her bed and having received the result of it on his face. Still, she seemed to be more surprised by the sensation of him making those telltale movements in her underwear than anything, as if she hadn’t expected it to be so… good. His hand slipped up and down her shaft, already slick with precum, making a soft patting sound as it hit against her body. There was a quiet, absolutely naughty wet sound that only the two of them could hear, and it was growing steadily wetter.

“Is the plane rocking or are you just really good at this?” she said, and he knew that was her way of thanking him. Then he noticed that, indeed, the plane was rocking, somewhat violently, and he’d gotten so caught up in touching Raquel’s penis that he hadn’t even noticed that the other passengers were gripped tightly onto their armrests, performing religious observances, and that the flight attendants were reminding everyone to stay calm and, also, where to find their oxygen masks. The sounds outside were unholy, and the window was battered by rain and wind, like a creature of the storm was trying desperately to get inside. The captain explained that they were experiencing severe turbulence from the hurricane, and he wondered if he was going to die with his hand wrapped around Raquel’s cock.

It wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it, so he just kept giving Raquel what she wanted. If anything, it was to their benefit; no one was going to notice, or care, that he was jerking her sausage if the plane was threatening to plunge into the ocean. Raquel was appreciative, and though there was a bit of fear in her eyes when she looked up at him, she seemed mostly amused at the surreal nature of their circumstances: for everyone else on the plane, the world was shaking, and there was a serious danger that they were about to get very wet. That put them in just about the same situation as Raquel.

He looked at her again, and saw that at some point, Raquel had gotten to the point where she had to actively hold in her yogurt. Her face showed all the signs of someone thinking about lawn chairs, rather than on the inevitable jizz explosion they couldn’t contain. She looked at him tentatively, anxious, and then she gave him a sudden kiss on the lips, as the plane wobbled and thunder boomed, resonating in the cabin. For a moment, he thought that his hand was going to be in a world of sticky, but when Raquel withdrew the kiss, his hand was still dry and Raquel still had on her “holding it in” face. He wondered if he was going to get to see Raquel’s face as she creamed in her panties. 

She leaned into his ear and whispered. “I’m gonna cum,” she said, and then pulled back to give him a knowing, worried look.

“It’s okay, go ahead,” he assured her.

She blushed, and gave him possibly the most girlishly-happy smile she’d given him. “It’s not that… like this I’m… going to make a mess.”

“Do you want me to pull it out?”

“Then it’ll be all over the seat… I don’t want to get you in trouble…”

That was a first, he thought. But, then again, they were on a plane, and if he was banned from flying… he couldn’t go see her again.

“So then just go like this. We can hide it somehow.”

“You just want to make me cum, you bastard…” she said, in a friendly, accusing tone. He did a mental double-take when it occurred to him that she was right. “Do I look cute? Trying so hard not to make a mess?”

“Very,” he said, a sly grin finding its way to his face. Raquel turned a brownish-red shade that looked hot to the touch. Impossibly, and without warning, he found himself on the other side of the coin, and Raquel was his toy to play with. He wasn’t sure what he could get away with, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. “Well, do you want me to stop?” 

She shot him a look, but it was tempered. “You could… go slower…”

He sped up his pace, slightly. “Why? Don’t you like it like this?”

She stifled a moan, and looked at him petulantly. “Fine… do what you want… with me…” she said. Normally hearing that would make him jizz his pants. But the cute way she said it… well, that made him want to savage her, too, but also made him feel a little pity. He didn’t slow his pace, but he braced himself to do something he knew he would end up regretting later.

He looked around them again. The flight attendants were back to serving drinks, as the turbulence had mostly subsided. There was one working their aisle, a few seats ahead of theirs. He didn’t have much time, and he didn’t want to leave Raquel unsatisfied.

She clutched at his shirt. “I… can’t…” she strained to say, and he knew it would only be a few more seconds before Raquel’s cup runneth over. He could feel that her pouch was swollen, and that her thing was twitching and pulsing, even as she fought to contain the mayonnaise deluge he knew was working its way up her shaft at that very moment. With the look on Raquel’s face, the direct stimulation he was giving her and the time she had to hold it meant that it was going to be a tragically gooey event, that it would force its way through her panties and the denim fabric of her daisy dukes, and that at best there’d be wet stain on wherever she happened to be aimed at that point, and at worst her little spermy yogurt would shoot all the way through, fabric be damned, and he’d have to explain to their flight attendant why the fetching young girl sitting next to him had a load of semen sitting on the crotch of her jeans. If he pulled her out, that same torrent of jelly would splatter itself on the back of the seat in front of her, painting it white, if his jerking didn’t cause it to fling upwards, over the back of the seat, onto some poor unsuspecting movie-watchers in front of them. No matter what, Raquel was going to make a right mess if he didn’t stop, and he wasn’t going to. 

Raquel grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, and kissed him again. Her plan was apparently to throw caution to the wind, give him a big kiss of appreciation, and sacrifice her jeans for a moment of bliss. It wasn’t a bad plan, as far as plans made under the influence of orgasmic frenzy go, but he had her one better. In one smooth motion, he pulled her free, broke free from their kiss, fell towards her lap… and closed his lips around her tip. Raquel threw her hands up in surprise, curling her fingers in trepidation. He didn’t break from his hand movements, so Raquel only had time to whisper-shout “holy…” before he felt her making good on her messy promise... right into his mouth. He was working his hand on her shaft so quickly that his thumb and index finger slammed painfully into his lips each time, but he didn’t have time to slow, knowing the flight attendant would soon be asking if he wanted something to fucking drink. Raquel let it all out into his sacrificial mouth, coating the inside of his cheeks, his teeth, his tongue and his uvula with each desperately-needed release. He wasn’t going to withdraw until she was finished, and it was a long one, as drawn out as it was initially powerful. Because of the position and how shallow he’d taken her, he couldn’t swallow anything down, so it just pooled in his mouth, until his full cheeks contained every last drop of Raquel’s milky-goodness, every last little misled swimming sperm, all of Raquel’s load that she never expected would end up shooting between her favorite lips. He couldn’t see Raquel’s face, but he could see it clearly enough in his mind’s eye, and if the flight attendant saw it, the game was up. He heard Raquel whisper something in Portuguese, and he knew that if she was slipping into her native tongue, she was in another world.

Raquel was still spurting the last of her in-flight meal into his mouth when he heard the flight attendant behind him asking if they wanted snacks or a drink. He heard Raquel giggle nervously, but words failed her; she was still having an orgasm. Like a brilliant flash, it came to him (not that), and he shoved his hand into his pocket. He then reached past Raquel, into the space between the seat and the window, and let Raquel’s semi-flaccid member fall from his mouth. He felt her stuffing it back into her pants as he “struggled” to “reach” something, and then he righted himself in his seat, a shiny quarter gripped triumphantly between his fingers.

“Got it!” he said, except it came out more as “gaw-eet” because of all the cum in his mouth. The flight attendant didn’t seem to notice.

“Are you happy now? Seriously, it’s just a quarter. He’s so cheap” Raquel said, not missing a beat, turning to the flight attendant with an “am I right?” expression.

“Every penny counts!” said the flight attendant, somewhat daftly. “What will you be having to drink this evening?”

He swallowed, hard. The warm, gooey stuff ran down his throat, and the taste was strangely cloying. Had Raquel been eating fruit? “I’m good,” he said, somewhat hoarsely. Raquel giggled, crossing her legs.

When the flight attendant gave Raquel her fruity girl drink, and gave him a pack of peanuts (…), she went along her way, blissfully ignorant. Raquel leaned over, stole one of his peanuts, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You… liked that spider thong I have, right?” she said, in a tone that suggested totally idle, innocuous conversation.

“Yeah. It’s really hot.”

“Mmmhm… if I wore it when we got back…” she said, looking down and away, but he pushed her.

“Yeah?”

“…would you be gentle?”

He swallowed a peanut whole, and started to choke violently. That managed to take Raquel by surprise, and it took her a second before she reacted, slamming a palm into his back. Up came the peanut into his hand, and he gripped it tight so no one would see it, once he realized with some amazement that it was absolutely coated in semen. 

Did Raquel just offer what he thought she did?

“You’d…?” he started, but he knew if he said it, it would turn to ash in his mouth. Raquel stuck her tongue out at him, playfully, and he thought that she was teasing him, but then she nodded her head, and again, her cheeks were a reddish brown. Before he could voice his excitement, the whole plane jerked, and he was nearly knocked from his seat. Fitting that Raquel would offer it up and then he’d plummet to his death before he could cash out.

“Please remain calm. We’ll be experiencing turbulence for at least a few minutes, and then it should be clear skies. Try to remain seated, and fasten your seatbelts.”

He reached to grab the buckle of his seatbelt, but someone’s hand tightened around his arm and lifted him out of his seat. Before he knew it, he was being dragged around a corner, and then again through a door. The whole plane was shaking, a baby was crying, a flight attendant was trying to keep the peace, and nobody was paying attention to the odd couple in the back slinking off into the bathroom.

Raquel’s shirt was already off, and he looked down to discover that somehow, so was his. Then her tongue was in his mouth, and then his belt was undone. 

“I thought…” he said, and Raquel interrupted him with another kiss. “I thought that you didn’t want to get us in trouble.”

“Nobody’s watching the bathrooms. Everyone’s too busy being terrified.” 

“But… you just came.”

“Yeah, but I saw that little smug smile of yours. I figured we could sneak away and I could remind you who’s boss,” she said, putting her hands on his chest, kissing at his neck. “Also, I am actually kind of afraid of thunder. And flying. So I’m kind of… freaking out, and I could use a distraction.”

“But I’m not…” he started, and she dropped to her knees. She unzipped him with her teeth, and pulled him out. She slipped his already-pretty erect cock into her mouth, and for a few wonderful seconds, she worked her lips up and down it, sucking it all the way. She pulled free, and drew herself up to him again.

“Now you are.”

“But we don’t have lube!” He dreaded a dry fuck more than he dreaded the plane crashing into the fucking ocean. 

“We’ll improvise,” she said, reaching over to a device next to the sink – hand sanitizer, he realized. She pumped a few big globs into her hand, then reached down and pulled off her underwear and shorts in one go; a simple task, because she’d never zipped her fly or buttoned up again. She grabbed hold of her dick, which was still semi-flaccid, and got it “lubed.” “Turn around, baby.”

Since when was he ‘baby’? “Raquel…”

“…wants you. Can’t a girl play with her toy to keep her mind off things?”

How quickly the tables turned when Raquel was involved. He sighed, and turned around. Raquel kicked his legs apart, then pushed him forward by the small of his back so that he bent over the sink.

“We’ve got to make this quick,” he said, “before someone realizes that we’re here.”

He felt her smear the rest of the hand sanitizer between his cheeks. “I know. If I do it fast, can you handle it?”

He grimaced, and looked into the mirror. Staring back was a bitch about to get fucked rough with sub-par lube. “…yeah.” 

Raquel aimed herself with her hand, and then wormed her way in. He caught his voice in his throat before he yelled and everyone outside knew what they were doing. The hand sanitizer was doing a decent job of lubricating, but it burned, and the Raquel-style “penetrate without foreplay” approach was too much for his ass. She didn’t penetrate all the way this time, and instead started thrusting shallow right away, and he felt her getting stiffer inside of him. His pants were around his ankles, and hers were around her thighs, and they were having anal sex in a plane’s bathroom, mere feet away from other passengers. The thunder and the wind covered the noise, but he still couldn’t help feel like someone was going to hear the sound and put two and two together. 

He could tell Raquel was making good use of his sphincter to milk it out of her quickly. He bit his lip to try and endure the feeling of Raquel turning his ring inside out. Tears welled in his eyes. His cock bounced with each thrust, and so did Raquel, slapping into him. 

“I’m… trying,” she said, when she realized he was in some distress. “Here… let me return the favor.”

She grabbed hold of him, and started to pump as fast and hard as she was pumping his ass. It was a frenzy, trying to get the two of them off as quickly as possible by fucking as quickly as possible. As rough as her penetration was and as inappropriate as the hand sanitizer was, he felt himself getting ready to shoot a big one. Between having stroked Raquel to completion, hearing her tell him that he could give it to her when they got back, the excitement and danger of doing it in the bathroom of a plane, and Raquel’s prostate-obliterating cock, he was ungodly turned on, and he pushed back into Raquel more for his own benefit than hers. He felt it building for maybe half of a second before Raquel’s handiwork made him spill his load into the sink, making a big mess of it, leaving pools of cum and streaks of semen along the basin walls. Not long after, Raquel reached over and threw the door open at around the same time as a tremendous thunderclap, and with the door wide open, she spilled her own mile-high load into his well-fucked asshole. She moaned into his ear, called him a whore, bit it, and pumped him full. When she’d come to her senses, she apologized meekly, withdrew from his wrecked hole, and quickly pulled up her shorts. 

“I’ll, uh, let you freshen up. Sorry I got carried away… are you…?”

“I’m alright,” he said, though the burning was pretty intense. 

She leaned over him, as he was doubled over the sink, weak on his feet, and kissed his cheek again. “Just keep your eye on that spider,” she said, and he could see her smirking in the mirror. “Try not to hate me too much.”

She slinked off, but no one seemed to comment. The turbulence was settling down again now, and he very carefully lowered himself into the toilet seat. Raquel had blown shallow, and not much, so it ran out quickly, and he cleaned himself off (and the sink as well). 

He washed his face, as well, if only to try and cool off. It was humid in the bathroom, and they’d exerted themselves pretty harshly. He finished washing his hands, and took a deep breath. He opened the door, stepped out into the aisle… and everything was calm. The turbulence had stopped, the flight attendants paid him no mind. He took his seat, and when he did, he noticed that Raquel was looking out the window.

“It’s just the ocean, now,” she said, and when he leaned over her, he saw it was true; there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. He realized he’d put his face incredibly close to hers, and suddenly felt self-conscious, so he settled back into his own seat.

“You think you’re good, now?”

She grinned. “I think I’ve had enough mile-high action for now. I’m feeling kind of sleepy.”

He wasn’t surprised. He was glad to be back in his seat; he could barely stand. He felt something on his shoulder, and when he turned his head to look, he saw that Raquel was resting her head on it, and she’d already closed her eyes. He put his arm around her, and reclined into his seat. In a few hours, he’d be facing his girlfriend, and the girl that currently looked like his girlfriend, who just fucked him in the bathroom, was going to be with him. The hardest part was still ahead, he realized.

When they arrived in JFK, his shoulder was covered in drool.


	7. Laura

On the taxi ride over, Raquel dropped the bombshell that she’d been to New York a few times. For photo shoots.

“You model?” he said, raising his voice louder than he expected. The cab-driver didn’t seem to react, but he did cast a glance at Raquel in the rearview.

“Don’t act so surprised. Do you think I’m not model-worthy?” she said, leaning into him, giving him a meaningful stare. He thought Raquel was a model example of a girl you don’t take home to mom, but he didn’t say that. She was certainly pretty enough, and had the energy and the (mostly) total lack of shame that would make it easy, but he couldn’t picture Raquel in… in what?

“What type of modeling?” he asked, diplomatically.

“Underwear, obviously,” she said, and she could see the whites of his eyes. When his wide-eyed expression fell momentarily to the space between Raquel’s thighs, she sighed. “No, not really. I’ve always wanted to do fashion modeling, but I’m not tall enough or… thin enough for runway, and my agent hasn’t found a magazine. I mostly do glamour shots for… niche publications.”

He tried to hide showing on his face how amused he was by how stereotypical that was. “Any… uh… nudes?”

“You mean any porn. And no. Unless you’re volunteering? I have some friends that could help market us…”

He actually found himself hesitating. That part of him that fed off an inflated sense of self-worth and entitlement quite liked the idea of being a porn star… but he knew that Raquel would headline, and, more importantly, be the one on top. Most importantly, she had a bigger cock.

“Nice reaction,” she said, smiling like a cat, “I’ll keep that in mind. There are worse ways to make some money,” she said, shrugging. 

“So,” he said, trying to push past that uncomfortable topic, “what do you do for a living? I mean, this modeling stuff and your, uh, ‘detective’ work can’t possibly pay that much.”

“Wow, that’s surprisingly astute of you,” she said, sounding genuinely surprised, like she’d just seen a dog dance a foxtrot. “You’re right. I’m sort of… between jobs. But I have pretty… generous friends.”

He tensed up. “So you’re a…”

“No. Did I say that? I think I would have remembered saying that,” Raquel said, suddenly very cutting. He wouldn’t have expected her to take such offense at an accusation like that. 

“S-sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“No… I should be sorry. I guess that would be the likely assumption,” she said, and he would have taken her word at it, but when he watched her face, he saw that some of her usual energy was gone. The taxi hit a speed bump leaving the airport, and he nearly hit his head on the ceiling. Raquel bounced into his arms, and just as quickly disentangled herself. “It’s just what I said. I have some generous friends. One owns that apartment building. I never slept with him,” she said, and at first he thought that a suspiciously abrupt denial, but then he realized that the implication wasn’t that she had slept with him, but that he was one of her generous friends she hadn’t slept with.

“Okay, I believe you. I don’t think you’re…” he started, but he realized he had no way to finish that sentence that wouldn’t be worse than just not saying it at all. Instead, he changed the topic again. “So, did you go to school?”

“Here in the states, yeah. I dropped out halfway through, because I was more serious about modeling then. I want to go back eventually…”

“What’s stopping you?” he said, and was relieved when Raquel didn’t shoot him a look full of vinegar. The cabby seemed not to be listening.

“Nothing, really. I was a criminal justice major, and, I’m not still sure I want to do that.”

He snickered. “You wanted to be a… lawyer?” He could almost see it, but he realized he wasn’t imaging Raquel as a lawyer… but a sexy lawyer. Somehow, he didn’t think that was acceptable courtroom décor.

“No, that would usually be pre-law. I was going to do… don’t laugh.”

If he wasn’t still laughing about the fact that she had been a glamour model and she had a cock, he was pretty sure he could hold in his chuckles… though the lawyer thing had caught him off guard. “I won’t. And, I’d just like to point out, there’s no way you’d give me the same courtesy.”

Raquel leaned closer, her face close to his, full of mischief. “You’re right. But we’ll get to that in a second,” she said, kissing him on the lips softly. She leaned back again, and actually started to fidget. The quick gear-shift left him unbalanced. “I… I wanted to be in… law enforcement.”

He laughed. Okay, so, maybe he hadn’t gotten over his old habits. Raquel didn’t scowl; she smiled, which is when he knew he was really in trouble. He tried to defuse the situation. “Do… do you still want to do that?”

“Yeah, don’t try to play it off like you didn’t just laugh in my face,” she said, grabbing the back of his head, “I’m gonna get the last laugh, mister. But for your information… yes, I think I might. I’ve been practicing Jiu-Jitsu since I was fourteen, for your information. So I’m actually pretty good at holding people down.”

Down came the fly. He swallowed. Spit, but he knew that wasn’t going to be the end of it. He looked at the driver in the rearview, but he looked as indifferent as ever. He looked at Raquel, and she looked anything but indifferent. 

She pulled him down to her open fly and pressed him into it. She was already stiff through her underwear, and feeling his lips press on her through the fabric wasn’t doing anything to diminish that. He gestured to the driver, but Raquel kept pushing his face into her stiff bulge, so he gave up on that tack. Instead, he gave Raquel the kiss on the cock she wanted, and she pulled his head up.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and when she pulled her lips away, she immediately pressed his head back down. His lips came in contact with the tip of her cock, and he realized she’d discreetly pulled herself out while they’d kissed. She urged him down with her hand on the back of his head, her cock nearly bruising his lips, until he relented and opened up. Raquel wasn’t subtle about the way that she moaned as she pushed his head down, stuffing her dick into his mouth.

With his lips pressed into the coldness of her open zipper, he’d taken as much as he could into his mouth and down his throat, and he was making the telltale deepthroat sounds while Raquel was making the telltale getting-deepthroated moans. The driver didn’t complain, though he was surely aware. Raquel pulled his hair, and he pulled up, dragging his lips on her shaft, and then they settled into a rhythm. It occurred to him that he was giving her road head for the first time, even though he’d already given her a little bit of oral action on the plane.

“Sorry… guess this ends our conversation prematurely…” Raquel whispered into his hair, stroking it with her hand. She leaned back and let him work, and he did his best to finish her quickly, feeling uncomfortable doing it in the back of a cab. Raquel took the opportunity to mock his eagerness. “We’re on our way to your girlfriend’s house, and you’ve got my dick in your mouth…”

Raquel dug her nails into the upholstery, relinquishing her hold on his head. He bobbed up and down, and every time the car hit a bump, Raquel’s cock lurched forcefully down his throat, choking him loudly. He got used to it, until the car suddenly bounced, so that Raquel nearly hit her head on the ceiling, and he swallowed her whole salami in one incredibly sudden go. “Shit!” she cried, though he wasn’t sure why. He gagged painfully, and tried to pull himself off of Raquel’s cock, but Raquel held him down with a good deal of strength. His eyes filled with tears and he slapped at Raquel’s thigh to signal his distress, but she gave him her answer a second later when he felt her air-impeding cockhead spit a prematurely-ejaculated load down his seizing throat. He tried to be courteous and let her finish her poorly-timed girl-goo flinging, but by the third pulse that shot a jet of cum into his esophagus, he realized that he needed desperately to breathe, and that Raquel coating his breathe-tube wasn’t helping matters. He exerted as much force as he could upwards, and Raquel let him go, so that her still-twitching anaconda snaked itself out of his throat with a wet, slipping sound. He coughed and sputtered and choked her cum down, and then let Raquel position his face, her saliva-slick member in hand, for the consolation money shot. She creamed on his face with the last few spurts, sighing with satisfaction. When he’d caught his breath, and she’d finished jizzing, they both reclined back into the leather seats, relaxing.

“Whoops,” she said, smiling listlessly. “Let that one go early. Sorry about that. You okay?”

“Yeah, I just needed to breathe. I freaked out,” he said, wiping his face with his hand. Raquel reached into her handbag and gave him a tissue.

“Think you’d be used to having my tube down your throat,” she said, leaning over to caress his face. “You know, your neck bulges when I do that. I’ve seen it on the videos.”

“I’m not surprised,” he said, and she grinned, though he didn’t mean it as a compliment per se. She rested her head on his.

“What were we talking about?”

“Your, uh, career aspirations,” he said, putting his arm around her. She looked up at his face.

“Right. And then you laughed at me. Am I remembering this correctly?” 

“I… sorry. It’s just that you seem more suited for glamour modeling than for being a police officer, or whatever,” he said, leaving it unsaid that he didn’t think Raquel was compatible with the whole “laws” thing.

“Why do you say I’m suited for modeling?” she said, as if uninterested, but he knew that the question was pointed.

“Because… you’re pretty?”

She chuckled. “Very diplomatic of you. Come on, say what you’re thinking.”

He hesitated. “Well, you’re… you like uh, showing it off. And… do I really have to say it? You’re just going to get angry and like, put it in my ear or something.”

She kissed him, and grinned. “Ah, you’re learning! But… yes, you have to say it. I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

“Well, it’s just that… it seems like… girls… like you…” he said, tip-toeing around it. Raquel rolled her eyes, but she didn’t interrupt him. “They, uh… show up a lot… in, uh…”

“I do know a ‘girl like me’ that’s a lawyer, and another that’s an accountant. And I know guys of a similar persuasion that don’t do sex work of any kind. On the other hand, I don’t know many guys like you that are useful members of society,” she said, play-slapping his face. “Just kidding.”

“Well, yeah, I guess I kind of knew that, but, it seems… disproportionate? You know? Don’t you feel… stereotypical?”

She rested her head on his shoulder again, and didn’t look at him, lost in thought. “I like… sex. And I’m not afraid of my body. Anymore. I can’t speak for Mei, but, it’s just easier to get into when there’s a… niche like that. It’s… exotic,” she said, like the word tasted awful in her mouth. “And it’s just more…visible. Particularly for non-ops like me.”

He nodded, like he knew what she was talking about. It sounded logical enough. “Is that ‘Mei’ a friend of yours?”

“Yeah. She’s a straight-up porn star. I kind of envy her; she’s got balls. Well, not literally. Well… literally, but… you know what I mean.”

He nodded again. From what he’d seen, she had big balls, but he didn’t bring that up. “I saw that poster of hers you have. Are you a fan of her, uh, work, too?”

She giggled. “It’s rude to ask a girl about her secrets,” she said, rubbing a finger under his chin. “Bet you’d like to picture that, wouldn’t you?” Her hand fell to his crotch, and confirmed that he was still rigid. “Seems I was right. Hate to interrupt our conversation again, but, you wouldn’t mind if I returned the favor, would you? Between the plane and the cab, you’ve racked up quite a few brownie points,” she said, unzipping him.

He hoped that those “brownie points” were working up towards a certain brown hole. Still, he wasn’t about to object. She unbuttoned him, reached into his boxers, and fished him out. Her fingers were soft and skillful, and she stroked him gently until he was fully-erect. She pushed her hair out of her face, and leaned in close… and then kissed him on the tip. She glanced sideways at him, mugging like an idiot, and grinned. She kissed it again, and this time let her tongue flick out, and he shivered. She put her lips around the tip, and he braced himself, when the cabby called back. “We’re here,” he said, and the car lurched to a halt. 

Just like that, Raquel pushed him back into his boxers, still hard, and zipped him up. “Oh well!” 

He sat, in stunned silence, as Raquel threw open the door and shimmied out of the car. He was hard enough to cut diamonds. He opened the other door, awkwardly shuffled out himself, and stepped carefully into the street. He closed the door, and a car came screeching around a turn, and he flattened himself to the cab to avoid being side-swiped by it. Raquel was safely on the sidewalk, and she yelled something, but he didn’t hear it. When he turned to look at her over the top of the cab, she had already looked away.

The cab driver helped them get their luggage out of the back of the cab, and then Raquel paid him, tipping him with an extra $20.

“That was a big tip,” he noted, as the cab drove off, and the two of them took their luggage in hand. 

“That was just the bonus. I tipped him before we got in the cab,” she said, with a knowing glance to her side. First, it was in the plane, and then, Raquel had them doing it in the cab on the ride over, after paying off the cabbie. He had hoped that the awkward matter of what he’d been doing with Raquel wouldn’t necessarily come up, but now he had Raquel’s hot dog flavor in his mouth and his breath smelled of her cum, and they were approaching his girlfriend’s apartment building’s front door.

Night had fallen on the ride over, and the air was slightly chill. Streetlights burst into radiance one by one, although some were less up to the task, glowing a broken blue or flickering, at least at first. The street was deserted, but he could see on the avenue that there were still people walking to and fro, some with friends, others returning from school or work, and others still drunk and disorderly. There were three steps leading up to the front door, and they were the longest, most terrifying steps of his life. With Raquel at his side, smiling like the cat that did it, cheerfully awaiting the chance to humiliate him, he took a deep breath, and found his girlfriend’s last name on the list.

He rung the bell, and a voice came over the intercom. He was uncomfortably reminded of Raquel answering hers, but then his girlfriend’s voice came over the intercom.

“Who is it?”

“It’s, uh, me,” he said, almost forgetting himself. 

“And Raquel!” said Raquel, and he felt his diaphragm tightening. 

The intercom returned silence. Then, after a few painful seconds, it exploded with the sound of the buzzer, and they pressed open the front door. The lobby was comfortable enough, marble floors and potted ferns. It was an old building, but not a former tenement, so it did have some architectural flourishes and open, well-lit hallways. The elevator itself was likely half a century old at least, and when they stepped inside it, and he pressed the button marked “5,” the doors closed behind them with a certain mechanical uncertainty, like they didn’t quite fit together. It was a stark contrast to Raquel’s sleek ultra-modern apartment, but that was more a matter of chronology than class. Up they rose, with a creek, a foreboding slam, and then finally ding, signaling that they’d arrived. The doors opened to the sound of more rolling machinery, and they stepped into the hallway, the stairs and apartments to their left, and even more apartments to their right. Raquel inspected a bronze plaque that had been bolted into the wall that described the building’s architect and financier, and then they both heard a voice. 

His girlfriend was leaning out of her apartment, waving at them. He waved back sheepishly, and Raquel waved back energetically, and they walked over to her apartment’s front door to greet her. He hid his hands in his pockets and avoided eye contact.

“Hey Laura, look who I brought!” said Raquel, patting him on the shoulder.

Laura was as he remembered her. Her demeanor was always cheerful, but her dress and her poise were strictly business; she often wore professional attire, even at home (not opting to switch to a cozy pair of pajamas unless he was around, because she liked the idea of “getting casual” with each other). She was somewhat plain looking, with a small button nose and mousy brown hair being her most “distinctive” features. She also had a rather shapely bust, if not prominent, though she rarely wore anything to show it off. She was thin, petite, and barely comely, the perfectly ordinary, attainable but desirable girlfriend. She was also one of the kindest and most forgiving people he had ever met, though she did have her personal berserk-issues. Him being almost all of them.

“Hey there, you! Why didn’t you give me a call if you were coming home?” Laura said, addressing her boyfriend with a certain sly chipper attitude. 

He searched for words. “It was a surprise. Uh, surprise!”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, if it was supposed to be a surprise, Raquel ruined it for you. She called me ahead of your flight,” she said, turning to Raquel, who gave her a big hug.

“I just wanted you to know he wouldn’t be coming alone,” said Raquel, linking her arm with his. “I didn’t know he hadn’t told you.”

“He never tells me anything,” she said, leaning forward to hug him as well, made slightly awkward by Raquel’s arm still being around his. He knew what she meant; that he had never told her he liked girls with a little extra, but he hadn’t actually known it himself. 

“I’m sure Raquel will make sure I tell you everything, now,” he said, giving Raquel a pitiful glance. She showed him her teeth.

“Well, not in the doorway. Come in, let’s get this party started,” she said, and Raquel liked the sound of that; he didn’t. Any party that started with Raquel ended with semen everywhere, and not necessarily his own.

Laura’s apartment was considerably cozier than Raquel’s, with soft carpets and older furniture, and a lot less floor space because of all of her seats, tables, shelves and bookcases. They navigated around her sofa and she disappeared into her kitchen, walking past an ornate gold-coloured bird-cage containing an ornate blue-coloured parrot. It squawked, but didn’t speak, opting instead to stare at him critically. He recalled the bird’s name was Alfonso, and he hated it. It didn’t know any words, but it made it clear in the few venues of communication it did have open to it that the feeling was mutual.

“Do you want anything to drink? Raquel? Honey?”

“I’m fine,” said Raquel, plopping down into the cushy sofa.

“Do you have any Jack left over?” he said, figuring he should start as early as possible into the night with the hard liquor.

“More than I know what to do with,” Laura called back, and they heard the refrigerator door slam close. She emerged again with a bottle and two glasses in one hand and a soda bottle in the other. She set them down carefully on the coffee table, and took a seat opposite Raquel. He sat down as well… deciding that it would be bad to share the sofa with Raquel, he sat in an armchair, which meant that he and Laura both sat in individual seats, and Raquel had the sofa to herself.

“So, what have you two been up to?” said Laura, sounding strangely intrigued. 

He suddenly had an image… no, a memory flash into his mind’s eye. Raquel’s lips were pressed forcefully up to his, and she was looking at him with longing eyes, moaning without reserve into his mouth, and his legs were wrapped around her, and his abdomen was wet with his cum, and Raquel’s body was pressed up against his… and most importantly, her cock was twitching wildly inside of him, because she was cumming, cumming wildly, their bodies entangled together, and her cock in his hole, pulsing and shooting and depositing her lovegoo into him, and there was no question that it was what he wanted. He looked to Raquel, sitting there calmly, and he imagined her naked, with her little soft thingy between her thighs… and he wanted it to get big and fat, and he wanted to roll around on a bed with her until he recreated that scene. He looked between the two women, who had come to a point in their conversation where they were both looking at him, and he wondered if they could tell what he was imagining. By the quiet look of triumph on Raquel’s face, he had a feeling she at least might. 

Raquel opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. “We’ve been, you know, partying. Hanging out at the beach... uh…”

“Knockin’ boots, gettin’ it on…” Raquel murmured under her breath.

“Going to clubs, bar-hopping…”

“Rollin’ in the hay, Hidin’ the salami…”

“…just, you know, vacation stuff.”

Laura looked from Raquel to him, and then back, and then snorted, when she saw that Raquel was staring at him as well, smiling like the Cheshire cat. She turned to her boyfriend, who was staring at the floor. “You’re embarrassed, aren’t you?”

He sighed. “About what?”

Raquel curled her legs up onto the sofa. “About all the fun we had.”

Laura poured herself a drink. He didn’t want to move. “She told me about it. I’m still surprised to hear it myself. I figured if you took a girl to bed and found out… that, that it’d shock you straight. I didn’t think you’d just…”

Raquel finished the sentence for her. “Swallow.”

He took Laura’s drink and downed it. Laura giggled. 

“Yeah, like that,” Raquel said, rolling her eyes.

He felt the fire in his throat. He couldn’t look Laura in the eye. “I was too embarrassed… to tell you.”

“Was that before or after I fucked your ass silly?” Raquel said, casually.

Laura’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She looked at her boyfriend with total disbelief. “Did she… really?”

He looked towards Raquel, who raised her eyebrows suggestively. Without looking back at Laura, he nodded slowly.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d go… that far…” she said, but she sounded less upset and more… fascinated. 

He had another flash. He was bent over in front of Raquel, touching his toes, and she had her hands on his shoulders, and she was pumping away, and it had put a big smile from ear to ear on her face. Her cock disappeared between his cheeks with each thrust, and her smile just got wider and wider as his cheeks got wetter and wetter. Between his legs, he was rock hard, and it bounced with each of her thrusts. Snapping back to reality, he was looking at Raquel, and he was that hard, and he could see based on the look on her face that she was imagining the same scenario. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not, but he thought he saw Raquel mouth “I wanna fuck you.”

“I… I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back,” Laura said, excusing herself. She left in a fluster, nearly knocking over the coffee table. Raquel stretched her legs out on the sofa. 

“Looks like we’re going to be putting on a show tonight.”

“What?”

“You saw the way she looked at you. She wants to see you take it. And don’t lie, you want to show her.”

“Raquel… please…”

“What were you just thinking about? Come on, be honest.”

“I was… we were fucking.”

“Aha, nice and vague answer there. Out with it, which one of us was smiling, and which one of us had their teeth grit? Who was poking who? Who was having their pipes cleaned?”

“You were… I was bent over…”

“And I was behind you, with a big smile on my face, wasn’t I?”

She was right. Exactly right. “No…”

“Oh? Come over here,” she said, and patted the spot on the sofa next to her, letting her feet reach the floor again. Nervously, he stood, and slid into place beside her. 

Raquel stroked the back of his neck, and leaned into kiss him. He kissed back… reluctantly at first. Then Raquel took his hand, and put it down her pants, and he yanked it back like her cock was on fire.

“What are you doing?!”

“I told you, I wanna fuck you. I’ll settle for some quick lip-service though. Hurry, before she gets back.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Crazy hard, maybe. Would you rather I lay you flat on this sofa and show your girlfriend what the two of us really want to be doing right now?”

“You can’t… she’ll…”

“She won’t notice. And if she sees us ‘cuddling,’ she’ll think it’s cute.”

She ran her finger under his chin. She had a way with him. It was the same way that cats “had” birds. They catch them, they play with them, and then they devour them. Nonetheless, he cautiously undid her fly, while she looked on with amusement bordering on pity.

Into his mouth it went, and Raquel gave an soft, appreciative moan that was almost casual. She was right; it was hard as stone, barely yielding beneath his lips. He pulled it out of his mouth, ran his lips down the side of it, kissing it up and down, and Raquel stifled a giggle. In a moment of comically inept defiance, he put his teeth on it, barely exerting any pressure, and Raquel stroked his head and sucked in air through her own teeth. She urged him with her hand, and he took it into his mouth again, and then threw himself forward into her crotch, and she curled around him, holding his head in place firmly, but not forcefully, and fed him her salty precum as a reward. She ran her fingers down his back, down his spine, reaching into his shirt, and he felt her nails running along his skin, her cock pulsing in his throat. 

“Where’d he go?”

He tried to pull off of Raquel’s cock when he heard Laura’s voice, but Raquel held him firmly in place.

“He’s… busy,” Raquel said, hardly sounding convincing.

“Uh… alright? I guess I’ll… take a phone call then. I’ll just be a minute.”

He couldn’t tell where Laura’s voice was coming from, nor could he see anything, his face buried where it was. 

“There, she’s busy. Hurry it up, and your girlfriend won’t have to see me nut in your mouth.”

His lips were pressed up against her testes, so she knew it was no idle threat. That she had testes at all was proof that sometimes, life throws you curveballs. Or, just balls. It occurred to him that even though they’d been on his forehead, and his nose, and in his mouth, he’d never really inspected them closely. There had to be a good reason for that, but he couldn’t think of what it was.

At some point earlier in his blissfully cock-in-mouth-free life, he’d probably have chuckled at the idea of a “slut with nuts.” Somehow, the humor was lost when gargling on those nuts was something he did now. Something he was going to do more of. 

Raquel was insistent that he get on with it, so he started to work it, deepthroating her all the while. He barely gagged anymore, unless Raquel wanted him too (which she signaled by making him gag). It wasn’t long before Raquel gave up her baby batter, and he made no attempt to stop her when she did it down his throat. It reminded him of the first time he did, when she held his head close to her while she addressed the camera and an invisible chorus screamed “chug, chug!” She did, at the last bit, pull more shallow so that it spurted into his mouth, though. Raquel sighed loudly, and then he heard a voice in his ear.

“I saw the whole thing.” The voice was sultry and predatory… but it wasn’t Raquel’s. He let the deflating penis slip free of his mouth, and looked up to see Laura, grinning like the Cheshire cat, his mouth full of spunk.

“I cuhn ex-pain,” he said, and she laughed.

She was behind the sofa, leaning over it to watch the action. He realized that Raquel had probably signaled to her what was happening, and then kept quiet about it. Her eyes were wide and as much as she looked condescended, she also looked… intrigued. “So you really let her… and you like it?”

He swallowed. Then he hesitated. “I mean, it’s just, she likes it, and I…”

“Love it,” Raquel interrupted.

“I… it’s not bad…”

“You really know how to make a girl feel loved, you know that?” said Raquel, checking her nails, almost disinterested. She leaned back into the chair, and he shot her a look. He did know how to make a girl feel loved, as he’d just proven. Maybe it only worked on girls with cocks, but Raquel was one such girl.

“Tell me about it,” said Laura, rolling her eyes. She leaned in towards his face, and smiled evilly. “I wanna see it.”

“You… what?”

“I wanna see you and Raquel, going at it. I want to see her bend you over. I wanna see your face,” she said, looking at him through her long lashes. “I wanna see you emasculated.”

He looked to Raquel. She sat, impassive. “Do… do you want to…?”

She grinned, but didn’t look at either of them. “I don’t mind having an audience.” He wondered if she ever showed anyone those videos, in which case, that much was obvious. After a moment, she looked at him, and he knew, without any doubt, that she wanted to fuck him, and she wanted to do it now. Laura didn’t even enter into it.

He stood, more as a reflex than anything. Laura stood up straight again, herself. “Uh… so, I mean, where…”

“We can do it right here,” Raquel suggested, the implication, of course, that they could do it anywhere. “Can you get me the lube in my bag?” she asked him.

“Do you need it?” Laura said, looking at her boyfriend with a devouring stare.

“If you want him back in one piece, yeah,” Raquel said. He quickly retrieved the lube before she decides she liked the sound of that, actually. He rifled through her bag, trying not to spring any of the traps he was certain were in there. He wouldn’t have been surprised one bit if he found the ballgag she’d kept in her closet secretly packed away in there. When he found it, he took it out, took a deep sigh. And then brought it over to Raquel, who thanked him, and then pointed to the wall. “Put your hands on the wall,” she said, and he obeyed, while Laura looked on. “Take off his pants,” she said to Laura, who obeyed even faster, unbuckling his pants and kissing him on the mouth as she let them fall. Her stare said it all. 

“I want to see her take you like a bitch,” it said. So did she, out loud, into his ear, her hot breath enticing him and somewhat unsettling him at the same time.

Raquel let the lube run down between his globes, and then squirted it like mustard on her hotdog. He felt her press the blunt end of it against his starfish, and Laura hummed an anticipatory “oooh…”

She urged forward slightly, and popped in without too much resistance. He felt a little dismayed when he realized he’d definitely gotten accustomed to it. She didn’t shove and stuff the way she normally did, though, instead slowly working it in, half an inch by half an inch. Raquel had never penetrated this slowly before. He found himself… anticipating more of it, but Raquel pushed open his insides frustratingly slow… the tip of her cock doing her unnatural work slow enough for him to feel it emasculating him. Raquel cooed reassurances into his ear, but it wasn’t like when they were on the bed before… she was doing it to make him more aware of his submission. It was inevitable at that glacial pace that Laura would say something, and so she did.

“Can he… really take that whole thing?”

Raquel hummed. “You bet. The whoooooole thing. Trust me.”

She boggled. “I didn’t think… he could do something like that.”

Raquel let out a derisive chuckle. “He practices. A lot.” The night before he was an anal virgin, but he didn’t want to admit that. “Do you want me to show you?”

“If it’s, if you don’t mind…” 

Raquel’s smile was manic. “I’d love to.” She leaned over to his ear and whispered into it. “She wants to see me fuck you. You know that, right? She just doesn’t want to see it all the way in… she wants to see it in and out. We’re gonna fuck in front of your girlfriend… I’m gonna show her how much you love m… it.”

He felt her pressing deeper inside, and before long, she was all the way to the hilt, and Laura clapped. Raquel clapped his ass. Without missing a beat, Raquel turned to Laura, letting out a small moan, and fixed her with a wicked stare.

“Wanna see us do it?”

“Yeah, yeah… act like I’m not even here… just enjoy yourselves…” she said, and he realized she was barely aware of what Raquel had said. He felt Raquel pulling herself out, but knew she wasn’t going far. He enjoyed the feeling of her slipping out of him, and to show it he squeezed her on the way out, making Raquel moan.

Raquel took Laura’s words to heart, and pretended she wasn’t even there, thrusting as deep as she could into him as her footlong would allow, long, powerful thrusts that undid years of the image he’d cultivated for his girlfriend. Within seconds, her hands found his shoulders, and she started to grind it deep.

She slowed her pace, and bent over him, getting close to his ear again. “I want to take our time…”

“You can’t… she’ll think…”

“I don’t care what she thinks. I showed her what it looks like when I fuck your ass like a bitch… now I’ll show her what it looks like when I…” She pushed into him, not with a lot of force, but he felt it powerfully anyway. He realized she was rubbing up against his prostate with her head at that shallow depth, and that she was very lightly rocking inside of him. 

“Raquel, no, you can’t…”

“Relax, we’re gonna be here a while. I don’t think she’ll be upset. She’s gonna be in a sex-crazed coma soon.”

“You’re gonna make me cum…”

“She doesn’t need to see it,” she said, kissing his neck.

“You’re going to come.”

“I am,” she said, and that was all to be said about the matter. Raquel poked his prostate insistently, and he felt that odd sensation. Even though nothing was touching him, he realized he might very well come. He focused on the feeling, but it was so difficult to get there… but Raquel was nothing if not patient. Laura kept watching, but he knew she wouldn’t see it, what he was about to do. 

The heat inside him got hotter and hotter and tighter and tighter, until he finally felt it, and he knew he could come if she continued. Raquel kept trying to milk him, and after a few moments of slow, gently rocking, Raquel felt his ring tighten around her wildly, and she knew she’d succeeded. Almost without a sound, it splatted onto the wall and the ground between his legs, and Raquel pressed against his button and used his spasming hole to stoke her own flame. He didn’t try to warn her about Laura; if she didn’t notice him jizzing, she certainly wasn’t going to notice Raquel. 

He felt Raquel’s whole body tense up, particularly her hands on his shoulders, and knew that she’d thrown caution to the wind. When he felt her big snake twitching inside of him, he looked over to his girlfriend, rapt at attention, and it occurred to him that she was the reason that he knew what it felt like when Raquel stuffed her salami into someone’s ass, and what it felt like when she had her happy time while her hips were against said ass. What he wouldn’t have expected a few weeks ago, before he’d found Raquel’s little peculiarity, was that it didn’t bother him that Raquel had her crazy smile on while she spit her stress in his bowels, and that, in fact, his mind processed it as a good thing. It didn’t really do anything bad to him, obviously, and it meant that Raquel was having fun. Raquel moved smoothly, slowly, and from Laura’s perspective it looked no different from before, but inside, he felt Raquel’s cock cumming wildly, filling him up with every twitch. And somehow, that was fine. His girlfriend never suspected a thing, that right in front of her, Raquel was having an orgasm, blowing a load in her boyfriend’s ass.

That Raquel inflating his bowels with her girlcum was something he was now fine with was evidence that she was, indeed, a succubus. She gently ran her nails down his back, until she was just holding onto his ass, squeezing rhythmically as she emptied the last of her load right up his willing shitter. Raquel shuddered, and made a little noise, and he knew she was finished. She suddenly pulled out, leaving his hole agape, and slapped his rear.

“Look how hard he is. What a perv,” she said, and Laura leaned in close to inspect between his legs, while he struggled to hold in Raquel’s secret semen surprise. If Laura noticed that her boyfriend (and her wall) was spunkier than usual, she didn’t show it, instead choosing to marvel at how hard he really was. If she watched for long enough, though, she would see him in a post-orgasm shrinking, but thankfully, she stopped inspecting it. 

“You like it when she does that?” she said, appearing beside him, staring at his face with big, innocent eyes.

He couldn’t bring himself to nod. He felt something slip into him, and at first he thought Raquel had gotten herself hard again, but then he realized it was just her finger. Her nails were short, which was fortunate, because she felt around inside of him like she was trying to find her keys.

“Well?” she said, taunting him. “Do you like it?” When he didn’t respond, looking up at Laura pleadingly, Raquel put in another finger. “Don’t you want to cum?”

“Does he normally cum?” Laura asked, intrigued. He thought it was odd that she was talking about what ‘normally’ occurred in their situation, especially considering they’d only done it a handful of times… all in the last day.

“Oh, yeah. Wanna see?”

“Can I see?” Laura asked him, and he was glad that at least somebody thought to include him on the decision making promise.

His refusal was worded poorly. “Uh, sure.”

Raquel appeared beside him, so that he was sandwiched between the two women, still leaning on the wall for support. “See? Told you he was a perv. Now… she said she wanted to see it. So that means we need to flip you over on your back.”

“On my… back?”

“Yeah. Laura, can we use your bed?”

Laura didn’t miss a beat. “Go for it. He knows the way,” she said, and he, still recovering from the last bit, reluctantly led Raquel into Laura’s bedroom, carrying his pants in hand. It was smaller and more cluttered than Raquel’s, and when he turned on the light, he saw that she’d changed the mattress in the time since he’d left.

Raquel pushed him onto the bed nonchalantly, and he rolled over onto his back. Raquel spread his legs, and he saw that she was already hard again; he was still getting there. Laura’s hand was between her thighs as she watched Raquel place her cock up to his already fucked hole, and she now had a full view of the penetration. Slowly, again, Raquel worked her hips forward and plugged him up with her long, thick shaft. As she bottoms out, she notes that it’s a “perfect fit,” and Laura replies.

"Mmm, yeah, I see that..." 

“You should see how much I can make him cum…” said Raquel, pulling out slightly. 

Laura gaped, and looked at him. "You would have never let me put anything in your ass. You've really changed, haven't you?"

He blushed. Laura stared at where Raquel’s cock was holding him open. 

"You guys don't use a condom," she said, more of a notation than a question,  
as she watched the slick flesh slide into her boyfriends peculiarly open hole.

"Don't need to. Unless you're worried I'm going to get your boyfriend pregnant," said  
Raquel, grinning.

"Oh, no... but... would you let her cum like that?"

Raquel was the one that answered. "Wanna see?" she said, in a low, sultry tone. He realized Raquel wanted her to see it for her own reasons.

"If..." she turned to him, "you'd be comfortable with it..."

He looked back up at Raquel. She put a hand on her ass, and mouthed "spider." She knew exactly how to push his buttons. Somewhat literally.

Raquel started to work it in and out of him, to Laura’s delight, and she took his cock in hand, gliding her fingers up and down his shaft gently. The dual stimulation was too much, and it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm building. He saw that Raquel was getting ready herself, so when he finally did cream on himself, he knew that he was about to bring Raquel over the edge as well.

And then she did it. She kissed his mouth, and hummed softly, but she wasn’t looking at him; she was looking over at Laura. Laura, meanwhile, was transfixed on her cock, which her hips jerked sporadically in and out a few inches while she pumped her warm, gooey load inside affectionately. Laura watched intently at the way Raquel’s already fat cock seemed to bloat each time, right before Raquel shot more into his thoroughly emasculated entrails. She watched with amazement at just hot thick it was, stretching her boyfriend at its thickest point so much it had to be painful. She was watching her cock and his ass fitting together so perfectly that she completely ignored that Raquel had pressed their lips together, and was rather aggressively kissing him while she offloaded. Raquel seemed content to stay where she was, but he urged her off of him with his hands, and she withdrew immediately after she was finished, still sticking straight out from her body, rigid and dripping the last of her ejaculate. She took a step back, and Laura inspected her boyfriend’s asshole, which was now well-fucked and full of cum. It twitched open a bit, looking confused, having just been violated by Raquel’s long, thick cock. He didn’t want her to look at it in that state, but she insisted, keeping his legs up so that she could watch it protest its mistreatment at the hands of Raquel. Or, not the hands, per se.

“Never thought I’d see this,” she said, and Raquel snickered. 

“I have a way with men,” she said, and she put her hand gently on the underside of his thigh, opposite Laura’s. “Isn’t that right?”

Laura looked at him. “Thanks, babe. That was so hot… is there anything I can do for you?”

Raquel wasn’t to be outdone. “Or me. I could do something for you too.”

It clicked in his mind, and he thought damned-be the consequences. “Well… I’m kind of spent, right now… but I’d definitely like to see…” he trailed off, and then gestured with his fingers between the two of them. 

Laura looked at Raquel, blushing, her expression unreadable. Raquel, on the other hand, went white. “W…with her?” she said, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yeah,” he said, “is that a problem?”

“N-no…” she said, and he could see she was stirring her resolve. A choice glance sideways at him was all it took for him to know that he wasn’t going to like the blowback from his suggestion, but that she was willing to go through with it. 

Laura’s reaction was less… nuanced. “Do you… wanna do it here?” she said, sounding eager enough that it seemed she’d been looking for the opportunity. When Raquel nodded, and she immediately started to disrobe, it was obvious to everyone in the room that she was all for it, maybe more than he was.

Raquel watched her without much of a response, and he got up off the bed to whisper into her ear.

“What’s the matter?”

She turned away, and whispered back to him. “I don’t… mind a little girl-on-girl… but… it’s not really my… element.”

He tried to hide his smirk. Raquel being out of her comfort zone was as much cute as it was righteous come-uppance. “I’ll be here. I’ll… help out.”

Her nostrils flared, and she shot a sideways glance at him that could curdle milk. “Yeah, and then, I’ll open up the dance floor, and I’ll help you out,” she said, and then she leaned over and nipped his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. “Just this once.”

By then, they noticed Laura with her ass in the air. “I’m ready, Miss Raquel!” she said, shaking it. 

Raquel held in a chuckle, so it sounded more like a snurk. She leaned into him to whisper in his ear again. “Well, I can see she’s into it. I suppose it’s not so bad… a girl’s ass isn’t so different from a guys, right?”

He thought about it for a bit. Raquel was an hourglass knockout with a thin waist, wide hips, and a footlong dick, and seeing her hide that thing inside his girlfriend’s colon sounded like a good time, given that he’d get to see Raquel’s little cute crazy smile while she plowed somebody else’s butt for once (excluding a certain video he’d watched). But he also knew that Laura probably had a different set of priorities.

He watched Laura while Raquel embraced him, and he smelled Raquel’s hair before resigning himself to his folly. “Not anal. I want you to give it to her on her back.”

Raquel looked back at him. “You’re… serious?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, I’ve got a… cuckold fetish,” he lied. “I really just want to see you… do her like that.”

Raquel looked unsure for a moment, but then she steeled her gaze. “Are you sure that’s what you want? If I recall, you had a different request when we were back in my apartment.”

“This… this is what I want, yes. What’s the matter? Not sure you can outdo me?” he said, knowing that he was baiting a tiger.

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” she said, and Laura looked over her shoulder to see what they were up to. “Lay on your back, girlie. We’re gonna party face to face.”

Laura did as she was commanded, spreading her legs a bit faster than he was pleased to see. He took Raquel in his arms from behind… and then took her into his hand. She was partly soft, a little deflated ant-eater snout that he stroked to little effect.

“Hold that thought,” said Raquel, “I need to wash up first.”

He nodded, and let her go, but Raquel grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards the bathroom, while Laura watched on, bemused. 

He stepped onto the tile floor and she closed the door behind him. She stepped into the shower and washed off, and he lowered the toilet cover and sat on it, waiting. When Raquel finished showering, she pulled open the curtain, and stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Get over here, Mr. fluffer.”

He got to the edge of the tub, and she pointed down. “If you want to spring this on me, I need some encouragement.” 

“Can I… shower first?”

“What’s the matter? Feel dirty?” she said, smirking. “Here, come in. I want to dry off first anyway.”

He stepped in, and then she stepped out, and in a split second decision, he slapped her ass. She yelped. He expected her to scold him, maybe punish him, but she just flushed. She wrapped a towel around herself, and her erection made a tent in it. He ignored that, and showered himself, knowing that she wasn’t going to be very patient.

When he did finish, he opened the shower curtain, and before he even stepped out, Raquel was waiting there, re-clothed (well, almost re-clothed), hands on her hips. Her face said “it isn’t going to suck itself, hun.” Unable to argue with that logic, he dropped to his knees in the tub, and came face to face with it, already dripping precum, and then looked up at Raquel, who looked down at him.

“This is how you were that first night. On your knees, looking up at me… remember?”

“I’d rather not,” he said, and so she didn’t mistake his meaning, he kissed the tip.

“Coy. Alright… get me ready for this. Just a bit, the lady’s waiting.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said, lifting up her cock. They were heavy looking. Kind of cute, actually.

“And you don’t have to suck my cock if you don’t want to anymore. But here you are. Don’t worry… I’ve got a suitable punishment in mind.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. Her took her undercarriage in hand, and she tilted her head back and purred. He sucked on the tip, and then a bit more, and then worked back and forth on it. 

“I wish I could have you all to myself tonight,” she said, sounding almost regretful.

“We’ll have plenty of chances for that,” he said, in between mouthfuls. She smiled.

“Good. I haven’t fucked you every which-way yet. Now… I think that’s enough. Let’s get this over with.”


	8. Reconcile

Laura watched them enter the room with barely contained excitement. She was sitting on the bed, naked, with her legs crossed, looking very professional, and also very naked. Her hair fell around her face, framing a scarlet blush and a half-realized smirk. It was obvious that while they were gone she had been working her hands furiously between her legs, but now she just looked timid. She looked from her boyfriend to Raquel, and back, and suddenly she didn’t appear so sure.

“Is everything alright?” she said, directed towards him, although she glanced at Raquel for a second, who was uncharacteristically modest, holding her towel in front of her.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, looking between the two women, trying to sense what Laura was sensing off about the atmosphere. “I think we’re ready.”

Laura nodded, slowly. “She looks… uncomfortable. Are you okay?” she said, now addressing Raquel.

Raquel wordlessly nodded, as well.

“If you don’t want to… I’m sure we could do something else he’d like…”

That seemed to reinvigorate Raquel. “I’m sure we could do a lot of things he’d like. But…” she said, dropping the towel between her feet, and then stepping over it. She sauntered towards Laura, and when she got close enough, she tipped Laura’s chin upwards and looked at her face. “Why don’t we have a little fun, instead?”

He recognized the look on Laura’s face, because he’d seen it on his own on a DVD. Even though Laura had seemed eager… with Raquel bearing down on her like that, the reaction was mixed well with fear and intimidation. She smiled awkwardly at Raquel, and then tried to look past her at him.

“Is that what you want?” she said, tentatively, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Raquel turned her head back, so that she could only look at Raquel. 

“That’s what he said. He told me he has a… cuckold fetish,” she said, putting her hands on Laura’s shoulders, then her neck, stroking a finger down her clavicle. “I guess that explains a lot. All this time he’s been cheating… he was just trying to make you jealous enough to give it a try yourself...”

Laura seemed captivated by Raquel’s sultry voice, and her wicked touch. He felt himself remembering what he’d thought earlier, under a similar spell: she was a succubus. A demon. Again, she tried to break free from Raquel’s stare, and look to him for some guidance.

“What… what does she mean?”

Raquel knew that was her cue. She spun to face him, and sat down beside Laura, taking her into her arms. “Oops. Did I let the cat out of the bag?”

He stood, frozen. He felt like he was in the third grade again, and he’d just broken the window. 

“You mean… you’ve been sleeping with other girls… aside from Raquel?” she said, sounding hurt. Raquel’s devilish smile was suddenly tempered. Laura looked like she didn’t believe it. She was still visibly aroused, but she was watching him alone now, even as Raquel’s warm breath fell on her ear, and her fingers caressed her skin.

“I… yeah. Raquel wasn’t the first… not by a long-shot,” he found himself saying, though each word was difficult to get out of his throat. He never thought a confession could physically hurt. “But… I promise, she was the last. I… guess that doesn’t really sound like much of a promise, does it? Look, I—”

Laura interrupted him. “I thought that… I mean, I guess I knew. Of course I knew. But I guess I hoped that… there was just another girl.”

That surprised him. “Just… another girl?”

“I can’t help it if you… fall, for someone else,” she said, and sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Raquel drew back, away from her, and looked surprised… and regretful. “But if you were just… sleeping around… lying to me… just to…”

He actually would have preferred if she’d gotten violent. There was some anger there… but mostly she looked lost. Raquel had sold her on what was apparently an enticing lie… and she must have been clinging to it tightly for comfort. He wanted to rage at Raquel for cruelly taking it away from her… but he knew that was just deflection. He wanted desperately to say something… but couldn’t find any words.

It was Raquel who finally spoke. “Laura… sweetie… calm down,” she said, letting Laura bury her face in her breasts, as she tried to hold in sobs. “He still loves you, okay? He had to put up with… quite a lot to keep up that lie,” she said, shooting him a boastful grin. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but when Raquel nodded down to Laura with her eyes, he acted accordingly. 

He approached Laura and knelt at the bedside, clasping her knees. She freed herself from Raquel’s bosom and looked down at him, and gingerly, she cupped her hands around his face. “How can I trust you, now?” she said, and he knew she wanted reassuring words, but he still couldn’t find any. Anything he said would sound like hollow promises and empty apologies. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry,’ but he’d lost his voice. 

Again, Raquel replied for him. “I’ll keep him in line. I think he likes it when I do,” she said, rubbing her toes against his cock, bringing it to life. “He won’t stray away from us again,” she said, almost timidly, for Raquel.

Laura put her hands on his, and looked at him. “I— I think that… let me start over,” she said, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Then, after a moment of contemplation, she kissed him on the lips, as well. “I think that I give you a lot of free rein…” she started, and his hopes fell. “…and I expect you to not throw it back in my face like that. But… I’ve decided, that this time…” she said, and threw her arms around Raquel, looking very possessive, “that if you let us down again, Raquel and I will just run away together. How do you like that?”

Nobody was more surprised than Raquel. In fact, no one was surprised except for her. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that she was fucking with her, and ribbing him at the same time. Raquel sat awkwardly, and nervously returned the embrace, and then looked down at him between at their feet like she’d been in on the joke all along. 

He stood up, and Laura leapt to her feet to hug him. “Sorry I melted down a little, there,” she said into his shoulder, as she held him tightly.

“No, it’s… I was… I knew you’d forgive me. But…” he said, and she pulled back to look at his face, “…but I shouldn’t have taken advantage like that.”

Raquel tilted her head, an almost bird-like gesture of observation. When they broke their embrace, Laura cleared her throat and addressed both of them.

“It’s getting late. Raquel, you don’t have a place to stay, right?”

Raquel nodded, clearly thinking about something, distracted. “I could make some calls. Or do a walk-in…”

“You can stay here. You too, my little boy-toy,” she said, pressing a finger against his chest. “I don’t have work tomorrow.”

That seemed to wake Raquel out of her daze. “Speaking of work,” she said, looking to him, “what do you do, exactly?”

He shifted his feet. Laura answered for him. “You could use him as a flotation device, I guess.”

Raquel snickered. “I have a few other uses in mind, actually.”

For some reason, that low-tier innuendo made him blush. Suddenly, he realized they were all very much naked, and in the context of conversation, that was… uncomfortable. Laura seemed to come to the same realization. The only one who didn’t…

“Speaking of which… aren’t we all forgetting something?” she said, taking Laura by the shoulders. “I was about to take your girlfriend for a spin, wasn’t I?”

Laura’s eyes went wide. He waved his hand in the air, dismissively. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Oh,” Raquel said, her hand running down Laura’s stomach, until it disappeared between her thighs, “but I do.”

He should have seen it coming. They’d left Raquel in an uncomfortable position for too long. She was likely frustrated with Laura’s intimacy with him, and the way she’d teased Raquel, and with him… well, with everything about him, at that moment. And when Raquel wanted to tag you back in a “playful” way… it usually meant someone was going to be very sore.

“I think Laura will give you a pass, right?”

Laura nodded. Her face flushed as Raquel’s fingers fondled her. “I’m fine now.”

He didn’t see what happened, but based on Laura’s tense response, he could figure it out. Raquel hummed sultrily. “You’re about to be a lot better,” she said, and then, just like that, Laura was on her back, and Raquel was on her feet.

He stood, dumbfounded. “I thought you didn’t like girls?”

She flashed him a wicked smile. “Maybe you’re not the only one who’s a little bi,” she said, but he knew the real reason. Now that Laura was only half-sure she wanted it, Raquel was sure she’d enjoy it. He’d seen that expression before, for sure. He’d also seen that erection, but from a different angle.

Raquel spread Laura’s legs and lined herself up. The juxtaposition in sizes between peg and hole was somewhat jarring, he saw. Of course, his hole had accepted her peg numerous times, and it was likely less equipped to accommodate it. Laura’s pubic hair was trimmed, but mostly natural, so between her legs was a small bush of curly hair and a little pink pussy that acquitted itself well. Juxtaposed with Raquel’s brown snake, where Raquel ended and she began was still clear, but he doubted that would still be true in a few seconds. It was then that he noticed that Raquel’s beef wasn’t wrapped.

“Shouldn’t you use a condom?” he asked her.

“Why, worried I’m going to get your girlfriend pregnant?” she said, in the exact same mocking tone she’d given Laura when she’d asked. Except, this time, the answer was a fairly definitive yes. Still, the way she looked at him made him cowed. He looked back to where Raquel was looming, except she wasn’t so much “looming” anymore as she was pressing the tip up against the entrance to Laura’s love-tunnel, demanding entry. 

Laura looked to him. “Are you sure you’re okay with thIS-- ?!” She cried out at the end, interrupted by Raquel’s sudden intrusion into her lady parts. Just like she’d done to him, Raquel gave Laura no time to adjust to her size or the fact that they were even having sex, and just as soon as she’d plunged into Laura’s sweet spot did she pull half of her thigh shaft free, now slick with Laura’s honey. 

Raquel shot him another look. “How’s that cuckold fetish working for you?” she said, as she displayed herself half-buried in his girlfriend’s lovely little pink. It had to open wide to accept Raquel’s girth, her lips spread so that Raquel could pound her silly, likely lightly scraping on her cervix at the deepest point, asking it if it wouldn’t mind a thick helping of Raquel butter. He had been right; it was hard to tell, when she plunged it back all the way in, that Raquel even had a schlong, and that the two of them weren’t just “standard” lesbians. But he had a feeling that Raquel could tell the difference. He hid himself behind his hand, but the response to Raquel’s question was “very well.” Watching Raquel drill Laura was something he didn’t think he’d actually enjoy, but if he didn’t like seeing Raquel’s thick cock sliding between his girlfriend’s legs, disappearing into her pussy, and if he didn’t like the idea that Raquel and Laura were doing a little curiously mismatched mating while he watched, then he had no idea what was making him so hard. 

As for whether Raquel liked it, well…

“You like that, don’t you?” she sneered at Laura, leaving the “you little slut” unsaid, as she often did when she was railing him. That was a relief. He was worried that Raquel wasn’t going to get her usual sadistic kicks just because Laura was female, but she was still getting something out of it. He hoped that meant his retribution later would be a bit gentler. 

Laura, meanwhile, had her eyes closed, and her teeth grit. She shuddered and tensed, and gripped at the sheets. Raquel buried it to the hilt again, and her back arched, and her eyes opened. She looked to her boyfriend with her bedroom eyes. “Get over here and touch me. I’ve missed you,” she said, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed next to her on the bed and ran his hand up her tummy, towards her breast. He bit her nipple, gently, and swirled his tongue around it; he knew she liked that. Laura grabbed his hair with both hands and sucked in air between her teeth, clearly nearing the point of no return. 

“I think your girlfriend’s going to cum on my cock,” Raquel said, panting slightly, somewhat exerted. She slapped him on the ass, and he gave Laura a kiss while she moaned into his mouth, fulfilling Raquel’s prophecy. Her body tensed under him, and when their lips parted, she let out a throaty moan and a sigh, and shivered.

He whispered to Laura. “You mind if I…?” he said, motioning his head to Raquel. 

Laura nodded. “Go ahead,” she said, smiling a goofy smile at him.

He got off from the bed, and Raquel looked pleased with herself, if a little shaken. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey there, beautiful,” he whispered into her ear.

Raquel leaned her head back against his chest, and he could swear he actually saw a bit of blush to her cheeks. “I think your girlfriend wants you. I don’t think I’m enough for her.”

“She thinks you want me. She doesn’t think she’s enough for you,” he said, his breath in her ear, and she sighed. He felt her ribs, and then her belly, and then took her breasts in his hands. She moaned softly, moving slowly in and out of Laura, who watched while she shuddered.

“Touch me… down there,” she said, and he let his right hand fall, again feeling her stomach, and her thigh, and then… he curled his hand around it, and gave it a little squeeze. Raquel gasped, and then hummed approvingly. He could feel Laura’s wetness on her, and he could feel Laura if he moved his hand down the shaft a bit, which he did, trying to ignore the absurdity of jerking Raquel off into his girlfriend’s womb, on top of the added absurdity of jerking anyone off with that much enthusiasm. 

He reached his other hand down between them, tentatively, and ran his fingers down Raquel’s hip, and then cupped her firm little bubble butt in his hand. She responded positively, so he tested his luck… and felt between her cheeks. His finger tapped half-jokingly on her backdoor… and she grinned.

“Where are you touching?” she asked, dangerously, snipping at him like a cat. He pulled his hand away, slowly, not wanting to provoke the lioness. “I didn’t say stop,” she said, and then she thrust forward, so that she was all the way in Laura… and sitting still. Laura moaned out another small orgasm, and then just watched the two of them, with Raquel deep inside of her.

He had been careful to keep his absolutely ironclad erection away from Raquel, but now he let it press against her thigh as he groped her from behind, and she just kept watching him. He slipped it between her well-shaped, firm rear, and she continued to thrust into Laura, who lost her voice after a particularly surprised moan.

Raquel whispered back to her lover behind her. “You want to fuck me so badly, don’t you?” He couldn’t do anything but nod. Raquel smiled coyly. “Not tonight, but…” she said, wiggling her hips, pressing herself back against him, “I think I’d like that.”

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss, her tongue pressing against him with urgency. As an automatic response, he caressed her stomach… and then reached down and grabbed her firmly. She moaned into his mouth as he started to run up and down her slick shaft, feeling his girlfriend’s wet vulva with each go. Raquel started to kiss and nip at his neck, and something in the back of his mind made note of when and why Raquel liked to bite, but he couldn’t recall it to the front of his thoughts, which read something more like a page from one of Marquis de Sade’s books.

Raquel moaned, her breath on his neck. “Mmmm… nn… ohh... oh!” she moaned, almost squealed, and he felt her pressing her backside into his groin. She was strangely insistent, and the look on her face was desperate, until suddenly, she stopped resisting… and tensed up . “…oops…” she let out, as a groan.

He was puzzled for a second, but then he felt something pushing outward against the ring of his hand and realized that Raquel’s cock was pulsing, unmistakably. They both sat frozen, while her obese snake intermittently expanded in his hand, spitting out Raquel’s usual dose of venom by the spermful, until there was no semen left for Raquel to pump into his girlfriend’s womb. Laura looked at the two of them, puzzled, and Raquel sighed.

“What happened?”

“She, uh…” he started.

“…had a little accident,” Raquel finished. “On the bright side… you’re my first. Girl, that is.”

Laura was speechless. Slowly, Raquel withdrew her deflating cock, and when it pulled free, the excess semen glooped out with a small amount of force. Based on the size of it, she got a fairly large dose of cream.

“Er…” Laura said, still in a haze, “…I guess I should have seen that coming.”

“Sorry,” Raquel said, half looking legitimately sorry, and half giving him a smug aside glance. 

“How’d you like it?” he asked Laura, who still seemed to be in a daze. She snapped out of it fairly quickly, though.

“It was fun… but… I think she’s actually a bit too… big. It took a bit to adjust to the pain, and it’s still a little sore now. No offense, Raquel.”  
Raquel didn’t look offended. He knew that she liked that it hurt, and took some amount of effort to… “accommodate.” “None taken… you weren’t so bad yourself. Got a bit of a wild streak to you, huh?”

He almost, almost rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy of Raquel calling anyone “wild” in their sexual temperaments. But then she affixed her stare on him, and he knew he had to be on his best behavior.

“How… long is it?” Laura said, cocking her head to the side while she looked at Raquel’s deflating… cock.

Raquel drew herself up, and looked down at the thing attached to her at the groin as if she’d never noticed it before. “I’ve never really measured it. But I’ve been told by a guy who swears he’s the guru of cock that, by eye, he thinks it’s nine inches.”

That came as a bit of a shock to him. He supposed that nine inches was still really, really long. Most guys weren’t anywhere near that. ‘Twelve inches’ or ‘fourteen inches’ were mostly exaggerations, and didn’t do justice to just how huge someone with a nine inch cock was. He wondered if a twelve inch cock really did exist (come to think of it, hadn’t one of those DVDs in Raquel’s closet been titled ‘The Twelve-Inch Thai”? Who was on the cover of that one?). Of course, the ‘guru’ could have been wrong… and either way, Raquel’s looked even bigger on her frame. He recalled something about short guys in porn, but before he could follow that train of thought, Raquel had caught him in her gaze again, with no reduced urgency.

“All things considered, though… your boyfriend takes it like a champ. I’m willing to bet after that display, he’s feeling pretty neglected…”

He certainly didn’t feel neglected, but when he faced Laura in the hopes that she would come to his rescue, she had a similar, dark expression to Raquel’s. 

“I thought he might. I’m still a little sore, but…”

“Hm, what do you suggest?” Raquel said, resting a finger alongside her face, contemplatively.

“I was thinking that we could both give it to him… at the same time,” Laura said, reaching out and running her hand along his face. It wasn’t the worst suggestion in the world, he thought. It might be strange to give and… “receive” at the same time, but it wouldn’t be any less heteronormative than anything else he’d done with Raquel. He looked to Raquel to see if that’s what she had in mind, as well, and was horrified to discover by the look on her face that it was… but that she thought Laura was thinking far too small-time.

\---

A few minutes later, the two girls had set up their idea of a good time for him, and he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d suggested to either of them that his idea of a good time would be spent on his back, with his legs in the air, and his head hanging off the bed, so that he saw the whole world upside-down, except the only thing that really mattered was Raquel upside-down, very happy to see him. Laura was between his legs, putting on a rubber glove, and Raquel was giving her directions, which didn’t bode well for him.

“He should be able to take it… I’ve made him pretty loose, I bet,” she said, her pecker kissing his lips in preparation of some more heavy petting. She tapped his face, as if tell him to open up, and he obeyed. Raquel slipped her cock in, and then immediately went back to talking to Laura. It wasn’t calling him a bitch and taking his ass roughly, but it had a similar effect on him. “Just make sure to lube up your hand and his ass a lot. Unless you’d prefer it dry,” she said, looking down at him while she slowly fed it in between his lips, then pulled out just as slowly. His eyes widened, and she grinned. “I think we’ll stick with the lube for now. I’ve given his ass enough of a workover for now,” she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder, still somewhat wet, and starting to thrust in earnest. She fucked his mouth for a bit, using his lips, before shoving it into his throat without warning, and then spreading her legs so she could fuck it all the way up into his gullet and out in one thrust, which she then started to do, because what else were his mouth and throat for but girl-penis spelunking? He knew Raquel was going to blow in his belly again, or on his face, and that his girlfriend was going to see, but neither of them seemed to mind. Saliva dripped down his face, and soon he’d have Raquel-butter coating his throat.

It was difficult enough to breathe in-between each of Raquel’s uvula-punching thrusts under “normal” circumstances; being upside-down made it no easier. Raquel didn’t show any mercy, though, fucking his throat harder and faster than she’d fuck his ass or Laura’s pussy, allowing her balls to press against his forehead. He wondered if she was intentionally trying to dislocate his jaw with her cock, or if that was just a happy coincidence. Laura, meanwhile, was taking her time in lubing up the glove and between his legs, giving him plenty of time to dread her joining in on the “fuck him like a sex-toy” party. When he finally felt her spreading his legs, he was almost relieved, or at least as relieved as he could get while Raquel was force-feeding him her salami and working up enough Raquel goo to drown him.

Laura probed at first with her finger, and then two, discovering that Raquel had done a pretty decent job of preparing him for what she was about to do. She started to push in with her other fingers – all of them – and he braced himself. At first it seemed impossible, but he knew from past experience not to bet his comfort on the fact that something couldn’t possibly fit in his ass, and prepared himself for the worst. In a few seconds, he got it. Laura’s fist popped into place and his sphincter clasped around her wrist, and he groaned a garbled swear around Raquel’s cock. Raquel translated for him.

“Oh, he loves it,” she said, slamming into his phlegm-lined throat simultaneously. She bottomed out and held it there, to the point that he couldn’t breathe. Laura started to fist his ass, and he knew at that point he knew he was in for the long haul. 

Raquel held onto his throat, and felt her own cock pushing outwards, bulging his throat in an unnatural way. She pounded his face, and leaned over him, laying against his body while she worked her lower half to choke him. Laura continued to pump his ass, watching his cock get stiff with some fascination. Every time he gagged on Raquel’s cock, Laura stopped to make sure that he was alright, but Raquel assured her that he was used to it. And in a weird way, he was. Raquel’s tube filling his slightly-larger throat-tube was something he’d grown accustomed to, but the double-attack was more than he could handle. And that was before Raquel initiated the count to three.

“On three, really get it in there. Okay?”

He didn’t see Laura’s response, but when Raquel started counting, he assumed that she nodded. With his protests muffled by Raquel, and his legs already held up and together by Laura, he had no choice but to wait for it.

“One… two…” Raquel said, counting somewhat unevenly… which is when he noticed her twitching. “Three!”

Together, Laura’s fist and Raquel’s cock almost met somewhere in the middle, and he felt like a pig on a spit, unable to escape. Laura had held back, but she’d still punched her fists up into his guts, a strange mixture of pain and… something else that he would have focused on more intently if he could breathe. Panic set in, which is why it was almost a relief when, a moment later, Raqule erupted down his gullet, her semen flooding into his belly (a trait he now shared with Laura, he remembered). She was spewing so deeply in his throat, twitching there, that it was cum he would never taste. Nevertheless, Raquel was unmistakably cumming, as evidenced a beat later, when Raquel’s cum shot out of his nose with force, and then bubbled out with degradation. When she pulled free of his mouth and throat, the cum he couldn’t have possibly swallowed came up, and coughed and sputtered and hacked, spitting up thick globs. Raquel slapped him on the cheek with her cock, once, and twice. Then she stuffed it back in his mouth, half-hard, and gave him some more salty goo to think about. When all was said and done, she withdrew again, and his face was red-to-purple. Laura sheepishly withdrew her hand, with some difficulty, and crawled beside him, concerned.

“So, I think I might break your boyfriend at some point if this keeps up,” Raquel said, grinning. 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, and he nodded. “You took that pretty well,” she said, impressed.

“He’s also a huge perv. Look at this thing. You liked that, didn’t you?” Raquel said, sitting onto the bed opposite Laura, and then reaching for and grabbing his cock.

He mumbled something, and Laura took off her glove, and then kissed him. Raquel’s hand started to run up and down his shaft, and she blew kisses at the tip… before Laura started to kiss lower and lower on him, as well.  
With Raquel’s palm on his cock and Laura’s lips blowing furtive kisses at the tip, and without Raquel’s package entering into the equation, it finally occurred to him that he was in a very lucky position. Laura looked up at him and gave him a cat smile, just before she thrust herself forward and took him into her throat, swallowing her gag reflex at the same time. He could have lost it right there, were it not for Raquel’s intervention, pushing a rather amused Laura off of it before taking it into her own mouth. He was as surprised as Laura when Raquel lay on her belly and started to bob her head up and down in his lap in earnest. He had to admit that he wouldn’t mind that happy ending either. Emboldened, he slapped his hand on Raquel’s ample tush; not a spank, just a grab, and for a millisecond she looked surprised and he thought it looked adorable, before, to his amazement, she settled into a sultry, flirtatious expression and wiggled her hips, as if to say, “that’s what you want, isn’t it?” She taunted him, knowing exactly how to push his buttons, and she would have gotten away with it, too (his cum, that is) if it weren’t for Laura’s intervention. When she placed her hand around the back of Raquel’s slender neck, he assumed she was going to pull her off just as she had, but then he saw the uncharacteristically sadistic glint in Laura’s eyes.

Raquel went wide-eyed as she was forced to deepthroat, and he remembered that he’d thought she was inexperienced with it when she gagged. At first he thought she might throw Laura off, but instead she let Laura hold her down for a merciful few seconds before Laura let her go, and she pulled off of him entirely, gasping for breath. 

“Was… that okay?” Laura said, suddenly looking very embarrassed. Raquel wiped her mouth wordlessly, but he knew her expressions well enough now to know she wasn’t angry. She was… fiery. She pointed to his cock, and Laura seemed to know what she was getting into, as she sank down and put her lips on him with no small amount of trepidation. As he expected, Raquel ran her finger up and down Laura’s neck, making her shudder, before grabbing a violent fistful of Laura’s hair and forcing her forward, making even the more experienced Laura gag loudly. She held her there, and essentially climbed on top of Laura, weighing her down, burying her face in his crotch, threatening to force his hand… or more importantly, his balls. She leaned up and forward and lustily kissed him, holding the back of his neck while she did, as her hands were now free, because she was literally straddling Laura’s head. Laura was locked into place, face-down ass-up, on her knees, with her mouth around his cock, most of the way down her throat, and that wasn’t going to change until Raquel allowed it. He returned Raquel’s kiss tentatively, worrying about Laura’s airway, but he found himself lost in thought as he looked past Raquel and saw Laura’s ass in the air, with her between him and Raquel. He imagined Raquel taking Laura’s ass while he fucked her face, and that sealed the deal. Raquel kissed his lips as Laura kissed the base of his cock, and whether his girlfriend was in the mood to swallow his load or not, he was feeding it to her. Her body twitched and she clutched at the sheets as Raquel forced her face to be stuffed full of his cock, even as he was offloading all his pent up stress. Raquel didn’t break the kiss, even when she realized he was cumming, instead opting to sit on his girlfriend’s head while he exploded in her bewildered mouth, giving her a taste of what she’d been missing. Laura finally slapped his leg to warn him she was running out of air, and Raquel only ignored her plea for a second before she rolled off of her, lying beside him. It was amazing to him that even when Raquel was soft, she could find a way to completely ruin someone’s holes. Laura gasped for air and coughed up a glob of cum, looking disheveled. He wondered if she was going to be upset, but after taking a moment to compose herself, she smiled. Then she burped, and then she giggled.

“Somehow, I don’t feel like I won that round,” she said, and Raquel grinned at her, lying against him. 

“Now you know how he felt,” she said, putting her hand between her smooth, feminine thighs and looking at him suggestively.

“I think… I’m done for the night,” Laura said, before collapsing backwards onto her pillows. 

Raquel, herself, had just about fallen asleep by that point, laying her face against his calf and her hips and her moist little sleeping anteater against his arm. He knew neither of them would particularly wish to move, so he just settled back and rested his head on the bare mattress. Raquel curled up next to him and lay on his chest, and he drifted off to sleep, smelling the sex and her hair. 

He was woken by Raquel crawling between his legs, and even in the dark, in his half-woken state, he could see her stiffness hanging down between her own legs as she did. He didn’t bother to protest, even as she climbed on top of him, or reached between them to lube him, or as she kissed him, or as she wordlessly penetrated him without any real pretense, and soon the bed was creaking softly in the darkness. Even with them close together it was impossible not to feel Raquel twitching inside of him, even though from an outside perspective it would be difficult to see who was fucking whom. She altered the angle of penetration constantly so that he could never really grow accustomed or relax, which was just fine with him. He noted that even though there was something enjoyable about being face-to-face with Raquel, he perversely liked it when he was facing away, or face down, as she reamed him. Maybe it was the way she coo’ed in his ear or nipped at his neck, particularly right before she laid a foot of pipe in his backdoor and gave him a creamy enema. Not that being face-to-face was any different, although being able to see the exact moment on Raquel’s face was somewhat exhilarating… and somewhat terrifying.

Even in the dark he could see her “you lose again” expression, one of affection and condescension both, a second before she tensed up and he could feel her using his cum-receptacle facilities. By now he was used to Raquel basting his colon, and so didn’t hesitate to give her a soft kiss on the lips… which she returned, nipping at his lip in response while she filled his backdoor with goo. When she was finished, she kept it still inside for a bit, and then slowly slid it out, letting him feel every inch of it pulling free of his used anus. When she did pull free, she smiled shyly at him, and then collapsed onto his chest, exhausted. He held her head there, running his fingers through her hair, as they both fell asleep. Neither said a word. Nor did either hear Laura, working her fingers dutifully between her thighs, before sighing sweetly, and then falling back to sleep herself.


	9. Two-Way

He half-expected to wake to find the two of them standing over him, Raquel with her lovetoy in hand, and a rather sticky mess on his face, but was half-disappointed to discover that they’d done no such thing. Instead, he felt Laura on his back, and he was face to face with Raquel, who was breathing slowly, her morning wood jabbing insistently into his belly. Laura’s hand gently brushed his own stiffy, and he decided then and there that he was going to wake one or both of them up. With Raquel’s sex within reach, he decided on her, and reached down between them to grab hold of her, which didn’t wake her up, but did make her moan softly in her sleep and splat his abdomen with precum. Lightly entangling himself from both of them, he dropped below the sheets and lifted Raquel’s leg over him so that he was between them, her still lying on her side. She shifted a bit, but didn’t wake, and before his waking brain could protest, he took her plump little sleepy cock into his mouth, where it bloated and jerked eagerly. Partially as thanks for what she’d done the previous night, and partially as a way to get in her a good mood, he started to suck on her cock, which earned him salty precum on his tongue and between his thighs. He wasn’t sure if he could get her to cum in her sleep, but he knew he was about to find out.

He sucked and sucked and slurped, not caring how loud he got, and he doubted it would be the sound that woke Raquel up either way. Inevitably, he heard Raquel’s somewhat confused moaning, and then sees her sleepy eyes peering underneath the sheet, basting his tongue with precum when she gets sight of what he’s up to. In an uncharacteristically cute way, she flopped her head back onto the pillow and laid there passively, letting him continue his service unimpeded, although she did wrap her leg tighter around him, almost but not quite trapping him in place. He continued to take her down into his mouth, sucking along her length with enthusiasm, and courageously ran his finger along her cute little hole, which she responded to by giggling, until he flippantly decided to roll her onto her back. With her lying on her back, he had to re-orient himself between her legs, diving between her thighs, so that he started to eat Raquel out like any other girl… with an invisible, significant difference. As he turned his head, that “invisible” difference became a prominent phallus-shaped protrusion in his cheek, one that threatened to fill said cheek with an impressive amount of semen, and it occurred to him that he should just give up trying to cross-section Raquel with “any other girl,” especially while he brushed his teeth with her big cock, while she eagerly tried to provide the toothpaste. Raquel seemed to enjoy seeing him smuggling her package in his cheek like a squirrel, but she appreciated it even more when he went back to a routine of bobbing and sucking, slurping and… swallowing her increasingly salty precum. Raquel rewarded him with light purring and not a single derisive chuckle, even as she prepared to offload her girlcum into his belly. Her cock continued to bloat and twitch and he knew that soon, cum will come bubbling and gushing out of the tip and into his waiting mouth, but that only made him suck harder, as Raquel ran her fingers through his hair. 

Raquel tightened her thighs around him, until he’s buried in her crotch, with his lower lips resting comfortably on her pouch. Without warning, she shot her cream into his mouth with the expectation that he’d get it to where it needed to go, and he didn’t disappoint, swallowing her viscous love potion with an audible gulp. He was now so familiar with the salty, cloying taste that he didn’t mind sipping on the tip as she dribbled out the last of it, a peck of a kiss that made Raquel grin.

He dived again, and she finished cumming down his throat while whispering thanks. He pulled back, extracted her slick pole from down his throat, and coughed, as if clearing something from it. He crawled up between Raquel and Laura again, and Raquel was beaming. Her hair was a bit disheveled – clearly ‘sex hair’ of the highest order. Laura was waking, bleary-eyed, and mumbled something that was likely asking what was going on. 

Raquel idly stroked his belly. “I just fed your boyfriend breakfast in bed. You want me to make some eggs for you?”

“Mmm? Yeah… that sounds good,” Laura responded, still clearly half-awake. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, and saw that the two of them were entangled, looking rather pleased with themselves. “Aren’t you two cozy?” she said, grinning.

“Er…” he responded, and she blinked sleepily at him, although the grin was still there.

“It’s okay, I’m still sore from last night. I’ll be fine with… regular breakfast,” she said, and Raquel chuckled a bit. He felt her voice in her chest. “Good morning to you to,” Laura said, flirtatiously, stroking his chest with a finger. “Did you guys have fun last night?”

Raquel just purred, and he grinned a little nervously. Laura leaned in and gave him a kiss, and Raquel mimicked her, before shepolitely disentangled herself from him, kicking her feet off the bed and onto the chilled floor. She was full of energy, and after a cat-like stretch, she skipped over to the door, turned back to give the couple one last look, and then disappeared around the threshold. For a second, he expected to have a waking dream, and he’d be beside Laura again, and Raquel wouldn’t exist. But the taste lingered…

“So…” he said, aware that they were alone together for the first time since he got back, “is everything okay?”

“I think so. She wasn’t too rough.”

“I mean, between us,” he said, and swatted her arm playfully.  
“Yeah… from my side, at least. What about you?”

“I…” he drew out, hesitating. “I mean, it’s not like I’m upset about it, or anything… you just seem perfectly okay with Raquel. And… I just want to know… if you can tell me, anyway… why?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, there’s the obvious… I’m not proud of it, but it’s more like… she can do things for you that I can’t? It’s hard to describe. But, that aside… it’s… I think it’s the way she talks about you.”

“The way she… what, like ‘that little cumdumpster’?” he said, mocking, and for some reason, the image of Raquel staring down at him flashed into his mind. The taste in his mouth didn’t help matters.

She snickered. “No… she only says stuff like that when you’re around. I mean when I talked to her online, while you were still away. You should have seen her… she was so embarrassed and ashamed when she first told me you two hooked up.” His disbelief at Raquel being “ashamed” must have been visible on his face, because Laura went on to explain. “ I got angry at first, and I don’t know at who more… but she said that she figured I wouldn’t want you back anyway. When I said to the contrary… she was mortified. I asked her if you’d been with anyone else… and she lied for you. For your sake or mine, I don’t know. She’s a real sweetheart… even if she doesn’t show it.”

“I’m… getting that,” he said, sitting up against the headboard, muscles still recovering from sex and sleep. “I think I need to talk with her, too…” he said, and Alphonso the parrot seemed to screech in agreement in the other room. He wondered if Raquel had startled him.

Laura leaned over and took her cellphone from on top of the nightstand. She was flipping through it when her face fell.

“Well, you’ll get that chance today. I have to go into work for a bit.”

“When?”

“It’s not too time critical, but I’d rather leave early and get back early. I was supposed to have off today. I’ll just have breakfast…” she said, trailing off, and the both of them looked towards the door. He was the first to react, pulling his pants on and moving quickly to see exactly what it is that Raquel was up to.

As he left the room, he was immediately concerned at the lack of the smell of cooking eggs, and found the kitchen empty. He found Raquel in the bathroom, with blood on her hands.

“Did you… kill Alphonso?”

Raquel shot him a look. “Is that what you think of me? That I’m some kind of… bird-murderer?”

On closer inspection, he saw that she was bleeding. “How did you cut yourself cooking eggs?”

“Did you see any eggs? I tried to pet him…”

It took him a moment to put two and two together. “Alphonso? You can’t pet him.”

She was frantically looking through the medicine cabinet. “I know that now, idiota. He bit me.”

He was amused to see Raquel so flustered. She looked embarrassed. “You bite me all the time, and you don’t see me complaining.”

She found the bandaids, and smiled. “No, I usually hear you. Though I guess you don’t complain about the biting.”

He blushed at that. He’d noticed that she had a certain fondness for biting him while she… but it hadn’t occurred to him as he made his quip what she was normally doing when she did. She washed her hand and wrapped her finger, and then put the box of bandaids back where she’d found them, and closed the cabinet.

“Do you mind… cooking? My finger…”

“Oh, yeah… I’ll get it.”

He left her washing her hands in the sink and went to the kitchen to crack some eggs. He figured he should make Raquel’s scrambled, since if that was the only way she knew how to make them, she probably preferred them that way anyway. He set aside a bowl for that, and stirred while letting another sizzle on the pan, its undisturbed yolk beaming up at him.

Raquel embraced him from behind, just like he’d done when she was cooking eggs back in her apartment. He wondered if he’d ever set foot in that apartment again.

“Is that for me?” she asked, reaching over his shoulder to point to the bowl. He nodded, and her naked breasts on his back prompted a reaction, so she reached down and cupped his package. “Is that for me, too?”

He laughed nervously, and nodded as well. “Good. Because this is for you,” she said, pressing her lower half against him, and he knew what she was referring to. He half-expected her to tear down his pants, but Laura walked in with a wry smile on her face.

“He ended up cooking, huh? Role-reversal…”

Raquel hummed. He assumed that she didn’t even hear what Laura had said. He could not understand Raquel’s ferocity. She was like a cat in heat, but he was always the one being nipped on the neck.

“How do you want your eggs?” he said, trying to ignore the thing that Raquel was almost certainly imagining herself stuffing up his ass.

“Fertilized, I’d guess,” Raquel muttered under her breath, pressing her hips into him again. Laura didn’t seem to hear it.

“That’s fine, same as usual. I’m gonna have to scarf and run, though.”

He realized he wasn’t actually very hungry anyway, and let Laura have the sunny-side-up. If anything, he could take some of Raquel’s eggs… though if he asked her like that, it’d be a coin toss whether he’d get her sperm instead, or if she’d put her balls in his mouth. He disentangled from her and made her sit down, a visible bulge in her underwear.

When Laura saw the way Raquel was looking at him, she smirked. “Don’t hold back on my account. I figured you two would be cooling off by now… but I guess you are a bit of a hornball, huh?” she said, looking at him, as if Raquel wasn’t the one about to pounce on him.

“You don’t mind if we…”

Laura shook her head. “Tear the walls down if you want. Even if I didn’t have to go in, I’m… good for the time-being.”

She had more ketchup than egg on her plate, and more pepper than that, even. Before he could even muster up the courage to ask Raquel for some of hers (or before Raquel could force it in his mouth), Laura had finished, and was already getting up. He knew it wasn’t going to be long before she left and Raquel finished her meal, and by the way that Raquel gave him a knowing look, Raquel knew it wasn’t going to be long either.

“You seriously don’t mind…?”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want me to leave you alone with Raquel?” she said, standing up with her plate in hand. “Too bad,” she said, bending over to kiss him on the forehead, “I’ll see you later.”

“Take your time,” Raquel said, running her hand up his leg under the table, while glaring at him over it.

“It should be in and out,” she said, and then paused, and giggled, “but if one of my co-workers wants to go shopping, I’ll let them drag me along… on the condition that if I happen to walk in on anything…”

“We won’t stop,” Raquel said, and he looked down at the table.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you two later then. Do I look okay?”

He looked her up and down. She looked perfectly professional… there was no way anyone would guess that she was coming from a ménage à trois. 

“You look good, although your hair’s a little… frizzy,” he said, and she took out a pocket mirror.

“Well, it’ll have to do. I’ll just say my boyfriend’s back in town. That should get the girls jealous,” Laura mused. She tried to flatten the most unruly strands with the palm of her hand, and then slipped her compact back into her bag. As she walked away, he saw that her feet were bare, which was oddly attractive given her otherwise professional attire. She slipped her heels on at the door, turned to look at them, and Raquel turned around in her chair to wave an exaggerated “goodbye.” He waved her off, and she gave them a cat-like gesture in response, and then closed the door behind her.

“Hmm… I wonder how we can pass the time…” said Raquel, and he was shocked to see that she’d already finished. He wasn’t sure when, but she’d put his hand on her underwear, and he was already stroking her tentpole.

“Here? In the kitchen?”

Raquel smiled. “I said, ‘how’, not ‘where,’ but I guess you already have an activity in mind?” He blushed. “You’re right, though… it would be… inappropriate to do it in the kitchen. Let’s do it on your girlfriend’s bed instead.”

She suddenly stood up, leaned forward, reached under the table, and bit his lip. He kissed her back, and her bulge was visible over the table now, and although his hand was concealed by it, the motion made it obvious what he was doing. Raquel returned the favor.

She pulled him to his feet, led him over to the bedroom, and closed the door behind them. For a couple of minutes, the apartment shook, and you could hear the bed creaking, until the sound of two voices, one male, and one female, moaned loudly, and then fell silent. Of course, it was the owner of the male voice who had just spent the last ten minutes on his back, getting fucked by the owner of the female voice with his legs in the air, but otherwise, it was a typical train-into-tunnel Fin shot. When Raquel finishing cumming, she took a step back, pulling free of his ruined asshole, leaving his ass miserably gaped, and he lay with his hands astride his head, fucked silly, covered in his own jizz, with Raquel’s pouring out of his hole. She collapsed on the bed next to him, laying face-up towards the same ceiling, and ran her finger down his cheek, looking exhausted. 

They lay there quietly for a while, until finally, he worked up the courage, and he spoke.

“I don’t get it,” he said, and for once, when he looked to see if Raquel was hard, she wasn’t. She shifted her weight and turned to face him, and her flaccid little thing and her pouch rested against her thigh.

“Get what?”

“What do you see in me? I mean, I know Laura, but… you’ve been with a lot of guys,” he said, and by the way she looked at him, he couldn’t tell if it was prideful or indignant. He assumed a mix of both. “Well, I mean… why me?” 

She had a curious expression. If he didn’t know her as well as he did, he’d have no idea it was what it looked like when she was embarrassed. “Hmm…” she said, and at first he thought she wasn’t going to tell him, but then her expression softened. “You’re not exactly the perfect, tender prince that I dreamed about but… nobody’s perfect,” she said, and he resisted the urge to look from her face down to the sleepy anteater. “I know I’m not the perfect girl for… a number of reasons… not just that one,” she said, as if reading his thoughs. “But even though you’re not coming from a place that’s totally, condescendingly fine with it, you’re still… fine with it. Fine with me. That… means a lot to me. Which is why I wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“About… sorta raping you? If I were a guy, would you be that blasé about it?”

“No… probably not.”

“Right… so, you’re a slut, and all that, but… yeah. I may have gone a little overboard. A little.”

“A lot a little,” he said, and she winced. 

“Yeah… I guess I was just waiting for the moment you’d get fed up with it… most guys were pretty quick to spit out my dick and say a hurricane of… really terrible things before they stormed off, and the others were sort of like… ‘ooh, so exotic.’” He nodded. He imagined what he’d have been like if he was totally fine with ‘shemales,’ and he probably would have seen her blackmail as just a bonus of his girl-hunting. “When you didn’t really fall into either camp… I just assumed you fell into the latter… then I thought you might really care about your girlfriend, and just been a habitual cheater in spite of that… and then I thought you didn’t mind it so much, but that you were insecure about it. Which, it might not seem like it now, but, I was at some point too. And during all that, I realized that when your mouth wasn’t full, it was kind of fun to talk with you, to tease you… to flirt with you. And I started to fantasize that, maybe, there was something there…” Only Raquel could grin wolfishly while her eyes filled with tears. “Not my prince, but… my little toy. My little… precious toy. I’m… fucked up, aren’t I?”

He put his arm around her shoulder. “Even if you are… I kinda… love you either way.”

She closed her eyes, and he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her. They lay facing each other, again, silent, for a few moments, before Raquel opened her eyes again, with her usual predatory grin, but without any anger in her eyes.

“Hey,” she said, pressing her body against his, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Hey,” he returned, somewhat nervously. She leaned in close, her lips perilously close to his, and placed her hand on his chest lightly. He did his part, pressing his lips against hers, and his hand down her body, to her hardening cock. She was still wet from their previous encounter, but not very much. 

“Which one of us…”

She smirked. “Not yet…” she said, flirtatiously, stroking his stiff outline. He smirked as well, somewhat embarrassed, when he realized that meant, by default… He wondered if he was ever going to get the carrot, or if he was always going to get the stick. Or if Raquel really saw a difference either way.

He flipped over, face down, and tried to calm himself down. Raquel was quick to climb on top and to press her stiff tip against his balloon knot. There was… stuffing, uncomfortable stuffing, but not with any bitterness, just an eagerness and a little sadism. He tried to adjust to the rapid intrusion but quickly realized that was always going to be something he’d have to suffer through… a way of doing it that meant Raquel could always make him suffer. He could ask her not to… but why? He’d already forgotten the reason. When Raquel giggled and stuffed the last half of her girlcock up his butt, he forgot his name. 

She settled in and pulled his chin around into an awkward kiss, as if to say “honey, I’m home…” She didn’t start moving immediately... so he was left with just the acclimation.

Most of his attention was drawn to the large, pulsing foreign object (Brazilian, specifically) lodged in his rectum, thick and hard enough that he knew it didn’t belong there, the rings of his warped tunnel squeezing around it, identifying its shape for him while never quite understanding what it was doing there. He had worried that he’d grow too accustomed to it, and to a degree he’d been right, but he now knew it would always be uncomfortable, as hard as she got when she was allowed to hide her ungirly bits deep in his asshole. He wondered if he would be able to tell cocks apart; that is, if he would be able to pick out Raquel’s now in a “line-up”. Of course, in a traditional line-up, he could pick Raquel out because of her stunning features: her incredibly shapely figure, her impressive dyed-purple hair, her prominent freckles, her pretty, if equally intimidating face, even if she wasn’t required to drop her drawers. Although, knowing Raquel, she wouldn’t need to be asked twice, and anyone that took offense would be offered a closer inspection of the offending elements.  
She’d stopped moving. She was flat against his back, and the only movement he felt from her was internal, the deep throbbing and uncontrolled twitching of an over-stimulated phallus signaling to him that even without moving, Raquel was getting exactly what she needed, a fact that was reinforced when he realized that the twitching wasn’t entirely uncontrolled. Raquel was doing it on purpose so that he was hyper-aware of the sex she was currently stuffing up his butt. It was… effective, to say the least, and when Raquel put her hands on his upper back, threw her hair over her shoulder and deigned to kiss at his neck repeatedly, he actually started to shudder. He felt a bit of a sting and knew that Raquel had left a mark where she’d bitten him, and he wondered at what point Raquel got the succubus and vampiress myths confused, but didn’t have time to dwell on it when she appeared in his field of vision, blowing small kisses on his cheek, still forcing him to feel how hard she was all the while. Something clicked, and it dawned on him: this was it. Raquel was marking her territory, staking her claim. This was his last chance to turn back from all of this; to deny her and turn her away. If he didn’t, it meant admitting that what she was doing wasn’t her own unique form of sadism… but a normal part of their routine. He was experiencing the last moments he’d have the opportunity to free his poor ass from the tyranny of expansion by dark meat that had utterly changed its geometry in the short time they’d been having relations… or to at least let Raquel know that anal was a “sometimes” degradation and that he’d only allow it when he wanted to get his kink on… but he couldn’t do either. He knew that Raquel was leaking precum tenderly into his bowels, and he felt her expanding his walls with each carefully measured twitch, and by the way she was humming and moaning softly as she did it, he knew she was carefully observing his reaction… and that soon she’d say something to make his cheeks flush red. Both of them. Her breasts pressed up against his back, but the greatest sensation was, of course, the fleshy, expanding plug in his butt, and second to that were her lips gingerly pecking at his cheek, following him when he tried to turn away. 

She whispered in his ear, and he felt her forcefully expand his already stretched-out pipe with a particularly powerful, intentional twitch, which distracted him from what she’d said. When he processed it, he did, indeed, blush scarlet. “Say ‘I love you’ again.”

He flushed, and she kept pecking at him, her lips thinning with her cat-like grin. He felt her breath on his face, surprised her and himself at the same time with a quick kiss on the lips. She giggled… and twitched again.

“Say it,” she said, breathily, running her nails gently down his neck.

He hesitated. “With your…?”

“Especially with my girlcock in your butt. Do you love that, too?”

“Do I… have to say it?”

“What, did we just meet? Of course you have to say it. And try to sound pathetic when you do. I’m holding back, here,” she said, with almost a pitiable whine to her voice, indicating that she really was holding it in. “It’s going to be a big one,” she said, gripping his chin, before forcing a finger into his mouth. She pushed her finger into his mouth while pushing her fat cock into his loosening hole, forcing it in deep, deeper than he could ever reach, deep enough and intensely enough that he groaned. She pressed her hips hard against him again and tickled his uvula with her middle finger, and he groaned again, feeling her cock plunge so deeply into his ass. There was no question in his mind: she’d done it. She’d made him take it… and like it. It felt weird and embarrassing and… big and… right. He pushed back up at her… and she groaned as well, dropping an appreciative splash of precum in his dumper while violently mashing her hips into his buttcheeks, and, by logical extension, her long, stiff cock into his butthole. He’d never felt her so into it… but she was obviously holding back, because she wasn’t railing him at top speed, just at full pressure, stuffing it into his backdoor without even bothering to pull it out. She pushed the two of them close together and bottomed out and waited, twitching and moaning, for him to say it. For him to say it, so she could offload in him in a final, solidifying act of debasement and… weirdly, affection.

It occured to him that he was letting Raquel get sexual gratification... in his ass. Her mood was always different when it was "her turn." She groaned and sneered and felt him up, all while stuffing her sausage into his cramped quarters. This time was like that, but still wildly different. He knew in advance that his lips would form the words, that he’d say it and she’d probably laugh at him… but he also knew it was his choice. His stupid, stupid choice.

“If I say it… will you cum?”

“Only if you like it in the ass,” she whispered hoarsely into his ear, and before he could process what she’d said, she slipped almost all the way out, and then stuffed it all the way back in, making him groan in an awful mix of pleasure and pain. 

“So… ngh… I’d be admitting… that?”

“That you’re my toy, yeah,” she said, and then she did it again, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Raquel bit her lip, and he knew she couldn’t keep that up. Her balls were resting against his, or more appropriately mashed against his, and they were at full capacity and ready to go. She ground her hips against him, swirling it around while she bottomed out, and he had a feeling she was literally holding it in. He turned to look at her as best he could.

“I… love you.”

“I love you… mm… too…” she said, her voice hoarse. She whimpered, and he felt her jizz pouring in, gushing in, shooting in, bubbling in, and he sighed. She wasn’t kidding. She was so deep that there wasn’t really any room in his normal cum-storage locale in his bowels, so the pressure was fairly intense, and only got worse as Raquel motionlessly sprayed the contents of her overly-full balls into him. He hadn’t cum yet, so for once he was miserably hard as she did it, and as a result it made him dizzy with arousal, feeling her get off so thoroughly in his booty. She dropped such a thick load that even when it shot out forcefully, it glooped heavily into the cum-soaked pool that had been his gut, almost an anti-climax of a climax, but it felt intense enough to him. He couldn’t remember if it was Raquel or he that turned his head, or which one of them had initiated the kiss, but he could tell that it was Raquel moaning sweetly into his mouth, while blowing merrily into his ass. He knew if he asked, she would have no problem reaching under him to give her slutty little cum-catcher a quick few strokes to a satisfying completion, but he also wasn’t too concerned. He liked when Raquel got off. Him getting off was just a bonus. If she left him with a hardon after she reamed his asshole and dropped a bomb in his bowels, well, that was fine. If she did that every day, and he never got off again? That was probably fine too, he thought in his half-delirious state. Of course, if Raquel poked him more than once without touching him, he’d explode all over the sheets no matter what.

He turned awkwardly as best he could with Raquel still in his ass so that he could kiss her more comfortably, even if his ass was pretty uncomfortable. He felt Raquel’s stiff thing against his leg, but it was quickly softening, and he felt that her balls were hot, so much so that she seemed to appreciate the coolness of his fingers. He cupped them in his hand as they made out.  
When their lips finally parted, he saw that Raquel had a wet spot on her cheek… and her eyes were glistening. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger inside again.

“Shut up. Don’t you dare say anything about it. Okay?”

He nodded, and she pulled her finger out. “Was it good?”

She smirked, almost embarrassed. “Didn’t you feel it? I left you a pretty big tip… for excellent service,” she said, running a finger under his chin. “How about you?” she said, running her fingers down his belly, “Do you want some service?”

He mustered his courage. “Can I… get the same service?”

He couldn’t see Raquel’s face, but she was silent, and still. Finally, she spoke. “Are you kidding? Who would let you near them with that tiny thing? You’ll never… pfft… ahaha!” she couldn’t finish, bursting into laughter beside him. “I’m fucking with you. Well, I guess I just finished with that, but you know what I mean. Yeah… we can do that. But… not tonight,” she said, looking at him sympathetically. “I mean like, literally not tonight. Tomorrow… I’ll be your girlfriend…” she said, blushing, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of what she was offering, or because she’d called herself his girlfriend. He had a passing thought about how he already had a girlfriend, but with Raquel in his ass and saying that her shapely, round booty wasn’t off-limits anymore… it was just that, a passing thought. “For now… I’m kind of exhausted… you tuckered me out,” she said, wiggling her nose at him. “So I’m going to take a nap. Try not to let your… instincts…” she said, gently brushing his throbbingly hard erection, “get the better of you.”

She pulled out a bit too quickly and abruptly for his taste, and some of her load followed with it, relieving some of the pressure she’d built up. She collapsed next to him, and he turned on his side again. “Uh, I think I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to?”

“Thanks, but I can’t really stand up. I’d say you could carry me, but I don’t think you’re in the right state for that.”

“Heh… yeah, I’ll let you rest. I’ll be right out,” he said, and she smiled at him sleepily as he got up. He had to walk a bit bow-legged to the shower, still wet and sore from Raquel’s double-stuff. 

While showering, he watched the white, goopy mess circle the drain, the end result of telling Raquel that he loved her. He was still rock hard, having been unable to relieve himself in the pinned down position that Raquel had fucked him in. He could hang his towel on it like a towelrack, but opted instead to rustle the towel through his hair as he walked back through the chilly apartment to Laura’s bedroom, where Raquel was likely sleeping. When he opened the door, he saw that was the case… and saw something else that made his erection jerk upward of its own accord. 

Raquel was passed out face down, as he expected… but at some point, she’d slipped on some alternate sleepware. She had changed into her weird spider thong, apparently aware of the effect it had on him… and that was an invitation he wasn’t about to refuse.

He gingerly climbed into the bed, not wanting to wake her. He wasn’t sure if it was exactly what she was expecting he’d do, but she’d done it to him, and turnabout was fair play, right? He reached down and grabbed his full mast tightly at the base, and, with the trepidation and anxiety of a bomb-squad technician, he reached his fingers under the elastic bands that were the spider’s “legs” and groped Raquel’s full bottom, making her moan softly, sweetly in her sleep. Undeterred, he massaged her tush with one hand and built towards his denied release with the other, dreading what Raquel would do if she woke up and found him jacking off on her ass. 

Her rump was somewhat firm, and somewhat pliable, round and inviting. He could see her little brown hole through the transparent fabric of the thong, and imagined what she’d offered him vividly as he stroked. Precum dribbled onto the globe of her other cheek, and he could see the little goosebumps on her otherwise smooth, flawless skin. He pulled her cheek to the side and visualized her face as he finally pushed his way inside her for the first time, and with a whimper and a sigh, he coated her backside and her little evil underwear with a goopy layer of liquid fantasy. 

“So you do like these,” came a sultry, half-awake voice, muffled slightly by a pillow. He froze, like a mouse facing down a python. “Good.”

“I, uh…”

Her hands were under the pillow, and so she folded it under itself to look back at him. “Relax. I had a feeling you’d want to mark your territory. I’m not a snake. I’m not going to lunge and bite you if you want to touch me,” she said, and he could see by the way she was shifting her hips that there was, in fact, a snake on her that wanted to be touched.

“Do you still want to nap?”

“Yeah… but with you touching me like that, I have something keeping me up,” she said, shaking her rear. He laid down beside her, and she turned away from him, pressing her now moist rear against him into a spooning position. Without saying anything else, he quietly, softly, reached into the front, bulging bit of her spider, and softly, quietly, stroked her. Raquel moaned just as softly, although at least one part of her was very, very hard. “Say I love you one more time…” she said, sleepily, and he whispered it into her ear, and she hugged the blanket to her face. 

The two of them slowly drifted off to sleep, even as he rubbed her cock and teased her nipple under her shirt, although he was startled awake a bit when he felt the sticky wetness on his hand, and realized that Raquel was cumming. He gave her quick, abrupt jerks to force her to cum her panties as much as possible, and Raquel complied, filling them up in such a way that soaked through the fabric, indelibly staining it. That was also a way of marking his territory… 

When he felt Raquel soften, he leaned over her to see her face, and was surprised to see that she’d already fallen asleep. He lay on the pillow behind her, with her big, round sticky rear and pressed up against him, and wished they were falling asleep for the day… “tomorrow” couldn’t come any sooner. He licked off his sticky fingers… but then decided to let his hand sleep with her droopy, plump thing, so that she’d wake with a hand caressing her front and a cock pressed against her rear.


	10. Almost

He awoke to a familiar penis in his face. Metaphorically, anyway. 

“Ah, I took too long to get you back… it’s because you made me cum earlier,” she said, sultrily. She still looked half-asleep. “Since you’re awake now… mind giving me a ki… ss…”

Before she could finish saying it, he’d leaned forward a bit to plant a wet one on the tip. He wasn’t sure if it was saliva or precum that trailed from her tip to his lips, but the faint salty taste was a clue. Raquel flushed, then puckered her lips suggestively at him, and he returned the gesture. Then, he leaned forward, and kissed it again. It twitched and bobbed upward whenever he did, and soon he was rhythmically kissing at it each time it fell back into place, while Raquel held herself in place over him somewhat shaken. It wasn’t so much giving a blowjob as it was… suckling, he realized. He also realized somewhat late that, while he’d been thinking of it as foreplay, Raquel was two or three “kisses” away from giving him a messy mid-day breakfast in bed, so he quickly mentally prepared himself for that bit of weirdness. It was still a little weird, anyway.

As he pressed his lips up against it for what might be the penultimate time, he noted that if he didn’t want to taste Raquel’s butter, this surely wasn’t the way to do it. Raquel let out a warning shot of precum across his tongue that was so voluminous and so dead-square on his taste buds he almost mistook it for the real deal. 

“Shut… up…” she said, even though he wasn’t saying anything.

He’d always kind of looked down on people that willingly let someone stain their teeth with the sticky stuff, and as he pecked at Raquel gingerly one more time and felt the sticky, glob pass between his pursed lips and land on his tongue with a salty finish, he realized that he still did. Only now, he noted, as he suckled gingerly on the tip while Raquel let out a loud moan and more ejaculate into his generously offered mouth, he was one of them. He felt a strong urge to spit it out, partly because of its location in his mouth; it just felt easier to spit it than swallow it, and the taste made it blatantly obvious that it wasn’t food anyway. But also partially because of how easily he’d received it. 

What had his tongue done to deserve being laminated? The taste was so strong that he almost retched a little… and was relieved to know that his body was still a little skeptical about swallowing a full load of semen. But he did anyway.

“That was… intense,” she said, panting heavily.

“Y-yeah…”

She climbed off of him, plopping down onto the bed next to him, and then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. “You’re getting better, you know.”

“I… yeah.”

“Soon enough, you’ll be a pro. I’m… still a novice,” she said, and he thought she was making fun of him… but then she disappeared beneath the sheets. A moment later, he felt something warm and tight grip around the tip of his penis… and he realized she’d given him a kiss. He moaned his encouragement, and she got to work, sucking away where he couldn’t see her. She climbed between his legs and started to bob her head up and down, a motion that was detectable through the sheets, and he reclined back and accepted it. Her claims of being a novice were… debatable. She didn’t seem like she could take it very deep, but her skill with the shallow sucking was… impressive. She didn’t use her hand to pump the shaft, but then again, neither did he. He thought he might like that… which made him realize Raquel might, too, if she let him. Mostly, though, it was the idea of Raquel sucking him off… what he’d originally wanted from her… that made him take a risk. He was nearing his orgasm, and Raquel was picking up the pace to compensate, when he lifted the sheet and peeked under. Raquel stopped, and looked up at him, his head between her lips, like a fox caught in a chicken coop.

“W-wot…” she said, and he dared a grin. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to watch you.”

Her eyes narrowed… but she didn’t take it out of her mouth. Instead, she watched him, looking a little irritated, and started to bob up and down again. The sight… rushed him to it. 

“I’m…” he stammered out, and she watched him, studying his face as his orgasm grew to bursting. She sucked strongly, and opened her eyes wide for a second before narrowing them again when she felt him release. It filled her mouth… and she kept suckling lightly, bobbing slowly as he came.

When he finished, she held it in her mouth for a moment, before pulling her lips up and off, keeping them carefully shut. She climbed up towards him, and he knew where this was going. Her cheeks were full and her lips were pursed, and he prepared himself for her “look what I found” kiss… but then, she ran a finger down her own neck… and gulped loudly.

“That all ya got?” she said, playfully, and he damned himself that she was right, even though there’s no way even she could go again that quickly. 

“You want to… keep going?”

“Well, I… I can’t really…” she said, and he felt an uncontrollable urge to hug her, so he did. She squealed, and they collapsed back onto the bed. “We should go out,” she said, suddenly, fixing him with a loving look.

“You want to go out with me?”

“Y-yeah. Is that really that strange?”

“No… not really.”

Her facial expression gave nothing away. “Do you not want to be seen with me?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be a big problem. All the other boys in class will laugh at me. ‘That girl has a dick!’ they’ll say, and they’ll throw fistfuls of mud at me.”

She slapped his chest. “Shut up! I want to go dancing. Do you want to dance with me?” she said, flirtatiously.

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

She rolled away from him, off the bed. For a second, he thought she was going to fall off onto the floor in a heap, but she gracefully got to her feet. “I was thinking more… vertical dancing. And, wearing clothes.”

“You want to go to a club? I know a few places.”

She pulled up her underwear. He realized he’d been talking down at her ass. 

“You know where to find clubs? In New York? Amazing,” she said, and turned over her shoulder to roll her eyes at him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I guess if you just want to dance, it doesn’t really matter.”

They got dressed, albeit they kept getting distracted… a little flirting here, groping there, and by the time they got out the door, he wasn’t sure who was having the harder time hiding their arousal.

The club was a short subway ride away. It was rush hour, so the train was cramped, though he didn’t mind being pressed against Raquel. He did feel a little self-conscious when that gave him an erection, or, more specifically, feeling her erection and seeing her little eyebrow-raising gave him one. She held her bag in front of hers, but he had little recourse… so she just grabbed his crotch as they exited the train, the stares of onlookers-be-damned.   
They walked arm in arm to the club... a much nicer place than they’d been at before. The bouncer took one look at Raquel and let her in, and only begrudgingly let him in with her, although he could swear he saw the bouncer flash him a dorky thumbs-up as he walked past him to get inside. The music was loud, but not as loud as he would have expected, and it was much more… 90’s than he’d expected. Raquel looked around, thinking.

“Oh, I know this place! There’s a famous TS dance party held here every year.”

He looked around. There were a few women that… yeah, probably. “Have you ever been?”

“No, but I’d love to go sometime.”

“Would you… want me to take you?”

“That’s sweet, but unless you plan on getting a boobjob…” she said, and he shook his head. “Thought so. Yeah, the girl who used to run it, Linda Stevens, she’s post-op now. I’m not sure if she still hosts it. I’d love to meet her.”

“Post-op?”

“Post…operation? SRS? Not ringing any bells?”

“Oh, that’s where they get it… chopped off?”

He felt her knee in his crotch, and sensed the presence there wasn’t intended to be sexual. Entirely, anyway. “I forget sometimes that you’re an idiota. It is not ‘chopped off,’” she said, and then glared at him until he nodded. “How would you feel if… I had that done?”

He thought about it. He realized it was probably something he should give a lot of thought to, but he didn’t, because he was dumb and he knew it. “I guess I wouldn’t mind. I mean, that’s what I had been expecting, right?”

“So… you don’t really care one way or the other.”

He shook his head, but froze mid-shake when he saw the look on her face. Was it anger? It looked intense, but… he couldn’t place it. “Raquel… I’m sorry…”

She leaned in close and bit his ear. “No, you’re going to be sorry,” she said, and took him by the hand, leading him away from the dance floor. At first, he thought she was taking him out of the club… maybe to beat him in the street or take him somewhere to murder him in peace, but then he realized that they weren’t going towards the doors. 

She was taking him to the restrooms.

He almost protested, but then he remembered who he was with, and didn’t bother. She pushed him into the men’s room and followed herself, and he wondered if anybody saw them going in together would get suspicious, given the crowd dynamics. No one seemed to notice. She dragged him by the hand to the further stall, where she pushed him inside, and then closed the door behind them. He noted how odd it was to hear someone with heels in the bathroom, but that thought was cut off when he tried to turn to face Raquel and she didn’t let him, instead opting to undo his belt and drop his pants.

“Are you angry?” he said, not exactly being in a position to see her facial expression. She burst into laughter.

“Angry? That was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, you big ape, and you’re so dumb you think it made me angry! Spread your legs. I’m going to fuck the stupid out of you.”

“N-nicest thing? I thought you’d be mad that I didn’t care more about… that.”

“I wish on a star every night that nobody cared about ‘that.’ That it wouldn’t matter to anyone else but me whether I did it or not. That someone would… love me regardless. Sound familiar?”

He blushed. He felt like she was getting the wrong impression about him. Then again, he’d gotten the wrong impression about himself for a while. “I think you’re giving me too much credit. Whether you’re a girl with a dick or a girl without a dick, you’re still a hot girl. Doesn’t that just make me shallow? I didn’t think I was saying anything really great.”

“I know. That’s how I know you meant it. You’re too stupid to realize when you’re saying exactly the right thing. You might be the luckiest guy…” she said, and on the one hand, he thought she had a point, and on the other hand, he was bent over a toilet bowl.

“So, uh, this is kind of a weird time to ask, but… are you thinking about getting that done?”

“Sometimes I do, yeah… but it’s something that needs a lot more conviction than that. So, for my own reasons… the answer is no, for now… and besides, how else could I scratch that little itch of yours?” she said, feeling him up. He wondered if it was healthy to make a decision like that based on whether or not she could still buttfuck him… but when she started to feel him up through his boxers, that was pushed from his mind. “Speaking of itch…” she said, and he heard her unzip her shorts. Right. She was going to fuck him in the bathroom stall. That really should have been obvious. She was going to vigorously scratch that itch… and he sighed, and pulled down his underwear, because he knew he was going to let her. “Hey, wanna do it dry?”

He hesitated, almost holding his breath. He’d been down that road before. Or, Raquel had, at least. He knew how… difficult it was. So why didn’t he say no right away? Did he… like the idea?

“You didn’t say no yet,” she said, chuckling, “so… fucking like that, don’t you? We’ll do it later, then… here, I’ll meet you halfway… or all the way, depending on how you look at it.”

She grabbed his hand and turned it palm-face up, and then squeezed a big glob of lube into it. Then, she guided it behind him, and he felt it grasp around something long, hard and stiff, and Raquel giggled a bit and moaned. She’d opened up her zipper, and taking out her meat, and then put it in his hand, and she was having him stroke it to lube her up… and he’d blown her that morning, and the idea of her fucking him in the ass dry didn’t send him screaming off… he gripped her tight for a second, and she moaned. This was the Raquel he knew… and she was right, he did have an itch that she could scratch for him… and he was actually pretty excited as he anticipated her scratching it. There was really no turning away from it now: he wanted Raquel to fuck his ass, and he wanted her to enjoy it.

“Mm… yeah, stroke it… here, look at me,” she said, and he looked over his shoulder, and she put her hand on his face and kissed him while he tugged on her shaft, lubing it up. When she parted from him, she pulled his hand off of her. “That should be enough so that you don’t scream for help. <3”

He felt her place the tip square on the money, and realized it was a very peculiar sensation for Raquel to be lubed and for him to be dry. As she pushed inside, he was conflicted in wanting her to reach further to lube him more, and not wanting to go any further because… oh god.

Raquel was always finding new and exciting ways to simultaneously put him through heaven and hell, and this was no exception. It burned slightly, enough to be painful, but he also wanted Raquel to push more of it in his ass, which, he guessed, was a summation of where she’d taken him to. If she asked him now if he wanted her to pull it out to give him some more time to get adjusted, or push it in faster and really give him reason to grip the toilet tank and curl his toes in his boots, he’d never admit to anyone that he’d beg for the latter. And yet…

“Put it in… faster… don’t worry…” he said, and turned beet red, though Raquel couldn’t see that.

“Mmm?” she said, trying to parse what he’d said. When she did… “Pffft… ahaha! Not enough for you, is it? My mistake…” she said, and pulled his cheeks tightly apart with with her thumbs, before feeding her length with a steady pace up his barely moist hole, visibly gliding her engorged member along the tight internal membrane of his asshole. She bottomed out after a second or two that lasted hours, and he felt it. His ass couldn’t handle it, and he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips uncomfortably, but his cock had never been harder. “Is that what you wanted? Is that enough Raquel meat for you? God, you like the idea of having your ass ruined, don’t you? You’re lucky… I like it too. Otherwise I couldn’t do this in good conscience. But I’m not thinking with my conscience right now, am I? I’m thinking with my dick, and you love that. You love that you turn me on, and make me lose control… you want me to go crazy, and ram your ass until neither of us can walk,” she said, pushing her hips against him firmly, so that her cock was buried that much deeper. She felt like she was already close to the tipping point, but held back. “You want to feel every inch of me… including those precious inches in your ass, right? You love that you can get me off so well… say it! Admit it!”

“Raquel, I… love you…”

“Oh, not right now you don’t! Right now you love my cock, going in and out of your ass!” she said, and started to push it in and out about halfway down, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. It was so intense, there just wasn’t enough lube… but a small part of him thought there was too much. Raquel was pumping his ass from behind because wanted to drop a load in it, because her balls were full and he was a willing vessel… and he liked it. He couldn’t hide it… he wanted to bend over for Raquel and let her play cave explorer more, not less. He wanted her to purse her lips and hip thrust and have her balls tap against his and feel her breath get short and her grip get tight and her nipples to get hard and her cock to get wet, and hot, and for her balls to get tight, and for her to let it all out while saying his name, while his asshole milked it out of her. Precum was dripping into the bowl at an incredible rate, and he wouldn’t have stopped Raquel if the club was on fire. “Say it! What do you love?”

“You… and…” he hesitated. It was really embarrassing to say. “Your… ungh…”

“My what? What do you want me to do? You love when I assfuck you?”

“Y…yeah…”

“You want this? You want this whole thing?” she said, giving him full, long thrusts now, which felt completely impossible. He just wasn’t prepared for it, but he felt the cum rising in his balls regardless. Raquel was moaning now, too. She was definitely enjoying herself… and losing control.

“Yeah… your whole… cock…”

Raquel suddenly shoved the whole thing inside, and pushed him over so that his hands were on the seat, and he was bent over.

“I love you too, baby,” she said, and giggled. 

She lifted his leg and held it up, so that he was standing on one, his other leg in the air, his hole exposed and getting filled with the very best Raquel sausage you can have stuffed up your ass. She started to fuck him like that at an even pace, not too fast and not too slow, and he realized that Raquel was probably holding back after that intense little bit nearly sent her over. He didn’t mind; he’d adjusted now, so it was just the nice feeling of having Raquel’s fat one sliding in and out of his hole with enough resistance so that he could feel how hard she was, and every bump and ridge on her dong, which was a feeling that was… pleasant. He imagined himself on a bed on his hands and knees, with Raquel kneeling behind him, pumping away at such a casual pace, while he read the newspaper and she watched TV over his head. Neither of them were too concerned with cumming, or performance… just enjoying each other’s bodies. He was letting Raquel use his ass, and, really, at this point, he kept reminding himself of that not because it shamed him, which it did, but because the shame turned him on so much.

“You’re a good dancer, you know,” she said, and he couldn’t tell if she meant on the dance floor or hugging the toilet. It wouldn’t surprise him if Raquel meant by “vertical dancing” was actually the same thing she meant by “horizontal dancing,” only oriented differently. He moaned a bit, in response… he just liked to hear her voice. “You really do like it when I make you my bitch, huh? You sure you want to be on the giving end tonight?”

He had to think about it.

“I bet I could convince you otherwise… it might be fun… to turn you into a slut that only cums with their ass… a real bitch boy… my little anal slave…” she said, rhythmically working in and out of his ass with long, slow thrusts. He had feared this would happen, that Raquel might just decide to break her little toy… but he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. “You’re really considering it, aren’t you. Hehe… I really should make you sit on it as a rule… yeah… tonight, I’m going to fuck your ass, just like I am now… are you gonna take that sitting down? Or standing up?” she said, and he knew that her switch had been flipped, hard. He wasn’t sure if he was chiseling something out in stone… but he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t. And, still…

He remained silent.

“Seriously, though… whenever either of us is in the mood… your asshole gets reamed. Your ass with my cock in it becomes our favorite past-time… or I pull out right now and leave you with blue balls, a sore ass, and nothing to show for it.”

He couldn’t say it… but…

She pulled out. Just like that, she slipped her whole slippery schlong out of him, leaving his ass feeling empty and a little relieved. She let his leg fall to the ground, and he sort of uneasily stepped on it. She pulled up her underwear and snapped the elastic around her bubble butt, and the mood lifted. “Well, that’s that. How does it feel to have a gaped asshole for no reason?”

He... wasn’t finished. “Okay…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you…” she said, rubbing the tip of her penis along the open ring of his anus. He should have known she wouldn’t have put her cock away that easily. She put it up to the point where his ass started to give resistance, but no further. “Well? What did you say, little miss butt boy?”

“Okay… I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“Take it…”

She put her hands on either of his hips, and thrust forward so hard he nearly fell over. She shoved every inch of her cock up in one go, and he wanted her to do it again. Her hips touched his ass and it was only after a moment that he realized he’d moaned out loud, a bit too loud for discrete bathroom sex. Raquel giggled. “You are SUCH a fucking SLUT. I was joking. You can fuck my ass tonight. But right now, I want you to think about what you said… while I cum up your ass.”

He could feel how hot her ungirly-part was. He could tell that Raquel was about to cum… and that made him strangely giddy. She thrust rapidly; not at a blistering pace, but faster, if still somewhat casual. It was her way of building up to it, while still taking her time. She gripped tightly on his hips, taking precise control of his rear end.

If it was a race, he was going to lose it. If Raquel had turned herself on with her dirty talk, she’d lit him on fire. Pulling out and lifting his leg up and doing it half-dry… he felt like he was going to be burnt to a cinder. He really felt it, every time she thrust, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t quite get there. Maybe it was the angle, or performance anxiety, but he was frustrated more and more… until he felt Raquel lean over him, and take him in her hand with a wolfish grin. 

“You first. Cum for me, stupid,” she said, and started to move slowly, deeply, in something of a circular motion with her hips. If her intent had been to milk him, then she’d made a grave error, as what erupted from the tip of his cock a half a heartbeat later was not milk at all. Even Raquel was surprised, which prevented her from cumming in his ass at the same time as she’d intended. He shot his seed into the water forcefully, and then sprinkled it like rain while Raquel remained almost motionless in his ass, half-smug and half-wide-eyed in surprise. “Guess I don’t need to ask if it was good for you, too, huh?” she said, in low tones, sultrily and mockingly. “I didn’t think my hand was that good,” she said, licking it off.

“It wasn’t your hand,” he admitted, and felt her cock twitch in his hole, which made it worth it.

“I think we both know that, though it’s good of you to say it. Now… I have a little problem that needs taking care of. Do you want to… keep going?”

He did, but he wanted to tease her first. “What if I said no?”

“Then… I’d be the one stuck with blue balls, wouldn’t I?”

“And… would you still let me fuck you later?”

She stirred her dipstick around in him idly before she answered. “I promised, didn’t I? Boy, you’ve sure got me over a barrel, huh?” she said, emphasizing that, of course, she had him over a toilet. “I can’t really say anything if you want to stop now. But I want to finish sooo baaad… but here’s your chance to punish Raquel for being a naughty girl, right?”

“Right.”

“Oh… your ass is so inviting. It feels so good right now… I would pay you for it. But, I guess I’ll be more in the mood for our little change of pace later. So, in or out, then?”

“What, are you stupid? In.”

She chortled. “Heh, didn’t see that one coming. That’s my little slut. I’ll make it up to you… but first, I’ve got to make it… up you.”

“Smooth.”

“Shut up. I don’t need your mouth right now. Tighten up for me, you’ve gotten all loose.”

He knew that wasn’t true, that she was just trying to degrade him… and that made him wish he hadn’t already cum. He tightened up, and she moaned her appreciation… and then he pushed back at her, and she grunted.

“Mary, mother… I almost lost it.”

“Well, are you planning on drawing it out? Didn’t you want to cum in my ass?” 

“Yeah, but I also wanted to fuck your ass. You didn’t exactly set a time limit. And now, I think I am going to… draw it out,” she said, and then pulled it all the way out, with a schlorp… before pushing it back in again. He moaned. She did it again… and he moaned again.

“You like that? Do you like it more when I pull it out or push it in?”

“In,” he said, without thinking.

“Thought so. Want my cum all over your back?”

“No. Inside. Like Laura, remember?”

“Hey, that was an accident! It did feel good, though…”

“I’ll feel better,” he said, turning to look at Raquel, and she blushed.

“I know you will. Don’t get cocky now; you’re still a bitch. Here… mmgh… I’ll show you.”

That was it. He felt Raquel double down, and he knew that rhythm well: it was Raquel’s “I want to blow in your ass now” rhythm. He reached back to touch her, and she grabbed his arm and pulled it out sideways, then, as if getting an idea, grabbed his other arm and held it out likewise, suspending him in a flying pose, anchored by her hands on his wrists and her cock in his butt. She stirred up his backside with gusto and built to a fever pitch, and he knew that at any moment, it was going to get hot and wet and sticky in his bowels while Raquel held his arms uselessly to the side. He thought she was a second away from ringing the victory bell and flooding his colon when they heard the door opened and they both froze, completely. Someone walked inside.

She folded his arms over behind him, and pinned them down with her hand. The pose was… evocative, Raquel taking his ass from behind in the bathroom stall while making sure it was futile to try and stop her… if he was physically capable of it, he’d have gotten hard again in an instant. As it was… he was slowly recovering.

The guy came in and washed his hands and face, and they were both hoping he would leave soon, as he could feel Raquel twitching violently in his ass, wanting to release. The guy seemed to be leaving, turning off the faucet, when he accidentally dropped his glasses when he went to pick them up off the countertop. They fell to the floor, and he walked to where they were and bent to pick them up… and then went just as still as either of them.

“What the fuck?!” he said, clearly confused by their arrangement: a pair of high heels behind boots, both facing the toilet. Raquel rolled her eyes, and raised her voice.

“Hey, you want next mister, or what?”

That was all it took. He picked up his glasses, and in three long strides reached the door, wrenched it open, and fled. He snickered, but Raquel just sighed. 

“Poor guy. Now, where were we?” she said, pushing deeper into his guts. She kicked his legs further apart again and started to drive her long one up his shitpipe in earnest, as if they hadn’t just been interrupted. Raquel wanted to blow her load, badly. He couldn’t blame her. She bit her lip and spread her legs and pounded all nine inches into him over and over again with so much force that it didn’t matter how “adjusted” he was to it. He could hear that nine inch slip-and-slide and it didn’t sound like his ass was getting the best out of that deal. He felt bad for Raquel, who was obviously frustrated, at least as bad as he could feel while she deep-drilled his ass like a blow-up doll. He couldn’t wait to feel her spit (or explode, anyway), for a number of reasons, and he knew she was ten times as anxious to perform. At any moment, someone else could walk in, and Raquel had apparently considered that and tripled her efforts to cum up his butt/ruin his asshole.

Again, he felt her on the verge, and was about to tell her something nice to see how she’d react, when the door swung open again. Raquel let out a loud sigh, and he hoped the guy wouldn’t pick up on how feminine it sounded. This time, she didn’t stop completely, instead rocking back and forth a bit on her heels as quietly as she could. The guy spit something in the sink, and then started to pull paper towels out, wiping himself down. He didn’t pay the guy much mind, though, because he was too busy freaking out that Raquel had started to move more than just a little rocking.

“Can’t a girl cum up her boyfriend’s asshole in peace?” she whispered to him, loud enough that he thought their visitor might hear. “I don’t want to wait anymore. Are you ready for a fill-up?” she said, pawing at his stomach, sighing slightly in his ear. It was… a hard offer to pass up.

“Just do it quietly,” he said, nervous.

“Mmmhm…” she moaned in his ear… a bit too loudly, he thought. She was really close… and smelled so sweet. “Is your cum tank ready, baby?” she said, almost whining in her moans, slowly stirring her cock in his ass. 

“Y-yeah…” he whispered back.

“You sure? I’ve got so much for you… your eyeballs are going to be floating. You won’t get angry?” she said, kneading his ass with her hand, pulling his cheek aside so that his hole was more exposed as she pushed into it and pulled out of it.

“No… go ahead…”

“But you’ll have such a stomachache…” she said, and he noticed her pillow talk was getting louder the closer and closer she got. He realized it… the situation was turning her on. She wanted him to hear. “I could cum in the toilet, too…”

“No… just cum…”

“You’re right… it belongs in your belly… every, last, drop…” She lurched forward, burying it all the way inside… and he felt her cock twitch so strongly inside him that it hurt. Raquel was cumming in his ass while a stranger stood a few feet away. For a few moments, it was their little secret, Raquel’s scumcannon going off in his bowels while a guy nearby shaved or something, just the two of them having (finishing!) dirty, dirty sex, and no one else knew about it. He imagined Raquel dumping all of her sperm wad inside of him, pulling out, and them having a little private giggle fit afterward about what they’d done while her cum ran down his thigh… but then…“Oooooohhh….” she moaned, loudly, louder than she would have if there hadn’t been a guy standing there in the bathroom with them. He freaked out, trying to break her grip on his wrists, writhing underneath her, but he knew it was futile, and he couldn’t silence her either way. “I’m cumming… I’m cumming up your ass...!”

“Holy shit…” the guy said, keeping his voice quiet, as if he was intruding on them.

“I’m filling you up… so much…” she said, and he knew she wasn’t lying. He felt her second twitch, and then the dull thud of her cum somewhere deep inside him… where it belonged. There was definitely a lot… he felt a little nauseous… and a little proud. Raquel spanked him, loudly. She’d lost her mind. Whether the guy outside was amazed, disgusted, aroused or just stunned, he didn’t know; all he knew was that Raquel did not give one half of a fuck. She’d given all her fucks to him, right up his butthole, and this was the result.

There was so much pressure, that by the third time she twitched, there was nowhere for it to go, so it splurted out around her cock, his hole completely full. It made him sad that he had no more room for Raquel’s good stuff… but happy that she was having the time of her life. She gripped his arms tightly, and he knew that was her way of telling him an emphatic, wordless “thank you.” The stranger didn’t run, like the other had, he just… stood there, listening to Raquel have a fantastic orgasm while she moaned about ejaculating in her boyfriend’s cumhole. 

Raquel squealed, and drove her hard, cumming fuckrod in and out of his gooey mess of a hole, while he lay almost flat against the toilet and accepted her impromptu railing. Her heels clacked on the floor as she tried to gain purchase so she could ram him harder, and he felt her twitching and pulsing all the while, until finally she nearly full withdrew… and let it splurt out into his tunnel with little spasms and jerks. She hadn’t been lying; she filled him up good.

She pushed it all the way back into him, her breasts on his back, and groaned. “Fuck, that was the best” she said, at a louder-than-conversational level. She pulled it out, all the way, and the cum bubbled out of him and began to steadily drip into the bowl. “Hey, you out there, you want next baby?”

The guy was silent for a second. “Y-yeah!” he said, and Raquel snickered. He was lying there, with cum dribbling out of his recently fucked asshole, and he had to laugh at the response.

Raquel leaned forward. “What do you think, should I get his number?”

He thought about it. “Whatever you want. You don’t have to call him, right?”

“True. But you could at least pretend to be jealous. I won’t mind if you… assert a little more control.”

He nodded. “Yeah, but, I feel kind of bad for the guy.”

She chuckled. “Fair enough. Hey, guy, leave your number… if you dare.”

They could hear his deliberation. At first, he thought it might be genuine hesitation… but then he realized the guy was trying to figure out what to write with. Eventually, they heard him doing… something, and then he left as quickly as the other guy had.

They both made themselves decent… as decent as they could post-sex, anyway, and he played lookout for Raquel. He found the guy’s number scrawled on the mirror… in lipstick.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, when she heard him become hysterical.

“It’s… in lipstick…” he said, taking a picture of it with his phone.

“Oh. Well, it could have been his girlfriend’s… but, yeah, maybe… did you hear heels?”

“No… not really,” he said, trying to control his laughter.

“Then… probably a TV. It’d be nice to get to talk to a transitioning tranny, though. Hey, clean that up. I doubt he wants everyone to see that. And it’s kind of rude to mess up a bathroom like that,” she said, and he had to roll his eyes at her blindspot to what they just did RE: appropriate behavior. He wet some paper towels and managed to smear most of it away, though the mirror was still pretty dirty. He went outside to make sure no one was watching the bathroom, and then signaled for Raquel to come out.

When they were back on the dance floor, Raquel, leaned in to whisper to him. “I normally use the women’s room in clubs like this. I don’t think someone would freak out if they saw me in the men’s room, but… yeah.”

He knew what “yeah” meant. It meant “but we were fucking, so… yeah.” Then he remembered something… something that made his eyes light up like a kid in a candy store that isn’t run by a creepy pedophile. He remembered what she said. Not “I’m cumming… I’m cumming up your ass…!” although she’d said that, as well. She said that he got fuck her ass… tonight. She was holding onto his arm as they walked, leaning into him, which made her look cute, and innocent, and as utterly, utterly bullshit as that was, he swallowed hard, because she was really, really cute to compensate. He wasn’t sure how she pulled that off. Tentatively, with as much courage as he could muster, he lowered his hand from the small of her back, and grabbed a handful of her tight rear.

“Ooh, frisky. You reminding me of something?” she said, turning towards him, but not exactly slipping out of his grasp. “Is it my turn to pay up?”

“Well… if you still want to dance… vertically, I mean.”

She grinned, and took his hands in hers. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” she said, turning herself around into a cuddle, with her rear end pressed gingerly into his crotch, “you are, this time.”

He hummed. “Mmm… that sounds good. Is that what you want?”

“She rested her head on his chest and grinded against him. “Hm… maybe… a little…” she said, smirking at him. “Will you still be my little bitch after?”

He snickered. “Yeah, of course. Do I have a choice?”

She grinned. “No,” she said, and leaned back and kissed him. He knew up front that she was hard again, but he thought it’d be impolite to tease her when she was having so much fun teasing him.

“Laura might be back when we get back,” he said, and she pouted.

“Maybe. If she is, it’s your call. We could wait till she goes to work tomorrow… I don’t think she’ll mind us staying another day. We can have fun with her tonight, instead.”

“Would you mind that?”

“I’m not exactly in a big rush to give you my butt, you know. I mean, it’s kind of exciting, but…”

“But?” he said, and she pressed her backside against him again.

“Butt,” she said, and stuck out her tongue at him.

“That explains a lot,” he said, looking around to see if anyone heard their flirting, or was perturbed by their somewhat aggressive display, but no one seemed to notice or care.

“It’s just, well, you know,” she said, shrugging.

“Yeah, I think I do know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You don’t want me to look down on you, or anything. Shyeah.”

She turned around and slapped his chest, and he reached down and grabbed both cheeks in his hands and held her close. “Are you saying I should start treating you with a little more respect? You don’t want to be my little bitch anymore?” she said, with big, innocent eyes.

“I didn’t say that,” he said, shaking his head. “I just don’t get why you would be worried.”

She thought about it. “I don’t let most guys do me like that. A lot of the guys that come, er, willingly, have this whole idea in their head that I’m a slut, and I’ve got like, a guy’s brain, or something, which obviously makes me like a double slut, or something. And that I’m like… an ‘imperfect’ woman, so they have to ‘make due’ with my butt. So I’d rather, you know, not let them have the high ground. So I make due with their stupid asses. Literally and figuratively.”

That last part sounded about right. The thought that Raquel was a double slut had crossed his mind, as well, but not because she had a cock. Just because she was that slutty. Not that he could talk. “So… you haven’t really been on the receiving end much.”

“Does that really surprise you?” she said, grinning. “No, I’m not a loose, turned out whore like you are.”

“No, you’re just a shy, blushing maiden on her wedding night, right,” he said, squeezing her tightly in his arms, and, shockingly, seeing her face look downright meek. 

“Shut up,” she said… before adding, “you have strong arms…”

That surprised him. She was probably fitter than he was… but, then again, holding her like that, she was at a disadvantage. He held her tighter, the music seemingly playing louder and louder, and she looked into his eyes, like no one else was there. 

“It might be nice…” she said, leaning in to kiss him, “to do things a little… differently, once in a while.”


	11. Role Reversal?

After the club, they walked around for a while, eventually sitting down at a diner to eat. He could tell that Raquel was still ‘in the mood,’ and for once that didn’t segue into him underneath the table, blowing her. She seemed to be sublimating that pent-up energy into conversation, as she was even more excitable than usual, and even when she was being flirtatious, she was giggly. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose to match his expectations, or if he’d somehow put her in a less… domineering mindset for once.

“So… do you think Laura would want… for the three of us to move in together?”

He nearly choked on his sandwich. “You want to move in together?”

She had a look of panic on her face. It wasn’t like her. “Do you… not? Am I… I just thought…”

“No, no, it just surprised me. This is… sudden.”

“I can be a bit… impulsive,” she said, and again, he had to admire her knack for understatement. “So… I guess, then, how do you feel about that, first?”

“That… might be nice, actually. But, and don’t take this the wrong way, I’d like to wait a while before we act on it. Just to make sure all the pieces fit together.”

“Mmm… I’m pretty sure all our pieces fit together,” she said, and he felt her foot, clad in stocking, pressed against his crotch. “Though I guess we’ll test that for certain later.”

“You know what I mean,” he said, smirking, and she nodded.

“I don’t want to mess up what you guys have going on. At first, I thought that would be best… but Laura seems pretty happy with you, womanizing aside. Did you… treat her differently?”

“Differently? From what?”

She pointed to herself. More accurately, she pointed to her shirt-filling melons. “A slut.”

“Well, yeah… she’s a professional woman, and I respected her… she’s got a career, and she knows where she’s going. I guess, somewhere along the way, I ended up thinking of her as ‘mom.’ But, you know, with sex.”

Raquel snickered. “Yeah, not gross at all.”

“Yeah, well, it sounds worse when I say it out loud. Really, though, I didn’t see too much of this side of her before. Maybe she was worried if she showed it off, I would actually change my perception of her.”

“But once I was in the picture… what, she had a ready-made example?”

“You’re still a little jealous of her, huh?” he said, and Raquel’s eyes went wide. “Yeah, I’m not that dumb. I could see that.”

“Fine. So, then, what changed?”

“Well, I guess she saw that I’d changed my views, a bit… kind of got them flipped on me. And… she thinks you’re really hot, and the idea of us together really hot… and it probably short-circuited her a bit,” he said, and then took a bite out of his sandwich, dripping mayonnaise onto the plate. He’d asked for none, but sometimes you don’t get everything you ask for.

“So she couldn’t help but expose her inner nympho. Sounds about right,” she said, running her toes along the outline of his half-hard member. “You two have a lot in common, then, huh?”

“Shuh-up” he said, mouth full, and so he swallowed. “You’re worse than both of us. Combined.”

“Maybe. But I have the good sense not to be ashamed of it.”

“Or, you know, the lack of sense, if you look at it another way.”

“Would you have me any other way?”

He thought about it. “No, I guess not. Do you want to try a bite of this? It’s really good, mayonnaise aside.”

She leaned forward, and he held his plate under it while he let her bite it. She chewed, and swallowed it. “Pretty good. I don’t mind eating a little odd-tasting white stuff now and again,” she said, and he tried to avoid the look she gave him for the rest of the meal, while her foot played around with his cock. He wanted to get back to Laura’s place, fast. 

Laura still wasn’t home when they returned from their date, and it was nearly dark. He texted her and discovered that she was out with a few girlfriends from work, and wouldn’t be home for another hour or two. That was good news, he saw, as Raquel pinned him against the door once he’d looked up from the phone, and put her hands down his pants.

She reached into his underwear and started to stroke him, pressing her body against his. “Now’s your chance…” she said, and he immediately snapped into action. He grabbed Raquel’s tush and pulled her up against him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into Laura’s bedroom and they fell onto the bed together, and Raquel kissed him, and then helped him pull his shirt off. He put his hand firmly on her abdomen and spread his fingers, massaging her tummy without removing her shirt, and then moving his hand steadily and surely downwards. He kissed Raquel again, and she moaned into his mouth as he found her plump little hot dog and ran his fingers along it. Then, he shimmied down and in one rough motion he pulled up her shorts and her underwear, exposing her with her legs in the air and her pants around her knees. He positioned himself between her legs, and before Raquel could vocalize her surprise, he dived between her thighs, keeping her legs in the air, and took her into his mouth and straight down his throat as far as it would go. Raquel gripped onto the sheets and sucked air through her teeth, and gripped him tightly between her thighs, and it amused him that because her entire schlong was in his mouth, it kind of looked like he was eating her out. Raquel put her hand on his head without force, and he deepthroated her for a bit, trying his best to coax it out of her. For a minute, it seemed like he was going to succeed, but then Raquel calmed herself, looked down at him, and grinned.

“My, aren’t we an eager little cock-sucker,” she said, guiding him through a slow, long rhythm with her hand. “But don’t you have business… elsewhere?” she said, and he let her fall out of his mouth. 

He flipped her over, making her squeal with giddiness, and he wrenched her shorts off down her legs while she lay flat on her stomach. Then, he kissed up her thighs, found her little hole, and licked it, making Raquel hum with a mix of pleasure and derision. Even now, it was difficult to get Raquel’s switch flipped entirely, but as he grabbed hold of her hips and began to get her ready, her responses were getting more and more coquettish. She hugged the pillow, and turned to look back at him.

“Mmm, I could get used to that. Does it bother you?”

“Not really.”

“Would it bother you if I sat on your face for as long as I wanted?”

“…not at all.”

“Hehe… that’s what I want to hear. Now… I do believe that was foreplay?” she said, picking herself up onto her hands and knees, posing provocatively. “Now, treat me nice, like a gentleman. No name-calling and no hair-pulling… for now.”

“That’s not fair, is it? You do that stuff to me.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t told me to stop,” she said, fluttering her eyes at him faux-innocently. He was sure she was wrong… sure of it, though he couldn’t remember any specifics. Certainly he hadn’t recently, though. “Anyway, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it… and I get the feeling you’d prefer to ‘take it,’” she said, winking at him… although not with her eye.

“Should I… go easy?”

“I’m not exactly a delicate flower, but… yeah. Take it slow. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

She hummed knowingly. “You’d say just about fucking anything right now, wouldn’t you? Good. Just as long as you remember who’s boss… god… I can’t believe how turned on I am. Hurry up, before I decide to put you on your knees.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Raquel reached over to the nightstand, and then wordlessly passed him the lube. He squeezed out almost all of it onto her, and she shuddered.

“Cold…” she said, so he rubbed it around with his finger. The rest of the tube he exhausted on his own cock, which was subtly lined up with its target destination.

“Are you ready?”

“Did I ask you if you were ready? Come on, I’m waiting,” she said, shaking her hips a bit. He could hardly believe he was finally about to do it, as he pressed the tip to Raquel’s balloon knot, and she looked over her shoulder at him and said “hmm?” But then, there was a knock at the door.

Just kidding.

With Raquel’s backdoor all lubed up, he pushed against it, right on target, but was met with too much resistance. He checked to see if it bothered Raquel, and he pressed again, and then, suddenly, it popped inside, and she tensed up. 

“Anh…” she groaned, and he saw her crossing her toes a bit, so he kept still. He took his hand off it, and put both his hands on her hips, waited a second for her to calm down, and then started to push it in a bit more.

Raquel was tight… if he was half as tight, he definitely understood Raquel’s obsession with his ass a little better now. Putting aside how her ass looked (particularly with his cock slowly going inside of it), how it felt(hot, tight), how she moved, what she sounded like, putting aside all of that, her tight little donut hole was heaven. That it was Raquel’s, that she was giving it up willingly, that she looked fucking gorgeous doing it, were just various layers of icing and fruit and little bits of candy on top. 

Raquel’s little brown hole kept gripping him suddenly, and at first he thought it was involuntary, and then he realized she was doing it on purpose. She would look over her shoulder and choke him with it (and not the usual way she choked him), and he would moan, and she would wince as his cock got harder and twitched inside of her. She gripped onto the sheets, so he knew he had to go slow. He reached between her thighs and found her pouch, and palmed it gently. That seemed to relax her, paradoxically. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and felt the sticky skin of her little eggs with his own, his fingers playing around with the weird little anomaly. He thumbed around her sack, and then went up the ridge towards her bootyhole, and she seemed to appreciate that. It occurred to him that most of his attention was normally on her cock, but this was part of her sexy bits, too, and she seemed to like him playing with them. Still, though, he reached under, around her cute little pouch, until his finger came upon something else, so he split his middle finger and index finger apart to trace along this new, exciting tube-shaped find, and Raquel moaned girlishly as he did.

“You want to… play with my cock while you fuck my ass?”

He grinned. “Yeah, why, is that a problem?”

She moaned softly again. “Mmmhmhm… you cheeky little… I don’t mind. I just find it funny that you can’t keep your hands off my junk… even now…”

“It’s just polite, isn’t it? To touch your girlfriend while you fuck her ass…” he said, and started to move slightly in and out of her ring, while moving his fingers up and down her shaft a bit. 

Raquel moaned, loudly, and he felt her tighten around his cock and her own thing twitch in his hand. “Oh… that’s cheating…”

He chuckled. “Do you want me to stop?”

She sighed. “You’re enjoying yourself too much…”

He slapped her rear, and grabbed hold of her hard shaft. “I could say the same to you,” he said, and she groaned in pleasure. He reached to the tip of her cock and, as he expected, found that she’d dripped a pool of precum into the front of her panties. It wouldn’t be the first time he made her blow a wad into her panties like a tissue, but it would be the first while he fucked her ass. Then again, he didn’t want to ruin this particular pair, so he went back to fondling her meatballs and left her noodle alone.

“Mmm, you like those?” she asked, and he palmed them again.

“Hey, Raquel?” he said, going in and out slightly deeper.

“Mmhm?”

“Do you love me too?”

She snickered. “Oh, you… you want me to say it while you do that, huh?”

“Yeah.”

She sighed… and then, pushed back at him, so that he slipped suddenly much deeper inside of her. “Nngh, uh…” she said, and he realized that she’d given herself a hard time, so he rubbed the back of her neck and didn’t move for a bit while she recovered. “Th-there…”

He smirked. “I think that said it, yeah… but… I still want you to say it.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, again. “I love you, stupid. Now shut up and fuck my ass.”

He definitely didn’t need to be told twice. She groaned for a second when he started to pull it out and then push it back in, but she soon adjusted, and he started to pump her at a steady pace. He loved the contrast as his pale shaft disappeared into her brown bottom, and he realized she must enjoy seeing the opposite. He tapped her ass; he wasn’t comfortable enough yet to spank her, though he doubted she would mind. He had both of his hands on her hips, and he took a bit of a sadistic glee in thinking that he was ignoring her dangling twig and berries, stuffed in her black widow panties. How many times had she ignored his? She didn’t seem to mind that either, but he didn’t want to leave her untouched for long. He could, of course, pretend that Raquel was just like any other girl for a bit… which was kind of hot in its own way, but he found he no longer really needed to. He reached into her panties, where he couldn’t avoid anything, and played around with her dangly bits. Raquel appreciated this clumsy little game of pocket pool so much that she started to push back at him… and he appreciated that so much that after a few seconds of deep-dicking her, he pulled out completely, and rubbed his palm all over her genitals without reserve or care.

“H-hey, what’s gotten into you?”

“This is all mine, isn’t it?” he said, and she nodded after a second. “I figured I should get a good feel of it.”

“You don’t… have to if you don’t want to,” she said, and wiggled her hips again. “You give me plenty of attention there already.”

“Do you mind if I give it a little attention right now?” he said, stroking her between his two fingers again.

“N-no… but I was having a pretty good time a second ago… and I want to get back to that.”

He immediately grabbed hold of his cock and aimed it for Raquel’s ass, and then pushed it inside. She sucked air through her teeth, and then moaned sweetly. 

“Yeah, that… ohh… oh… mmm… oh… fuck me…”

He was. He kept pumping and pumping, not daring to go in to deep, but going long enough that he was sure Raquel felt it. Every time she looked over her shoulder at him, he dripped more precum inside of her, and every time he imagined blowing his load in that tight, confined, hot space, he nearly did. 

Raquel was reasonably good at taking it, but when he tried to go deeper, she put her hand on him to slow him down. The first two times she did it, he thought it was cute… it made her seem vulnerable, for once. The third time, though, he was already nearly in all the way, and so he pressed forward that much more and bottomed out inside. Raquel groaned, distinctly half pain and half pleasure, and gripped tightly onto the sheets.

“You… fuck…” she said, then pursed her lips as if she was saying “oo…” He felt himself twitching inside of her, and he used his hands to explore her body… and to prevent her from pulling away. It was just a bit uncomfortable for her, he knew… but he didn’t really want vengeance. He just wanted to show her what it felt like. She looked back at him over her shoulder like she had a boo-boo, and carefully studied his face. He pressed his hips against her rear, penetrating that much further into her guts, and she grimaced. She gathered herself, looked him dead in the eye… and spoke. “I’ve had bigger,” she said.

He didn’t care if she’d had, or if that was a lie, or what. He put his hands on her feminine shoulders, gripped tightly, pulled back, and then slammed it forward, making Raquel groan deeply, and then… moan, sweetly. He did it again, and again, and again, and he could tell that Raquel wanted it, just like that. He stroked the back of her neck with his thumb as he rammed it forward, until eventually he settled into a rhythm, his hips clapping into Raquel’s rear as he repeatedly bottomed out, fucking her hard. His instincts got the better of him and he pulled her arms up behind her, so that she rose up into a kneeling position while he was still ball’s deep in her ass, and then he grabbed hold of her breasts from behind, holding them while he thrust up into her, by now, aching hole. 

“Hold me,” she said, looking back at him, and he gripped her tightly around the waist, close, barely moving… and then his hand fell further down, slipping under the elastic of her underwear… and Raquel shivered.

And then, the phone rang.

Raquel seemed to snap out of it momentarily. “Is… should we answer it?”

The phone rang a second time, and then they heard it say Laura’s name. “Do you mind?” he asked Raquel, and she shook her head. He pulled out of her, and she sat on the bed, looking somewhat confused. He got up, ran over to the phone in the kitchen, naked, and answered it. It was Laura, obviously.

“Hey, I’m almost home. Are you guys… in the middle of something? I could wait a few minutes in Starbucks…”

He thought about it for a second. “We are, but… it’s your apartment.”

Laura chuckled on the other end of the line. “Is that an invitation? Alright, I’ll be up in a few minutes. See you then,” she said, and he hung up. He ran just as quickly back to the bedroom, but stopped just short of the door so he could make a more… presentable entrance. He walked back into the room, confidently, and saw Raquel, again in an ‘on all fours’ position, waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” she said, wagging her tail at him. He walked over to the bed, and ran his hand down the small of her back. 

“Laura’s going to be back soon,” he said, reaching under her to tug on her fun bits.

“Oh… should we stop for now?” Raquel said, though when he started to stroke her, she definitely didn’t look like she wanted to stop.

“Well, I figure that we showed Laura the one way… we should probably show her the other,” he said, putting his knee up on the bed, and leaning forward to kiss Raquel, while his hand played around in her underwear. When their lips parted, Raquel had a sly smile.

“What other way is that?” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

He let go of her, climbed onto the bed behind her, pulled aside her cheek with his thumb, and re-inserted himself, making Raquel sigh. “Something like this,” he said, thrusting up into her. He started to pound her hard again, and only stopped himself from pulling her hair when he remembered she’d said not to.

After a few minutes, they heard Laura close the front door behind her. He debated slowing down, or stopping altogether, but he was pretty sure Laura wouldn’t want him to. When she opened the door to the bedroom, she looked genuinely surprised.

“How could you!” she said in faux-outrage. He got worried for a second, and Raquel turned back to look at her, having apparently failed to notice her presence up until then, but when he saw Laura’s grin, he relaxed. “Now… why does THIS seem like the role reversal?”

Raquel was the one to answer. “Because your boyfriend makes such a natural bitch,” she said, and he spanked her lightly. Laura chuckled.

She walked over to the bedside, and looked into her boyfriend’s eyes. “He does, doesn’t he?” she said, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him. “But… you seem to be enjoying it yourself,” she said, reaching underneath the two of them, where Raquel’s soaked panties lay. “You like the attention, huh?” she said, running her hand along Raquel’s backside up towards the small of her back. 

“Look who’s talking, little Miss nympho,” she said, and that was all it took. Laura, still fully clothed, climbed onto the bed with the two naked lovers, and then climbed up even further, onto Raquel’s back, facing her boyfriend. “Hey!”

She spanked Raquel’s cheeks, and then pulled them apart, and he took the invitation to smoothly fuck in-and-out, while Raquel moaned at the sensation. Laura was apparently not too heavy for her. Laura kissed her boyfriend again, spanked Raquel again, and then climbed off. She lay down next to Raquel, who stuck out her tongue at her. 

“You’re a little tipsy, aren’t you? Are you gonna say I’m your best friend now?” she said, watching Laura’s flushed face. 

“No, silly, you’re my girlfriend,” she said, and then kissed her, as well. Raquel’s eyes went wide in surprise. Just as abruptly, she got up off the bed. “I’ll leave you two alone… the couch calls to me.”

“Should we wake you when we’re done?” he said, but she waved her hand.

“I’ll probably climb into the bed later. Have fun <3” she said, closing the door behind her. 

They’d slowed down to a barely-moving pace. Raquel giggled. “You’re right, she is like a mom,” she said, and he laughed. 

“I somehow doubt she’ll be hostile to the idea of moving in together,” he said, shaking his head. “Now, where were we?” he asked, and Raquel shook her hips… so he slammed his forward, and, as he expected, she collapsed onto the bed. He followed her, laying against her, while she lay flat on the bed, and he started to fuck her again, their bodies hot against the other. He even nipped her neck, as she liked to do to him, and that made her moan appreciatively.

“Hey, let me see you,” she said, so he rested his head on the pillow beside her. She kissed him, squeezing his cock at the same time, and he had an idea.

“We could change positions, if you want. You could be on top,” he said, and when he saw her amused expression, he added, “Not like that.”

“You want me to ride you?” she said, running her finger under his chin. “Maybe… next time.”

He smirked. “Next time? So you are enjoying yourself, then?”

She rolled her eyes. “You think? Why don’t you check to make sure?”

He followed her suggestion, reaching under her, pressing his hand against her. “Do you mind if I finish now?”

She squeezed him again. “Do whatever you want,” she said, and he was ready to.

“Up on your knees again,” he said, and he was careful to stay inside as she pressed herself back into him, got up onto her knees, and then her hands. 

He felt it building, and reached under Raquel one last time just to reassure her. He gripped tightly onto her hips and pounded it into her as hard as he could. He debated helping Raquel reach her climax, but she seemed well enough either way, and he had other plans, even if the idea of making her fill up her underwear while he filled up her ass was rather tempting. He used her tight ring to bring himself close, and Raquel watched him over her shoulder, waiting for him to give it up. Just as he felt the need to release, he pushed it all the way inside of her and exploded, just as she’d done to him, gripping tightly onto her hips as he did, feeling her warm walls around him as he pulsed and she tensed. She wiggled her butt against him as he finished, her body glistening with sweat, her heart still racing. 

“What about you…?” he said, knowing that she was still painfully erect.

“I was surprised. I figured you’d want me to cum while you fucked me. I’m pretty sure you’re over… it, by now. Did the idea make you uncomfortable?”

“No. I wasn’t sure if you’d let me.”

She smiled, pleasantly, without a hint of her usual predatory nature, but more than a hint of her usual seductive nature. “Next time, you can make me cum. I might even scream your name,” she said, and slowly pulled him out, her eyes afire. She flipped around immediately, sitting up in the bed, and he wondered if it was to prevent him from seeing her freshly-fucked tush. He saw that she was, indeed, miserably hard, leaking precum and throbbing with desire, but she seemed to be fine with ending it there, since he’d finished. He had other plans.

“Your turn,” he said, and she licked her lips.

“Are you sure? I’m fine,” she said, but her rock-hard erection said otherwise. She gingerly placed her hands aside her head as she lay on the pillow, and she really did look tired.

“Yeah. I want to.”

She smirked. “Fine, then. Apparently you didn’t get enough this morning. I’ll let you take care of it again,” she said, closing her eyes, her body anticipating it. She expected to feel his hand, or maybe his lips first. And his hand it was… as he felt to make sure she was rigid enough and slick enough from her precum. He straddled her, and she opened her eyes a second too late to see him line up the entrance to his special Raquel cock-sheathe with Raquel’s towering, glistening erection, and then plunged it downwards, punching her cockhead through his sphincter and engulfing her member with his self-violated asspipe. Without much lubrication, it hurt, but that didn’t stop him from slowly shimmying down Raquel’s pole while she watched with amused bemusement, until he got it about halfway, at which point he stopped and Raquel let out a gentle “ung…”

“Not what you were expecting, was it?” he said, still straddling her hips.

She stuck out her tongue. “Go fuck yourself,” she said, and pushed her hips a bit upwards so as to indicate how best he should do that.

He put his hands on Raquel’s body, and pushed up so that he rose an inch or two, and felt Raquel’s stupidly big cock slide that much out of him. There really was no escaping it; it stuffed him full no matter what. Raquel held him up to support him, but she let him do most of the work, and so when he finally worked up the courage to push his hips down again, he sat down in her lap fully on his own. He felt her throbbing inside of him, all the way, and knew she wouldn’t last long.

As long as he was with Raquel, this was going to be a part of the routine… so he saddled up and rode her hard, her eyes watching him like a cat watches its prey all the while. He knew this was likely the last fuck of the night; there was no way he or Raquel could go on any longer, but he managed to get hard anyway, feeling Raquel as hard as she’d ever been, twitching in his ass.

“Mmm… hello there. Didn’t get your fill with my ass, huh?” she said, running a finger under his cock. “Well… maybe you’ll get your fill with this,” she said, thrusting up at the same time he dropped down, skewering him on it. His cock bobbed upwards sharply.

“Whoa…” he said, feeling his own orgasm building somewhere inside. 

“Hah… are you gonna cum? Want some help with that?”

She started to thrust it up into him, so that the whole shaft was making its way up into his rectum with each go. He could feel Raquel tensing, and knew she was ready to blow, but she was holding off… and she wouldn’t have to hold off much longer.

“ I said I’d make you blow on your face… I’m still gonna do that, but… I’m in a bad position here. If you cum… you might get it all over my face.”  
She’d sealed her fate by saying it, because hearing her say that made him tip over the edge. He put Raquel’s cock at a good spot for him and tensed up, and Raquel barely got out an “oh!” before he blasted it all over her chest and face, while a tiny voice inside of him that he thought had disappeared entirely screamed “take THAT, slut!”

Raquel looked sultry, and a little funny with her face covered in spunk. She licked some of it away, and giggled. “You’re so easy. I like that,” she said, humping her cock up into him. “Let me show you how much I like it.”

She pulled him forward, close enough to kiss, and she did… and moaned into his mouth as he felt her shoot her jism into his freshly self-fucked hole. He waited for the twitching to subside before he got up off of her.

He collapsed next to her. They lay side by side, facing each other, and he felt up Raquel’s rear end while she smiled at him. “Was it good?” she asked him, finger playing with his chest.

“Which part?” he said, and she hummed.

“I already know you like when I put it up your ass,” she said, grinning. “How was it in Raquel’s tunnel of love?”

He rolled his eyes, more to say “the best” than “whatever.” Raquel understood. He gripped tight onto her tush. “How’d you like it?”

“Better than I expected. Next time… you can pull my hair,” she said, and he blushed. “But… next time is still when I say so. Alright?”

“Well, now I know how to get you in the mood,” he said, and she pressed his nose.

“I don’t mind if you attack my weak spots. It’s only fair,” she said, her face close to his, her eyes looking into his, her nude form laying beside his. He hugged her close, and then Raquel looked like she’d remember something. 

“What?” he said, concerned.

“We should go wake Laura up,” Raquel said, and he grinned.

“How do you want to wake her up?” he said, and Raquel grinned right back.

“What do you have in mind?” she said, and the two of them conspired, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. Return

His finger idly ran along Raquel’s body, playing with her breast at the side as she lay on her belly, which seemed to tickle her. It roamed downwards, down her back, towards the place where he’d recently deposited his own butter, for once, and Raquel watched him with a playful pensiveness that made him want to do it all over again. But he knew that would be unfair to Laura.

With the knowledge that his load was dribbling out of Raquel’s hole, he had a smile on his face while they talked. He wasn’t sure which image was seared into his brain with greater heat – when he pushed it inside, and penetrated Raquel for the first time, or when he pulled it out, the moment of post-sex that necessarily followed actual sex. When Raquel saw the distracted look on his face, she blushed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she said, and he ran his fingers down her side.

“I didn’t think you’d pay me for it,” he said, and she play-slapped him. 

“If I paid you, you know where it’d be going,” she said, putting his hand between her legs. She was getting hard again, and he was trying to figure out what they should do when she was.

“Straight up my ass?” he said, hazarding a guess.

“Straight up your ass,” she said, fondling him as well. “However I wanted.”

“How’s that any different from what we already do?” he asked, and she grinned.

“Mm… it sounds pretty good, actually. When you do it for free, you’re a slut. If I paid you…” He knew where she was going, and she knew he knew, so she didn’t even finish her sentence. “But… we can do that some other time. Now, about the little drunken mouse in the other room…”

They started to collaborate in secret, in silence, while the ‘drunken mouse’ in the other room slept soundly, half unconscious, completely unaware that her boyfriend and his other girlfriend were planning to fuck her sideways and frontways and all kinds of ways. Eventually, they settled on something simple, something that they knew would set Laura off like a firework, and something that he thought Raquel would be comfortable doing, all the while knowing that Raquel would be most comfortable doing him. 

After a few minutes of working out the details, they came to a consensus: they’d wake Laura in the most sobering way possible. He reminded Raquel that Laura had seemed keen on getting it in the ass, and that Raquel would probably like doing her in the ass better, anyway.

“What am I, a tapeworm?” she said, and he felt her up under the sheets. 

“Well, some kind of worm, anyway,” he said, and she rolled her eyes. “You said it yourself; a girl’s butthole isn’t that different from a guy’s. I figured it’d be more comfortable for you, and you can enjoy it more.”

“Either way,” she said, curling her fingers around him under the sheets, “I’m going to be looking at you while I do it.”

“That’s not fair to Laura, is it?” he said, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

“I don’t think she’ll mind. Or notice,” she said, giving him a little squeeze. 

“Seems you’re ready. Want to get this party started?”

They went together into the living room, or more accurately Raquel led him by the dick into the living room, where they found Laura dead to the world, but still breathing. 

Laura couldn’t have been positioned any more perfectly when they found her. She was stretched out on the smaller couch, so that her feet dangled off one end and her head lay on the armrest. When he approached her and stroked her head, she stirred a bit and moaned. When she looked up at him, she gave him a half-cocked smile, and when he tried to give her smile half a cock, she opened her mouth without complaint.

Raquel rolled down her pants with no small amount of difficulty, but Laura didn’t seem to mind. 

“These pants are tight…” Raquel said, and left unsaid what else she knew was going to be tight, although she exchanged a glance with him that said it anyway. “She’s drunk, that’ll make it go a little easier…”

“I don’t think she’s so drunk her asshole’s numb… but, I guess she’ll be able to handle it.”

“Yeah, they say alcohol is social lubricant, right?”

“That’s a little different from anal lubricant…” he said, and he could see that Laura popped back into sobriety for a moment, because her eyes went wide. Still, she continued to suck her boyfriend’s cock, even though Raquel seemed getting ready to put it up her rarely-used cornchute.  
Raquel eased the tip in, and Laura grunted, looking up at her boyfriend with pain in her eyes, but she wasn’t exactly telling him to make it stop. Her groans and grunts only got louder and louder as Raquel rear-ended her more and more.

“That’s what I like to hear, at least,” she said, kneading Laura’s soft buttocks. “Not exactly like a guy back here, but, little miss tight-ass does have quite the tight ass, don’t you honey,” she said, and he was pleased to see that Raquel’s sadism and Laura’s masochism were meshing together well, as Laura certainly did like it.

He knew how his girlfriend felt… both of them, actually. He knew what Laura was experiencing, Raquel’s fat cock filling her too-tight ass, slipping in and out mercilessly, twitching with desire as she re-shaped your rectum for her use. But, especially after earlier tonight, he knew what Raquel was feeling… a hot girl with a tight ass taking your cock up her pooper... looking down, seeing Laura struggling to handle his cock, he knew that feeling, too. He put his hands on the back of her head and fucked her mouth, and she took it without complaint.

Laura obviously struggled to deal with Raquel up her butt, especially as Raquel got more and more into it. When Raquel started to plow the whole length into her with each measured thrust, without any appreciable pause in between, Laura’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. He could tell she was trying to focus her attention on the cock in her throat, as she choked him down eagerly, closing her eyes in the struggle. 

“Hey, Laura, do you mind if I cum in your ass?” Raquel said, raising her eyebrows at him suggestively. He wasn’t sure what it was suggestive of. It could have been ‘I don’t even ask you,’ or similarly ‘you don’t mind when I cum in your ass.’ It could have also been ‘I’m going to cum in your girlfriend’s ass.’ He could never be sure with Raquel.

Laura mouthed “go ahead” around her boyfriend’s dick, which almost made him lose the race. He was surprised that Raquel was willing to lose. He didn’t think she would enjoy Laura’s ass that much. She tensed up, her hands kneading Laura’s pale backside, and Laura’s eyes opened wide while she his pole slipped through her lips. Raquel moaned, and he knew what Laura was feeling now, too… Raquel blasting her ass, filling all the available space in her bowels with sticky goo until they sagged and bloated, an uncomfortable and glorious feeling of being too full, too cum-drunk. He knew that first spurt was usually forceful, and you could feel it go off, and it was humiliating, letting someone use your ass for such perverted reasons… and he looked down at Laura’s eyes, and she looked up at him, and he forced it down her throat, and came all that he had left. Laura’s leg began to twitch, and he realized that she was cumming from the sensation, and also that she couldn’t breathe that was probably helping, too. He saw her eyes roll into the back of her head, and continued to dump his load down her gullet… until he realized that, while incredibly hot, that was probably a bad sign. He pulled his length from her throat, and heard her gulp down air, but she was still limp, so he slapped her. That brought her around, and she threw herself over the side of the sofa, mouth open, frozen, until she made a sound like a retch, and threw up his cum onto the floor. Raquel slipped out of her rectum, and Laura was breathing heavily, trying to recover, shuddering through what must have been an orgasm.

“That was… awesome…” she said, cum and saliva dripping down out of her mouth. She wiped her lips on her sleeve, and her face was completely red. He kneeled down on the sofa beside her, to make sure she was okay, and she nodded.

“You people are freaky,” Raquel said, and they both turned to look at her. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, said the pot, calling the kettle…” he stopped, face to… cock, with Raquel’s big, brown, long, hard, shiny girldick. She licked her lips suggestively. She was still rock hard… which meant he’d been tricked.

“Brazilian?” she said, putting her hands on the back of his head. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, and then felt something long, hard and slimy going inside of it. It went down his throat and his lips pressed up against soft, sticky flesh, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Raquel, who’d somehow managed to hide her throbbing, eager-to-ejaculate erection in the time he’d let some foreign object invade his mouth and throat. She looked gorgeous, and he looked like he was participating in a particularly cruel hotdog eating contest, his throat bulging, but he couldn’t manage to swallow it down. He remembered when Raquel first told him to suck on her “lollipop,” and so suck he did, pulling away without force, and Raquel allowed him to get further and further away from the space between her thighs, while his lips sucked all the way down her shaft, and the mystery of her disappearing girlmeat was solved. He looked down the length of it, then up at Raquel, then this time kept his eyes open, feeling the same feeling as before when Raquel had fed that strange thing into his mouth. He watched it disappear between his lips, and heard Raquel squeaking and groaning with pleasure, and he knew that him sucking and deepthroating Raquel was going to be the grand finale, even though moments ago she’d just been balls-deep in his other girlfriend’s shitter.

“You know,” Raquel said, continuing on the conversation as if he weren’t pressing his lips up against her balls, swallowing her cock whole, “I’m not actually that dark naturally. You’re just pasty,” she said, and he wasn’t even listening.

“Hmm… I think I might not be the freakiest slut here after all,” said Laura. “Wasn’t that just in my butt?”

“Yep,” said Raquel, looking down at her little cock-sucking ass-to-mouth toy, “and he knows it. At least you know he loves you, right?”

He struggled to cope with the taste Laura had left on it, which was not at all helped when Laura gave him a handy visual aide by bending over the sofa and showing off her gaping hole, as if to say “my asshole, your mouth, what’s the difference?”

Raquel made him suck on it for a while, and just as he knew she was about to make him deepthroat it, he felt a hand on the back of his hand. Only it wasn’t Raquel’s: it was Laura’s. She forced him forward, and the tip of Raquel’s cock forced his throat open and pushed a few of her inches inside, and then held it there, so that her precum started to drip down his esophagus. Laura grabbed his hair and pulled him back and forth, so that he *glurked* around Raquel’s cock, before finally pushing him all the way forward, so that Raquel’s cock was pulsing in his throat. She held it there.

He felt his vision going dark. With Laura holding his head and pushing him forward, he couldn’t get away, so he looked up at Raquel. He needed her to cum, like, a couple of seconds ago, and she was quick to fill his order, as he felt her pulsing deep in his throat, shooting her seed somewhere he couldn’t even taste it.

When she extracted, he felt his vision blurring on the edges, and nearly collapsed over. When he righted himself, he felt his stomach lurch, and Laura clasped her hand to his mouth.

“Keep it down, keep it down…” she said, holding her hand clasped to his face. He calmed his stomach, and the urge passed. 

“Good boy,” Raquel said, before collapsing back onto the couch, exhausted.  
Laura kissed him on the cheek and turned to Raquel. “You didn’t want to cum in my ass?”

Raquel grinned. “And here I thought I did,” she said, looking down at him. 

“Very funny,” he said, getting to his feet. He was still rock hard, and Laura saw that. She knelt in front of him, still somewhat tipsy, and started to blow him. 

Raquel watched them lazily for a bit. He was having a hard time cumming on his feet, because he’d already cum before and he was tired. When he saw that Raquel had hardened up again, he knew what was going to happen. She got to her feet, and circled around him.

“Here, Laura, I’ll help you out,” she said, and put her hand on his shoulder. She pressed herself between his cheeks. “Good thing you got me nice and slimy,” she said, and spread his hole with her fingers.

From Laura’s perspective, she walked behind him, and then, after a couple of moments of him shifting his weight uncomfortably, he groaned, went up on his tippy toes, and flooded Laura’s mouth. She kept sucking him until he finished, carefully pulled her lips off, tilted her head back, and swallowed. She saw Raquel take a step back from him, and heard a wet, sloppy sound.

Raquel collapsed back onto the sofa, facedown.

“You’re going to ruin the sofa,” he said, his voice uneasy, his ass still burning. Raquel mumbled something in response.

“It’s fine. You expect a few weird stains now and then, “ Laura said, pulling herself up to her full height, putting her arms around her boyfriend. “Let’s leave her there. I want to get to sleep with you tonight.”

And so they did. Within a few minutes, all three of them were asleep, Raquel on the couch, and him and Laura on Laura’s bed. The rest of the weekend went by similarly, but by Monday, they exchanged their goodbyes, and Raquel got back on her roundtrip flight… with him in tow.

\---

The flight was a red-eye flight, so they slept most of it. This time, Raquel didn’t beg him for a game of pocket pool with a butter-guzzling finish, and instead opted to lay her head on his shoulder nearly the whole way. Again, when they arrived on the island, he found that she’d drooled on him.

“No matter what I do, I always ended up covered in your fluids,” he said, emerging from a restroom (that he was thankful Raquel hadn’t followed him into: see Chapter 10). He was drying off his shoulder with a paper towel, and Raquel had another curious expression on her face. That would have normally worried him, as she could be a bit unpredictable and he had a habit of making her upset without realizing it, but this expression he figured he could trace the source of, and when he saw that her shorts were tighter than when he went into the lavatory, he had no doubt about it.

“Not always. Sometimes you end up filled of them,” she said, leaning in close to him and putting her hands on his hips.

He couldn’t deny that. And he got the sense that she wanted to take him home and ream him silly right at that moment, so he definitely couldn’t deny her. “You know, you got me on this flight last minute and all, and I didn’t have time to make living arrangements…”

She smirked, devilishly. Although he was beginning to think the devil smirked Raquel-ishly. “That is a shame. Guess you’ll have to sleep on the street.”

He sighed. Not out of exasperation, just out of… duty. “You’re not going to let me stay with you?”

She rolled her eyes. “For free? Of course not. You’ll have to earn your keep… my little slave bitch fucktoy…” she stage-whispered, kissing his neck. People walking by stared at them. He knew that Raquel really wanted to get him alone, because she cut their banter short and flew into a string of degrading dirty talk that made him hotter than the sun. He had to get Raquel somewhere, preferably her apartment, soon, or she was liable to tear of his clothes and emasculate him in the middle of the airport. Which, he had to admit, felony aside, sounded pretty good.

“How much do I get to charge?” he said, playing it cool.

“Nothing. I own you now,” she said, her nails running down the side of his face possessively. “You fuck for free, and I feed you table scraps if I feel like it. Got it?”

He wanted to say “yes, mistress,” but he knew he couldn’t say it with a straight face. Or anything, for that matter. He just nodded feebly, and stared Raquel in the eye. She kissed him full on the mouth, with her eyes still open, and he got an opportunity to stare inside abyss, knowing full well it was staring also into him. She took his hand, and pulled him deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. Which was appropriate; with each step, he saw Raquel get more and more tumescent, her constrained lust bobbing in her jean shorts; with each step, he felt her pushing it into his ass, deeper and deeper, scraping away at an itch he was pretty sure shouldn’t have existed. He went deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole, until before he knew it, he felt something forcefully invading his butt, neither of them were wearing any clothes but their socks, he was on his hands and knees gripping at Raquel’s sheets, her nails were digging into his hips, and Raquel was halfway buried in his bootyhole, which she had the foresight to lubricate but not the time or care to prepare, and she was pushing her hips forward to bury it deeper in his bunny hole and he was pushing his hips back at her for some god-forsaken reason. He didn’t remember entering Raquel’s apartment building, or her apartment, or her bedroom; one moment he was in the chilled environment of the airport, and the next he was in the sweltering heat of Raquel’s apartment, paying Raquel rent with his ass. She bottomed out, and he felt like he’d left for another life in a distant universe and he’d just woken from a dream. He snapped back to reality for a moment when he realized that Raquel was not being nearly gentle enough, and curled his toes and gripped the sheets, knowing she wasn’t going to, and that he didn’t want her to anyway.

The apartment was so hot that even feeling Raquel’s breasts on his back was an unwelcome, sticky affair. Raquel seemed to be relishing in being over him, though, mounting him from behind like the bitch he was, and so it was inevitable that she was surrounding him, bringing him to a fever high. She wrenched his chin back and kissed him, her cock buried deep in his guts, and for a second he imagined himself trying to crawl away, to escape, and knew there was no way he was getting away from Raquel, or her heat, or her warm, gooey “welcome home” that she was about to forcefully enema him with. He whimpered; she was hurting his neck, and having their bodies pressed together was just too, too hot, but Raquel was insistent that her hips dig into his ass. She wasn’t going to take it out an inch. She was going to blow it right into his sissy belly, and if he had a problem with it he could take it up with her once his guts were properly bloated. The heat was so overwhelming that when she finally did release, moaning into his mouth, her shaft completely between his cheeks and up his hole, twitching and jerking with the power of a forceful ejaculation, he felt it cooling and soothing his insides, even though it was boiling hot, fresh from the source. She inseminated him without regret, her tongue forcing its way almost down his throat, until finally he felt her twitching slow, and he knew the bulk of it was stretching his bowels. She released her grip on his chin, and then forced his face down into the mattress, which was refreshingly cool, even if he couldn’t breathe. She kept him face-down ass-up while she trickled the last of her gunk into his pipes, his ass spasming around the base of her cock, until finally she relented, and separated, falling back exhausted onto the bed, her slimy snake slicking itself free of his pipe without care.

He collapsed onto the mattress, and couldn’t believe how much he’d soaked it with sweat… until he realized that the puddle his lower half had fallen into was precum. When he reached under himself and got it on his hand, he saw that there was the presence of the good, white stuff, which he figured was probably him having a little anal moaner without realizing it. Raquel kept her distance from him, even as she crawled forward to lay beside him. The heat had gotten to her, too. Her breasts heaved unsubtly, and her hair was matted to her face as she looked at him with possessive eyes.

“Welcome home, slut,” she said, although the effect was somewhat ruined by her panting. After a minute, he worked up the leg strength (slightly) to hobble over to the thermostat, and set it for deep freeze. He collapsed back onto the bed, and watched as Raquel bounced up a bit as he did. She looked sleepy, but he knew that was going to be a temporary condition.

“You too,” he said, and she flicked his nose.


	13. Mei-be?

Weeks passed. Living with Raquel had its benefits: she kept a tidy house, despite her generally “messy” nature, she didn’t mind sharing her things, and the sex was good and frequent. The downsides, of course, being that while she kept the house clean, she didn’t keep her boyfriend clean, ‘her things’ included ‘her sperm,’ and the frequent sex almost exclusively involved him white-knuckled and Raquel thrusting wildly. He never expected that he’d be doing anal as often as he was, least of all on the receiving end. But that was the reality: if he was having sex at this point, there was really good chance he was going to end up gaped and leaking by the end of it, and even though that meant fewer blowjobs than he’d be giving before Raquel turned his asshole into her personal sex toy, he was still getting his daily diet of Raquel butter. If he was lucky, that meant his light morning coffee didn’t have any milk in it, if he was less lucky, that meant his morning glass of water was going to have more protein than normal, and if he made Raquel angry, that meant they were having salad for dinner, and she was hogging all the dressing. Usually Raquel kept her food-tampering to herself, so he only realized it once he saw her smug grin while he was eating/drinking something saltier than he expected. Other times, she’d enlist his help before they ate, shoving it into his mouth for a bit before pulling out and blowing a load all over his stack of pancakes. It didn’t make his stomach turn anymore, but he still didn’t like the taste, so it ruined his meal. Not that he didn’t eat it - Raquel wouldn’t stand for that - he just didn’t get as much enjoyment from a mouthful of pancake after Raquel slimed all over it. Penises and food didn’t mix, but if he said that to Raquel, he could expect all his food to contain extra nuts for a while.

For special occasions, Raquel would get creative with her punishments, which was never good for him. Once she fucked him bent over the kitchen table. Once they’d finished, and he left a sticky mess on what he thought was the kitchen table, he looked down to see that Raquel had slipped his breakfast plate underneath him without him noticing. That time, Raquel had made him ruin his own breakfast. True to form, she did it again later, but made it obvious that she’d put the plate down under him… so that he could watch with disappointment as his load plopped down onto his pancakes. That was another thing to get used to: eating food after he’d jizzed all over it, and if Raquel thought anything else was funnier, that’s probably not what she was laughing about when he did.

It bothered him but… he didn’t want Raquel to stop. It was the most maddening thing to be genuinely frustrated by something, yet still want it done to you. This proved to be vicious foreshadowing, and it all started with the day he woke up, stumbled into the bathroom with a sore ass, an awful taste in his mouth, and cum dried on his face and back. He wanted to wash out the taste, but when he picked up his toothbrush, there was already something on it. He sighed. She was insatiable. When she appeared in the doorway, he looked at her and said, “really?”

“What’s the matter?” she said, knowing exactly what the matter was.

“I don’t think it’s good oral hygiene,” he said, the fight going out of him.

“If it's bad oral hygiene to brush your teeth every day with my semen, surely it's bad anal hygiene to have your ass washed  
out every day by the same, and yet, there’s a wet spot on the bed that says you haven’t complained about that.”

“I have complained about that. You just ignored it,” he said, and she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“When was that, exactly? It seems so long ago you last even gave a hint that you didn’t want it at all. Now, you just whimper when I’m rough, or when I make you cream on your breakfast. Which I’ve spared you of, today. You should be thanking me. And brushing your teeth,” she said, as she left the room.

He knew he didn’t have to. He could just secretly rinse it off, or wipe it on some toilet paper… but he knew he wasn’t going to bother. He brushed his teeth, thoroughly. It was still warm. He spat it out into the sink, and promised himself he’d brush his teeth the right way after breakfast.

Breakfast did go without a hitch, or without any extra protein, and since he’d spit out the “toothpaste”, that meant less Raquel butter in his diet today than he could recall in recent memory. He had another interview, and needed to get to it on time, he realized, so he threw on his pants from the day before, pulled the belt tight to compensate for the lost button Raquel had ripped from them the previous night, and went to dash out the door, when Raquel called after him.

“You need to pick up some drain cleaner!”

He looked back at her, confused.

“Because SOMEONE keeps clogging the shower drain.”

He rolled his eyes. "It's yours, too!" he said, indignant.

“ What's the matter? Can't hold mine in till you get to the toilet? At this rate you'll never get pregnant,” she said, forlornly, and again, he rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind him.

Maybe it was anxiety, or maybe it was his chronic addiction to being a fuck-up, but each interview went worse than the last. Particularly with the women, but a male interviewer didn’t make him feel much better. He couldn’t help but think that, somehow, they knew, and, more importantly, they know what, because how could someone possibly guess at “in a sexual relationship with a t-girl”? Of course, it was ridiculous to think they might somehow know. Raquel would have to be calling in advance, or going around telling everyone she knew on the island… and now that he’d voiced that thought, it didn’t sound at all ridiculous. The steely-eyed interviewer sensed something was awry, given that instead of responding to a question she’d posed, he’d gone completely still and silent like he’d just realized something horrifying. 

“How’s your butt hurt today?” she said, and his eyes went wide.

“Why… why do you ask?”

“…well, I’d like for you to start as soon as possible, and that’s the first shift available.”

His brain raced to retranslate what she’d said given this new context, one devoid of his previous assumption that, somehow, she was well aware that he was Raquel’s bitch. Finally, after an incredibly awkward four or five seconds, he figured it out: she’d asked “how’s about Thursday?” or something similar. He hadn’t expected it because he was certain she was going to thank him and, in that polite, bullshit tone, tell him she’d keep his résumé on file. But she seemed to telling him he could start before the week was over, and that had the immediate effect of making her untrustworthy.

“You want to hire me?”

She reached back and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. “I thought I did,” she said, twisting a scrunchie around to put it into place.

“No, I want this job. I can do this.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it. You’re the only one that applied. Nobody else seems to want the position.”

Once again, he racked his brain. He’d gone on so many interviews, and made such a habit of flunking them, that he’d completely forgotten the job he was currently trying to get. Instead, he nodded, and she slid a form across the desk at him.

“Just sign here and here. I’ll have the rest of the paperwork for you on Thursday. This just says you understand the position is part time.”  
He signed the form twice, and passed it back to her. She reached across the table and took his hand.

“You’ll need to get fitted for a uniform.”  
“Uh, when?”

“The earlier the better, but Thursday’s fine. We’re not shooting anything in the studio until then, anyway.”

He swallowed, and realized that he’d accidentally squeezed her hand tightly in a panic, so he released it. He thought to ask what she meant, but instead he nodded again, smiled, and motioned to get up. She nodded back, and so he got to his feet, feeling unbalanced.

“Oh, just one more thing. If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you hear about this job?”

Not knowing what the job was would have ordinarily made it impossible to recall if he saw the listing in the newspaper or online or scrawled on a men’s room wall, but now that taking the job gave him the same sinking, deer-in-headlights feeling that he’d become accustomed to, he had a pretty good guess as to who had suggested it.

“My girlfriend told me about it.”

She smiled a slightly awkward smile. “Your girlfriend told you about… this job? Is she…”

She trailed off, and he couldn’t possibly follow her train of thought. “Is she what?”

She flushed. “Nothing. Never mind, that’s not appropriate. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“I’ll see you then… uh…”

“Paula.”

“Paula,” he said, and something started to click in his head, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. “See you then,” he said, and she smiled as he turned around and left the room. As if he’d just woken from an amnesiac dream, he walked out into a hall he couldn’t recall, and tried to figure out where exactly it was that he found himself employed.

It wasn’t dingy enough that he’d call it dingy, but it was dingy enough that he’d consider it. The hallway he was walking down wouldn’t have been out of place in a Latin American office complex, with dull beige walls filled with announcement boards themselves filled with thumbtacks and riddled with tiny holes where once largely ignored memos had been pinned. Potted plants did little to party up what was, by all appearances, a standard, whitewashed, boring office space. An illusion which was utterly shattered a moment later, when someone came around a T-corner, and he saw that person was wearing something that would make Raquel blush. That she was absolutely gorgeous and possibly photoshopped in real time contributed to his connecting her to Raquel, but there was something else, something more… déjà vu like that was making him find her familiar in an intangible way.

He knew he’d never seen her before in person, at least not on the island. There was a hint of familiarity, but he couldn’t place from where. She was distinctly east Asian in appearance, a rarity as the island lacked any east Asian community of any kind. More importantly, she was a solid 10, and he doubted he would have forgotten a girl with such a pretty face and well-proportioned body. She wasn’t as curvy as Raquel, but that she even came close to her was a surprise. Her hair was similarly dyed a purplish color, though he was sure if the lights weren’t so clinical and fluorescent, it’d have been a bubblegum pink instead. Whereas Raquel had a girlish single ponytail, her hair was up in incredibly girlish pigtails, little jade ornaments holding them in place. Even he thought it was a little tacky, and he wondered why someone would willingly play up a stereotype like that, and if he was capable of thinking about it a little harder at the moment the answer would have probably bit him on the nose. She walked as comfortably in heels as a person possibly could in six inch stilettos, and the juxtaposition between those shoes and the bikini style dress she was wearing should have tipped him off, but it didn’t. 

She didn’t look unfriendly, but she did look like she was busy, so he was hesitant to say anything as she approached, until she gave him a bubbly smile and let her arm press against his for a moment as she passed him, which bolstered his courage enough, so he spoke.

“Uh, hey, can I ask you something?”

She stopped short in her stride, again, as gracefully as someone could in those heels, and turned to face him, surprised. She smiled, and put a hand on her hip. “Ask away, handsome.” 

He felt kind of like a douche when he heard that she spoke perfect English. He hadn’t been expecting broken pidgin, but it was typical for people on the island to have a pretty heavy flavor of their own accent. Someone like Raquel was an anomaly. Well, that went without saying. This girl, on the other hand, sounded like she went to school back in the states, no hint of a Carribean, Hispanic, Asian or even Commonwealth dialect. Her voice was high, and a bit cutesy and affected, but she sounded her age which was… legal, at the least, he guessed. He tried not to dwell on it, but more and more alarm bells were going off, so he just went for the direct approach. “This is going to sound like a weird question, but do you know anyone named Raquel?”

She smirked. “In this business? Probably a half a dozen, sweetie. You know how it is.”

He didn’t, but smiled knowingly anyway. “Uh, I mean, if you knew her, you’d definitely know who I meant… she’s, uh, dark-skinned, freckled, uh, big boobs…”

“Bigger than mine?” she said, raising her eyebrow. He looked down at her chest in response, before it occurred to him that probably wasn’t the correct response. When she saw him look, she adjusted the way she was standing and gave him a wry smile, not angry, but still subtly telling him to be a bit more respectful.

“Uh, sorry. They’re about the same. A little bigger, maybe,” he added, hesitantly.

“Well, that doesn’t help much. Does she work here?”

“No, I don’t think so, anyway… she’s got purple hair and she puts it up on the side?”

“Oh! Raquel! Yeah! We’re like soul sisters. How do you know Raquel?”

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or even more on edge now that he knew that this mysterious goddess happened to know his Raquel. “We’re uh… I’m her boyfriend, actually.”

“Oh, is that so…” she said, her demeanor changing suddenly. “I’m Mei,” she said, extending her hand. He took it, but stayed quiet, noticing that Mei had placed her other hand on her thigh. When he didn’t say anything, she said, a bit sultrily, “and you are…?”

“Raquel’s boyfriend,” he said, a little confused. She giggled.

“I got that. I guess that means I wasn’t barking up the wrong tree after all,” she said, and it slowly dawned on him what that might mean. “Unless Raquel’s gotten more… protective since I last saw her.”

“Well, I, uh…”

“You’ve got a way with words, Raquel’s boyfriend,” she said, smiling shyly. “I’ll tell you what. I’ve got to talk to my agent about a contract, but I should only be a little while, fifteen minutes tops. If you’re still out here when I get back, we’ll go out for drinks. If you’re not, I’ll get the hint. Okay?”

He nodded, and she walked off. He watched the sway of her hips with more than a little interest, and considered her offer carefully. In the end, he decided to leave the office… so he could get cell phone reception.

“Hey, Raquel?”

“Yes, love of my life?” she said, and he suddenly felt very guilty.

“I, uh, I got the job.”

“You did? That’s great. When are you coming home? I want to celebrate,” she said, and the way she said ‘celebrate,’ he knew she was going to be celebrating, and he knew WHERE she was going to be celebrating.

“Well, that’s the thing… I ran into a friend of yours, and she wants to go out for drinks.”

“We can do that… first. I’ll get ready. Wait, who’d you meet?”

“Uh, yeah, I met… Mei?”

There was a brief moment of silence, and he tensed up. Then he heard it… a bit of a terse snicker. “Oh my. I see how it is. I’m not invited to this little get together, am I?”

“It’s not like that, I’m just…”

“Asking me if it’s okay? Mmhm… do you think it’s okay?”

“I don’t know, she said you…”

“Relax, lover boy. Of course it’s okay, but you’re going to regret it later. Got it?”

“If you’re angry about it, then why…”

“I’m not angry. It’s just a fact that you’re going to regret it. Okay? Go have fun.”

“You sure?”

“Very. That was easier than I thought it was going to be,” she said, and the line went dead.

“What? What was easier? Raquel? Hello?”

Just then, he heard the door close behind him. Mei had just exited the building.

“Seems you couldn’t get away in time, huh?” she said, wrapping herself around his arm. “Let’s get some drinks and gossip. Was that Raquel?”

He put his phone in his pocket, sensing danger all around him, but not knowing where to look or where to go, like a cornered animal. He started to walk, with Mei actually leading his direction. “Yeah. I was just telling her I got the job. But, uh, I’m not exactly sure what the job is.”

Mei steadied herself on her heels with his arm as they walked, but when he said that, she nearly stumbled. “You don’t know what job you just took?”

Suddenly, his throat felt too tight too speak, and he barely managed to squeak out, “Do you?”

“Well, no… but if you’re going to be working in the Helado studios… you should probably be clear on what your… position is.”

“Right… Paula did say that it was a studio… what do they… record there?”

Mei considered it a moment. “Mostly small budget indie films. Artsy stuff.”

He sighed a sigh of relief. “Oh. So, nothing…”

“Nothing… what?”

“Nothing… perverse.”

“Oh, no, nothing like that.”

His shoulders dropped as the relief washed over him. He realized that Mei smelled really nice. They walked together along the side of the road for a few minutes before they got back to the “downtown” area, where the sidewalk was walkable two across, at least. 

“So, what are you in the mood for? Chinese?” she said, and he nodded his ascent, until he saw the mocking grin, and he stopped. 

“I’m good for whatever.”

“Oh? Then let’s get Chinese, since it’s… close by,” she said, pulling herself closer to him. They ended up in a Chinese restaurant run by locals, most of whom couldn’t keep their eyes off of Mei long enough to… well, to basically function as human beings. The waiter gave them the menus and then stared at her for a minute or two before remembering his manners and disappearing off to serve another table while they decided on their order.

They ended up both ordering small dishes and alcohol, and nothing else. Mei made small talk about the island, and about how she’d been in California and Bolivia recently.

“Do you speak Spanish?”

“Si. And Mandarin and Cantonese.”

“Oh, uh, ni hao ma?”

“Wǒ hěn hǎo, xièxiè. Although you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“Uh, sure did…”

“Hehe… you seem like quite the world traveler. You must speak so many languages.”

“Yeah. I speak English, bad English and pig latin, and I’m only fluent in the last two.”

“Mmm… they say pig latin is the language of love.”

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“Latin people, I’d assume.”

“Are you… making fun of me?”

“Only a little. Read any good books lately?”

“No, but I haven’t read any bad ones either.”

“Well, at least you’re clever and dumb. I can see why Raquel would like that. She’d boink the clever right out of you, huh? She’s a little sex kitten, isn’t she?”

“I wouldn’t call her a kitten. Sex demon, maybe.”

“Yeah, that’s not the first time I’ve heard her called that. So, you’re, ah, fine with her… eccentricity?”

He involuntarily rolled his eyes, and didn’t really understand why. “You mean like, how she’s weird, or her cock?”

Mei snorted. “Schyeah! I meant her cock. Gotten used to it, haven’t you?”

“Well, it’s always in my face.”

“I believe that.”

“I didn’t mean it, like that.”

“But your blush did. Hrm… you’re a straight guy, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’ve been with Raquel a while now, you said, right? So, you ever been on the… receiving end?”

Suddenly, his familiarity and bravado died down.

“Oh, that face says everything, doesn’t it? Alright, so at least you’re not one of those guys that doesn’t give his girlfriend what she really wants… even if it means taking a big one up the pooper, huh? Good for you…” she said, smirking, looking a bit embarrassed herself. “Alright, let me see if I can guess based on that expressive face of yours… was it a one time thing? No? A few times? Ah, not even close. Oof, your poor butt. Once a month, a treat? No… a weekly trip to bite the pillow hell? Ah, you’re nodding pretty emphatically. Because that’s not the truth, is it? It’s a nightly routine for you, isn’t it? That’s no good, you know. She’s going to wear you out,” she said, and his bright red blush could have been seen from space.

“It’s… not…”

“Let me ask you something. Tell me, honestly. When was the last time you jacked off?”

He had to think about that. He honestly couldn’t remember.

“Thought so. Guess you wouldn’t have to, with that much anal stimulation. Didn’t you say you were Raquel’s boyfriend? Wouldn’t it be more accurate to say that you’re Raquel’s girlfriend?” she said, smugly.

“Now, wait…”

“I’m kidding. It doesn’t work that way. I just like saying things that turn men on. And I think I’ve got your number. I can see why Raquel has so much fun with you… has she even let you turn the tables on her?”

“Yes, she has. I fucked her so hard that she forgot where she was!”

He was emphatic as he pointed that out… only to remember what she’d said earlier about emphatic declarations. “Ah, so she has. Let me guess… once?” He tried to hide his face, but to no avail. “Ahh… I see how it is. Someone in that relationship is an anal queen, it seems. And I don’t think it’s Raquel.”

“S…shut up.”

She put her chin down on her hands on the table and looked up at him. “Are you sure you didn’t know what you were signing up for back there?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, so it’s totally innocent that you took a job at a place where you’ll probably be asked to sit on some shemale cock, is it?”

“She… what?”

“Don’t play dumb, sweetie. What do you think that studio films?”

“You… you said that it was nothing perverse!”

“Well, I said nothing perverse. It’s not like we’re diddling kids. Or are you saying that trannies are perverse? I’d be offended, if I was one.”

He couldn’t shake that feeling that he was in horribly familiar territory. He stared carefully at her playful smile, one that wasn’t nearly as cruel as Raquel’s, but similarly mischievous. He could see why they got on. He measured his words carefully. “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A… tranny?”

Mei sat up in her chair, and rolled her eyes. “Do I look like one?”

He hesitated. There was a trap there… somewhere. He honestly couldn’t tell. Of course, the last time he couldn’t tell, it left a bad taste in his mouth. Semen, specifically. And it had led him down the path that eventually ended, apparently, with a petite Asian girl poking fun at his manhood, due to the sheer number of times he’d been poked from behind while his manhood wasn’t looking. I mean, sure, most of time now, if he flung goo, it was with Raquel’s turgid fuckstick pulsing in his backdoor, spraying hot, sticky, fresh semen into his bowels, bloating his guts with sperm while she called him a sissy with a broken-ass pussy, or a spank-bank cum-dump, or a cum-catching venus bitchtrap, or a colossal ass-slut, but did that make him any less of a man? That was a rhetorical question; no answers necessary.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s make a deal. I want to invite you back up to my hotel room for some coffee. If you want, we can leave it at that, call it a date, maybe a goodnight kiss, and then we’ll go our separate ways. Or… we can fool around, like I want to and I know you want to.”

He nodded along.

“But there’s a catch. If you pull down my panties, and there’s no groundhog to see his own shadow, I will let you fuck my ass, no questions asked. You’ll be able to buttfuck a girl you just met, on the first date. But, on the other hand… if you find something a little extra… well, one of us is going to be face-down, ass-up on my bed, either way, and someone’s going to be biting my pillow,” she said, and bit her lip. He definitely liked the look of that.

“But, you know whether you are or not. Why should I even risk it?”

“Worst case scenario, you give it up to someone other than Raquel tonight. Either way, in that case, you’d be avoiding a handkerchief-and-lesbian-porn party by getting someone to irrigate your bowels with their favorite appendage. No big deal. In the best case, you get to ride me like a stallion, and get me back for any comments I may have made. I mean, do I really have to tell you why you want to fuck my ass? So, all in all, it should be a no brainer for you. Unless you’re trying to come off as some kind of manly man, and then you miss your chance with a hot piece of ass. We call that ‘irony’ in, you know, books.”

He felt his stomach fall out. She was giving him plenty of room to make his own choices, but he was so used to Raquel that he could only help think she was giving him the rope to hang himself with. Or the dick to… well, you know. He looked her over carefully. For her part, she just waited patiently for him to say anything, without the mugging or grinning that Raquel would undoubtedly be doing if she put him in a similar position.

“All right. On one condition,” he said, and her face betrayed nothing. She just finished her rice, and dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

“Sure. Shoot.”

“No matter what happens, you have to tell anyone that asks, including Raquel… especially Raquel…” he said, his genius filling him with a sudden bravado.

“…that it didn’t happen?” she suggested, folding her arms over her breasts.

“…that I fucked you.”

Mei considered this for a moment. “I can live with that,” she said, and extended her hand. He took it in a firm grip, and to his surprise, she let him, gripping back only in a light, feminine grip. “But no backing down, alright? You’ve got to give it your all, even if I disappoint you.”

“You mean, if you don’t have a penis?”

Mei didn’t grin, at least not visibly. “That would be disappointing, wouldn’t it?” she said, and raised her hand for the check.

Back in her hotel room, Mei excused herself to use the bathroom, leaving him alone, sitting on the bed, with his cellphone burning a hole in his pocket. Reluctantly, carefully, he scrolled through his contacts until he reached Raquel’s number, and then, swallowing, let it dial.

“What’s up? You still out with Mei?”

“No, she said she had something to do.”

“Oh? That’s a surprise. Guess you didn’t impress her much,” she said, and he tried to hear in her voice any indication of… well, he wasn’t sure what. Disappointment, maybe?

“Guess not. So, uhm… is she…?”

“Is she what?”

“Does she have a… you know.”

“What, a dick? Pfft. No. You think I only hang out with t-girls?”

“No, no… I was just wondering.”

“Kind of a weird thing to wonder about. She give you her number?”

“No… not really.”

“Well, then, give it up. I thought you might have a shot, but I guess not,” she said, and he could hear the derisiveness in her voice. It emboldened him.

“I guess not. Alright, Raquel, I’ll be home in a bit.”

“Sure. Take care of whatever business you need to. I’ll wait,” she said, and he hung up the phone. When Mei walked back into the room, it was wearing nothing but a fishnet dress that hugged her curves tightly. She leaned against the bathroom door and looked at him seductively.

“Alright, last chance,” she said, her hand gingerly placed in front of her thighs. “Did I just pack some meat in this dress, or am I fucking with you?”

He already knew the answer, so he had a little cheeky smile on his face. He was going to balls deep in her ass in a few minutes, and he was going to tear that dress while he did it. Before he could answer, though, his cell phone started to buzz.

“Who’s that?” she said, and he shrugged. “Let it go to voicemail.”

So he did. When the phone had stopped buzzing, he collected his thoughts one last time and said, “no, I’m gonna fuck you.”

She opened her mouth wide in surprise. “Wasn’t expecting that, you calling my bluff. I thought I was being a bit too obvious.”

He felt genuine pride at having outsmarted her. He could even tell by the way she was holding her hand that there was nothing behind it. She sighed, a bit exasperated, and rolled her eyes. “Do you still want to do it?” he said, feeling generous.

“A deal’s a deal,” she said, shrugging a bit. “You should probably see if that phone call was something important. And, do me a favor, open the nightstand dresser for me.”

He fished his phone out of his pocket, and saw that there was a voicemail from Raquel. He reached over the bed and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, honey. I just wanted to tell you that you’re a terrible actor, even on the phone. I lied, by the way. Mei’s got one of the biggest butthole plungers in the industry. You think I leave a lot of straight colons in my wake? Mei hasn't met an asshole she doesn't like, and she’s not afraid to ruin a few of them in process. She makes boys cry and cum at the same time,” she said on the recording playing in his ear, as he opened the nightstand. He couldn’t quite fully process what he was hearing. “Yeah, you take her on a date, you're not going to shit straight for a week, no joke. I still regret it, even though I enjoyed it. Still ,never again. I really do hope she’s in the mood tonight, because while I don’t want that thing anyway near me, the idea of Mei laying enough pipe in some poor kid’s rear to make a waterpark is too hot to pass up, especially if that poor kid is you. You get what I’m telling you, lover? I’m telling you that she drills assholes like that's what they were made for. She drills more in a week than you will all year. You let her, which is to say you give her the chance, and she'll make yours into a gaping pussy without fail. A gaping, dribbling pussyhole, steaming and winking from the hot ramrodding it was just put up to, still trying to puzzle out what just happened. she'll pound your ass all into the night. She'll drill every inch of her ass-ruining fuckstick up your hole. And don’t you dare think of coming back here after turning her down. Oh, no, you’re going to show her a good time alright. You take that thing up your cute little butt or else. You take it all the way up your funpipe and then you come back here and you tell me every little salacious detail of your asshole opening experience no matter how much your hole hurts and no matter how gaped it is. Have a good time, baby. Lotsa love. Up your butt.” *click*

He stared into the nightstand’s drawer at the ‘horse-sized’ box of condoms in sheer awe and wonderment. He wasn’t sure exactly how Raquel had managed to pull this one off, but he was, if anything, impressed. Still, as he turned back to Mei, box in hand, he was utterly defeated.

To her credit, she didn’t look smug or condescending. “We won’t need the whole box, sweetie. Just one. Or two, if you don’t want to make a mess.” 

He took one from the box, slowly. He didn’t care if he made a mess on her hotel sheets. Even if that became an issue, it was her problem, not his. When she let her hand fall from covering her thigh, he saw the meat she had packed for their picnic in that tight little dress of hers, and he almost let out a sob. Suddenly, he recognized her completely. She looked different, as everyone does when they’re not photoshopped on the front of an adult DVD cover, but it was undoubtedly her. No one else was running around with that face, that body, and that truly massive terror serpent stuffed in their panties. It probably bumped up her underwear a full size, in fact, in comparison to a showstopper like Raquel’s. He’d been amazed that Raquel’s was technically only nine inches… but now that he saw what must have been a footlong, there was no doubt in his mind that Raquel’s didn’t measure up. Worse yet, he saw the fabric getting tighter as she got harder, and his sphincter involuntarily clenched.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to trick you. You seemed like you might like it. And trust me, you’ll need the foreplay.”

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Finally, what he said was not what he was really thinking. “I… I thought you were Thai?”

“I’ve been everything. The producer who picked that title thought Thailand was Chinese anyway, but I told him that was Taiwan. I’ve been a ninja, too, and once, I ordered kimchee and the guy that showed up to deliver it was, you know, a hunk or whatever. Nobody cares. And if I was Filipina or Taiwanese or Malaysian or whatever, most of my roles would imply I was Chinese. Just the way it is.”

He nodded, half-existent. He suddenly felt ethereal, like he was someplace else. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, he didn’t want that thing in his ass. It wasn’t just that Raquel’s had been the only schlong he’d let probe his squishy bits, and this was a new level for him. It was also just too big. It wasn’t even a matter of his eyes saying yes and his bum saying no. His eyes saw a predator, even if it was attached to a remorseful looking girl that weighed less than he did when she was wet. He just wanted to run away. But Raquel’s warning was clear in his head: let it in, you poor bitch. His sphincter disagreed, vehemently, and remained tight as a snaredrum.

She walked over to him, and waved her hand in front of his face, as he sat there transfixed, on her and her tremendous bulge. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” he said, collecting his mind off the ocean floor, “I’ve just never seen one… that big.”

“Oh, sweetie, you know just what to say to a girl,” she said, plopping down on the bed beside him, her hand falling on his thigh. It was an echo of an earlier sentiment Raquel had put forth, and now it’d had taken an even darker turn.

“I’ve ruined a lot of guy’s big dick fantasies, to be honest,” she said, feeling at his through his pants, before tracing a finger along her own through her dress. “Do you… like big dicks?”

“I like… Raquel’s,” he said, reluctant to admit even that. “But yours…” he said, and reached over to touch it, just to make sure this wasn’t some big prank, and it wasn’t even real. Her reaction proved otherwise, as she shuddered and drew air through her teeth as soon as he stroke it with his fingertips.

“Yeah, I know. Foreplay’s the key. With enough foreplay… well, I can’t say that this isn’t going to be uncomfortable, but it’ll be… bearable. You’re a masochist”, right? Because no matter what I do, you’re going to be clenching your teeth tonight.”

His eyes were full of fear, even as hers became clouded with lust. She snapped back for a moment, even though he’d forgotten to take his hand off her penis, a major oversight on his part.

“So, hey, you sure about this? I’d be fine with a handy. You’d have to use two hands, but…” she said, and he could see that she meant it, especially when he squeezed it a bit. He considered it… but he knew Raquel wanted him to take it, and that’s what he’d promised to Mei, so...

“No. You can, it’s fine.”

“Oh, honey, you’re going to regret those words, even if I’m not,” she said, starting to breathe heavily. “You don’t have anywhere to be, right?”  
He thought of Raquel, but he was in no mood to rush it. “No, I’m fine.”

“Good, let’s take it slow. Speaking of… take it out, slowly.” He obeyed, slipping his hand under her dress. As it squeezed between her thighs, he felt stickiness, which he knew was precum, likely that she’d dripped there when they first made their “wager,” and she knew what it meant. He grabbed hold of it, and she held her breath, and he started to drag the beast from its den, a gesture which at the moment seemed suicidal. When he pulled it free, he saw it in its entirety: circumsized, tremendous, and simply terrifying, standing upright on its own in defiance of gravity, thick and long and ready to go.

She took the condom from him, and opened up the package. “Now, I know how much you probably want me to blow a load up there while I’m at it, or should I say your hungry little asshole wants some cream to go along with the sausage, I’ve got to wear one of these if I want to keep my job. Sorry if you were looking forward to having a little jerk later while my DNA ran down your inner thigh, you little pervert,” she said, and he tried not to think about the words she was saying. He knew she was only making fun of him to get him going… but that still seemed to work.

Once she’d pulled the full thing on with a snap, she leaned back a bit as she leaned over, and she guided it into his mouth, holding the back of his neck. He started to go down on it, but the thickness proved a challenge, and even when he managed to get it down his throat, there were still a few inches to spare, taunting him, choking him. Mei seemed to enjoy it, but he quickly grew incapable of performing, and pulled off, coughing and gasping for air.

“That’s nice of you, but you can’t really do that without choking, can you?” she said, and he shook his head. “What do you say we bust out the lube and get you ready, okay?”

He agreed, solemnly, and she reached under the bed. He wondered why the lube and condom were separate… until the obvious bit him on the face. She liked sending guys after the condoms, and liked getting the lube for herself. She squirted some into her hand, without reservation, and looked at him.

“Well? Pants off.”

“What about foreplay?” he said, worried she might just skip all that nonsense and go straight to obliterating his asshole.

“This is the foreplay. Don’t worry.”

Of course, it was impossible not to worry, seeing that image of her hand covered in lube and her massive dick covered in a condom. Still, he did as he was told, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor in one go.

She patted the bed, and he lay face-down on it. He had been right about her going straight for the hole, as instead of feeling her smear it all over his cheeks, he felt a slightly cold, lube-coated finger press directly against it, but without the urgency to let it in. She rubbed it in a circle, and then ran her finger down the underside of his cock, which lay against the bed.

She placed her other hand on the small of his back, but didn’t press down to hold him there, just to steady herself. For the first time in a while, he felt resistant as someone tried to put a finger in.

“You’ve got to relax, or this is going to be upgraded from assault to manslaughter,” she said, which did little to calm him down. “You take Raquel all the time, this should be nothing.”

He did succeed in calming himself a bit, and she pushed her finger up to the knuckle. For most people, that would have been an unwanted, painful intrusion, but the last thing he’d had up his ass had been Raquel’s beeftube, which compared to a finger, at least, was much, much larger, and Raquel was rarely gentle. She probed around, her finger small enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, and when she inserted a second finger, he sighed, but it was still nothing compared to what Raquel would have been doing at this stage of the engagement. She started to pump her fingers in and out rapidly, and he felt her exerting more pressure on his back to hold him down, and he knew why. Getting held down and having something crammed in from behind was how he normally got his, so why should this be any different? He noted with mixed emotions that she was right, though. She wasn’t even touching his dick and it was at full capacity, ready to go.

“You’re curious, aren’t you? Well, I’m not Raquel. I’m not going to make fun of you because of how you like to get off. But, if at some point you happen to start crying, show me your face, okay?” she said, while fingerbanging him harder than anybody had before. He wriggled, starting to feel like he definitely wanted her to touch his cock, but didn’t say anything.

“Maybe I should take the condom off. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little pervert?”

“I’m the pervert?” he said, mostly into the mattress.

“Not really, but you get so hard every time I say something like that. Raquel must flip your world upside-down. Inside-out, at least. Seriously though, no matter how much either of us would like it, I can’t give you change for this transaction. Although if you want, I can give you a receipt.”

“A receipt?”

“Yeah, you can take it with you, if you want. I don’t care if you drink it at that point, or whatever.”

“What kind of pervert do you think I am?”

She pulled her fingers out of his ass, and then she pulled him up from the bed, still kind of dazed. He felt something against his thigh, and looked down to see her, still stiff as telephone pole, and only slightly smaller.

“The kind who sees me slipping a condom on a foot long pussy-pounder while licking his lips, and who still turns around, bends over and spreads their cheeks when I say so. So let’s see. Bend over, sweetie.”

He reluctantly turned away from her and towards the bed, and then bent over it. She’d banged his butt with her fingers pretty hard, but he was worried that no amount of foreplay could prepare him. 

“So, the boy listens to instruction well, at least. Good, cuz this next one is really important. Open up, sweetie.” She got behind him, and he felt something probing for his hole. When it started to enter, he tensed up, and she slapped his ass. “No tensing.” She continued to work it up there, and he was surprised at how easily he handled it… until he felt the condom running against his bare ass. “Still just my fingers, baby. Just a dress rehearsal. Here, get up on the bed.”

He did, and she instructed him to get up on his knees. The moment he did, he felt two fingers tapping against his hole, and he shuddered as the precum ran down to the sheets.

“Open up,” she said again, and this time, she penetrated without any problem. “Spread your legs a little more,” she said, and he did. She started to pump his tush harder and harder, while his cock dangled below. She reached under and grabbed it, and started to stroke it downwards, and he realized that she’d lubed up her hand. After a few strokes, he realized he was holding back. “Alright, whatever you do, don’t blow. That’ll defeat the point. Desire’s going to be your painkiller here. Can you handle it?” she asked, and he nodded, wordlessly. He felt her press her fingers against his prostate, and she said, “how about now?” He couldn’t. He was about to cum… when she suddenly let go of his cock. Still, with her fingers in his ass, it was only a matter of seconds… but she slowly withdrew her fingers, too.

He wanted to cum so badly, but he knew he had to wait.

“Do you want my cock up your ass, now?” she said, with urgency, and he answered with a voice that wasn’t his.

“Yes.”

He felt her climb up onto her knees behind him, and he knew she was aiming her favorite part up with his vulnerable hole, and that in a moment, she would grant his request. He knew she didn’t intend to destroy his colon, but that she was going to. He managed to stay relaxed as he felt her flop it down between his cheeks as she adjusted her hips and his. She spread his knees more with hers, and he groaned, and she put one hand on his ass and one on her womb-crusher, and he made one final apology to himself for what he was anticipating and allowing.

“Open up,” she said, with only the slightest hint of a command, and he managed to keep his pucker relaxed long enough for her to press her tip up against it, and, more importantly, long enough for it to pry his pucker open and start to cram its way inside. The condom made it feel different, and the thickness was slightly uncomfortable, but the initial penetration was perfectly normal for him.

Which was when he panicked.

Someone’s cock was going into his butt, and it wasn’t Raquel’s. He’d just met her, she wasn’t being forceful and, in fact, was being perfectly polite about it. He heard her moan softly as she felt the tight thing constricting her pongo like a vice, his dissonant tranquility gone and his ability to keep his sphincter from snapping shut gone with it, especially when she put her hands gently on his hips and grabbed hold, while she prepared to turn another boy’s ass into a pussy, except, this time, it was his.

She gently started to push in and out, pulling him open with her thumbs, or just held onto his hips while she casually drilled his bum and he let her. This was something he did now, and that thought distracted him for long enough that Mei had managed to work in a good length of her funstick into his funhole, which is when he came to the awful realization that she wasn’t in Kansas anymore.  
She let it sink in slowly, to the root, as his asshole swallowed it all up, and their bodies tapped together lightly. He reached back to put a hand on her stomach and stop her, but too late, so that they both froze in that position, her buried to the hilt in him, while his butt churned around the invader without recourse. 

It reached where Raquel didn’t. He felt impaled. No amount of mental preparation could have prepared him for the fact that his butt was filled with an object that wouldn’t have fit comfortably in anyone’s butt, no matter how well trained, especially when that object was a cock twice as big as his, and belonged to a girl that was half a head shorter than him. Emasculation wasn’t the word, but it rhymed with anal obliteration, which was closer to the truth. That it was shrink-wrapped didn’t actually make him feel better; it just added to the premeditation, albeit while sparing him the sensation of Mei’s hot, rigid, unyielding dong pushing open his anal rings for some fun time, and the sensation of the sweat on her flesh rubbing off on his intestinal wall, a sensation he now realized was one he knew well enough. Instead, he felt and heard the latex, the perhaps last straw that broke the camel’s back, the “camel” being the thing standing between him and acknowledging that this was a consensual, fun-time buttfuck that he was on the receiving end for, and she was wearing a rubber to spare him the mess that would otherwise be the end result of him saying to her “yes, you can fuck my ass.” Of course, there was still a mess, much sooner than perhaps either of them expected, as he groaned from the pain, the discomfort, and the shame, and a moment later, with a foot of penis tucked snugly away down his rabbit hole, he exploded all over the sheets, a joyless orgasm that seemed more like his body’s way of making room than anything.

He collapsed on the bedsheet, his lower half still in its cock-receiving configuration. He didn’t even try to dislodge it, as he didn’t have the energy at that moment.

“Whoa. You alright? Haven’t seen that one before.”

“Yeah, I think… nng… so…”

“You need me to back out? I doubt you’ll be able to endure this like that.”

“No, it’s… fine.”

He definitely did NOT want his premature ejaculation to stop her from getting off. That was just too much shame to cope with.

“You sure? It didn’t sound like you enjoyed that.”

“I’ll be okay. Just… go easy.”

She nodded, though he couldn’t see it. “Whatever you say, slut,” she said, and already, he was starting to harden again.

Each thrust, though fairly short, knocked the wind out of him, and made his innermost sphincter cry for help. He could tell exactly which rings were shaped for Raquel use by now and which ones were now being newly introduced to the concept of a girl with a cock, or of a cock big enough to reach them, otherwise known as a cock big enough to club someone in the face with.

At some point she lifted his leg so she could penetrate as deeply as possible, and he realized that if Raquel did that, he’d definitely enjoy it. When Mei did it, it was punishment for his sins, past, present, and future. His pink sphincter was at her mercy and she wasn’t about to let it go unpunished. The slickness of the lube and the rate of cock per second made a vacuum seal, and he felt his butt being turned out as she pulled out, along with a slurping sound that made it sound like she was snaking a drain. He had one knee on the bed and one in the air, and so the intake was a lesson in humility, as her hips slammed forward, her balls slapped into his, and (what felt like) the whole nine yards penetrated him and slipped up his butt without any meaningful resistance, which didn’t mean that there wasn’t any resistance, as his bowels cramped up and screamed for relief and less stretching and less pounding and fewer cockheads scraping along the bend of his colon. The pressure he felt was immense, and his eyes were so full of tears that he could barely see. With his leg in the air and his ass being pummeled like that, he didn’t feel so much like she was using his ass like a pussy so much as whatever got used that way was indistinguishable from one. He reached back to slow her down, but taking a twelve inch dick up the ass slower than fast wasn’t really any different from taking one fast, so he really wasn’t sure what to do, and both his hole and his balls were sore from the slapping, and his hole from the stretching, and now he knew that Raquel was right: he was going to regret it.

He had to admit, though, that the deeper she got… the deeper he wanted her to go, and when she was nice to him, he appreciated it… but he was waiting with bated breath for her to call him a slut again, or say that she liked nice, tight pussies, and complimenting him on his, or to remind him how misshapen his ass was going to be when she was done with it, or to ask him how good it felt to get his ass plowed, and to bark once for good, and twice for really good. But what he hadn’t been expecting, even in spite of his newly heightened (or newly acknowledged) taste for pain and humiliation, left him at the center of a maelstrom. She leaned into his ear, and whispered.

“Here it comes… faggot.” The last word was said with such affected venom, and so breathily, that between her breath and voice in his ear and the meaning of the words themselves, he was at her mercy. So he did it. She barely had time to giggle afterwards before he erupted all over her sheets again, an unrestrained stream and a splat that, if he ever saw it on an inkblot, would now mean… that word. He shuddered, and felt a balloon steadily expanding in his rectum, and he realized she was waiting for him to give his ‘approval’ before she actually let it come.  
“Mmm, mmn…” she moaned, biting her lip as she’d done in the restaurant, and he felt the reservoir tip get not only bigger and bigger, but warmer and warmer, as she filled it with the hot, sticky, fresh semen, that, to his chagrin, he did want to feel firsthand. He felt her twitching, and felt the balloon expanding, and it wasn’t the only thing inside of him swelling to unmanageable sizes: his sudden, crippling doubt crested the wave that he’d rode while he stained her sheets, and panic settled in.

Mei pulled it out, and the water balloon filled with her lust hung from the end of it like… well, like a freshly used condom. She’d spit everything she possibly had in there, so it was nearly bursting, but it held throughout, and was now either rubbish fodder… or a treat for someone whose masochism and the phrase “cum-hungry” go hand in hand. When he fell onto perhaps the only remaining dry spot on the sheets, and she saw the worried look on his face, she picked up on what was running through his head. “Sorry, wasn’t sure if that was a sensitive topic. Decided to take the risk, because by that point, I was pretty far gone out of reasonable territory.”

“Uh, yeah, Raquel… never called me that.”

“She wouldn’t, I don’t think. Totally stage talk, though, I hope you know.”

“…yeah.”

“You liked it though, didn’t you?”

He nodded noncommittally. It was then that he noticed the webcam, which he pointed out, hazily conscious.

“Oh, that? Yeah, didn’t realize I had it on. It’s not broadcasting or anything, though. If you want, I’ll delete it. Or you can show it to Raquel… she might like that.”

He nodded. Mei took off the condom, dipped her finger in it, and then told him to close his eyes and open his mouth. He did, and he got a taste of what the condom did.

And so again, he found himself in a hotel room, with a transsexual woman’s semen in his mouth, having been recorded in the act, and she was suggesting that she’d show that recording to his girlfriend. Although, last time, his ass didn’t feel quite as numb.


	14. Back to Work

It wouldn’t close. Moments earlier, he’d been face-down ass-up, his eyes crossed and his mouth open as the bed creaked as his hole was ravaged. His leg had been up in the air twitching as she finished, and then she’d let it go, and then with his knees together, and his heart pounding in his chest, he’d tried to close his hole, and found that he couldn’t. Now that he was getting dressed, he still couldn’t. Raquel had said had much. She’d said that the polite Asian drop-dead gorgeous girl currently lying on the bed looking pleased with herself was a pussy wrecker, that she’d leave him less virginal than he started off, but now he knew it was the truth, and that regardless of what Mei told Raquel, it was going to be difficult to hide from Raquel exactly what had happened in that hotel room. That his ass was sore was an understatement. He really couldn’t focus his mind on anything else, even as Mei drearily reclined into her pillows and played idly with her softened desire, looking at him with bedroom eyes.  
“I’m finished, I think. You need anything, honey?”  
His anus twitched. He knew she meant a blowjob or something along those lines, and he did want to take her up on her offer, but he also wanted to get back to Raquel and see what she had to say about the whole thing.  
“I’ll be fine,” he said, trying to adjust his underwear. Mei gave him a sympathetic look.  
“Call me if you get an itch. Or if you want some sucky sucky,” she said, and then giggled. He gave her a friendly smile. He had to admit, that did sound like an offer he’d want to call in at some point. Either way, he turned to leave, and Mei let out an apologetic ‘aw’ as she saw that he was still having trouble in the rear end department.  
As he left, he tried not to walk too funny, but still ended up slightly knock-kneed.  
\---  
Raquel had unquestionably set him up to take a… fall, and now that he had, he knew she was eagerly awaiting his return. When he’d first… “met” Raquel, he thought that her forays into humiliating him were simply elements of the blackmail, or because she wanted him to suffer and learn a lesson, but now he knew that she absolutely just enjoyed it. He didn’t think she’d go so far as getting someone else to do it for her— humiliation by proxy— but then again, he also didn’t think she wouldn’t. It wasn’t an unthinkable thing; he just hadn’t thought it. Now that it had happened, and his bowels were sort of limp and stretched out, he had to admit that it fit right in with Raquel’s usual… ‘technique.’ That didn’t make it any less mortifying to come home and admit to her.  
He wasn’t sure how he was going to try and hide the fact that Mei had just crushed his prostate, particularly if she took a close look. Even if she didn’t, he was still walking like he’d accidentally sat on a cactus, and based on her voicemail, Raquel fully expected that Mei had blown up his ass. The only possible saving grace was that, while he’d felt Mei fill up a condom like it was a water balloon while her man part had said condom lodged in his colon, she’d managed to keep his intestines dry. With no evidence dribbling down his thigh, it was still remotely possible he could fool Raquel… but he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. On the one hand, he didn’t want to be hiding things from her, but on the other, he knew she was going to be all over his ass about it. Literally.  
When he opened the door, Raquel was sitting at her kitchen table, nonchalantly. Completely naked. She smirked at him, and said “Laura called.”  
That wasn’t what he was expecting, so he just auto-piloted and replied, “What’d she say?”  
“She was saying she was so relieved that you had me around to keep you on a tight leash now,” she said, and put her fingers to his mouth, as if to say, ‘oops?’ “And she made me tell her what we’ve been getting up to. In the bedroom. Girl’s freaky.” She shrugged, and he wondered exactly what Raquel had told his… other girlfriend. And if Raquel had any self-awareness at all re: freakiness.  
“What did you tell her?” he asked. His curiosity got the better of him.  
“I told her that not a day goes by that you don’t have my dangly bits on your chin or yours, what else? If I don’t fill you up daily, you get… antsy,” she said, leaning forward, her breasts pressed against the table, her eyes piercing him, knowingly.  
“Well, you already gave me some toothpaste today, so I think I’m good… and I’m kind of tired, actually. Rain check?”  
“Oh, sure,” she said, uncharacteristically calm. “I can’t expect you to keep up this pace. You need your rest, the way I do you,” she said, and if he’d been smarter, he would have caught the edge in her voice. But while he’d started to get a feel for the way Raquel did things, smarter wasn’t in his job description.  
“Yeah, thanks. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” he said, moving to walk past where she was sitting to go to the bedroom, trying his best not to let her see the weird way he was walking.  
“So, did my ‘totally doesn’t have a dick’ friend blow some goo in your coochie or what?”  
He froze. He turned to see that Raquel was looking over her shoulder at him, resting her arm over the back of her chair, her thighs together… with a full-mast erection squeezed between them that couldn’t have made it any clearer Raquel was in a fucking mood. He felt his voice go. Just, away. It went away.   
“She… used a condom,” he strained.  
“But she reamed your ass with her big dick, right? Ooh, I still remember that feeling. You look pale,” she said, stroking the top of her brown penis like it was a cat in her lap.  
“You’re an evil woman, you know that.”  
“I do. But, you know, it’s entirely your fault whatever happens to your poor little asshole. It always is. Besides…” she said, standing up, and walking over to him, putting her arms around his neck, “I’m guessing Mei has to wash her sheets, doesn’t she?”  
“…maybe,” he relented.  
“So that’s a yes, then. Mmhm… so, does that mean you’re too sore to give me some tonight?” she said, slowly pushing him into the bedroom.  
“…yeah. It still tingles, and itches.”  
“Good. I want to see you cringe tonight,” she said, unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time.  
“Raquel, I’m…”  
“…about to get buttfucked? I know, that’s why I’m grinning. You didn’t think you were going to get away with a little side-action, come home, and then say you’ve got a headache, did you?”  
“It’s not my head that aches,” he said, and Raquel reached behind him to grab at him where he ached. His girlfriend sure did love to fuck his ass… but what Mei had said stuck in his mind. Well, the last thing she said while they were fucking, but even before that… ‘anal queen.’ And… that he was Raquel’s girlfriend, more than the other way around. He knew that was nonsense, because Raquel was only into guys… but the way she got into them was… unique.  
“Either way… if you really don’t want to, we won’t, but… I think you owe me one.”  
“Fine… but then you tell me everything about my new job. And… tomorrow, you’re the one who’s going to be walking funny. Deal?”  
Raquel considered it. “Hrm… I want to say yes, but I also want to hurry up and fuck you… so I guess I’ll say yes quickly,” she said, pushing him over onto the bed.   
“You’re really turned on that I made you a cuckold, huh?” he said, and she fell on top of him and kissed him.  
“If you’re trying to get a hard fucking, you’re being pretty transparent about it,” she said, nipping his ear. “Lucky for you I’m in a hard mood. Literally,” she said, and he felt her against his thigh. Raquel reached over on the bed, where there was already a discarded lube squeezetube, grabbed it, popped it open with her thumb, and then squeezed it empty all over him. He adjusted his position, Raquel adjusted hers, and then pushed his legs up so that his knees were in front of his face, lined up her shot, and then pushed forward, so that that she got enough in to keep it in, and then she leaned forward, putting her hands astride his head, and kissed his mouth again. It went in so easily that Raquel laughed.  
“Oh man, reamed is right. Going in after Mei is like the opposite of fucking a virgin. Can you even feel me?”  
He could. Oh how he could. Even with his ass as loose as it was, it was still so sore that it basically felt like Mei was at it again. Raquel seemed to enjoy the fact that she could immediately bottom out without any resistance… and that his facial expression indicated that Raquel was plenty big enough.  
“Mmm… you’re so used to my cock that nothing else fits right, huh? I’ve dug you out good,” she said, and he whimpered. She was right. “I hope she didn’t hurt you too bad. That’s my job,” she said, thrusting it up all the way, so that he did manage to tighten around it.  
Raquel and him were face to face, and she was between his legs, which were up in the air, his feet dangling. Every time she thrust forward, the bed creaked, and he caught it, and the bed bounced a little, and they both bounced with it. Raquel wasn’t as big as Mei, but that hardly counted for anything, because Mei had already done him over good, and if Raquel wanted him to squirm, he squirmed. Still, he noticed that she seemed more interested in getting him off than her own enjoyment, and realized that she was showing off. She wrapped herself around one leg and fucked him in that position, pressing her breasts against it, and she jacked him slowly, which she rarely did. She leaned forward and jiggled her tits in his face, or leaned back and held them while she thrust forward. It was that position he liked best of them, because he got to see Raquel’s whole body, ending in where her cock disappeared into his colon.  
He was just about to cum, when she stopped, and then she pulled it out, slowly.  
“What’s the matter?” he said, ready to shoot.  
“Nothing. Just wanted to see what you’d say,” she said, putting the tip back up to his slightly gaping hole, before pushing it back in, making him groan.   
She pressed her hand against it, but didn’t stroke or rub it. Then she relinquished it, and he went back to feeling like he really wanted her to touch it. She kept fucking him, but he really wanted to cum, and was reluctant to do it himself.   
She kissed him… and he felt her twitching in his bowels. He wanted to tell her to stop, that he wasn’t finished, but there wasn’t much he could do or say, so he just accepted it, as he felt the first shot spit out with force, filling the rest of his tank snugly and slimily. Each additional shot just dumped liquid into liquid, and he felt slightly queasy, even as he kissed Raquel’s lips and felt her breasts against his chest. She moaned into his mouth, and then sighed, and as their lips pulled apart, a single strand of saliva connected them, and she wiped it away.  
“Thanks… that was good,” she said, and he felt her pulling her deflating chub from his colon.  
“You’re not gonna…?”  
“I thought Mei had you covered,” she said, with a little bit of condescension, “but if you still need to fling…” she said, rolling over onto her belly, “pick a place and glaze.”  
With her load still boiling in his gut… and Mei’s, now that he thought about it, it was difficult for him to switch gears. Still, after a few minutes of jacking it, he splatted the wad that she’d brought up all over her ass, and Raquel giggled.  
“And here I was thinking you were housebroken.”  
“That was mean,” he said, although he had to admit that it was still satisfying. Raquel did have a nice butt, after all.  
“Sorry. Just wanted to remind you who gives you the good stuff,” she said, rubbing a finger along his deflating cock.  
“What’s the good stuff? A good fucking, or making me beg for it?”  
“Yes,” she said, and he smirked.   
“Well, I hope you’re satisfied.”  
Raquel’s evil grin turned his blood to ice. “Oh, no. Being cuckolded turns me on, remember. I’m not done yet,” she said, flipping him onto his belly. It took about a minute of foreplay for her to get it back up, and he felt it poking his cheek, so she pulled him up onto his hands and knees, kicked his legs apart and slammed it up into his hole. He was already spent, so his unerect cock just hung low and was assaulted by her own pendulums, which knocked into him with each naked thrust. She gripped his ass hard, dug her nails in, and pounded the alarm for a good ten minutes before he felt her exploding on the intake of a particularly pointed thrust. Two more pointed thrusts and Raquel finished her pump and dump as abruptly as it began, pulling free of his now gaped cornhole, having deposited two loads inside. That beat Mei’s zero by a mile, he realized, collapsing onto the bed. He also realized he’d just gotten his ass fucked three times by two girls in one day, and could barely move his limbs. His first orgasm had been purely physical, and his second had been denied him until he did it himself, and then he got a third ass-fucking while he wasn’t even hard. His frustration could only compare to his strange sense of satisfaction… one that was still held hostage by the uncertainty. Raquel pressed herself against him, stroking his neck as he lay face down with his butt drooling her double shot. She pushed a finger up to the third knuckle and swirled it around for effect, as if to point out to him that today was the most assfucked he’d ever been. He didn’t need telling twice, and with Raquel’s hand stroking his neck, and her finger in his chute, utterly exhausted from the whole ordeal, he fell asleep.  
\---  
He thought that would be the end of Raquel’s teasing… because he was extremely bad at pattern recognition. The next day, he found himself in a particular mood… maybe it was because Raquel was prancing around in her underwear… or that she kept bending over to do things… or that, while she was serving him dinner, she noticed his tremendous erection and said “looks like I have to be careful where I sit,” but for one reason or another, he really wanted to fuck Raquel’s ass. Badly. By the time they were in bed, and she was lying face-down flipping through a magazine… about thongs, he was at his limit. He ran his hand over Raquel’s bubble bottom, and she looked up at him.  
“You liked that, huh? Looking to glaze again?”  
His breath was ragged when he answered. “I’m thinking jelly-filled, actually,” he said, and Raquel giggled.  
“Not tonight, though. I have a headache,” she said, and he froze.  
“You… have a headache?”  
“What, you think I don’t get headaches?”  
He was about to answer, ‘yeah, since you seem to give so many, I didn’t think you had any left,’ but thought that would be counterproductive. “Are you… sure?”  
“Am I sure I have a headache? Pretty sure. Why, are you trying to force me into sex?”  
He stared at her in disbelief. “What? No, I… and you…”  
“Oh, I see how it is. Since I force you to take it all the time, you think you can make me do it? Is that it?”  
He was about to respond firmly in the negative… when he realized that Raquel wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at the magazine, and she was smiling a self-satisfied smile. He paused for a beat. “You’re fucking with me.”  
“Always, darling,” she said, and wiggled her rear under his hand, which was almost enough to make him cream his boxers. “But… is it just a coincidence that, not a day after your little moment of infidelity, you want to have… all of me?”  
His mind boggled. Infidelity? When she’d been his mistress for months? And even now… and… she was tempting him! It had nothing to do with… he saw that Raquel was watching his face, and again he realized that she was a succubus laying eggs in his brain, and then taking satisfaction in watching them hatch.  
“You’re… you’re still fucking with me!”  
“Always, darling,” she said, reaching into his underwear to pull out his angry trouser snake. “But tonight, you’re fucking with me. Right?”  
He took a deep breath as he felt her fingers caressing it, and then nodded his head.   
“Well, my ass doesn’t come cheap. Not after your moment of weakness,” she said, and if she hadn’t been stroking his penis as she said it, he would have defied her. “Let’s make a deal…”  
He wanted so badly to… he nodded, but then, he held up a finger to Raquel’s lips before she could say anything else. “Am I going to absolutely regret making this deal?”  
He took his finger away and Raquel feigned biting after it. “Will that change your answer, right now?” was her reply, and he sighed. “Thought not. So, here it is: if you cum in my ass tonight, that’s the last choice about when and where you cum you’ll make for… let’s say a week. I want to do a little… power play.”  
He thought about saying that Raquel notdoing a power play of some kind would have been kinky sex for them, but he really, really wanted to fuck her ass.  
“So you’re going to say when I cum? And if I break that agreement, you’ll…”  
“Oh come on,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Hi, I’m Raquel. Nice to meet you. FYI, I like to hurt men in the butt and mouth when they give me a reason to. What’s your sign?”  
He walked into that, he admitted to himself. “Fine. But if I’m good, after a week is up, I get to do the same to you.”  
Raquel blinked, and then laughed. “Oh… oh, that’s funny.”  
He stood his ground. “Hey, it’s only fair. Or are you too scared?” he dared to say, and saw the fire in Raquel’s eyes when he did.  
“Oh, no, you’ve got yourself a deal… it’s just funny that you think escalation is going to be good for you in the long run. Need I remind you which one of us has the bigger dick,” she said with a sudden edge to her voice that made his hairs stand on end. “Or maybe I shouldn’t, since tonight, I’m going to keep this little thing to myself,” she said, running her hand under her body down to where he knew she was hard just thinking about the absolute torture the next week was going to be for him.  
“Actually, I’m going to keep it to myself,” he said, swinging his leg over so that his crotch was pressed against her plump rear, and reaching under her to place his hand on hers, “since I want all of you, tonight.”  
“Mmm… so you do know how to be romantic. I like to be romanced,” she said, twisting around in his grasp to kiss him. “But right now, I think I want to be fucked.”  
“Right now?”  
She threw her arms around his neck. “Yep.”  
“Right here?  
She shook her head. “Why? We have the whole apartment to ourselves, stupid.”  
He wasn’t sure how he got from hither to thither, but five minutes later, they were lining themselves up in front of Raquel’s full length mirror, and Raquel had spread her feet shoulder length apart and bent at the waist. He took the invitation with a gusto he had for little else, positioning his cock carefully and gripping onto her shoulder before thrusting his hips forward and up into Raquel’s sweet spot. Raquel’s eyes momentarily rolled up into her head, and then she looked at him in the mirror, and he knew she was waiting for more. His hand trailed down her back, bent her over, and then he got a firm grip on her hips and started to nail her harder than he ever had before. Raquel braced herself by gripping her calves, and looked up to continue watching his face. He watched hers, and he was surprised to see how lustful she looked, not because he wasn’t used to it, but because he wasn’t used to it without her usual predatory spin on it. Now, she didn’t look like she’d chew him up and spit him out… but that wasn’t the same as saying she didn’t look hungry. She grit her teeth as he laid pipe into her, and he in no way cared that she had a big boner for him; Raquel was undoubtedly his girlfriend.  
While he wasn’t paying particular attention to it, it was difficult not to notice the long thing swinging pendulously, facing the ground, dribbling Raquel’s arousal towards the floor as it swung between her thighs, slightly out of time with the bouncing of her breasts. And dribble it did, Raquel clearly enjoying the way he was taking her, his hands exploring her body, cupping her breasts, slapping her ass, grasping her neck, patting her stomach, gripping her hips.   
“Are you gonna cum for me?” he whispered into her ear, bent over her, and she smiled, looking almost feverish. Her voice was raspy and quavering as she replied.  
“If that’s what you want…” she said, and she ran her hand down her body as he held her from behind. She moaned as she gripped herself, and then again into his mouth as she turned her head to kiss him. His hand found hers… and shooed it off, so that he could jerk her instead.   
“Oh… oh yeah... oh yeah…” she started to moan under her breath, looking at him ramming her from behind and tugging her in the mirror. She started to quake… and he let go of her. She seemed to know better than to take up the task herself again, particularly when he doubled up his efforts. She accidentally knocked over the mirror in surprise, and they nearly crashed to the floor themselves, but he managed to catch her, pulled her body to his and drilling it up her ass as hard as he could. Raquel kept getting higher and higher pitched in her moans, and seemed to have less and less control of her body, as it got tenser and tenser, until even her sphincter proved to be a difficult thing to move. Motivated by Raquel’s usual disregard for sphincter sovereignty, he plowed on through anyway, and Raquel let out a groan like he’d just pushed her on button… which, given the circumstances, he realized he very well must have.  
He heard a dull thud on the ground, and put two and two together. Raquel had just ejaculated messily all over the floor. Since it was rare that he didn’t catch her semen, he thought it kind of odd that its final resting place might be a thick streak on the floor, but Raquel didn’t seem to mind. Her fingers curled on her face, and she sighed happily. She purred back at him wordlessly, and he stroked a finger down her spine.  
“I guess you wouldn’t believe me if I said I faked it, huh?” she said, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. She looked a little shy, actually.  
He grinned. “Glad I could please the lady.”  
“Well, the lady just blew a nut all over the floor while you fucked her ass, so I’d say so. As much of a bitchboy as I’ve made you, I sometimes forget that you know how to… give.”  
“Maybe you should let me do it more often?”  
“Mmmm… I still cum the most when I’m reaming you. And so do you. You were made to be my girlfriend,” she said, running her finger down his nose. He sighed. “And unless you’re shooting dry, I’m pretty sure you still need to fin—erk!”  
Raquel was interrupted by a sudden throbbing cock being pushed as deep as it would go into her belly, with so much force and direction that she fell to her hands and knees. This didn’t stop him, however, and he continued to assault her anal passage with verve, bending his knees to get at the appropriate height to wham-bam-pow her from behind.  
Based on her tightness, he could tell he was being a little too rough on Raquel’s somewhat inexperienced honeyhole, but the result was heavenly. Raquel herself didn’t seem to complain, and pretty soon was somewhat back into the game herself, reaching between her thighs to masturbate while he focused on ass-fucking her fine tush into a fine powder.  
She didn’t vocalize as much the second time, but he could tell when she tightened up exactly as she had before that she’d brought herself to it again, and he also knew that was his cue; he screwed it in hard and fast despite her sphincter’s sudden demands, and he could feel it spasm as she released her load all over the floor, and he knew that if she wasn’t busy cumming, she’d be screaming, as his cock worked over her asshole to bring him quickly, and powerfully, to eruption.   
When he felt the cum being squeezed out by Raquel’s tight o-ring, splurting out into some unseen chasm he’d just drilled out for himself, he lost his mind. He gave Raquel one big spank after another, turning her freckled brown ass red, and continued until he felt the last of it filling up her tank, at which point they collapsed to the floor, him still twitching in her holy hole.  
“My… ass…” Raquel whined, and he wasn’t sure if she meant her booty or her bootyhole. Either would have made sense.  
“Sorry,” he said, ignoring the absurdity of apologizing to Raquel for being too rough with her ass.  
“You’re gonna be,” she said, although without malice, “I don’t think you need to guess how I’m gonna pay you back for that.”  
“Definitely not,” he said, brushing her wet hair out of her face as she lay almost flat against the floor. He pulled out of her as a courtesy, and her slippery hole let him out easily.  
“Have fun?” she asked, and he chuckled a response. “Good… I want you to be well drained before I start my… experiment.”  
He knew that meant… uncomfortable times in the future, but had a hard time caring, knowing that his cum was drooling out of Raquel’s girlhole. “I’m definitely… drained. So… you’re going to tease me this whole week, huh?”  
“Not just me, lover. Work is going to be… quite hard for you. And you for it,” she said, as he rolled off of her, letting her climb up onto her side, visibly leaking semen. “But we’ll fuck that sheep when we get to it. I’m… pretty satisfied right now.”  
She looked at him with a mix of foreboding intrigue and… well, satisfaction. He helped her get up, and prepared himself for what his new mystery job was inevitably going to have in store for him. He figured the only reason Raquel was even giving him warning about it was that he’d fucked her silly, so she was distracted from her usual tendency to let him blunder into her traps completely unaware. One day, he hoped he would be able to see them coming in advance, but for now, it was good to occasionally get warning from the demoness herself.  
The next day, Raquel made it very clear that he wasn’t to cum until she gave him the word… and it came as no surprise to him that she was making every attempt to seduce him. She wore her most see-through clothing, her most exotic underwear, and repeatedly had to bend over or get on her knees to find or do things around the apartment, conveniently. On the other hand, she also repeatedly made unsubtle references to reaming him, and at one point even told him about one guy that she’d done some denial play with… who creamed himself unconscious when Raquel finally slipped him the beef, for what was, in fact, his very first time. He was pretty certain that after telling that story, Raquel was going to take him by the hand back to the bedroom… and he was right. But when she kissed him good night and rolled over to go to sleep, he realized that a week was a long, long time.  
\---  
His first day of work, he meekly knocked on the door to Paula’s office.  
“Come in. Have a seat,” she said, clicking around on her computer, barely acknowledging his presence.  
He sat down, quietly. The office smelled faintly of fake pine, but as he got closer to Paula her perfume overwhelmed it, although it wasn’t an unpleasant smell. He leaned in closer, and at that exact moment she looked at him, and he sat back in his chair.  
“I have the hiring forms here. We’ll need to fit you for a uniform, but we should have something that fits.”  
She pushed the papers across the desk at him, and he tried not to look at her cleavage as she did. He tried to quickly look through the forms to see if he had a position label or title, but couldn’t find any mention of it. He tried to be careful before he signed anything on it, but he had to sign so many times that eventually he was worn down and just started to sign everywhere she said to without bothering to read.  
When he was finished, he was certain that somehow he’d just signed away his butthole to a lifetime of servitude. At the very least, there had been a clause in there somewhere that said he was now legally owned by Raquel, which, basically, was the same thing. Paula looked over the documents to make sure he’d filled them out to her satisfaction, a process which took about as long as signing them had. He wondered what kind of idiot he was that she took more care in making sure he’d filled it out correctly than he did in making sure he hadn’t just made a contract with the devil.  
“Alright, looks good. You can start working today while we process the forms, and you’ll accrue pay retroactively when you’re hired officially. Ready?”  
He swallowed, but that was irrelevant to the situation, so he nodded.  
“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” she said, and for a second, he thought she was seducing him, but then he realized that the monster in his pants was turning every perfectly normal social interaction into a porno plot in the hopes of relieving the tension that Raquel had built up.  
He followed Paula – damn did she have a nice ass – into the hallway, around a corner, into a staircase, and then they descended, to his partial relief and partial frustration, to what he assumed was the basement. Dimly lit with a single flickering light, its appearance didn’t reassure him that he hadn’t just enslaved himself somehow, and when Paula took out a ring of keys to unlock a rusty-looking but otherwise sturdy metal door, he started to sweat. When she opened the door and fumbled for the lightswitch, and he saw… the inside of a janitorial closet, he sighed. She waved him inside, and then pointed to a uniform sitting on a shelf.  
He surveyed his work accoutrements with a strange mix of trepidation and excitement. Work boots, a navy blue uniform, and a beeper.   
He was a janitor. That… strangely came as so much of a relief, he actually laughed nervously out loud.  
“What’s so funny?” Paula asked, bemused by his sudden outburst.  
“No, it’s just… I’m actually excited about this job.”  
Paula looked at him like he had three penises. Heads. Penises? “It’s always… nice to have an enthusiastic worker?” she said, unsure of how to respond. “You can start in the hallways. Clean the sets after hours. If you get a beep, it’ll tell you which set had a spill. Feel like you can navigate this place?”  
He nodded. Paula stared at him, disbelieving, for a few awkward seconds, before turning around to leave.  
“If you have any questions, I’ll be in my office.”  
And that was that. He stripped down in the narrow confines of the closet, threw on his new work clothes, filled the mop bucket in a big destitute looking basin, and wheeled it out into the hallway, ready to tackle the building’s filth with a renewed spirit.   
He worked in peace for a little over an hour before he got his first beep. He noted the room number, and took the elevator to the fourth floor. When he got to the room, he heard people inside, and knocked. The door was flung open by a greasy looking guy wearing a grungy t-shirt with the word “PUTA” written on it, who looked him up and down, and then stood out of the way to let him in. He smirked, and muttered “puke,” and pointed to a place on the floor where, indeed, puke was to be found.   
He wheeled the mop over to it, barely perceiving a faint muttering in the room, although no actual conversation was taking place, and then noting with relief that the ‘vomit’ was mostly water and spit, and it was only then that he looked up to take in his surroundings. He was on a set, and there were people standing around, some filming, some taking pictures, the grungy guy was just standing around, and another guy was directing… and then he looked at what they were filming, and it was two people… in bed. And then he realized that they weren’t muttering… they were moaning.  
Mei had lied to him. They weren’t filming artsy stuff. This was a porno set. This revelation filled his veins with fire, so he could be excused for not putting two and two together immediately. When it did occur to him exactly how Mei, a noted porn star, tied into this, his gaze had already fallen on the two people being filmed on a bed… and how, in a dim light, they could be confused for him and Raquel on any given Friday night. They were in a pretty enthusiastic doggy-style position, and the one behind was a beautiful, busty woman with visible tanlines, and the one on his hands and knees was a fit-looking guy who was, without even a sliver of doubt, being hardcore assfucked by the shemale pornstar behind him.   
He immediately got hard when he saw this, his dark blue work trousers trying valiantly to hide his sudden erection and miserably failing at it. No one seemed to notice the janitor, however, and as long as he didn’t wander too close to the shot, he noticed, nobody would. He plopped the mop down and pushed it to and fro without really putting any back into it, as his attention was elsewhere. The woman being filmed was… white or Hispanic, it looked, and the guy looked like a local. From his point of view, he couldn’t see her cock, probably because most of the time it was all the way up that guy’s asshole, but also because she was turned away from him. He had no delusions about her not having one, though, as the expression he could make out on her face was one of… having you dick squeezed by someone else’s sphincter. Undoubtedly.  
When she did pull out so they could re-adjust positions, he had trauma flashbacks. If she’d been Asian, he might have fainted, because her club was nearly as long as Mei’s, and similarly gift-wrapped. The guy was no slouch himself, but he clearly wasn’t the focus. He turned over onto his back, and she pulled his legs towards her, positioned her plastic-wrapped sausage with her hand, and then thrust it right back up there. Being a few feet away from all this happening, his work trousers were in danger of ripping on his first day. He tore his attention away from the action and devoted himself to mopping… while the sounds of a dickgirl and a guy fucking a few feet away filled him with unquenchable desire.  
He was called to two other sets that day. At one, the director had spilled his coffee, and the starlet spilled her seed all over a white guy’s face. He only had to clean up one of those spills. At the other… well, he had a surprise. He was actually cleaning up the floor from a previous shots… mess, and when the next actress arrived on the set, she threw her arms around him as a “hello”. From behind.  
He turned to see Mei, wearing red fishnets over black underwear, her hair done up in her trademark pigtails. Her underwear and the fishnet over them was bulging, and he wasn’t sure if she was just ready to go, or if it was for him. She smiled at him, genuinely, and he looked around nervously in the hopes that they weren’t drawing too much attention. Absolutely everyone was looking at them.  
“Hey there! You working?” she said, looking at the mop he was holding limply in his hand.  
“Uh, yeah. First day.”  
“Oh yeah? Me too,” she said, pointing at the cameras. “Working, that is. Not my first day,” she said, winking and sticking her tongue out at him. “You want to watch my shoot?”  
On the one hand… he did. On the other… he didn’t. He was already too worked up to… work, and he doubted watching Mei work her magic was going to make him any less fuck-crazed. Raquel had been right. She didn’t need to torture him. His new job offered plenty of torture to endure by itself.  
“I-I probably should hurry up and get out of the way…”  
“Maybe not,” she said, taking the mop into her hand, and then stroking it up and down the shaft, occasionally giving him a meaningful glance. “The guy I’m shooting the scene with hasn’t shown up yet. We might need a last minute replacement.”   
He gulped. Because of Mei’s massive dong, he could see the bulge in her underwear… but because of his massive erection, she could see the bulge in his work pants, and she stroked it with her fingers to really seal the deal.  
“I didn’t get to do anything for you last time… and this scene starts with a blowjob. What do you say?” she asked, and he knew that if his lips could move, the answer would be ‘yes’… even if she’d specifically said the scene would ‘start’ with a blowjob. He didn’t have to guess, knowing Mei’s specialty, how it would end.  
Before he could seal his fate, however, someone walked onto the set.  
“Sorry I’m late,” he said, looking like he’d just run a mile. A make-up artist started to dab the sweat on his brow away with a cloth, and Mei frowned.  
“Carlos?” she asked him, and he nodded. She turned away from him, and back towards her missed catch. “Sorry. Maybe next time, Raquel’s toy,” she said, and he swallowed again, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.  
He did watch the rest of the shoot, even though he had nothing else to clean. His workday was nearly over, so he was about to clock out anyway… and he couldn’t help but watch with fascination as Mei took the guy’s whole cock into her mouth eagerly, and then, after a few minutes of fellating him, pulled her big one out of fishnets, to Carlos’s feigned surprise… and then he gagged down her whole schlong, which, by the looks of it, was no easy feat. After that, Mei attacked him from the other end, as dictated by the prophecy, and they had sex standing, Mei mounting him from behind. At one point, she even looked over her shoulder and winked at him while she pounded another guy’s ass, and she went on to stretch out his colon for a good ten minutes before the money-shot. He was disappointed that she didn’t fill up the condom while balls-deep up her set partner’s ass, but he did get to see her naked, cumming cock as she gave Carlos a pretty brutal facial. He cleaned up the resulting dribble on the floor and clocked out immediately after. Mei gave him a furtive glance but she was clearly too exhausted to invite him back for some post porn-shoot loving, and he wouldn’t have been able to cum, regardless.  
By the end of it, he was ready to explode… but he was pretty sure if he betrayed Raquel now, his punishment would only be worse than enduring. And he didn’t bother for a second to delude himself into thinking that Raquel couldn’t come up with a worse punishment.  
With his workday over, he changed back into his clothes in the closet… but was interrupted by Paula walking in just as he’d stripped down to his boxer-briefs.  
“Oh! Sorry!” she said, although she didn’t… actually leave the room.  
“No, I’m… I should have locked the door.  
“Oh, no, it’s fine,” she said, looking down at his underwear with a curious expression on her face. He was still… visibly responding to the scene he’d just seen unfold. “There’s a locker room, you know.”  
“I… do now,” he said, half-heartedly holding his pants in front of him modestly. “Did you need… something?”  
It was only after he said it that he noticed how… porny he’d said it. Paula raised her eyebrow. He hoped the mood wasn’t infectious. Although a certain part of him wished the opposite.  
“Just checking… in. Making sure you’re comfortable.”  
“I’m fine,” he said, although he did find himself preoccupied. Paula’s top was fairly low-cut… and she might not have been a porn star, but he certainly wouldn’t kick her out of bed. Or out of the closet, as it were.  
“Next time, you should change in the locker room,” she said, and he agreed, sheepishly. As she turned to leave, she said something else under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “my office.”   
He was alone in the closet... and was debating the merits of some alone time. Raquel couldn’t possibly know if he’d beat off or not, could she? She’d have to be some kind of… no, she’d definitely know. He sighed, put his street clothes back on, and went back home for another night of teasing.  
But Raquel had a very different form of teasing in mind.  
Her cat-like smile was the first thing he saw when he opened the door, on account of her standing right behind it, having apparently bounded to the door barefoot after hearing him turn the key in the lock. He could see down her tube-top at the freckles that had, in part, attracted to him to Raquel to begin with (when he thought she wasn’t packing nearly as much meat between her thighs) but she was looking right at his face, daring him to blush.  
“…hi, baby,” he said, and she threw her arms around him, nearly pushing him into the hallway. She kissed him, and he was aware not only of his own erection pressing against her hip, but her shorts were clearly stuffed with an overripe sausage as well. His heart started to race, as Raquel being in the mood usually meant he’d get some relief… which made him all the more aware of how badly he needed some.  
She kissed him and looked into his eyes. “How was work?” she asked, like a good housewife… although he thought the part where she slipped her hand down his pants and started to fondle his junk wouldn’t have played as well in a ‘50s sitcom.  
“…hot,” he replied, and she pulled him by the dangler into her apartment. Their apartment.  
“So? What did you think?” She released her hold on him and skipped back to the dinner table, which she then sat upon, spinning around to face him, clearly full of energy. He knew that when Raquel was full of energy, she was also full of either spunk or ideas about where to put it, and usually both.  
“It’s… very artsy.”  
“Mei always says that,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Did you know they filmed that kind of thing here?”  
He felt like he was caught in some kind of survival moment, letting the door close behind him as Raquel sat ten paces away, waiting for him to move so she could strike. “Honestly, I had no idea. Maybe if I did, I would have been more on guard,” he said, teasing her.  
“About what?”  
“About which girls I took to a pay-by-the-hour dive,” he said, and she looked away innocently.  
“Oh, I see… because one of them might have a big old dick,” she said, spreading her legs slowly. One of her shorts’ pant legs was thicker than the other. He started to approach her, as that seemed like the signal.   
“Yeah.”  
“And then, if you had been more on guard, they might not have fucked your ass with it,” she said, and he kept approaching her, her finger stroking that protrusion in her shorts.  
“…yeah,” he said, and he was between her legs, and she put her nails against the back of his neck and pulled him in closer.  
“And wouldn’t that have been awful?” she said, rhetorically.  
“Maybe,” he said, as she pulled him into another kiss.  
She took his hand and put it on the bulge between her thighs. “No, it would have been fine. There’s no way you wouldn’t have gotten it eventually. But that night, you were mine…”  
“You didn’t fuck my ass that night, you know.”  
“Oh, I remember,” she said, as he unzipped her fly. “But you got your first taste of my cock that day. Do you really think your ass wasn’t fucked right then and there?”  
He put his hand between the open fly cautiously, like there might be a vicious snake hidden within. Raquel held her breath. She swallowed, then looked up into his eyes again.  
“After all, what’s your favorite part of me?”  
He knew he wasn’t going to get away with not saying it, but he tried anyway. Raquel’s sheer panties left little doubt that he’d found Raquel’s trapped, eager penis, already twitching with anticipation. He found that they also had a fold for… retrieval, which he opened and reached inside, grabbing hold of her length, which made her moan.  
“Well? Say it.”  
He took a breath. “Your… cock.”  
“Really? Not my… personality? Or my pretty face? Or at least my cute butt? Hrm… fine,” she said, “if you like it so much, take it out and show me how you fell in love at first sight.”   
It would always be a surprise to him, when he pulled it out from her fly, that Raquel not only had a schlong, but that it was bigger than his. He stroked it standing up once or twice, and then fully processed what Raquel had told him to do. With her legs spread, sitting on the kitchen table, he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
He got underneath it and Raquel slapped it on his face a few times, which was the weirdest possible thing to be nostalgic about. When he took it into his mouth, she shivered… and then idly checked her nails. When he started to suck on it to get her attention, she turned to look directly at him, and put her hand on the top of his head. She was perched on the table, legs spread, and he was devouring what he’d pulled out of her shorts. He knew better than to reach into his own pants, fresh from work, and knock one out in the four seconds it would take with Raquel filling his mouth, but it wasn’t long before resisting that urge was taking almost as much concentration as getting Raquel down his throat without repeating the uvula-tickling incident.  
At that point, Raquel had her hands on the back of his head and was definitely setting the pace. She wasn’t fucking his mouth like she had the first time, but the difference was trivial. He was still giving her head exactly as she wanted him to, slobbering over her cock more than most of his girlfriends had ever done for him, feeling his lips press up against her pouch whenever she made him ingest the whole thing like a good boy. Between the sounds of him gagging and slurping on her slippery dong, and the sound of the table rocking back and forth, there was a cacophony that sounded like… a full-force blowjob, of course. Raquel never struck him as the type to take a blowjob for granted, but she was especially focused this time, looking down at him and tensing up more and more. Her cock appropriately tensed up just as much, and was getting so hard and stiff that it was difficult to cope with it when she pounded it into his throat opening and back out again. His gags were getting steadily more and more like the gags of a person about to throw up, and Raquel’s increasing pace didn’t help that. He was about to warn her that she was going at it for a bit too long without a break when she pulled his head forward all the way, throwing her hotdog all the way down his throat, and to his utter surprise it swelled up in his throat, painfully, and then contracted, and he actually felt something drop into his stomach with such force he was partially convinced she’d laid an egg. He gagged helplessly against the beeftube stuffed in his mouth, his cock straight-up tenting in his pants and dribbling furiously as Raquel’s cock filled his throat and more than dribbled more than furiously. He knew he had to endure a few more seconds of being ejaculated into before Raquel would release him, but was having a seriously hard time handling her spewing directly into his stomach at full force. He gagged again, and again, until finally she extracted her cream injector from his esophagus and rubbed it, slimy and slick, over his face.  
When he came out of his semen-sans-oxygen-induced daze, it occurred to him that… Raquel had just cum. He watched her slip herself back into her shorts and zip up, giving him a peck on the cheek for a job-well-done and… waited. He got up off the floor, and she flicked his obvious tent.   
“God… thanks. I was worked up all day knowing that you were seeing… other girls. I wanted to stake my claim,” she said, and smirked at him. “Did you like seeing them filming that stuff?”  
“I… I mean…” he said, caught between wondering what the hell happened to the part where he shot off and wondering what the hell he should say about the t-girl porn that he’d been exposed to.  
“You can say it. I’m not jealous,” she said, leaving it absolutely certain what previous event had given her this freedom from jealousy.  
“I saw Mei, actually. She was… really…”  
“Giving it to some guy? Yeah, she does that. Wish you could have taken his place?” she said, turning on the faucet to wash her hands.  
He shook his head side to side a bit. “Uh, maybe. It’s kind of… hard to do.”  
“To take, you mean. Yeah, tell me about it. She’s definitely one of the biggest. See anyone else?” she said, soaping her hands up. He couldn’t believe she was acting so… non-sexual. How could she, when he had such a huge hard-on?!  
“Yeah, but… I don’t know their names. I guess I’m not the… only one, though.”  
Raquel shot him a glance. “Who likes it up the butt? Schyeah.”  
He took a deep breath. “Uh, speaking of…”  
“She’s sleeping now. You just sucked all the Raquel butter out, remember? I’ll get you tomorrow,” she said, and his jaw dropped. “What?”  
“It’s just… I spent the day… looking at… and… now we… and…”  
She put her finger to his lips. “When I say so,” she said, and he didn’t say anything. She reached behind him to turn on the stove and he tried to calm his raging erection. He went to the kitchen table, sat down… and watched Raquel cook in short shorts for a few minutes before deciding that what he really needed was a long, cold, brown-goddess free shower. And a time machine that would take him to a better tomorrow, where Raquel would do… whatever the hell she wanted to. As long as she got him off.   
Which sounded a lot like most days to him, actually.


	15. Hell

Having Raquel stir up his guts before dropping a nut in his butt had become so routine that he’d forgotten a part of his brain was solely devoted to complaining that he wasn’t impregnating a woman and that he was being tricked into wasting his seed every time she banged his brains and cum out of him. And now that an anal plowing courtesy of Raquel was perhaps the only way she was going to allow him to let out said seed, that voice was going to have to wait, even when it pointed out that if he just broke Raquel’s dominion he could cum a hundred different ways at this point. Hell, if he really wanted to waste semen, he could just feed it to Mei, and she’d probably gulp down two or three loads before she made it so he couldn’t sit down, unlike Raquel, whose entire raison d'être seemed to be to wreck his ass and then laugh about it. And while on most nights where he woke up with a start, it was because that treacherous part of his brain had managed to whisper into his ear about how little nut he’d pumped into wombs lately, on that particular night he woke with a start because he thought he heard Raquel laughing her vicious laugh, and he was sincerely hoping that he’d fallen and he couldn’t get up, but when he woke, Raquel was faintly breathing next to him, and not slamming it up into him as he’d hoped. He didn’t even care if she did it dry, he thought, as he begrudgingly laid his head back down to sleep, his profile sticking out from the blanket like a T-square.  
Speaking of T-hyphens, work wasn’t any help. He saw a few of the girls on their knees the next day, earnestly making good on Mei’s promise. He also saw a few on the other end, who seemed to enjoy glancing over at him as they did. He had the growing impression that the casts and crew had expectations about him. Whether it was simply amusement at his obvious interest in the goings on in front of the cameras or if they fully expected for him to, at some point, operate as an emergency fluffer or even stand-in, he wasn’t sure. It was entirely possible it was all in his head, or in his balls, to be specific, and that was just wishful thinking on his part. What wasn’t wishful thinking was Mei’s attitude towards him. He didn’t see her all day, and when he did, it was her arms wrapped around his waist, as she gently humped him from behind, nearly making him produce another spill instead of cleaning one up.  
“Hey there, Mr. Raquel’s-toy,” she said, making it sound like ‘Raquelstoy,’ “I was just thinking about you.”  
If she was, she hadn’t been thinking of him in his capacity as Raquel’s toy, as he felt the heat and thickness of her dressing-to-the-left pressed against his rear. “Yeah? What’s up?”  
“Aside from the obvious? Oh, and looks like I’m not the only one. I had a feeling you were about to say yes, yesterday. And I just wanted to let you know, I don’t mind doing it off camera, either.”  
“Just a… friendly reminder?” he asked, as her hands roamed down his body.  
“A friendly invitation,” she said, all but groping him. “What do you say?”  
“I… can’t,” he said, and hated himself for it. She pulled away from him, stunned, and he turned to face her.  
“Oh… uh… wow, sorry. I don’t normally read people that badly. I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll… back off.”  
She turned to leave, and he grabbed her hand. “No, it’s not… that.”  
She raised an eyebrow. If she’d been Raquel, she would have likely smirked at him, but she still seemed more confused than anything. “So… I didn’t break you?”  
It was his turn to smirk. “No… you did, but, that’s not why I can’t. Raquel and I have an… agreement.”  
Suddenly, she looked even more disappointed. “Oh. Is she… mad?”  
“What?” There’d been some miscommunication, but he couldn’t imagine what.  
“She doesn’t want you to get with me again, right?”  
He rolled his eyes. “I doubt that. It’s not that either. She just doesn’t want me to… well, right now, I can’t…” Of all the things to be embarrassed about, it was this he couldn’t say out loud. He tried to figure out a way to obliquely hint at it, but no charades were going to convey a cum-on-command order. Finally, he sighed, and bit the bullet. “I can’t cum until Raquel tells me to.”   
Mei blinked. “Wow. You’re pretty into that, aren’t you? I was going to say that we could step into your… office for a few minutes, but… I guess you wouldn’t get much out of that, huh?” she said, and he nodded. He expected her to drop the subject, but then she got closer to him. “Although… I might.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked, though the look in her eyes made it somewhat obvious.  
“Well, you can’t cum… but that doesn’t mean you can’t give someone else a hand,” she said, and he watched her jump in her shorts.   
While it was a tempting offer, he decided that it was better to make a show of considering it, lest Mei think that he was too eager. After bringing his thumb and forefinger to his chin for the time it took him to invent an “I’m thinking” face, he extended his hand in the universal gesture for “ladies first” and also “lets go to the broom closet and fuck.” In this case, it meant both.  
Mei model-walked in front of him, trying to hide her excitement, and doing a pretty bang-up job of it, too, because from that angle he couldn’t see her life-ending girl boner. He could see, however, her shapely rear. Whereas Raquel had an hourglass figure, and a nice, tight body, Mei was a bit more pear-shaped, and a tad more weighty, which made her curves visibly softer. Noticeably, her breasts were of a different… type than Raquel’s, of the style that seemed to be more common in Asia than in the west. They were large, but not as roundly shaped, and they still flowed with gravity naturally. He’d overlooked it the first time they were together, but Mei wasn’t even close to Raquel in body type, and he felt sort of embarrassed for thinking that she was. He watched her all the way to his… ‘office’, so that when she turned around to face him, he nearly walked into her.  
“Just so we’re… are you alright?” she asked him, when he un-smoothly transitioned his inertia into a ‘casual’ arm leaned against the wall behind her, which came off more as… him stumbling drunkenly.  
“Uh, yeah. Just distracted,” he said, scratching his nose.  
“Someone’s got serious blue balls, huh? Wish I could take care of that for you,” she said, finding his own life-ruining boy boner with a gentle caress of her fingernails through the fabric of his shorts. “But I was going to say, just so we’re clear, Raquel is fine with you fooling around with me, right? Both in the sense of your little game, and in the sense of… me.”  
He nodded. He was… pretty sure he wasn’t violating the spirit of the law, or doing anything that would have earned him more from Raquel than some taunting pillow talk and some… difficult sex. Thinking about it made his mind wander enough that he continued to nod gormlessly while she nodded along with him in the hopes of breaking him out of it.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. We gonna do this?”  
Mei looked at him with concern for a second, but then she smiled darkly at him. If it had been Raquel, that sort of smile would have been… worrying, but he assumed that was just her getting into the mood. “You know, you strike me more of a man of action than words. So…” she trailed off… and subtly tugged on her zipper.   
He pressed his body against hers and kissed her… and mindlessly fumbled under her bra. She accepted it in good nature… and even better nature when his hand started to roam down her body. When his hand slipped under her underwear, she let out a little gasp into his mouth. He didn’t have to do much fishing to find what he was looking for; he would have a harder time playing “avoid the dickmeat” in her shorts. He was in too much of a fey state for finesse, so he frantically pawed around, and if Mei minded, she voiced her displeasure as lustful moans into his mouth, all the while trying to restrain herself from returning the favor. When he pulled the kiss away from her, she was shivering and gritting her teeth, almost angrily, and then she opened her mouth and continued to gasp contentedly, to the point that he almost wanted to look around to see if there was a camera pointed at them. It was quite the performance.   
She forced a kiss at him with her arms wrapped around him at around the same time that his entire hand was coated in precum… and there was no more room in her shorts for both his hand and her tallywacker. He reached behind her and pushed the door open, and they nearly fell inside. She kicked the door closed and he pressed her against it from behind, and she awkwardly unbuttoned and unzipped herself so that he could pull the monster out and give it some fresh air. Mei was licking her lips and sucking in air from her teeth as he pulled it out and began to stroke it, and when she spoke, it was pretty clear that he was pushing her buttons the right way.  
“Yes… oh god… mmm… I am gonna suck your dick off… mm… I’m gonna paint this door… oh…”  
It was a long stroke to go from base to end with her, and he actually didn’t have that much practice at it, so his arm quickly got tired and he switched hands. He imagined Mei splatting the door with her seed… and some confused onlooker watching as a flood of white emerged from under the door like an explosion in a marshmallow factory. He decided that might have appeared suspicious, so he spun Mei around and she all but pounced on him. He caught her, and then propped her up on the countertop, where she held on to the cabinet above and spread her legs in exactly the right way. The girl knew her visual cues.  
He dropped to his knees before he really thought about what that meant. Mei’s monster towered over him and cast a shadow on his face, and the look she gave him was honestly one of surprise.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get on my good side,” she said, running a finger down the length while licking her lips. “You’re already ahead of the game, you know. You don’t have to get your… head in the game, too. I know Raquel’s probably trained that throat pretty well, but I’m not sure you’re ready for all this.”  
He hesitated. If Mei was telling him he was probably going to die if he tried to choke down her bamboo rod, she was probably right. But what did she know that his dick didn’t? Nothing, probably. He put his face under it and it basically eclipsed his view of her. She hummed sweetly, and put her hand on his head.  
“Well, if you’re going to try so hard to please me… I should probably be good for you, too. And I know your tastes,” she said, although he wasn’t sure what she meant by it until she grinned evilly, and he knew she was getting into her role. “Open wide,” she commanded, and he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. “I know you probably want me to drill this down your throat… but I think instead I’ll give you the honor of blowing me, slut.”  
That seemed more like a mercy than a punishment, and he wondered if Mei was trying to go easy on him while making it sound like she was going hard. Either way, it was working. He licked around the tip, and Mei tried to retain her composure, as it seemed to be in her nature to just convey her enjoyment honestly, and she had to hold that back if she was going to play the Queen Bitch archetype that he seemed to be so attracted to. She nudged him forward, and he started to bob up and down on her knob, like you do, and she reclined, letting him slurp away at her with all Raquel had taught him. Pretty soon, though, it became obvious that it was going to be too much for him, and he stopped, willing his cock to hold in all the cum it wanted to spill into his janitor uniform.  
“Too intense, huh? Think you can just… stroke it?”  
That he could do. With it pointed right at him, he still had a hard time about it, and if he hadn’t gotten explicit instructions not to, he would have reached into his pants and let it fly well before Mei did. She moaned and sighed and licked her lips as it approached, and when it started to twitch, he wanted to let it just spray all over him, but didn’t want to have to explain the stains on his uniform, so he dodged at the last second, keeping his hand ringed around her, and she spread her legs, threw back her head, and jizzed a pool on the floor that you could wade through. He heard it touch down with a force.   
She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he thought he might die from heatstroke. “You’re as good at making spills as you are at cleaning them,” she spoke sultrily into his ear.  
While he’d previously bragged about how his lady-friends would need a mop after he was done with them, he didn’t quite mean it in… this particular way. And he also usually wasn’t the one stuck with the mop after. She was gradually softening in his hands, although she was still big enough that it looked more like he was holding a sizable limp sausage rather than a pig in a blanket. A froth of cum had dribbled all over his fingers, warm and wet and sticky, and he hadn’t yet let go… and Mei seemed like she was in no rush to ask him to.  
After looking for a box of wet wipes with which to wipe themselves down, he peeked his head out to make sure the coast was clear, and they left the closet, one of them much more relieved than when they went in, the other, much less so.  
“That was so good,” she said, stretching her arms above her head. “Are you going to be alright?”  
“I’ll be…” he started, and she commiserated with the look on his face with one of pity.  
“I’m sure she’ll let you let off some steam soon enough,” she said, and he hoped so. “I pay back favors, by the way, and I’m… not ungrateful for such a one-sided affair. When Raquel’s done with her little game, I expect to get you in front of a camera,” she said, and, after a few moments of delayed neuron activity, his mouth gaped slightly, a slack-jawed expression of dull awareness being his equivalent of realization. “And no, I don’t expect you to do it pro-bono. The money’s not great but… if you’re doing what you love, right?” she said, and then blew him a kiss.  
He hesitated. Raquel had trained him to spot hidden pitfalls at a distance. She’d also trained him to blunder into them anyway, or into other, deeper pitfalls that weren’t decoys and left him even more sore, but still, he knew a trap when he saw one… and it didn’t seem like a trap. Or at least, Mei didn’t seem to think it was. He still had his suspicions. “So I’d be… doing what, exactly?”  
She rolled her eyes. “You know, for a guy who clearly loves it, you’re awfully guarded about your butthole. But, yes, I’d probably be right behind you all the way, if you know what I mean. And I know for a fact you do. I’m kind of… typecast in that role,” she said, and actually looked somewhat embarrassed about it, before waving her hand as if she were shooing off a fly. “Nobody in the studio is going to think less of you.”  
He still hesitated. Nobody in the studio might, but… if they were filmed, it would presumably end up on the internet…  
“And… even if it’ll end up that way, there’s still a whole lot of… foreplay to shoot,” she said, and the mere mention made it difficult for him to hold it in.  
Still, he was reserved. “Why does it matter to you so much if I do it or not?” he asked, a bit more pointedly than he’d meant to.  
She rolled her eyes again. “Because I like you, stupid. A friggin’ porn star has a girlish crush on you and you’re acting like I’m trying to trick yo—right. ‘Hot t-girl has the hots for me’ isn’t a scenario you’re experiencing for the first time, huh? I think I get it now,” she said, but all he’d heard was ‘because I like you’. Also ‘stupid’. “Look, I’m not your girlfriend. I mean… I’m not Raquel, if you didn’t notice. And while I get why you might otherwise be hesitant to commit to some on-camera in-and-out, particularly with me, and particularly if it means you’re going to take it up the rear again when the last time we did it was a bit… bittersweet… I really don’t have anything up my sleeve. I’m not even wearing sleeves! Hell, I’m barely wearing a shirt,” she said. It was true. And that made him look down at her breasts, which also incidentally meant looking down at her crotch. “Point is, if you keep thinking of me as her, I’m going to start getting offended. Also, you know, that I’ve kind of got a crush,” she said, flirtatiously.  
She was right, at least. Raquel definitely wouldn’t say something like that. Or if she did, it would be bookended by displays of aggressive sexuality, which, to be fair, Mei was no slouch in dishing out either. She was more… assertive than aggressive, though. There were definitely some similarities, more than you’d normally expect between two people, and not even counting the… anatomical ones, but they were friends, so it wasn’t that strange that one had rubbed off on the other, or that they’d rubbed off on eachother. And once he had that image in his head, it was difficult to see anything else. Or think about anything else. Or listen to what Mei was saying.  
“…and so I understand if… are you… there? Tower to boytoy, do you copy?”  
“What? Oh, sorry. I just got… distracted.”  
“Uhuh. What were you thinking about?”  
“It’s… nothing,” he said, unconvincingly.  
“Mmmhm… what was I wearing?” she asked, putting her hand to her chest.  
“Nothing,” he said, and she giggled, “I mean… it wasn’t just…” he stopped before he said anything he’d regret. Anything else he regretted, anyway.  
“Wasn’t just what I was wearing? Or wasn’t just… me?”  
He had to stop thinking about it, but that was also impossible and if he tried to think about anything else, there was no way it wouldn’t involve Mei or Raquel or Laura wearing close to nothing, so it didn’t seem like there was a way around it. And now Laura was on the bed, too. So there was that.  
“I was just… wondering,” he said, giving in, “if… if you and Raquel ever did anything… in front of the cameras.”  
“In front of the cameras? No,” she said, plainly. It took him a second to realize she’d just confirmed something else entirely. Although Raquel had all but confirmed it anyway. “Why? Actually, never mind. I know exactly why you want to know. Hrm… maybe I can offer that in exchange,” she said, hatching up something that he knew he’d find difficult to resist in his current state of mind, whatever the cost was.   
“What?”  
“I can’t guarantee anything… but if you wanted to see… me and Raquel… maybe that could be arranged?”  
He knew that to barter, you had not hide your eagerness about a proposed offer until you were sure you couldn’t haggle anything more out of your opponent. So when he nodded his head up and down like a puppy being offered a treat, he knew exactly what he’d done wrong.  
“Like I said, no promises… and if she wanted to get you in front of the cameras, I would try to work that out, too. Maybe that’s what I could offer her… although she’d avoided it in the past, so, who knows. If I could get all… actually… maybe I’ll save that, as a surprise,” she said, and when a girl with a footlong dick says she wants to save something ‘as a surprise’, you start to sweat, no matter the circumstances. He wanted to ask what it was, but if he heard the details he was pretty sure he’d have to go home to Raquel and explain how he’d accidentally jazzed his pants. She looked at him, beaming. “So, do we have a deal, future co-star?”  
She extended her hand towards him. He hadn’t noticed her white nail polish before, or how small her hands were. They looked… soft. He took her hand without really thinking about what it meant, although unlike his dealings with Raquel, he reflected once he’d realized that, and calmed down when he decided he’d have done it if he thought about it first anyway. Maybe.  
Mei leaned in close to him taking his hand in both of hers. “Once Raquel lets you off the leash, we’re going to mate all night long,” she purred at him, and he swallowed. “Thanks for the handy, again,” she said, switching girls abruptly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. Probably,” he said, dimly, and she waved at him, then sauntered away in the other direction, likely towards what was about to be a very open…minded gentleman.  
\---  
When he got home, Raquel was at the kitchen table again reading something on her tablet, and while she barely glanced up at him, he could tell the game was afoot: in the moment she made eye contact as the door closed behind him, she gave him a wide smile topped with a quick flick of her eyes away as if she was hiding something before casually looking back down at whatever she was reading.   
“How was your day?” she asked him, as if she didn’t already know he was in a state of purgatory.  
“Nothing much,” he answered, even though that didn’t make any sense. “I mean… it was fine. Good.”  
He hurried to walk past her, but the glare she shot him stopped him so short that he nearly fell over. She stretched her arms out underneath her and sat up cross-legged on the chair. “You didn’t cheat, did you?”  
For a certain value of cheating, he hadn’t. That left him with little to say, so instead he shook his head and smiled guiltily, the way an innocent person does.  
“Come over here,” she told him, and he did, putting the bag he kept his work clothes in down and standing in front of her while she looked up at him. “Anything you want to tell me?”  
He looked down at her and swallowed. “I… uh… Mei and I…”  
Raquel’s hand found his package, and he stopped. “Did you cum?” she asked him, pointedly.  
“No!”  
She got to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. “Good boy! Then I don’t want to hear about what you and Mei did. We have business to attend to.”  
She gave him a kiss, and in shock and excitement he didn’t know where to put his hands. Raquel knew where to put him, though, and a second later he was bent slightly over the table and Raquel was humping him from behind. She grinded against him, and then, when that had overstimulated him enough, she gave him a few more thrusts and he groaned, before she quickly pulled away.  
“Do you want to keep telling me about your day, or do you want to get in the bedroom and get fucked silly?” she said, and he didn’t even bother to respond. She goosed him as he made for the bedroom, and when she shut the door behind her, he knew he was going to get it good. She pulled off his pants and then pushed him onto the bed and climbed up behind him as he got on all fours. Without another word, she lubed him up, and he arched his back, waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
Raquel seemed to sense his anticipation, and deliberately avoided giving into it. She slapped her meat on his hole to stimulate, but seemed in no rush to make good on the promise to plug. At one point, she even relubed him, a gesture he was sure was to be followed with a sudden dramatic increase in bowel pressure, a contended sigh, and then topped off by a digging in he wouldn’t forget, but which was followed by more playful slapping that mocked his desire.   
“What a pretty little eager pussy you’ve got here. It keeps twitching whenever I slap it… but that’s not what it wants, is it?”  
She poked him in the hole with just enough force that he bit his lip, but not enough that he stained the sheets.   
“Is this what you want? Or have I got the wrong slut?” she asked, without leaving room for the possibility, this time, that he wasn’t a slut. He assumed that was deliberate.  
“Raquel, I wan…” he started… but in spite of all that had happened, saying that out loud was just not in his bag of tricks. He didn’t want to hear it in his own voice… but he had to. He had to say it.   
“You wan? You wan what? You wan’ go for a walkie? You wan’ a lollipop? Tell me what you want, and how you want it, or you’re not going to get it,” she said, almost growling with lust. He’d heard less effective demands coming from hostage takers. Then again, she had held something of his hostage. She held a lot of his things hostage, in fact.   
He took a deep breath. One day, he was either going to wake up and smell the coffee-colored beans, and he was going to stop giving in to Raquel’s obvious mind-control powers, or he was going to finally let it go and wag his tail and bark for her to mount him like the bitch he was, but neither day was yet to come. For now, he would have to half-ass it if he wanted a full ass. He exhaled, and muttered under his breath. “I want you to fuck my ass.”  
“Louder. I can’t hear you,” she said, poking him again.   
“I want you… to fuck my ass,” he said, getting slightly petulant.  
“Why?” she purred at him, gently raking her nails across his back down to his upturned tush.  
He whined as he felt her prod him again. “Because I need to… so I can cum…”  
That seemed to be what she wanted to hear. “And if I fuck your ass, you’ll cum? Just like that?”  
“Y-yes…” he said, straining to speak as she leaned her rod into his brown eye, still with not enough force to penetrate.  
“That’s what you want? A nice, good prostate massage? You want me to punch that button? If I pound your ass, you’ll cum?”  
He whimpered in response, but Raquel seemed to accept that.  
“Even if I do it as hard as I want? You don’t mind?” she said, giving him a playful, if crisp, slap on the ass.  
“No! Just… do it!”  
“Whatever you say, my Queen.”  
He lost the feeling of her tip gently prying open his tight ring when it was replaced by her balled fists, pressed firmly up against his balloon knot with purpose. Then, almost like a magic trick, he felt something emerge from inside of it the pushed his ring open effortlessly, like that’s what it was made for, and continued to push his ring inward even as it emerged, like an egg being laid, in his hot, repurposed anal passage. It was the best magic trick he’d ever felt (because he couldn’t see it); something was disappearing into Raquel’s fist and, while it didn’t look like it was coming out the other end, despite how long it was, he could feel exactly where it was going, and had the tongue hanging out of his mouth and panting to prove it. Raquel’s other hand was pulling his cheek to the side, but that seemed strictly unnecessary, as her right hand was guiding her magic stick in perfectly fine on its own, a smooth, even-paced slippery intrusion that didn’t stop even when it met resistance, and only paused because Raquel’s body pressed into her fist, so that her extra appendage had disappeared entirely, which was when the magic of the trick was revealed: she removed her hand, and lo and behold, most of her anaconda had disappeared inside his fucking asshole, even though that should have been impossible. Either there was a portal to another dimension in there, or she was crushing his internal organs, and only he knew the trick’s secret. It was the organ thing. He could tell, because he felt the pressure inside that felt like she was anally violating him with a nightstick, even though he knew perfectly well she was just anally violating him with her big, fat cock. She pushed the rest in, slapping her hips against his cheeks, almost as an afterthought, even though it was the kind of afterthought that knocked all the wind out of him and left him in a state somewhere between pain and pleasure where he was being crushed by both sides. If Raquel cared that he had organs or that he didn’t have an inflatable colon she had a funny way of showing it, and he knew she hadn’t even gotten to the part where she would really blow it up like a balloon. That was the best trick of all.  
She pulled it out about halfway and then immediately slammed it back in with about the same finesse and restraint as a cannonball obliterating a door, which made him moan out loud uncontrollably, a long, hoarse, desperate moan that was subsequently divided into staccato, whining bursts as she began to fuck his brains out from behind the way only Raquel knew how to. He may have wanted Raquel’s cock in his ass, but did she have to make him fucking say it? he thought, for maybe a half of a second before his climactic, overwhelming moan drove any thoughts of humiliation out of his mind in lieu of pure, lizard-based brain function that told him by the fifteenth or sixteenth moan-beat, he was going to cum himself retarded and blow all over the bed and lick it up afterwards if she so much as suggested it. Raquel had her hands gripped on his waist so she had the most leverage to fuck him, and every time her hips collided with his cushy ass and pushed them apart, she immediately started to pull him back towards the base of her cock, where he belonged, and they’d crash together again, a near-elastic collision that for a brief moment meant Raquel’s cock was all the way up his ass and his brain was temporarily liquid. He wondered when Raquel learned exactly how to make him pant like a bitch in the worst way possible, but then, of course, he’d let her get plenty of practice in. If fucking him up the ass and making him giggle and squirt like a bimbo was an Olympic sport, Raquel wouldn’t have just won the gold, she was the one who set all the records, and he doubted anyone would ever beat them. At least, he hoped no one would. At vibrato number-fourteen his eyes rolled up into his head and his fingers gripped the sheets even tighter, and he felt it coming… but instead of feeling Raquel suddenly balls deep inside of him, so that she could feel his ring in a deathgrip around her base as he squeezed her while shooting all the cum he saved up, he felt her… slip out. His moan became a groan of frustration, and he nearly collapsed on the bed.  
“Ah, fuck!” she said, and he exhaled, defeated. “Sorry. Slipped out. It’s only been a day and I’ve already forgotten how to mount you right,” she explained, although it occurred to him that Raquel had always seemed to know how to mount him just fine. Still, his thought process was interrupted a moment later when she reinserted herself, shimmying back and forth slightly to stretch him that little bit more. “Let’s try a… more romantic pace.” She put her fingers on the small of his back, and he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to look at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, her other hand on her hip. When he faced forward again, he had one thing in mind, and a countdown to how long it’d be before “the event.”   
Being on all fours and having Raquel “tap” his ass with one hand on her hip and the other on his back might have been demeaning if it hadn’t been exactly what he wanted. She watched her slick schlong disappear into his stretched hole with a naughty glee, her rhythmic anal invasions every bit as sinfully degrading as it had been the first time. She didn’t keep him on his knees for long, though; she pulled out, flipped him over, and then dived on top of him… pushing herself all the way up before she even spread his legs. Again, he moaned out loud, but this time was cut short by Raquel’s kiss, which she held even as she positioned herself more properly to start drilling into him with her hips.  
He had his arms around Raquel, and she had her hips pressed firmly against his pelvis, which meant that his dick was pressed between them, and hers was nowhere to be seen, twitching in some confined space that, as far as it knew, could have been some fertile woman’s pussy. Of course, both of them actually knew that she was using his asshole as a surrogate pussy, and that she liked it better than anything else. She had her arms around his waist, underneath him, so that his legs just sort of opened to the side, as he weakly held them out of the way so that Raquel could… he looked up at her face. She was so beautiful… and her cock was so friggin’ big, some stupid part of him had to add. He felt it pulsing inside of him, stretching open his sphincter, and every time she raised her eyebrow at him, it felt just like it did the first time; incalculably hot, and infinitely humiliating. She didn’t have to be her usual domineering, dirty-talking self to remind him that he was on his back, taking it up the ass, being fucked like a woman, even though she was the girlfriend. All it took was that little eyebrow raise and he flushed with embarrassment… and quickly approached a pitifully anally-derived orgasm. It built and built as Raquel gently tapped her hips forward, sliding it slightly in and out of his hole, until he was nearly there… but Raquel stopped, and sighed.  
“Sorry… I’m a little exhausted. Give me a second,” she said, and he felt his heartrate slowing a bit, although his chest was still tight, and with his anus contracting around her still-penetrating schlong, he still felt like he was about to cum.  
Raquel drew her hair back out of her face, her hips forward, her breasts heaving, her swollen member twitching in his rectum. He didn’t need her to be energetic, dammit! She could just slowly rock back and forth… he was so close… slowly, ever so slowly, Raquel bottomed out, leaning forward and over him, until they were hip and hip, and he could barely breathe. There was no moisture left in his throat, and he put his legs up and out of the way so she would have easier access… but she remained still. When he was about to tell her that all she had to do was stroke him a bit and he’d let it fly, she pulled it most of the way out, and then drove her hips forward, crashing into his unprepared anal walls like a hurricane, and the following spasm delayed his orgasm by a few seconds, but no more than that. She started to drill him, hard, and he closed his eyes and let it take over him.  
Raquel slammed it in and out and he felt everything about to shoot out, her pounding his button with all the verve and raw sexual dominance that only she could muster… and he tensed up, and got ready to splooge, and Raquel pulled out, and… and…  
She was beating it in front of his face and he felt like he’d just suffered an alien abduction. Like the film roll of his life had been clipped and stuck together again haphazardly, so that an entire scene was missing. Or, even if not a whole scene… at least a shot. He still felt the ache in his ass that meant he’d just been having sex with Raquel a few moments ago… and his prostate was eagerly awaiting the last two or three Raquel-schlong drive-bys it needed to trigger an anal orgasm… but Raquel was building up towards a different moneyshot entirely. His entire body was hot, and he had to admit the sight of Raquel about to explode all over his face was one of those things that being in a sexed-up mood made him absolutely crave… but when her fated load erupted out of her cockhole and painted his vision white, he instantly felt betrayed… that load properly belonged in his colon, and the only way she could have gotten it there was if she jammed her girldong into his butt and pressed his happytime button just a few… more… times! His face was painted white and dripping, but he hadn’t finished! He hadn’t finished! She’d ended their romantic night with a porn-style moneyshot, and he was still painfully erect and unsatisfied.  
That was it, he realized; hell was wanting desperately to jump on your girlfriend and ride her dick until you had an anal orgasm, except she wasn’t going to let you. And she nutted on your face. Hell was elaborate.


	16. Woof Woof

Raquel was a tremendously hot girl with a bodaciously hot body and an alarmingly cute face and yet somehow all he could think about after her little torturous teasing session was her tremendously big schlong, her bodaciously overstuffed package, and her alarmingly full nutpouch. He’d had an admitted fixation on her “Raquel butter” and its humiliating properties before, but that fixation had been an oral one, and that was more because there were only so many loads someone could shoot down your throat before you acquired the taste and accepted the addition to your diet. But before, the messy bowel-invading result of being bent over by Raquel was just something he had to live with, not something he couldn’t stop fantasizing about, and that had changed overnight when he came to associate Raquel inseminating him with Raquel pumping into him long enough to get him off, which was the other thing he absolutely couldn’t stop thinking about. He had a sinking suspicion that that was Raquel’s intent – making him so eager to sit in her lap and bounce out of all proportion to what that meant for the shape of his rectum… and without being able to see the cute, mischievous face that had lured him in so tantalizingly to begin with.  
His dreams weren’t helping. Their subject matter wasn’t too surprising, but their frequency and intensity was making his nights… difficult. He would wake up, and Raquel would be spooning him, and he would press up against her, and she’d purr in his ear something in Portuguese and then… go back to sleep. When finally she did wake up, he was hoping she’d finally treat him, but then, after caressing his chin, she pushed her finger into his mouth and made it rather obvious how she wanted to start the day.  
“Hey… Raquel?” he asked, as she swung her legs around to put her bare feet on the floor.   
“Mmhm?” she replied, turning around to reveal that her boyshorts were absolutely full of stiff dick, dressed off to the right.  
“If I… do a good job… do you think that… I could…?”  
She interrupted him by pulling his mouth open with her thumb, as he knelt on the bed. “Mmm… no. <3”  
He whined. Raquel pressed her concealed sausage against his face.  
“Don’t ask for it. You’re going to cum exactly when I want you to, and no sooner or later. But I may run out of patience myself… so… maybe, just maybe, if you do a really good job… I’ll start thinking more about when I’m going to pop your bubble.”  
Her words were like honey. She could have been talking about anything and it would have been bringing him closer to climax. She pulled the elastic band on her shorts down and out it popped.  
“So on that note, be a good little squirrel.”  
At first, he didn’t know what the hell that meant… but then, the image of a squirrel with its mouth full of… he leaned forward, and Raquel put her finger to her lips. He got under the main attraction, and took… well, he took one of her nuts into his mouth.  
“Mmm… a girl could get used to that. And you should.”  
It tasted… like Raquel’s sack. Nothing else tasted like that, certainly. He had to admit that, despite his cock warming up to the idea quite quickly, especially in the state he was in, his lips and tongue rebelled, as her wonton felt weird and had a very strong taste and smell that made his head spin. And he had the feeling he was going to, as Raquel said, get quite used to it. He let it pop out and went for the other. At first, Raquel approved, then shook her head.  
“Both, squirrel-boy.”  
He had a hard time fitting them both in his mouth, not least of which because there were those familiar sirens going off. He imagined himself on his back, and Raquel giving him a proper tea-bagging, and when he looked up at Raquel’s face, he knew she was imagining the same thing. Was that love? Probably not.  
“That’s enough,” Raquel said, suddenly, and he knew that she had gotten her fill of watching him debase himself, and was now in the mood to get her dick sucked. Which was exactly what she expected him to do. He expected her to pin him to the bed, shoving it down his throat while he struggled to breathe and to not cum, but instead, she… pushed him off the bed. Not hard, just hard enough that he rolled off and had to stop himself from slamming into the floor. When he recomposed himself, Raquel was the picture of innocence. Well, except for the cock she had flopped between her thighs, and the way her eyes suggested she demanded that it be sucked.  
She had her legs together, her knees off to the side.  
“As much as I love fucking your face, I think it’s time you took the initiative.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She spread her legs, fingers on her knees. “I mean suck it.” It was hanging off the bed between her legs, partially hard.  
He was already on his knees, so he just situated himself between Raquel’s legs and Raquel guided him to where she wanted him like a beacon in a storm. He deepthroated her, partially out of a desire to get through the torture quickly, and partially out of the eagerness that his un-fucked state was throttling at all times. It wasn’t long before Raquel took the initiative again, and he found himself on his knees, once again, before a mouth-pounding Raquel.  
In that state, even feeling Raquel’s beanbag slapping against his chin was turning him on. It was soft and squishy and sweaty and smelled like Raquel, but it was still unquestionably a nutsack, and its presence on his chin meant that there her cock was pistoning in and out of his mouth and throat… but he knew where his dinner was coming from. Or, breakfast. Raquel did enjoy rubbing her balls on him, particularly on his face, but it normally bothered him… it was even harder to think of them as Raquel’s balls (like Raquel’s cock), but he had a hard time getting over that they were quite a strange thing for his ostensibly female lover to have. That she had started by making him stuff them in his mouth like a squirrel was either evidence that Raquel wanted him to get quite comfortable with that fact or that, once again, his discomfort with that fact gave her a raging hard-on.  
He looked up at Raquel’s face, and she raised her eyebrow, just like she’d done the first time was on his knees, servicing her schlong. Back then, if she even hinted that she wanted to stick it up his ass, he would have dashed for the door, and told Laura what he’d been up to himself. Now, if she told him to stick his head out the window and his ass up in the air, he’d trip over furniture to get in position. Knowing Raquel, she wouldn’t use lube and he didn’t care. He was giving her the best blowjob of her life in the hopes that she’d take pity on him and assfuck him until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, but the way she was looking down at him looked less like pity and more like… hunger.  
She thrust her hips forward and secured her grip with both hands on his head, cramming her beef down his throat without warning, and held it there. In times past, he would have gagged, maybe even vomited, but the same cock that was twitching and dripping in his bulging throat now had long ago destroyed his gag reflex through repeated abuse. He recalled those first few weeks after he first got introduced to Raquel’s taste, and how he had been repeatedly familiarized with it, much to his chagrin. Now it was often the first thing he tasted in the morning, even before opening his eyes, and he never complained. Still, gag reflex or no, he still had to breathe, and he hoped Raquel hadn’t forgotten that. He was about to slap on her hips when he felt her pouch twitching, and he wanted so desperately to do the same… but as she fired her gunk down his throat, she made no motion to touch his cock or otherwise relieve him. Her balls tightened and churned and pumped her creamy discharge into his belly, his thick reward. He felt it spray into his stomach and relaxed; he looked up at Raquel with bright eyes, hoping that even she responded to the puppy-dog treatment. She smiled down at him, and sighed, and then cleared her throat.  
“Morning, honeykins.”  
It sounded like she had a sore throat, although he had a hard time feeling sympathetic. She twitched and spat more down into his stomach even after she’d said it, and then it seemed like she was finished. He still couldn’t breathe, but knowing that his girlfriend could only cum in his throat for so long gave him the mental fortitude to suppress the survival instinct for at least a few more seconds. He expected her to pull it out entirely, but she just let it slide out, slowly, and not entirely. She opened her mouth and smiled with her teeth.   
“Do you like sucking my dick?”  
He nodded. It wasn’t like he could respond verbally.  
“But not as much as you like getting fucked by it?”  
He shook his head lightly side to side, making her cock bulge out one cheek and then the other.  
“Hmmm… what if I said I’m not going to fuck you anymore?” His eyes went wide, and the only thing that stopped him from protesting, well, aside from the girldick in his mouth, was that it was a hypothetical question. Wasn’t it? “Would you go running to Mei or back to Laura? Or would you take whatever I chose to give you?” she said, running the back of her hand down the side of his face, affectionately. He nodded… although it wasn’t a yes or no question. “Really? So if that meant you could only get off while gobbling me up… “ she said, and emphasized it by exploring his mouth with her still stiff penis, “you’d be fine with that?”  
His eyes narrowed, pleadingly… but still, he nodded.  
“Grab it,” she commanded, suddenly. He reached up and wrapped his hand around her at the base, and she shook her head. “Not mine. Yours.” He, tentatively, reached his hand into his pants… and had to resist the urge to tug twice and shoot off. Raquel watched him. He wondered if she was going to tell him to do just that anyway. Then, she got her usual toothy smile and he knew that was wishful thinking.  
“Fine. From now on, you can only get off while sucking me off. Not this time, though. No more anal for you,” she said, and he felt something sink into his stomach that definitely wasn’t jizz. She pulled out of his face entirely, and he gasped, more out of shock than anything.  
“You’re… serious?” he asked as he got to his feet, but when he went to look for where Raquel had been standing as his dizzy vision cleared, she wasn’t there.  
As he was standing, she’d been running her middle finger down her tongue, and repositioning herself behind him. He got his response in the form of a sudden digital anal insertion that Raquel screwed up into him without mercy. She pressed herself against him and whispered a rasping, breathless declaration into his ear.  
“I’m going to fuck your ass so hard tonight you’re going to forget how to walk,” she said, and pulled her finger out just as quickly as she’d inserted it, much to his disappointment, as a few seconds more and he likely would have jizzed right then and there.  
Her voice sounded so cute and innocent with pre-laryngitis, but he had the feeling if he pointed that out to her, he’d be the one without a voice. She coughed, and he rubbed her head, and she looked into his eyes.  
“I’m going to get you sick,” she said, sweetly, and he leaned in and kissed her anyway.  
“Too late for that,” he said, and she smirked.  
“Addiction to my dick is a disease, huh?” she asked, and threw her arms around his neck. “I love you, you know,” she said, suddenly shifting gears.  
“I love you too,” he said, feeling kind of awkward. Did he really mean it? It was so hard to tell.  
“But you still can’t cum,” she said, patting his miserably tight balls through his pants. If he didn’t love her, at the very least, he was loyal. Or maybe obedient.  
The rest of the morning went by in a sexually frustrated blur. Raquel was still teasing him, bending over to pick up things, dropping things so that he had to bend over to pick them up… by the time he left for work, he had a tent in his pants that threatened to knock over lamps and vases as he passed by, and Raquel wished him a good day as she settled into reading on her tablet.  
\---  
At work, he passed by two transsexual porn stars that he would have probably given his left nut to fuck (or, more likely, let fuck him) before he’d even put on his uniform. One even seemed to notice his bulging erection, which was appropriate, because the first thing he noticed after he turned the corner and nearly ran into her was hers. Then he noticed her huge tits, her bubblegum lips, and as she walked away, her tight ass and lower back tattoo, and her package visible from behind. He was so focused on that that when he ran into the third actress of the morning, he literally ran into her. He apologized, dazed, until he realized who she was… and that she probably let him run into her.  
“Hey, sweetie. I’d say that you’re happy to see me, but I think you were happy to see Belinda, from the looks of it.”  
“What? Oh,” he said, looking down at his jeans, which bulged out awkwardly. “Uh…”  
“You have a way with words, you know that?” she said, and standing closer to him than a girl who was not his girlfriend probably should have.  
“Sorry, haven’t had my coffee,” he said, and he half-expected her to offer him cream… but that was probably the hormone-induced eagerness talking again.  
“I’ve been there. I’m doing a shoot right now, but do you want to grab something to drink after? Take an early lunch break?”  
Paula had been pretty impressed with his work ethic so far… of course, as long as there wasn’t puke where there shouldn’t be, a janitor was probably not going to attract the ire of his boss. He nodded in the affirmative, and Mei kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you then. Dress sexy,” she said, flirtatiously, knowing that he’d be wearing blue trousers and a matching work shirt like he always did, because, you know, uniform. As he always did when Mei skipped off excitedly to a shoot, he wondered what poor bastard was about to fulfill a contract in the most colon-perforating way possible, but, of course, having watched a few takes here and there while mopping up “spills”, he knew that most of the male actors in receptive roles were pretty happy about their lot – but he also knew that no matter how much you wanted someone hung like Mei to fuck you in the ass, actually making good on that promise to your over-eager dick (or ass) was something of a trial. He’d watched one guy grunt and gnaw his way through a doggy-style scene, and the shredded sheets that were the result, and he had the feeling that shooting a scene with Mei probably meant a complimentary tube of ass-cream for whatever it was that her widowmaker inevitably did to an unfortunate asshole.  
Shaking that… tantalizing thought from his mind, he made his way to the basement and got changed. About an hour and a half later, Mei found him mopping the hallway, and clicked her heels over to him with an exaggerated, theatric hip-sway.  
“I’m finished. Ready for lunch?”  
The way she said that she was ‘finished’ made him think less of completing a contractually obligated video shoot and more of a deflating anaconda, if an anaconda was also a balloon. She didn’t look particularly… perky in the booty shorts department, so he figured that some variant of moneyshot had occurred. Mei seemed to read his mind.  
“Facial. I’m empty, relax,” she said, and he strained the mop, and started to wheel it into the nearby closet. “Just a friendly lunch with a coworker. I figure you could use the break,” she said, and he thought to himself that she didn’t know the half of it.   
“Where do you want to go?”  
“The cafeteria.”  
He boggled. There was a cafeteria? He’d been working there for weeks and not once did he have to clean up a spill… in the cafeteria? Mei lead the way, which of course meant that he got to watch more of that hip-sway, except it was just her natural motion. When she turned a corner that he hadn’t even noticed before, they were in the “cafeteria” – which was nothing more than a break room with a microwave, fridge, a sink, few tables and chairs and a table set up with a row of various aluminum trays filled with food being kept warm with Sternos. He couldn’t believe that with the girls wearing heels and moving about in that cramped space, no one had dropped a plate of food that needed cleaning.  
He was completely distracted from that idea when he realized what he’d just walked into. Looking around the room, everyone else was an actress, so that it was him, Mei, and a dozen other TS porn stars grabbing lunch, sitting, gossiping, and, just when he was about to avert his eyes entirely, they all looked at him, and the room got quiet.  
Mei was the one who broke the awkward silence. “He’s the janitor. He’s cool.”  
He watched a girl accidentally drop a pasta shell onto the floor, and after rolling her eyes and sighing, she got up, pulled a paper towel off of the roll on the food table, and wiped it up, thoroughly. That was why they’d never needed to call the janitor – this was the girl’s space, and they kept it clean themselves.  
“Oh, yeah, you’re the guy that cleaned up after my… accident,” said one, a more modestly endowed, in both breasts and bulge, girl, with bleach blonde hair and nary a tan. She didn’t seem embarrassed mentioning her “accident,” which was her prematurely ejaculating all over the floor while giving a blowjob, way too early in the scene. He wondered if they kept that footage around – when the director first explained the situation to him (‘new bitch nutted early’), it had intrigued him more than a little.  
Looking around, she wasn’t the only light-skinned girl – another was well-inked, her arms covered in tattoos, her neck sporting the single claw of a beast that likely stretched out across her back, although he didn’t have the vantage to see it. One girl was distinctly chubby, and others were tanned or dark-skinned. He knew they all had at least one thing in common… well, two, if you counted the porn thing.   
He kept thinking of them as girls but they were almost all certainly older than he was, aside from Mei and the chubby girl, and maybe the girl with the tattoos. All of them were dressed provocatively – or a word that was like “proactively” only an order of magnitude greater. Being surrounded by beautiful women made him all-the-more aware of his own barely contained erection – the knowledge that each and every one of them was packing didn’t help matters. A dark-skinned girl poured herself coffee and he was mesmerized by her big rear; he’d never seen one so big, yet shapely outside of, well, porn. The chubby girl with light hair was very curvy, he noticed – not exactly his type, but when she was wearing a white, low-cut t-shirt and had tits the size of her head, it caught his attention, and that caught her attention.  
“Eyes up here,” she said, and he looked up at her face. He didn’t recognize her – not that that surprised him, as he would have noticed a heavyset girl among the otherwise athletic or thinner builds he’d seen, and he definitely wouldn’t have missed those big melons. Like Mei, she had a cute face, and seemed friendly enough… but unlike Mei, she didn’t seem very interested in him.  
“Sorry. I’m a little… over-stimulated.” It was the truth, but he realized that it probably sounded like he was just not used to seeing so many hot women at one time… which was kind of true, but the reason for his over-stimulation went well beyond that, not that he would be able to explain that to anyone.  
“You’ll get used to it,” she said, and he realized that she had a distinct accent. Probably a brit.  
“Come on in, grab something to eat, Mr. Janitor,” said one of the dark-skinned girls with a heavy Caribbean accent.  
Mei nudged him over to the trays. There was a tray of a rice dish, a pasta shell dish, flayed meat of some kind, fried fruit, and… sausage. Just a big rope of sausage. He decided that he would avoid it.  
Conversations resumed, and he and Mei silently heaped food on their plates, and then sat across from each other, with Mei sitting in between the chubby girl and the dark-skinned girl that had invited him to sit down. He was sitting next to the tattooed girl, who conspicuously gave him a package check as he sat down, which was kind of understandable as he had a visible erection.  
“So… do you all eat here every day?” he asked, directed at Mei, but the chubby girl answered.  
“Not all of us are workhorses like Mei. We don’t do shoots every day.” She took a bite of sausage, and he noticed that she was the only one eating it.  
“I don’t work every day. Just most days. What can I say, I love my job,” she said, leering at him.  
“And money, she loves money,” said the tattoo’d girl.  
“Oh shut up, Carla, like you dated your last boyfriend because of his good looks,” said Mei, rolling her eyes.  
“That guy had like a ten inch dick, alright?”  
“So?” asked Mei, and he had to stifle a laugh at her apathetic response. Why would she be impressed by that? All she had to do to see a bigger one was look down while not wearing pants.  
“So, it evened out. And he wasn’t that wealthy,” she said, and he couldn’t help but peek down her shirt when she turned away in defiance.  
“Didn’t he buy you a boat?” asked the chubby girl, who had already eaten through two sausages.  
“Yeah. I sold it, too. I get seasick easily,” she said, and chanced to look at him at exactly that moment. “And if I was out at sea, I wouldn’t have this guy around to clean up the mess.”  
“Don’t mock the help,” said the chubby girl, with a straight face, but he had the feeling that she was mocking him just by calling him “the help”. Either way, Mei nodded.  
“We’re all just earning a living. Although I can think of a few ways that Raquel’s little boy-toy here could earn some extra,” she said, suggestively, and the chubby girl’s eyes opened wide.  
“Raquel? As in, your BFF Raquel?”  
Mei nodded an affirmation while chewing.  
“I never thought she’d settle down. That’s…” she said, trailing off. She looked a little sad.  
“Oh, no, now you’ve ruined Erin’s day. She’s had the biggest boner for that girl for a long while,” said Carla, the tattooed one.   
Erin flung the nib of a sausage at Carla, who caught it full on in the face.  
“Bitch!” she protested, wiping some sauerkraut off of her eye.  
“What’s the matter, Carla, I thought you liked taking sausages to the face?” she replied, but when she looked back at him, it was pretty obvious the jealousy was there. She definitely wasn’t Raquel’s type… but he had to admit, the idea of the two of them going at it… well, if he hadn’t already been aroused to the point of frustration, it might have gotten him there. He wondered who would fuck whom… and which way Erin wanted it. Then again, maybe she didn’t care either way.  
The conversation would have been a pleasant distraction from his raging boner-beast if Carla hadn’t placed her hand on his thigh at the exact same time he started picturing Erin fucking Raquel and vice versa. He got up to excuse himself and Mei followed after him, leaving the rest of her food.  
“What happened?” she asked him once they got into the hallway.  
“I, uh… gotta get back to work.”  
“Was Carla putting the moves on you? When you jumped up, she looked like she’d gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She didn’t touch her cock, did she?”  
“No, she just… put her hand on my leg. It’s no big deal,” he said, and Mei seemed suspicious.   
“You seem… pent up. Is Raquel… punishing you?”  
He nodded. He wasn’t sure how Mei figured it out that quickly, but, then, she was the one who was convinced he was some kind of anal addict.  
“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble between you two. She’s not really angry, is she?”  
“Uh… if Raquel were really angry with me… I think it’d be worse. Somehow.”  
“Worse than not giving her little anal queen his medicine? Your ass must just be… aching for a good fuck,” she said, and it was pretty clear she knew where he could get one… a good aching, for that matter. She seemed to think that Raquel wasn’t pounding his ass as punishment, as odd as a punishment as that would have previously sounded to him, but the reality was even worse: she was fucking his ass, she just wasn’t letting him get off on it. “Well… I don’t want to go behind Raquel’s back… okay, I do, but that’s another story entirely, and I think that ship has sailed. But the point is, I don’t want to give you cock if she’s got you on a no-cock diet. Assuming you would want to…?”  
He swallowed. Mei didn’t have that same predatory, ‘I’m going to eat you up in one bite’ look that Raquel did, and, in fact, looked genuinely flirty and non-threatening, with a little bit of an edge that he could tell was for his benefit. But when she looked at him, asking him without asking him if he would want Mei to wreck him again, it was hard not to look at her like she was asking if he wanted her to put him in an erotic headlock or fill him with her eggs for all the comfort she’d afford him, whether she wanted to or not. It was also hard, when she looked at him with furtive smile and a little bit of honest desire, not to immediately say yes and push her to the ground, massive cock or no. She was still a cute, impossibly sexy woman, and it wasn’t like her gravedigging in his backside wouldn’t, at this point, make him paint the floor and walls white. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Mei was still waiting for an answer, looking slightly nervous.  
“…yeah. That would be… great right now.”  
Mei smiled brightly, showing only the faintest of grins, which made him wonder if her ‘I don’t want to subvert Raquel’s punishment’ spiel was just to get him to lower his guard, and now she was going to pounce on him. He wondered if he would stop her.  
“Right. It would be,” she said, leaning closer to him, threatening to give him a kiss that he wouldn’t have pulled away from. “But… we’ll have to save that for a rainy day. Still… I’m sure even a guy with your tastes still has other ways to get his satisfaction. I feel a little bad stealing Raquel’s thunder, but I suppose nothing can be done about it. Once I’ve gone down on you, you’ll never look at another blowjob the same way again,” she said, clasping his hand and sucking lightly on the top of his finger.   
“You… want to…?”  
“I told you I would before. As an apology. Also, because, you know, I like sucking dicks. Something we have in common,” she said, winking at him. “Don’t worry, though. I don’t expect you to reciprocate. Besides, you’d have to sign a waiver,” she said, her chest bouncing in a little stifled chuckle at her own joke. If it was a joke. He wasn’t entirely sure. He could imagine at least one fluffer casualty somewhere along the history of Mei’s career. “How about it? I know Raquel won’t let you get in touch with your feminine side, but do you think she minded if I made you feel like a man tonight?”  
He was stifling the urge to grab her by the back of the neck and push her down into his pants as an answer, and wondered if she was the type that would have liked the treatment. Her lips looked soft and full, and when she puckered them he thought he would tear a hole in his pants. He wanted Mei to suck his dick so bad he would have agreed to any kind of reciprocation. He’d let her stick him in the hospital’s “Mei’s Boy-Toys” ward for the night if she would just reach down, pull out his meat, and show off her skills…  
That had been originally what he’d expected from Raquel, at the least. And even now, a few months into their relationship, she’d rarely done that particular deed… and while Raquel wasn’t at all bad at it, he believed Mei when she said she’d suck the color out of it. There was only one problem.  
“Raquel… actually doesn’t want me to get off at all,” he said, secretly hoping that Mei would roll her eyes and take him down her throat anyway.   
“Oh,” she said, not quite parsing what he’d said. “Oh!” she said again, her eyes going wide. “Oh, honey… I’m so sorry… are you sure she’s not mad?”  
“I… kind of agreed to it.”  
Mei cocked her head and looked at him like a bird. “You are one kinky little boy, aren’t you? Well… I guess we shouldn’t go against the Bitch Queen’s orders… and I mean ‘Bitch Queen’ in only the nicest way,” she said, assuring him. “Let me give you a rain check, at least,” she said, and she unzipped his pants. He almost came when he felt her fingers around him, pulling his towering mass of need-to-cum-so-badly out of his pants. She held it as she adjusted to bring her face down to it, at which point she kissed it full on the tip, then looked up at him, and kissed it again on the side. “Oh, the things I’d do to this cock…”  
He was utterly frozen, knowing that if he moved in any way, it would only be to guide Mei to worshipping at his altar… or possibly, if he accidentally slid in her hand, spraying his jizz all over her face prematurely. A thought that did not help in preventing that scenario.  
“Whenever you’re ready… or I guess whenever Raquel is… give me a call. I’ll even make a housecall. I promise I won’t even fuck your ass until you beg me for it,” she said, drawing herself back up level with him and staring into his eyes. He could see the bulge in her shorts, and would have been able to from across a hallway. “Until then… I’ll be thinking about it,” she said, standing up. With her crotch level to his face, he thought there was a very real possibility that he’d be fine paying her in advance… but he knew that would just make him even more frustrated.   
He returned to Raquel’s apartment after work only to find it empty, which only exacerbated his frustration. He eagerly awaited his next opportunity to get pounded in the ass and full of cum up to his eyeballs. In the state he was in, Raquel could have made bedroom eyes at him in the middle of an airport and he would have let her fuck him on the tarmac. He tried to shake those kind of thoughts from his head, but in the end, even a cold shower had little effect but to make him aware of his nakedness. He waited for Raquel to return, still naked, and wondered where she’d gone off to.  
When she did return, and saw him naked, she lifted her eyebrow, and then put down the bags she was carrying by the door. “Trying to seduce me?” she said, without making eye-contact.   
“Just didn’t feel like wearing clothes,” he said, which was half-true. His constant erection made wearing pants less comfortable.  
“Well, maybe I can change your mind. I got you a suit,” she said, pulling a suit jacket on a hanger and slacks out of the bag, holding each up to show them to him. “And I got a new dress for myself. I think you’re going to like it.”  
“What’s the occasion?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.  
“I want to celebrate you getting a new job, obviously. And… I’d like to go on more dates,” she said, and though he didn’t see Raquel as the “fancy dinner” type, he would never say that out loud.  
“You have reservations?”  
“I never have reservations with you, my little pet. But I did reserve us a table, yes,” she said, approaching him, and then held the pants at waist-height to check the length. “I know your size well, it seems. Do you know mine?”  
She glanced down at his exposed member as it gave a little twitch in response. Whether he chose to take that at face value or not, he was either thinking about Raquel’s curves or her… inseam, and he was in such a state that either got him ready and eager to go.  
“Down, boy. Dinner first. Dessert later.”  
\---  
Having barely eaten with Mei earlier, he was now famished, and they had to wait a long time for their food. Raquel had ordered a shrimp bisque, and he’d ordered a rare steak – which made Raquel roll her eyes – and then she added to his order a bratwurst and sour cream entrée, which made the table rise a little. The waiter dutifully jotted it down, and he wondered if he could eat two entrees, even being as hungry as he was.  
“Eat all you want, I’m paying,” Raquel said, and he opened his mouth to object.  
“Hmm… if you keep your mouth open like that, something’s going to fly in it,” she said, which suitably flustered him enough that he swallowed his response. “I know you’re making the big money now, but that’s no reason not to let me pamper you.”  
He blushed, and shook his head, trying to clear it of her demonic influence. “Aren’t you going to run out of your savings if you keep spending like this?” he asked, and Raquel’s eyes went a bit wide.  
“Wow. I didn’t think you cared much about my financial situation,” she said, digging a dagger into his ribs. “But, if you’re just curious as to how I’ve been making my money as of late… do you want to hear the details?”  
His heart sank. Had Raquel… is that how she’d been keeping a roof over their heads? He felt suddenly flushed – in part, with embarrassment, but, much more substantially, with anger.   
“I… you didn’t need to…”  
Raquel looked shocked for just a brief moment, and then she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. “Didn’t need to what?”  
“You didn’t need to… do anything you didn’t want to do…” he said, having a hard time bringing himself to accuse her.  
“I didn’t,” she said, and he gawked at her. “Does that make you… jealous?”  
She was playing games with his head again, he realized. More importantly, that realization made him realize that there was almost never a time Raquel wasn’t playing games with his head.  
“It would, if you weren’t just fucking with me.”  
“Mhm…” she said, and it took a moment for him to realize what he’d said.  
“I mean if you weren’t just messing with my head.”  
“Well, I am, and I’m not. I have been… selling my body, so to speak. Just not in the way you immediately assumed I was,” she said, with a bit of a barb that he knew the exact texture of.  
“…sorry. Fine, what have you been doing?”  
She smiled like a cat. She had been waiting for the opportunity to tell him. “While you’ve been at work, I’ve been doing... little shows for people.”  
“How is that not what I assumed?” he asked, and she snickered.  
“I mean online. Webshows. And nothing to risqué, either, just me sitting around, in my underwear, making pouty faces at the camera. You’d be surprised how much money you can make just telling guys to jerk off at their keyboards. Still jealous?”  
He had to admit, a little. If for no other reasons that those guys got to finish on their keyboards, and he was still pent up and ready to explode.  
“Didn’t you want to go back to school?”  
“And how am I supposed to pay for it, idiota? Are you going to? Besides, I never said I was sure about it, and it’s not like I’m married to doing webshows.”  
He imagined Raquel in a wedding dress, and had to shake that image from his mind.  
“Although… I was thinking… if I did to more… explicit… shows…”  
He didn’t follow her, and stared at her as she ran her finger around the edge of her glass. Finally, she dropped her head down and sighed.  
“Look, you want me to finally unclog you, right?” she asked, bluntly, and he looked around to see if anyone close was listening. “Well, if you’re up for it… you can finally get what you’ve been craving.”  
“You mean…” he said, as it dawned on him.  
“A live, broadcast web show. You and me. Unedited. No mosaics… just your uncensored, unfiltered debut.”  
His mind’s eye flashed Mei offering a similar proposition, and he wondered if the universe as conspiring to make his private sex life VERY public, or if the “universe” was just Raquel.  
“No way,” he said, and he meant it. That was going too far.  
Raquel just… smiled. He’d seen it before. It wasn’t angry, it wasn’t hurt… it was just… hungry. And they hadn’t been served yet.  
“No way?” she repeated, grinning. “Wanna bet?” she asked, as she took off her jacket to reveal a sleeveless, low-cut dress. Her freckled breasts were…. quite visible as she leaned forward, her arms crossed on the table. Seeing that made him start to sweat. “You’ve got so much saved up… that big load is gonna end up as eye candy on hundreds of monitors, all around the world. Isn’t it?”  
He swallowed. He hadn’t seen Raquel like this in a while, but he was prepared to stand his ground. “It’s not gonna happen,” he said, and he looked away from her, so as to not get distracted by her display.  
“You sure about that, boytoy?” she asked, and he felt her unshoed foot on his leg. It didn’t matter. No matter how much Raquel seduced him, and how fucking good she was at it, there was no way he was going to hardcore assfucked on a live camera. He might fuck Raquel on a live show, but by no means was he about to get anally plowed while a few hundred perverts watched. He steeled his resolve. He’d let Raquel get her way… pretty much over and over again. But he was going to put his foot down. He was going to say it clear, so she got the message.  
“I’m not going to let you fuck me on cam—”  
“A-HEM,” said a voice directly behind him so abruptly that he nearly fell out of his chair. Raquel snickered again. “Shrimp bisque for the lady,” he said, placing a dish in front of her, “and a rare steak for the gentleman,” he said, placing it in front of him. “And your wine.”  
“Where’s the sausage?” she asked, although she wasn’t looking at the waiter when she said it.  
“Ah, yes, I’m sorry. It will be out in just a moment,” he said, and Raquel nodded. When he went off to another table, she rolled her eyes. “If you’re lucky,” she said, and he got it right away.  
“Like I was saying,” he said, slightly unnerved, “I don’t mind if you do the shows on your own, but… I can’t. I won’t.”  
Raquel swirled her spoon in her bisque and peered at him. She kept looking at him with that carnivorous look – he wouldn’t have been surprised if the waiter returned only with a knife and fork and told her “bon apetit”. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he knew that Raquel knew he was waiting, and he knew that she was going to take full advantage of that by making him wait longer. A few of their first “dates” had involved him under a table at a restaurant, between her legs, helping himself to a sausage and butter entrée before they’d even ordered, and he anticipated more of the same. But Raquel just peered at him over her water glass and smirked, raising her eyebrows slightly in the way that she did when she wanted to get him eager. Her leg stroked his… and then something else entirely. She poured herself a glass of wine, still silent.  
Suddenly, Raquel spoke, and her voice threatened to bring him over the edge.  
“I used to pick up guys at bars a lot,” she said, and waited for him to fully pitch a tent in his pants, remembering their first night together, before she continued. “If there’s one thing I learned from those one night stands, it’s that a guy who really, really needs to nut is one obedient little puppy.”  
He sat, and listened, feeling like the kitchen oven was on right behind him. He half-wanted to interrupt her to call the waiter and ask him to open a window – not that the outside air would be cooler.  
“Sure, I struck out more often than I hit. Not everyone is a slave to their sex drive,” she said, and he knew she wasn’t including him in that group. “But for most, there’s a tipping point, and it’ll make them do… crazy things.”  
He held his breath. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the details without making a mess of his seat.  
“I mean, you’ve picked up easy girls before, haven’t you?” she said, tauntingly. Of course, he’d once thought she was going to be one of those easy lays… he’d been kind of right, but not in the way he’d imagined. “They’re not always like that. I mean, in your case, they were pretty drunk, but… well, it’s the same for guys. Except when a guy needs to blow… well, the path of least resistance is probably lubricated, right?”  
Someone really needed to turn off the sauna. He knew nothing had physically robbed him of speech, but the way Raquel was watching him, twirling her spoon in her meal… he couldn’t find the words.  
“Oh, but you don’t want to hear about me seducing other guys, do you?”  
He licked his lips unconsciously, but didn’t respond verbally.  
“Of course you do. What did I say? Obedient little puppy. Well, I guess, let me start by asking you this: how many of your friends would let me fuck them?”  
“Like… fuck them fuck them?”  
“Yeah. Right up their ass. How many of your friends would, if I offered, become my bitch? Not which ones, just, like, proportionally.”  
He thought about it. Of course, his initial instinct was to say none… but prior to the first time Raquel bent him over and made him the woman for the night, the only way Raquel knew how, he would have said that he was with them. So, theoretically, there had to be at least one or two others that wouldn’t know they wanted it until it was… staring them in the face, so to speak. But that couldn’t be right – he’d been gently (well, by Raquel standards) led into it. Sure, he could imagine a few of his friends not caring that Raquel had a dick while they plowed her ass, but would any of them really let it go the other way around?  
“Uh, I guess… maybe one in ten?” he said, and Raquel smirked. “One in… five?”  
She took a sip of her drink. “Well, I don’t know your friends… but I think you’ll find what I said about a boy in need of a good nut cleaning applies more often than not. There was this one time…” she said, and then giggled to herself like she was remembering a really funny story. He doubted it was really that funny. “Okay, so, six guys came down here for spring break, and the first night they get off the plane, they show up in the Seven full of swagger and bravado. I hear one of them saying how the girls who come here for spring break are easy, which is, to be honest, true, but then he says that the girls who live here are even easier.”  
He thought he knew where this was going. He doubted that fresh-faced youth knew either how much he was right about Raquel or how wrong he was going to be about how big her clit was… but he let Raquel go through her story.   
“They all drank to that. Well, all except for one, who was in the bathroom at the time. At exactly that moment, I made a promise to myself, a bit of a personal challenge…” She paused for dramatic effect, and took another gulp. “Not a single one of them was going to leave the island at the end of their vacation with a virgin asshole. I was younger then… and feeling particularly confident.”  
That was definitely the type of conquest-declaration that an overconfident, cocky young seducer (or seductress) would make. He nodded, wondering how much more successful she was than he initially expected.  
“Well, the next night, I approached the guy while he was working his magic on another regular, and she seemed glad to be rid of him. I sat down next to him and she got up to go to the bathroom, and he spent the next half an hour talking my ear off about how he was going to be a rock star entrepreneur, and how he was thinking of buying property on the island… anything he thought I wanted to hear, basically. He was pretty cute when I got up close, and he didn’t know what to do when I came onto him hard… I got him back to a little sleazy hotel that I’d been to before,” she said, and one look confirmed for him what he suspected – the very same one they’d spent their first night in. “I didn’t peek-a-boo him like I did you, though. Had some bad experiences with that… so I just sat him down and told him. I still remember the look on his face,” she said, and he could imagine it. “He was disappointed… but like I said, he needed to nut, and bad. And he was more than willing to do it in my ass, instead.”  
He knew immediately that wasn’t what was about to go down, but he still hung on Raquel’s every word.  
“So I made him a deal. Either he got on all fours on the bed and took one up the keister, and I drilled his sorry boyhole and punched his prostate until he blew that nut he’d been saving for a pretty face like mine, or he went away with a sad face and an even sadder set of coconuts. All or nothing. I told him that he had until I finished changing in the bathroom to decide. If I got out, and he’d left, well, that was nothing. But if I slipped into my sexy little number that left my boyprobe out so that I could use it, I was going to, and he was going to take it all.”  
She let that sink in, and then continued.  
“Pulled my dress out of my handbag… which should give you an idea of how much material it had... and by the time I got dressed, he was still there, sitting on the bed, obediently. I walked over to him, slowly, put my hand on his chest… and told him to flip over. I may have called him a bitch, too. Either way, he listened. Like I said.”  
He nodded. He hadn’t even touched his steak.  
“And the last thing he heard before he lost his anal virginity, before it popped in and he yelped like a little puppy, and groaned, and bit his lip and punched the bed and cursed under his breath, the last thing he heard before he took his first cock and didn’t once tell me to stop? I whispered, into his ear,” she said, and then leaned forward, and whispered into his, in the present, “you foreign boys are so fucking easy.”  
She leaned back, and took a nice big swig. “And then?” he said, his heart racing.  
“And then I gave him a good rumpy-pumpy while giggling like a schoolgirl, and he got his promised nut. The first he ever had with a woman, sprayed all over the sheets while he got dirty-holed. He took the hair pulling, and the spankings – I called him a slut, a whore, I pulled his ass to the side and told him how good it looked while I fucked him… I got a little carried away. He begged me between gasps not to tell his friends, or to tell them that he fucked me, and I just told him to tighten his asshole and bark like a dog. And wouldn’t you know it? He did,” she said, smiling over her drink. She paused for effect, and then she looked dead in his eyes. “Woof. Woof, woof, went the little bitch. And it did get tighter. Every time I asked, it got tighter. I didn’t have to ask him to keep barking. He just did. I spent a few lonely nights thinking about that… that was the most up until that point I’d ever let my little sadist out and gave her the reins, the car keys and the megaphone.” She looked nostalgic, and he wondered how much of that was an affectation to… affect him.  
He imagined losing his virginity while Raquel pounded him, barking and tightening his asshole every time she told him to… he didn’t know where he’d be now if that had been the case. “You didn’t tell the others, did you?” he said, remembering when he made Mei swear to tell Raquel that he fucked her, and not the other way around... and how that backfired spectacularly.  
“What? Of course I did,” she said, faux-surprised, before grinning. He knew Raquel could be a bit… unscrupulous, but that seemed just mean. Even he didn’t want his friends to know how many times Raquel made him bark.  
“Why? Don’t you think they gave him a ton of shit over it?”  
“I doubt it. I only told them one at a time… and they had other things to worry about. Like how they were going to manage to take such a big, hard girlcock up the booty without breaking it. Their booty, that is. And it was a useful psychological tool… they wouldn’t believe it at first, but when your friend comes back to the hotel at five in the morning, jumps in the shower and doesn’t elaborate about his sexual conquest, the seeds of doubt are already there. And when you’re frantically deciding whether pitifully taking a fat cock up the butt in desperation to bust a real nut and avoid another night of blue balls or wanking, knowing that your friends not only wouldn’t have the standing to call you on it if they did find out, but that they’d made the same decision as you, that can make all the difference. I mean, yeah, a rational mind would realize that if I told them, then swearing me to secrecy over their anal debut didn’t mean anything, but when you’ve got a full load sloshing around in there, you’re anything but rational. Right?” He knew that applied to Raquel as much as it did to the guys she was talking about, but it applied even more intimately and intensely to him.  
He needed to nut, and Raquel was painting a pretty picture of how and when he finally would.  
“After the first, I wanted even more of a challenge. I started going to the Seven straight from the beach after I toweled off, without getting changed.” At first, he didn’t understand the significance… and then he remembered, the night he picked up Raquel, or, more accurately, the night she picked up him, she’d been wearing tight short-shorts. The kind that could hide a little something extra, at least while her monster was still slumbering away soundly.  
He could picture the scene, Raquel leaning over the bar, her big breasts on full display, her tight rear filling the bar stool… and the one person next to her, who, if they had the presence of mind to look, would see that the front of her bikini bottom had a big, conspicuous bulge when they started talking… one that got bigger with each drink her target downed.  
“I had five nights to bust six boy cherries,” she said, and she demonstrated by pushing her middle and index finger through her thumb and forefinger a few times before “popping” the whole display. “I did it in four.” He sighed. Of course she fucked them all. He wondered how awkward the plane ride back was.  
“Wait, all of them? Even the one who was in the bathroom at the time?”  
“Oh, yeah. He was easy. Turned out he was in the bathroom thinking about the ladies he’d seen in the beach and at the bar that day. I caught him on the fourth day in there, giving it a good go, while I was trying to convince one of his friends. He was so horned up that when I walked into the stall, he was ready to do just about anything. I had him bend over right there over the toilet. He came as soon as I put it in. That was the first time I fucked a flaccid guy… not for long, though. He liked to be choked… and, well, I wasn’t about to back down from a challenge.”  
He heard the sound of a thick load splashing down and sinking, forgotten and ashamed of, into a public toilet in a seedy bar clear in his head, as he once had the ignominious distinction of once having Raquel do that to him, as well. He hadn’t been erotically asphyxiated, at least. Not yet, anyway.  
“I spent the fifth convincing the guy who had made the original ‘declaration’ that he could afford to miss his next week of classes and pay the penalty for rescheduling his return flight so that he could stay with me for a bit longer.”  
He nodded. “Did you… give him what he wanted?”  
“I’m not evil. That boy got on that plane with drier balls than he’s ever had since. I fucked enough splooge out of him that I had to change the mattress. I actually made him miss his second return flight, too, because I fucked him for two hours that morning. That must have been one uncomfortable plane ride,” she said, and he imagined in his head some poor guy wincing and shifting in his seat, his bowels swollen and sticky, his asshole sore. Raquel took another sip, looking at her nails. “He still sends me emails begging me to send him naked pictures.”  
“Do you?”  
She smiled, her canines showing. “Yeah. But only of my cock. He must have a hundred dick pics in a folder somewhere because of me. Probably named it ‘vacation photos’ or something. He never stops asking for pictures of my ass. The closest he got was my balls.”  
He swallowed, again. He was picturing hundreds of pictures of Raquel’s cock… and, with the realization that it was not a foot away, tucked between her thighs, he had to stifle his own raging erection from creaming himself.  
“So we’ll see. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I won’t show the internet your anal O-face and the colossal loads you fling when you get buttfucked. Maybe you’ll get your satisfaction without it,” she said, and poured him a glass of wine himself. He was acutely reminded for the first time she fucked him – she poured wine for him then, too. He took it in his hand, and she clinked her glass against his. She took a sip, and then shoved her foot right in his crotch. “And maybe you’ll bark for me like a bitch in heat, you little bitch-whore.”


	17. The Show

Every night, right before he fell asleep, Raquel would unconsciously hump his ass… leaving him suddenly erect and awake. It would take a while for him to fall back to sleep, and when he did, he did so with a twitching asshole that took over his dreams.  
The dreams weren’t particularly… elaborate… just Raquel cramming it up his asshole every which-way until he woke in a cold sweat, checking his pants to make sure he hadn’t creamed himself. It also didn’t help that Raquel would fondle him in her sleep… or what he assumed was her sleep, anyway. He started to sleepwalk to the bathroom with a hard-on, only to realize when he got there that it wasn’t morning wood, and he didn’t have to pee – he needed to nut. Then he’d groggily shuffle back to the warm bed where Raquel was sleeping peacefully, and the process would begin anew.  
Raquel would rub his neglected dumper with her fingers, sometimes, as they lay there, spooning, and ask him if he wanted to go… but always with the reminder that he couldn’t cum, and so he pretended to be asleep. He got so used to pretending to be asleep and being asleep and not realizing it that the lines between dreaming and not dreaming blurred… until he found himself standing at the bedside, and Raquel wasn’t in the bed, which confused him enough into waking… and then he felt someone sucking his penis.  
He looked down.   
Raquel was blowing him on her knees, and when he looked down, he could see her big breasts, and past them, her big dick stretching her panties. At the moment, she wasn’t touching it, as she had her hands up on him, but if she reached down and started to get off on sucking him, well, he wasn’t about to stop her.  
She seemed to sense him looking down at her groggily, and so looked up at him as she went at it, smiling around his cock as she sucked on it gently, to and fro, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she worked. She wasn’t using her hands, but her lips were tight enough around it that he could feel himself building… and with how teased he’d been, that wouldn’t last long… and he was almost awake enough that he remember he wasn’t supposed to let that happen.  
“Raquel… I can’t cum.”  
She pulled off of him for a second just to retort, “you sure?” before going back to her task.  
“No, I mean, I can’t,” he said, and her reply was to take it deep into her throat with a bit of a gag, and hold it there. He wanted so badly just to let it go… but before he decided he was going to, to hell with it, she had pulled off of him entirely. She tapped his overly-full balls with the tips of two fingers.  
“Why not?” she asked, and he wondered why she was the literal devil.  
“Because I’m not supposed to?”  
“So? Am I not doing a good job?” she asked, and then she swallowed it up about halfway and sucked on it, hard. She gave him some serious sucking action for a few seconds, and then deep-throated it without a warning, looking up at him. She had never given him such an enthusiastic blowjob… and he was fighting through tearful eyes not to cum, until she finally pulled off of it.  
“You’re a monster.”  
“Is that what you say to me while I’m sucking your cock?” she said, and he saw that her hand was running up and down her slick, long penis. “For real, though. I want to swallow your cum so bad…” She licked at the tip, and looked up at him, eyebrow cocked.  
“Raquel…”  
She took him into her mouth again, and sucked up and down the shaft, closing her eyes. He held it in, and after a couple of seconds, she stopped again.  
“Fine. You do me, then.”  
She got up onto the bed, and spread her legs. He knelt before her, and she lifted her cock… and he immediately knew what she wanted. He’d gotten used to licking and sucking on Raquel’s balls, and she’d gotten accustomed to letting him do that for far longer than must have been sexually gratifying. When he couldn’t even get off on it, it was torture.  
There was only one day left before his week was over and he could cum whenever he wanted… although now, he only wanted to cum one way. He knew that was the game Raquel was playing, but he wasn’t about to give in to her demand to do a webshow. All her other demands, though… that was par for the course. He took one of Raquel’s balls into his mouth, and tapped the other with his fingers like she had. That made her shiver.  
He aimed her schlong at his face and licked the tip, and then started sucking on it… before realizing that, if he’d been wearing underpants, they’d be soaked. He was holding it in, even as he sucked her cock, and looking up at Raquel’s face, she could tell.  
“Well, well. You are one frustrated little puppy, huh?”  
He continued to suck on it, ignoring her. By the time Raquel was about to cum, he was concentrating more on not spewing a wad on the floor than he was coaxing hers out into his mouth, so Raquel grabbed his head with both hands and started to take her own satisfaction down his throat. Then he was really fighting off cumming more than anything, and when he felt Raquel’s cock twitching in his neck, and felt the sudden pulsing, and the warmth of her jizz in his stomach, he almost lost it. Almost.  
Raquel ran her fingers through his hair, and then leaned forward to do a quick check of his cock. When she saw that he hadn’t cum, but how much precum there was, she smirked.  
“You know, your week is almost up… do you have any plans in mind for that load?” she asked, in a way that suggested she absolutely did.  
“You… really want us to do a webcam show?”  
“Oh, that’s no fun! How am I supposed to mindfuck you if you just come out and say it? And yes, I told you… I want to do a show with you.”  
“Raquel… I can’t.”  
She stood up, her wet bits dangling and softening.   
“You mean you won’t. What if Mei wanted to put you in front of a camera? What would you say to that?”  
He tried to poker face as hard as he could – Mei had offered that very thing… and he hadn’t been entirely averse to it, but he couldn’t exactly say that if he didn’t want Raquel to definitely push hard for the whole webcam thing. Unfortunately, his poker face was never the best, and she read it all over him like a billboard.  
“She… has offered that, hasn’t she? And… you said yes,” she said, sounding more sad than angry.  
“No!”  
“But, you didn’t say no.”  
“No…” he admitted, climbing up onto the bed.  
“And you said no to me.”  
He was silent in response. She stomped over to where he was sitting and grabbed him by the shirt and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Then she gave him a big hug. “Oh, loverboy… I’ve been so horny that I was going to let this one go… but now… now...” she said, and looked up at him, arms wrapped around him.   
“Now I’ve… got to do the webcam show,” he said, defeated.  
“Right. And I won’t give you what you want until you do. Pick the time.”  
“You think I’ll let you fuck my ass in camera if not doing it means you won’t fuck my ass? You’re crazy,” he said, and found himself flushing red. That didn’t sound nearly as ridiculous now that he’d said it out loud, and calling Raquel crazy like that made him anticipate the retaliation.  
“Yeah? What have you been dreaming about?”  
He averted his eyes. “Yeah, well, I went a week without it.”  
“Bet your ass still hasn’t returned to normal,” she said, and he felt something sink in his stomach.  
“…what? What does that mean?”  
Raquel smirked awkwardly, like she’d just revealed something she shouldn’t. “No, it’s nothing. Never mind.”  
“What’s not normal about my ass?” he said, and he suddenly realized he needed to find a mirror. He went into Raquel’s room to find hers.  
“It’s not that bad,” she said, following him. “It might have already gone back.”  
He went to her vanity and grabbed her hand mirror, and pulled his pants down. He spread his cheek with one hand and held the mirror awkwardly with the other. It looked… different. Not that noticeably…and it wasn’t like he’d really taken a good look at it before, but it was… asymmetrical. He put the hand mirror down and pulled his pants up, and turned to see Raquel, stifling her snark.  
“My ass… did you do something?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Honey, you’re a slut. You like it up the ass more than just about anyone I know, and I know a lot of catamites. Before last week, I fucked you almost every day. You let Mei fuck you. Did I do something to your ass? Do you have amnesia?”  
“I…” he said, at a loss for words.  
“I figured a week off would help it return to normal a little. I doubt it’ll stay like that for that long. You should have seen it right after Mei was done with you. Relax. It’s not permanent. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”  
“Yeah, so why did you? What was your point? You think I wanted you to mess my ass up?”  
“Is that a trick question? You absolutely wanted every second of it. What you don’t want are any consequences.”  
“Any… fuck you! You’re the one who made me do this… all of this!” he said, stepping towards her. “I didn’t ask for you to fuck me, and I definitely didn’t want you to ruin my ass. And now you want to show other people that you fuck me? Has this all been a sick game to you?” he said, his voice louder.  
Raquel looked… scared. He couldn’t believe how manipulative she was being. Only… she seemed like she was genuinely scared. She’d grabbed her phone, and she looked like she was getting ready to hit him with it if he came any closer. He backed off.  
“It… has. Only, I thought we were both playing it. Look, I know I’m fucked up… I just didn’t think you thought of me that way. If you want out… I would want to stop you. But I won’t. If you want to go back to Laura, or hook up with Mei… no… fuck…”  
She stopped herself at the end and bit her knuckle.  
“I’m sorry. I just freaked out,” he said. There was still a voice in his head… not the same one that was always worried about the buttfucking, but it had a similar tone, that was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn’t entirely unfair – Raquel had dropped some bombshells on him before, and not all of them had been pleasant. Still, it was a little bit paranoid to think that at any moment, the walls of her apartment would rise up and the studio audience would cheer, and Raquel would sit there with her trademark grin as everything turned out to be a lie. He was pretty sure it wasn’t even Raquel’s fault that he had that nagging doubt… in fact, he was pretty sure it was his.  
“Hey, you with me?” she said, wary, and he realized he’d spaced out. When he shook his head and returned her stare, she let her hands drop to her side. “Is that what you really think, though? That I’m all headgames? That you didn’t want this? I was attracted to you when Laura first showed me a picture of you… and I know I did some fucked up things…”  
“You did. But… that’s not even why I’m angry. You’re right. I just don’t want anybody to know. I feel like a pervert. And you calling me a slut…”  
“I’M a slut, for fuck’s sake… I don’t think you’re…”  
“I know. Fuck, I know. Look, I don’t mind the games. I… like them. I want to keep playing them… I want to keep playing with you. I just don’t like feeling you’re secretly like, corrupting me, or getting one over on me. I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop, like, you tell everyone I know what we get up to.”  
“You mean… that I’m with you?”  
“Jesus, no! That you… fuck my ass! Do I really have to explain…”  
“No, I get it. I mean that, I’m not going to get angry. It’s not about how you feel about it… it’s about how other people do. But just to be clear, you’re not embarrassed about me, right?”  
“No, Raquel… I mean, sometimes, when you embarrass me, but that’s… you being you. I’m not embarrassed about you.”  
“Just the taking-it-up-the-butt thing. Would it help if I was the one getting it more often?”  
“It would… actually.”  
“And I’m sure that’s the only reason you want to stick it in my ass more often, right?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Well… if you don’t have a problem with our games still… you can’t cum right now… but I can. That doesn’t seem fair…”  
“My week’s almost up.”  
“True. Hrm… after all that… I want to spend some time with you… want to get dinner later? No games. Not like last time.”  
He remembered last time... when Raquel looked at him across the table, her eyes gleaming, as she told him about the time she made a guy bark like a dog while he lost his anal virginity. If he’d been wearing pants, they’d have tightened, but he wasn’t, so he just got a visible erection. If he had to listen to another one of those head-game stories at dinner, he doubted he’d be able to make it to the end of the day.  
First, he had his last day of work during his cum-less week, and that meant seeing Mei, in all likeliness. When he did see her, she gave him a sympathetic look, but before she walked by, he gently grabbed her wrist and asked her if she was going to be around when he got off work.  
“I guess I’ll be around when you get off,” she said, and he wasn’t sure if the innuendo was intentional or not until Mei grinned.  
“Uh… could you wait outside for me? I want to talk about something.”  
Mei put her hand on his shoulder. He could smell her, and that was making his heart race and his… well, you know.  
“Everything okay? I could take the time right now if you need…”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
She took her hand off, gripped his chin with her fingers like an old aunt and shook, and then sauntered in the direction she’d been going. He watched her round the corner and tried to clear her from his mind, but it wasn’t only his mind that needed to calm down. When he turned around, he nearly knocked someone over.  
He grabbed her hand as she started to fall on her rear and steadied her. “Oh shit—“ he started, and then quickly changed gears when he saw who it was. “Uh, sorry, Paula.”  
“It’s… fine. You caught me, right?” she said, and then her eyes fell downwards. He had pitched a tent in his work uniform that couldn’t be any more obvious. “Happy to see me?” she asked, a bit awkwardly.  
“Uh… it’s…”  
“Occupational hazard,” she said, smiling not unfriendly. “In the interest of being professional, you should try to exercise a bit more restraint, though. Not everyone wants to see that.”  
“Uh, right. Does that mean you want to, or…?” he said, before his brain caught up with his dumb.  
She looked stunned. Then, she rolled her eyes. “Keep it tucked, if you must. If you’re not sure how, I’m sure someone can offer you some tips,” she said, and with that, she walked past him as well. He mopped a few more spills, dusted a few more sex-toy storage rooms and then called it a day. Thankfully, he didn’t run into Paula again.  
When he changed out of his work uniform and left the building, he found Mei texting just outside.  
“Hey,” he said, and she looked up.  
“Hey yourself. Want to grab something to eat?”  
He was about to yes, and then he shook his head no. “Uh, sorry. Meeting Raquel for dinner.”  
“I see how it is,” she said, testily, and his mouth opened, frozen. Then, she stuck out her tongue at him. “I’m kidding. Relax.”  
“Hard for me to relax like this,” he said, and gestured to his shorts. They weren’t a tent, but they were certainly a banana hammock.  
“Mm. Still waiting for that sweet release, huh? Thought so. How much longer?”  
“Tomorrow. Possibly. Raquel’s mad, I think.”  
“About us?” she said, pointing her finger at him, then back at herself.  
“In part, I think.”  
“We can cut it off if it’s a problem,” she said, and given that the most pressing ‘problem’ at the moment was his erection, he cringed.   
“No, I think if she wanted me to avoid you, she’d tell me as much. Though it can be hard to tell sometimes. I don’t think she’s actually worried about you, but she likes to test me.”  
“Maybe she should be worried about me,” Mei said, crossing her legs over as she leaned into him.  
“Should she?” he said, and he felt the temperature rising.  
“Mmmm, well, I’m ashamed to say I… used to be quite the homewrecker.”  
He almost said “homes aren’t the only things you’re good at wrecking,” and then he did, being kind of dumb.  
Mei’s face grew dark. “Is all I am a big cock to you? Huh?”  
“Uh… sorry, I…”  
“I’m fucking with you. That was pretty clever. And it’s not like you’re ever gonna forget that,” she said, putting her fingernail under his chin.   
“So, you, uh… used to be?”  
“Yeah, when I was younger. I regret it, mostly. Although, I’ve gotta say, telling a rude bitch that called me a ‘tranny whore’ that I’d been pushing her boyfriend’s shit in for weeks was like, THE most satisfying thing. The best part was we’d had a quickie in the closet like ten minutes before that, so he was denying it with my cum drooling out of his ass.”  
He listened to that story with the kind of rapt attention normally reserved for tornados and trainwrecks. He imagined being that guy… and if Raquel had pulled that on him and Laura, he might never live it down, but he probably would never stop jerking it to the memory, either. Especially not in his… current state.  
“Still, that part of my life is behind me. I’m a one-man woman now. Although I haven’t met that one man yet…”  
“Don’t you like women, too?”  
“Well, yeah… although I do have a preference for… well, I’m sure you know. I like to compare, if you know what I mean.”  
He did.   
“You know any cute guys that might be interested? Aside from yourself, of course.”  
He knew plenty of guys that had what might uncharitably be called “yellow fever,” but… he wasn’t sure if any of them were as unparticular as he was in regards to the between-the-legs area. “I don’t have many enemies,” he said. It was a lie, but he hoped it would make Mei smile. It did.  
“You know me. I’d be gentle.”  
He did know her, and he knew that no matter how gentle you push it in, a foot-long cock doesn’t take any prisoners.  
“So… when you can cum… I bet you’ve got a big one saved up… want me to help with that? I can probably get you approved for on-set by tomorrow.”  
“I think… I should probably wait for Raquel. It’s not a sure thing, yet.”  
“Are you sure? I could wear a schoolgirl outfit for you… you know, Sailor Moon style? Ever dream of being fucked in the ass by a girl wearing a pleated skirt? We could even use it to keep all our business hidden… it would look like you were fucking me… right up until the big finish…”  
He had never considered being assfucked by a girl wearing a schoolgirl outfit, but he had a feeling he now knew someone who had definitely more than once considered assfucking a guy while dressed as a schoolgirl. The thought of Mei in a sailor skirt almost outranked his asshole’s self-preservation… and he had a feeling if she did ever get him in front of a camera, that’s what she’d be wearing.  
“No thanks… I appreciate the offer but… let me work things out with Raquel first.”  
“It’s a date, then. I’m holding you to it. Are you going to do that webshow with her?”  
“I… honestly don’t know.”  
“Well, either way, I’m rooting for you!” she said, and he was suddenly reminded, for some reason, that in Australian slang, “root” meant “fuck.”  
He watched her go, at similarly rapt attention, and sighed. Now he had to face Raquel, who had seemed earlier like she was going to let him off easy, but who knew. His cock couldn’t handle much more of it.  
\---  
Surprisingly, dinner did go smoothly, with almost no innuendo or teasing from Raquel at all. She’d dressed up fairly casually – with a short skirt, but still fairly modest – and they talked about his job, mostly, although Raquel did mention her web shows in a mostly neutral context. They mostly involved chatting with her viewers and doing what they told her to do – which mostly amounted to typical camgirl stuff – showing off the goods, touching the goods, blowing kisses at the screen, sucking off a dildo, etc.   
“Jealous?” she asked him, at one point.  
“Am I supposed to be?” he asked, and he worried that kind of flippant response would get Raquel in one of her ‘cat plays with mouse’ moods, but she just smiled.  
“You think it’s silly, don’t you.”  
“A little.”  
“You get to do a lot more with me,” she said, and that was the extent of her teasing, if it could be called that. He was used to such immense feats of torturous teasing that something as benign as that barely registered.   
After dinner was another story.  
“Raquel… how am I going to do this and not cum?”  
“Very carefully,” she said, bent over in front of him. She’d hiked up her skirt and was looking over her shoulder at him, behind a dumpster at the back of the diner. He wasn’t about to turn down a chance to fuck Raquel, but the circumstances made it… challenging.  
“if I cum, are you going to be angry?”  
“If you cum, I’m going to be full. But you won’t. I’ve housebroken you,” she said, winking.  
As he pressed his cock up to Raquel’s hole, he didn’t feel very housebroken. He wondered if this whole week-long business had been Raquel wanting to know what it felt like to be a water balloon. He pushed his hips forward, and Raquel hummed in pleasure.  
“Mmm... think you can hold out?”  
He was so far beyond his limit he wondered if he would ever see it again. He started to rock back and forth inside Raquel, and didn’t know how he was going to get through this kind of performance without giving it all up inside. Already, his cock was coated in precum, so eager to cum inside Raquel that he wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t already. Only he was pretty sure when that dam broke, he was going to absolutely-fucking-certain of it. Raquel pressing her hips back at him didn’t help matters. She was… eager, for sure. He knew he wasn’t going to get through it on fucking alone, so he leaned forward, reached under Raquel’s skirt, into her panties, and grabbed it.  
“Ahh… at the very least, your hand isn’t shy anymore…” she said, feeling him start to tug on her. In response, he pushed his hips all the way forward, pressing himself against Raquel, burying his cock all the way inside her shitpit without warning. She yipped, and then groaned in pain and pleasure, and he realized that was his out – he stroked her and beat her off inside her panties, lodged up her chute to the hilt, knowing that kind of stimulation was going to give her more of an incentive to cum and him less than more traditional in-and-out.   
Raquel didn’t complain. That is, until she started to push back against him again, lightly, and he realized she was getting near the messy finish.  
“Take it out,” she said, and it took him a moment to realize that she was referring to her jumbo sausage stuffed into her panties, and not his hotdog in her buns. The wet, squishy sound coming of her panties was coming from one particular spot where her tip met the fabric, thoroughly soaked through. But that stain would wash out, he knew. He wanted to make one that wouldn’t.  
“Why?” he asked, snidely. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to get him to pull it out of her panties without taking her hands off the wall. She whined when she realized she couldn’t.  
Schlick schlick schlick. Raquel’s short breaths were evidence that she was very near to cumming, but was holding it back.  
“I… like these…” she said, through light moans and clenched teeth.  
“Then you should leave your mark on them,” he said, and Raquel seemed as over-the-edge as he did.  
“If you make me cream in my panties you’re wearing them on your head.”  
Those were terms he could accept.  
He kept pounding Raquel’s thirsty ass until he felt it tighten up like a vice, and knew that she had just reached her apex. He could feel his girlfriend’s prostate harden and tense, and heard her sultry moan as she undoubtedly off-loaded in her panties. Before he even felt the splooge run over his hand, he took it off of her.  
At the same time, he pulled it out, suddenly, leaving Raquel bowlegged and inching back towards him.  
“Wait, I’m not… nngh…” she moaned. He grabbed both of her arms and held them up before she could touch herself. She was shuddering, and no doubt spewing, but nothing was touching her cock or prostate while she orgasmed.  
“Me neither,” he said, and Raquel turned to face him, still bent at the knees, her eyes wide with disbelief. He wished he had a camera to capture that moment forever, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to forget it any time soon.  
“You… fuck! You just ruined my orgasm!” she said, still shocked.  
“I know,” he said, reaching under her and putting his finger up inside.  
“I know you know!” she said, a smile creeping onto her face. “That was mean… I kinda deserved it though, huh? Seriously though, that was going to be so good… I still creamed my panties, you know.”  
“Yeah yeah, give ‘em here.”  
She pulled down her panties, and he closed his eyes as she pulled them over his face. Sure enough, he was kissing the portion of Raquel’s panties that she’d just thoroughly creamed.  
“There. You probably love that smell at this point anyway. I can’t believe you made me ruin those.”  
He looked at her with the strap running over his head, feeling incredibly silly. “Payback’s a bitch.”  
“Yeah, and I’m her,” she said, putting her arms around his waist. “You know I’m going to get you back for that, right?”  
“With the webshow?”  
He watched her face develop into a smile in the slowest-of-motions.   
“Mmm… so you are… receptive. Maybe.”  
“Maybe?”  
“Maybe that will be your punishment. Or maybe what I do to you during the show,” she said, and he was simultaneously looking forward to the ‘event’ both less and more. “Can’t believe I let you milk me. I can’t say it wasn’t great, though.”  
“Can I take these off now?”  
She considered it. “I was going to make you walk around like that, but then everyone would know I wasn’t wearing underwear. Put them in your pocket.”  
He took them off his head and did as he was told, and when he looked up, he saw that Raquel was thinking.  
“So… are you looking forward to tomorrow?” she asked, after coming to a decision.  
“Uh, yeah…?”  
“Hrm… and if I told you I was going to be on a plane tomorrow, what would you say?”  
He said nothing. His voice and brain had both failed him.  
“I thought so,” she said, taking his arm. They started to walk away from the restaurant, and he was still dumbfounded. “I’m going to see some of my family for a few days. I wasn’t going to go… but I figured this is the perfect time.”  
“How is this…” he started, but, of course, he knew.  
“I know, I know, I’m evil,” she said, and he looked at her pitiless expression with awe. No other woman could make him so frustrated and so… everything at the same time. “I’ll be back after the weekend. I’m sure you can wait that long.”  
“Do I… have to?”  
She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Yep. Well, what are your other options? Don’t you want to finally let out all that stress you’ve been building up with my bottle opener?” she asked, and he swallowed. Partially because yes, he did, and partially because an alternate solution immediately came to mind. Raquel seemed to read it off of his face. “Or would any bottle opener do?” she asked, teasingly.  
“Not any…” he said, and Raquel’s mouth fell open.  
“So…” she said, a little disbelieving, “Mei’s waiting on you? Mmm…”  
“You’re not mad, are you?”  
“I’m not sure. Should I be?” she asked, and he saw a trap coming a mile away. Well, figuratively.  
“I told her I would wait for you, first,” he said, hastily.  
“Well, that certainly was sweet… but...” she said, dragging out the “but” for a second before grabbing his. “…not good enough.”  
When they got home, she laid out the rules for their next ‘game’. She wasn’t going to cum until she got back – as originally planned. When she got back, they would be doing the webshow. He could get Mei to relieve the pressure he built up, but only if they did it without lube or a condom, which was basically her inviting him to go fuck himself. Which meant that by the time the day of the show rolled around, both of them would be in need of release… and he knew what that meant.  
\---  
That weekend he spent in one long fever dream. He was pretty sure he ate whipped cream right out of the can at some point. He was going to hit up the beach, but he was afraid that using his boner as a flotation device wouldn’t be looked upon with approval, even considering the normal drunken antics of the beach goers on the island.  
He basically forgot everything that happened from the time he was at the airport to the time he was at the airport again. He saw her go (sadly, although he loved to watch her leave), boarding a large commercial flight dressed in surprisingly conservative clothing, and was there when she got back, whipped out of his fugue state by the impending action he was pretty sure he was going to receive. She came back wearing what he imagined was the very least the airline required her to wear, tiny short-shorts and a glorified bikini top with see-through straps. When he saw her walking towards him, he wondered if security even bothered to search her – where would she keep anything? He picked up her luggage when they arrived and Raquel made a joke about him holding her bags, but he was too eager to get home to register any innuendo.   
When they did return to Raquel’s apartment, she told him they only had a few hours to get ready for the show, and all of the resistance he had built up to that idea had evaporated. He suspected that had been Raquel’s plan all along – too late to go against it. They showered together, she groomed herself and him, and she did his make-up… until finally, he realized what she was preparing him for and the resistance managed to surface again. By that point, they were both naked, in her room, she’d set up the lights and was in the process of getting out the streaming equipment. He stopped her, and she looked at him, perplexed.  
“Okay. But if we’re doing this… we’ve got to keep my face out of frame. And nothing too rough. And you can’t call me names. Deal?”  
Raquel smirked. She ran her fingers down the small of his back, and his prick stuck straight up from the attention.   
“Mmm… no deal. If you want me to screw it out of you, I'm not agreeing to any of that. How about that?”  
He nodded, unthinkingly.  
“I’ll fuck you however I want, in any position I want, until both you and I are spent and satisfied. I’ll show everyone your face as you ejaculate from anal, and I’ll show them your splooge… and then I’ll show them your reamed-out, cummy asshole. Deal?” she asked, pointedly, grabbing both of his cheeks in her hands and pulling them apart. He felt his hole exposed… and wanted it so bad.  
“D-deal,” he stammered out, and Raquel kissed him full on the mouth.  
“Love you too,” she said, pulling away from him. “Now get on the bed.”  
He sighed. It wasn’t like he’d tried very hard. He clambered up onto the bed, and Raquel told him to turn himself and get up on his hands and knees. In that position, he looked over his shoulder to see Raquel, fiddling with a tripod. On the tripod was one of Raquel’s webcams, and he felt a knot in his stomach.  
The camera was pointed right at his ass, although he knew that when she actually started broadcasting, there’d be a Raquel between it and him. Still, what Raquel was going to be doing wasn’t something he was excited about showing on camera either.  
That was humiliating enough… but then she walked around the bed with the webcam and tripod in hand, and he was confused at first, but then he realized it wasn’t the webcam, it was another webcam.  
“This one’s going to be capturing your face.”  
He opened his mouth to protest… but no words came out. Raquel seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but he kept quiet as she set up another tripod, this one with a webcam pointing squarely at his face.  
“Do you think they'd rather look at my ass or your face?” she asked him, and he knew that they were going to be closely examining both, likely.  
“Bitch,” he said, and she giggled, walking around him.  
“Anal queen,” she replied, slapping him on the rear. “I’m gonna fuck you silly tonight,” she said, rubbing her finger on his hole. “I’ve got a big load saved up. Sorry in advance for the stomach-ache.”  
He could already feel the phantom pressure in his stomach. He’d gotten used to that and what it meant to some degree, but he still panicked a little whenever he felt it. He liked that he was making Raquel cum, sure, but she wasn’t exactly shy about scumming deep in his guts while leaning over him and calling him an ass-slut. He knew on some level that if Raquel and him had all the semen they’d dumped in the other at once, Raquel would have a really bad stomach ache, and he’d be bent over, knock-kneed and looking pregnant, even if he excluded all of the Raquel butter he’d swallowed in the course of blowing-Raquel-shenanigans.  
She wheeled her entire computer desk over, so that it lined up aside the bed, and he or she could look over at a glance at the monitor. He saw that she’d set up the streaming service, and a big green “BEGIN STREAMING” button sat there, looking ominous.   
“Ready?” she asked him, sitting down on the bed next to him, and he looked at her. “If you want to back out, it’s not too late. We can do this later,” she said, stroking his side affectionately. “And I’ll even fuck you now, if you beg me,” she added, and he swallowed. She leaned in, and they kissed.  
“I’m fine,” he said, sounding a little anemic. She kept looking at his face, scrutinizing.  
“You sure? You’re not going to panic? If you feel like you’re going to freak out, we can do this without anybody watching us. Just you and me,” she said, putting her finger under his chin. “Not a game, or a test, by the way.”  
“I know…” he said, hesitantly. “But… I think I’ll be fine. Really.”  
She leaned in and kissed him again, then popped spritely off the bed, and leaned over the computer, and checked a few things before returning to the “BEGIN STREAMING” button. She looked back at him, he nodded… and then he heard a click that made him turn white like a ghost. It was happening.   
“We’re on.” She said it with a tone of excitement he rarely heard from Raquel. His heart sank into his stomach. There he was, alone on camera, on his hands and knees. Looking over, there were already a few people in the channel. He squinted to read what they were saying.  
Left4durr: gay  
timtime: oh this gon be good  
wakka: wheres the girl  
With that, Raquel climbed up on the bed, and waved at the camera.  
timtime: gat dayum  
regalm3v: FAKE  
qwazzie745: wat a body  
lisa6: shes so hot  
xxxxxXxxxx: she got a dick  
Raquel turned toward the camera, showing off her cock, which was partly erect. The number of channel watchers was growing by the second, and starting to pick up.  
qwazzie745: WHOA  
timtime: she hung tho  
gherker: what the fuck am I watching  
liminal: Gentlemen, I believe this is shemale porn  
regalm3v: FAKE  
mmmmmmmm: saw ‘hot Brazilian gril said she gonna fuk her boyfriend’ dont know what I was expecting  
lisa6: ohmigod GIMME dat cawk  
He saw, from the stream, and not from looking behind him, that she already had the lube in hand, and turned away from the camera to smear it all over his rear end.   
daisych4in: i like where this is goin  
timtime: oh my gawt dude RUN  
ememen: hes gonna need it  
rightbrothers: im 12 years old and what is this  
gorlockthewarlock: not gonna lie, my butthole just vanished  
Left4durr: gay  
xxxxxXxxxx: SHE GOT A DICK, OOH YAH  
tammy69: this is ridic  
BOYSBOYSBOYS: this is a snuff film yo  
gorlockthewarlock: like im a barbie doll down there now  
ralthetal: whats happenin on this stream? looks like gay porn  
rogabeta: @xxxxxXxxxx: I read that in a koolaid guy voice, smh. Im dyin  
With that done, Raquel climbed up on the bed behind him, which gave him goosebumps and brought him from a 9 to a 12 on Moh’s scale of hardness. When she slapped her cock on his cheek and onto his hole, that bumped it up to a 13.  
veganvega: shes claimin it  
toofucktodrunk: slappy-happy  
xxxxxXxxxxx: HERE IT COMES  
rogabeta: @xxxxxXxxxxx OOOH YEEAAAHHH  
Raquel climbed up and straddled his ass, and at first he wondered why she was coming from so high, but then he realized that being above him like that meant the webcam in the back could probably still see his entire backside… including what Raquel was about to shove her cock into. He was about to be penetrated by a girl with a dick, and the internet was going to watch it go In, inch by inch, and watch his face as it pushed into him. When he felt Raquel reaching under herself to position it, and felt it press against his eager hole, he almost wanted to call the whole thing off given that revelation… but as soon as Raquel dropped her hips down a bit and popped the head inside, he couldn’t care less that anybody was watching – all he wanted was for Raquel to thrust her hips forward and down and bury it to the hilt – he wanted to feel her balls against his, her breath on his neck and her cum in his belly. He couldn’t wait for her to start pounding him, webcams be damned, and as she started to sink it into his corner pocket, he started to pant. He didn’t even look over at the comments, although he could imagine what they were like. The little voice in his head started to get really loud, but he tried to ignore it.  
Raquel was feeding it up his ass, slowly, while the internet watched in a mixture of horror, intrigue, fascination, arousal, disgust, amusement, memes, and idiocy. The same way the internet watches anything else, basically. Still, he felt like Raquel wasn’t just fucking him in the ass – she was fucking him in the general concept of dignity, on camera, broadcast in the one place that never forgets anything. The one saving grace was knowing that most of the viewers were there for Raquel, not him… but as Raquel filled him up in the rear, he couldn’t stop his face from registering the relief, the excitement, or the sheer cock-solidifying pleasure of it that he felt, and he knew that, at that very moment, that wasn’t going to go unnoticed. He hadn’t cum in over a week, and now that he so desperately wanted to, and was certainly capable of doing, the last thing he wanted to show on his webshow debut was him spewing uncontrollably, ejaculating from being anally penetrated, creaming just from getting crammed in the asshole. And that wasn’t easy. He held it in as hard as he could, and it felt like it was just at the tip, and if he let go for just a microsecond it would explode out onto the sheets and he wouldn’t be able to control it. His precum dribbled down in a veritable torrent, a sticky waterfall that was already staining the white sheet below him, darkening it with the frustrated precursor to his frustrated, boiling load that threatened to erupt forth at the slightest provocation. Not only did he not want to cum from penetration, he certainly didn’t want to show the internet him being fucked while flaccid after blowing a load, either, and he doubted that Raquel would want to stop just because he was spent. He doubted he would want to stop after just barely getting fucked at all. Raquel kept feeding it in, inch by inch, her hand on his ass, rubbing and playfully slapping it as she went, and he balled his hands into fists around the sheets.   
He heard Raquel say “you can cum” in a suggestive voice and knew that if he did he’d never let it down, especially with her. She gave a little jerk in and out, rubbing her tip over his prostate, as if to reaffirm that suggestion, and he slammed his face into the mattress and bit down on the sheets to hold it in, pulling his face up with the cloth still clenched in his teeth. It was then that it occurred to him that he wasn’t the only one to hear Raquel’s suggestion – which meant that now everyone knew he was fighting to hold back. The last thing he wanted to do was confirm that with a white, salty flag in response to Raquel’s overly-enthusiastic Jolly Roger. With tears in his eyes from the effort, he turned to see what the viewers were saying.

lelelel: wheres her cock?  
tarbsafied: I cant believe im watchin this  
okcupado: @lelelel up his ass, genius"  
notafag: is that a dude? ew  
memememe: wat da fuq  
isthisthangon: @lelelel up his pooper  
victorsamorious: @lelelel in heaven  
skepchick: are we sure she got a cock?  
tooby: @lelelel in his guts  
IAMHORNY: fapfapfap  
fwapah: @lelelel its anal sex, dumbass  
notreal: @skepchick yep  
bobbob: @skepchick she whipped it out earlier in the stream  
toosoon42: @skepchick she showed it earlier before she plugged it in him. fuckin massive  
timtime: neone think he get that ass for himself sometimes?  
fapdemon: @skepchick yah, big one, she hurtin him  
joefonz: @skepchick look at his fingers, she's sticking him no doubt  
As she settled into a rhythm, he watched as the number of viewers soared, and the comments flooded in.  
ragaga: fuk that pussay gurl  
twitfogger: holy shit #gonnaneedtwohandsforthis  
i3333l: i would let her fuck me ded  
thelost1: holy shit... 0wned...  
x: SUMBODY CALL A AMBULENCE #toobig  
animefiend: is she a futa or a newhalf? Inquiring minds want to know o_o  
wiggwam22: gay  
blahblah: is she wearing a condom?  
loodu: we should vote, creampie or money-shot #makehimpregnant  
tibb: @blahblah nope is bareback  
bewtoo: @animefiend who cares? she's got a cock, deal with it, turbonerd.  
qwqwqw: @loodu if i were him i couldn't decide  
ghgg: oh lawd... FINISH HIM!  
too4real: that her boyfriend? lucky guy...  
ilikeworms: he is gunna be walking funny  
shemalesareyum: that ass is gettin REKT #needsbootycream #wutwutinthebutt  
hipp: FUCKIN OOOOOOOWWWNEEED  
sarinathemag: omfg cant handle the jelly  
tibibib: she so hot  
konrad: dayum she roughin that pussy up! #blowout  
rahrah: i bet she gonna cum hard  
notthatguy: @rahrah: not as hard as he is #crushedprostate  
descartes: i wanna see her get the D  
meihung87: that's her boyfriend. they're doing this show for fun  
hipp: @descartes: she already is  
assmonger: GOOSHGOOSHGOOSH  
ropeadope: he'll never shit right again  
theone: is this rape?  
whattheDUCK: yah, guy got trapped #madeabitch #forcedanal #buttvirgin  
manda: he's not bein raped that ain't funny  
tball: @ropeadope man that's nasty  
whattheDUCK: fuckin hot tho #notapussy #cornholed  
ppppp: can we see some ass2mouth?  
ropeadope: its true tho  
thefunky: hIPS DON'T QUIT  
aaaaaaa: first time ive seen a WIFE fuck her HUSBANDS asshole... still fappin tho  
omybyebyebye: wish she had a headset so we could hear her panting  
ragquag: i would take her a2m neday  
coletrain: what a fuggin gutter skank  
brianwoob: who, him or her?  
kim: i wuld pay her to call me a faggot and lick my screen if her dick was on it #nohomo  
meihung87: next time she needs to give me admin so i can ban the dumb assholes...   
oooooo: ITS A TRAP #ackbar  
theriddler: Q: what kind of trap, when sprung, leaves your bootyhole sore?  
o4o: she's sprung alright. ten inches of horny meat by the looks of it   
mymanmymoon: 'hey whats this - UNH, MY ASS!'  
lmfao: his guts must be sore   
tyr: nah he addicted to that cock. she own that pussy  
wackadoob: IS NOT RAPE THATS HER BF  
nothotnot: @lmfao and soggy  
hehe: id let her rape me  
toombaya: sore and soggy guts are a symptom of when ur gf is a fuckin hung tranny, fo sure #pumpanddump  
frgi: oh yeah tighten that ass sweetie  
p0000000000n: make him cum mama...  
reg4u2nite: pop that cherry  
mego1: what a fag  
heqaza: poor guy...  
toblerone3: he takin it like a champ, dont think there any cherry left to pop  
vejzzz: i think they got it the wrong way around...  
vanhearted: poor guy?! man id kill to be in his place  
unstopcable: i'd be her “fag” anyday  
jeff63: man inserts into woman, not the other way  
richie111: is her cock big?  
aaa: what a way to go...  
toomeimyou: @jeff63 he's the woman now  
razna: @jeff63 i dont think shes worried about making babies  
ppp: bigger than yours  
alex467: does that really feel good?  
thejonestownmass: she's gonna break that pussy  
imporablbe: id let her try to impregnate me  
mariotimes: @alex467 pumping a tight bitch's asshole from behind? no duh  
fon: it's not a pussy  
t10100: close enough  
alex467: no, i mean, someone putting it up your behind  
xbrone: RED RING O FIRE, BITCH!  
myuncle: this is how brazilians do it  
tgurl2: @alex467 wanna find out? ^_~  
nedframe: @alex467 depends, are you a bitch?  
Toom: @alex467 it might, it might hurt.  
kellyg: what is this world coming to? now girls fuck guys in the ass? smh  
sissay: this guys a total pervert he loves it  
vmvmvoom: i bet he cant cum any other way  
mmmmmmm: @Toom yeah, but i bet its a good hurt in this case...  
ljfkldsfjlsjf: is the guy brazilian?  
xczc222: does she have a dick?  
gooooooo1: @xczc222: not for long, he's about to squeeze it off  
rickinm: isn't this just gay porn?  
jjjjlkj: ur gay if you wouldn't let her fuck you  
rab: THAT BITCH HAS GOT A PENIS  
sdfsdfdfdf: i can't believe im watching this...  
iamsamoa: so... she's fucking a dude, isn't she? oh well *unzips dick*  
OHSNAP: @rab yah, and so does she  
beatthehaterss: on the one hand, this is disgusting. on the other, i'm about to blow my third nut, so meh  
vigigoth: just started watching, is that guy getting assraped?  
wassup23: yea he drunk  
vigigoth: srsly? fucked up man  
toopa: poor guy  
rrrrrrrrrrr: its not rape, retards  
popthestop: hes not getting raped, there a couple  
trtryam: yah but does he know the cams their?  
horacen: probably not  
tom4: he knows the camera is there, idiots  
ashleysh: how long have they been goin at it?  
rrrrrrrrrrr: like 20 mins, girls got stamina  
threep0: guy too, i dont think i could take a cock like that for twenty mins  
whatido: his ass must be on fire  
timtime: show the newbies the goods!  
xczc222: yah, i want to see that thing up close

He saw the repeated requests for Raquel to show the camera her dick again, and then he heard her voice.  
“Mind if I do?”  
His face was beet-red. But if they were looking at Raquel’s dick, they weren’t looking at his face. So he shook his head. He felt her slide out of him, and it felt good the whole way… and then, she popped free. She turned around to show it off, and again, the comments exploded.

hgfhfhfgh: lost it  
ccccccccc: whatthefuckamilookingat.jpg  
fsdfsfsdfsdf: HOLY SHIT  
lkjxcvkjl12: jesus, look at that gape  
zxcxzcxzcoo: well look at that thing, of course he's wide open and swollen  
l44l: GROSS  
nothtawwa: too much, man  
icantenv: my dick just went into hiding  
iamsofuvm: my asshole just audibly shrunk. guy has a death wish  
whydiadc: CALL 911, THIS IS A MURDER SCENE  
jerry2: snuff film  
bbm111: he died doing what he loved: getting assfucked  
thisisallican: quite the tallywacker on that there lass  
nowayishtee: i see why she's the top now...  
marlow: TRAP  
fckineffort: she's been humping his ass for twenty mins now, if you couldn't figure out she had a dick ur retarded  
theresjusttoamny: okay, this is definitely going in my “show friends to freak them out" folder  
idonwan: screencap that thing, we have pictoral evidence of the murder weapon  
docthisna: OMFG  
ithnkst: feel bad for him  
almostnover: ded  
howfckinmany: jesus, is that a horse pussy?  
diIDmake: welp, the internet's over, time to go home  
itstoMny: i cried a little  
imoutofpati: is this a stream or a found footage horror movie?  
eyonce: does this guy have internal organs or what?  
aabbadabba: no way is he enjoying that. he must owe her money  
cxcxcvv: glad im straight. guy is going to need diapers before hes 30  
whateverthe: they dont call it an ass reaming for nothing  
heliwan: making his asshole bigger, one pump at a time  
todo: how the hell do you take one that big  
meihung87: it's not that hard. just got to practice and they have to be gentle

After the peanut gallery had its fill, Raquel turned around, positioned herself behind him, and drove it back in. He bit his lip, and then moaned audibly.

toby: BLOWN THE FUCK OUT  
whatsit: REAM EM  
STANTHEMAN: wrong hole, bitch!  
vaga: hole in one!  
toomcmc: she replugged him huh  
polstop: double-dipping, bad form  
xxXxx: yeah, check his temperature  
meihung87: right in... oh my  
ratstoopable: he just took that whole thing, holy shit  
mensright: right in his corner pocket  
iamdone: THANK YOU MISS MAY I HAVE ANOTHER?  
withalldis: now she's deepdicking him, really? fucking wow  
fckinUSAH: shes so horny omg  
nameshit: look at her face... ecstasy  
forseruus: throw up the peace, you whore!  
thiswasdum: which one?  
thnku4readin: either idgaf  
dontbatherlook: this girls a natural  
tfinenemoar: ass full of dick and a heart full of regrets..  
eastaregg: how many people are watching to mbate nad how many just watchin like a train wreck?  
bcuzimdoneimsondone: her train is def wrecking his tunnel  
luvuall: choo choo, chugga chugga chugga choo choo  
wyatterp: how much ass is she gonna ruin before she's satisfied?  
sometim12: or before he's satisfied..  
wongup: is she laying his pipe?  
frabeeze: yes, yes, its anal sex.

He knew it was going to come soon. He was going to cum soon. After not cumming for so long, it was going to be massive, but there was no holding out. That’s what he’d been waiting for, after all. He wanted Raquel to push it out of him, to slam his prostate with her long, hard cock until he exploded all over the sheets. He was catching her fuck at a such a rapid pace that it felt like a blur – he knew, as he gripped tight onto the sheets and bit his lip and moaned, that he was going to cum with his ass, that he was going to have the biggest, messiest orgasm of his life with Raquel’s cock up his chute. His eyes rolled up and his body trembled and he moaned, loudly, not caring what anyone watching thought – all he cared about at that point was that nut he’d needed so desperately that he agreed to this in the first place. Raquel spanked him, a nice, wicked slap that rang out, and that was it; he was already cumming, even if his cock didn’t know it yet. He spread his legs apart a little wider to make sure that Raquel really dug into him while he came, and she did, with gusto, and a few hundred viewers saw his girlish o-face at the same time, as he licked his lips, and then opened his mouth to moan, and flung his thick, misused goo all over the sheets, in globs and strands and spurts. It was the biggest load of his life, hands-down, but to them, it looked like that was how he shot when he was getting jackhammered in the ass by a beautiful, hung t-girl. And with Raquel punching his button, it was hard to argue otherwise, particularly in the middle of a earth-shaking, body-wracking orgasm that was inadvertently inseminating the mattress. It wasn’t so much as wet spot as a lake of cream where once there had been none, enough gooey spooge to feed a family of four. If it had been Raquel’s intent to show that he couldn’t go without receptive anal, she’d nailed it – his hips bucking and jerking as she rode him out, until finally, he’d jizzed his last.

woogabogey: that is… so much. oh my god. that dude must fuckin LOVE it  
meihung87: oh my… <3  
rickytickytoovam: so much cum…  
lllllll: where was he keeping it all  
gregory21: JESUS FUCK  
qwabba: there goes your plausible deniability bro  
ooloo: HOLY SHIT  
xxmm: there goes his nut. that’s a crazy amt tho  
poiuyyt: MY TURN  
x4factor: I came  
dsfjisflhsflsf: that is SO MUCH JIZZ guy is a QUEER no doubt. can I go next?

“I’m… gonna…” she warned, and there was no way he was green enough to need her to finish that sentence. And he doubted the internet did either. 

cklccL: HERE COMES THE FLOOD  
tobl22a: FLOOD WARNING  
vvvvv: HOPE HE LIKES CREAMPIES!  
xkkxxkkx10: I CUM WHEN SHE CUMS  
wasrapapap: i came when he came  
den84: fuckin gross, srsly  
wobegob: yeh paint those walls white you slutty bitch...

There was still this part of him… it’d gotten so small now, but it was still so disproportionately loud, that screamed that it was wrong… that having a plump, pliant, pulsing penis prying open, holding open, his sphincter so that when her semen-y payload pumped through her shaft, it would end up in his bowels… that it was wrong… it was like a Trojan horse scenario… he let her bulbous, fat cock inside because it felt good and she was hot… and then she’d keep it inside while she ejaculated to inseminate him… just hold the hole he shits from open and deposit her gooey, fresh spunk inside… that it was… filthy…  
Which is when Raquel grabbed his hair, and held onto his shoulder tightly… and pushed herself deep into his shitpit and groaned… and her hips pressed against his cheeks, the base of it squeezed between them, and he felt her long, hard, lying meat twitching in his trusting, squishy bowels, his stretched open sphincter forced open ever-so-slightly more as something shot through it, and he felt her girlcum flooding his betrayed insides, felt her satisfaction explode out of her as an unspecific regionalized pressure, building more and more as there was less and less room for her impromptu humiliating enema… and as he felt her jizzing wildly in his intestines, and as he nodded at the camera, he realized it would always be a humiliating experience… which was kind of fortunate, because that meant that he’d always still get off on it. Raquel’s hips kept tapping lightly against his ass as she scummed inside of her little fucktoy’s butthole (or her fucktoy’s little butthole, but at the moment , it was actually pretty wide, plugged by her fat one), and it didn’t escape him just how not macho it was to want to awkwardly turn around and kiss the person whose massive boner is currently softening up in your ass because she just had a happy accident, but he wanted to anyway. 

announc: C-C-C-C-C-CUMBO BREAKER!  
five: BOOM  
imoutofid: FILL UP THAT GAS TANK BAYBE  
therain22: FUCKIN 0WNED!  
nomorepl: THEY SOGGY NOW  
nof: is he ded?  
ukalady2: BOOM, BUTTSHOT  
bigInUK: he's good at cleaning up spills  
jopelee132: RIGHT UP HER POOPER  
mmmmore: look at her balls twitch, she nuttin  
radyface11: GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER  
nobonobo: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA  
pikipine: splurt splurt  
tyrone094: he catching what shes flinging  
mevan: t-girl enema? i can think of worse ways to die  
regab041: hottest fucking thing ever #icame

Raquel kissed the side of his lips, unable to really get a full-on kiss from that angle, and then she whispered in his ear.  
“I love you.”  
He kissed Raquel back, feeling her twitching and jerking in his ass, a distinct ‘thump’ each time her cock patted against his hollowed-out walls. He let her orgasm die down and the last of her ejaculate in his belly, and then, as she pulled it out slowly, he looked up at the camera sheepishly, and she popped free, and exposed his gaped, cum-filled hole for all to see.

ralstead: did she fill him?  
4chav: CREAMPIE'D  
egotib: just... ravaged  
topstime: gee, i wonder what happened to taht guy's asshole  
imanooger: nasty  
wikipedan: seeded that bitch  
hoobyjoobie: that's a compliment dude, she liked your ass a lot <3  
meihung87: oh my

He collapsed onto the sticky bed, utterly spent. She asked him if he was alright, and he moaned and nodded in response. And then the click – the stream was over.  
He half-expected to have his reality white-out and shift to days later, but after it was all over, he found himself lying next to Raquel, who was reading in bed, and he was still face-down, utterly spent. She’d put everything away, toweled his back off, and was rubbing her foot up and down his leg.  
“You awake?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I enjoyed that. You?”   
“…yeah. Still freaking out a little, though.”  
“Sorry. I won’t ask you to make an appearance again. Unless you want me too…?” she trailed off. He wasn’t sure what she meant at first, but then he realized it – she was asking if he wanted to leave it open as a possible punishment.  
“If I’m up for it again… I’ll let you know,” he said, and she pushed her hair out of her face, thinking.   
“Maybe next time, you can do me,” she said, putting her book on the nightstand, and then turning over so that they were both face-down, her arm slung over his back.  
He thought about it. “Maybe.”  
\---  
The next day at work, he felt like a huge burden had been shot out of his body at full force. And like a smaller burden had been pumped up into his guts… well, in a real sense, either way, he was relieved. He didn’t feel like every time one of the women walked past him that he was going to jizz his workpants, and that was a nice feeling. However, he did run into Mei… and seeing her walking down the corridor, in a rush, her over-stuffed bikini bottom swaying as she walked in her heels, he couldn’t help but give her a good up-and-down, mouth agape.  
Mei caught him looking, and as she was about to walk past, she instead pushed him into a little alcove where the door to the boiler room was. She dropped him to his knees, and he assented in a daze. She pulled herself, half-hard, out of her shorts, and pressed the tip to his lips. “Open up,” was the first thing she said to him. He couldn’t believe it.  
He didn’t even say hello before she pushed it in between his lips and started to bang his mouth at a quick, shallow pace. She had him pressed up against the wall and she was thrusting it into the side of his mouth eagerly, and he felt like his lips were going to be sore. She moaned and groaned loudly, and he knew she was doing it on purpose to raise the tension… and it was working. He was pumping his hand in his pants, waiting for her to salinate his tonsils… and it had been barely a minute before she popped it out of his mouth abruptly. He looked up at her in disbelief.   
“I need to be on set in five minutes and I needed a fluffer,” she explained, sadistically. “Your mouth was open, so I figured why not? You did a good job, see?”  
He could see. She was fully erect and slick… and he wanted desperately for her to cum.  
“You can’t cum right now?” he asked, a bit of a whine in his voice. He’d been waiting to fuck Mei for a while, and if she came in his mouth, he definitely could have finished in his pants. Even after the release he got from last night, his libido was still trying to pay a debt. And having Mei uncharacteristically dominate him like that was having it act up in full force.  
“Sorry, honey, this load’s not for you. You’ll have to find someone else to fill your belly. Although… a mask of shame could probably set you off just as well, huh? Here… close your eyes.”  
He did, and he could hear her stroking the shaft while she moaned. He continued to stroke himself anticipating the warm stickiness, a facial courtesy of Mei, just like the one at the end of their shoot… he was going to cum with a dickgirl’s discarded, cooling cream all over his face, and he couldn’t wait for her blow her jizz right on his eyelashes… her moans hit a crescendo and her fapping reached a fever pitch, and he could feel her tensing up, and then, there it was, a warm splat on his face, and he filled his underwear with excited, if misguided, sperm.  
When he opened his eyes, Mei was leaning over him, and he realized after a moment that she had just spit on his face. Literally.  
“Wow. That worked for you, huh? Feel better? I really did need a fluffer by the way. You’re the best!”  
He wiped his face. Mei helped him to his feet, but she was unbalanced, and fell against the opposite wall of the alcove, with him over her.  
“Uh… got a minute?” he asked her, and she smirked at him.   
“Three or four, at this point. What’s up?”  
“Raquel…” he started, and she interrupted him.  
“I know, I saw it. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Were you… not?”  
He hesitated. He absolutely couldn’t deny that he’d enjoyed it. And, if Raquel asked him to do it again… he wouldn’t have said no. But that didn’t matter. Even though he knew ‘victory’ was meaningless… that didn’t mean he didn’t want to win at least once.  
“I was. Now… I’d like Raquel to enjoy herself.”  
“Trust me, she was definitely enjoying herse… oh. Oh.” Mei looked at him with a bit of awe and shock that very quickly became a difficult-to-place mixture of coyness, knowing-winkery and… something else. “What… do you have in mind for her?”  
“I want to put her mind at rest… we got into that… whole thing because of… well.. that time… you know?”  
It took Mei a second to figure out what he was talking about. “Raquel’s jealous, isn’t she? That girl… she all but signed off on you and me getting it on, and then when I actually meet you… well, it’s not her fault, per se…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I… stole her boyfriend, once. Well, ‘stole’ is a strong word… if I’d done that, I don’t think we’d still be friends. But one of her boyfriends became obsessed with me before they broke up. A real size queen. Raquel realized he only wanted her for her body… and, well, have you seen my body?”  
He had. Raquel was gorgeous, and had such a wicked sense of style… but he had the feeling that was in part because of her friendship with Mei. Or maybe they’d grown on each other. He had to admit, Mei had Raquel beat in a few departments… the most obvious being Mei’s widow-maker to Raquel’s heart-breaker. But if he had to choose… he had his type. And speaking of hearts… Raquel had his.  
“You’re just… lost in there, aren’t you?” she said, and he realized he’d been spacing out. “Do I need to hit up a bait and tackle shop, or am I fishing in a hot spring?”  
“You’re… yes.”  
She smirked at that. “So that guy was a piece of work, and Raquel was glad to be rid of him, but… you know how it is. So I guess she wanted to make sure she had you under lock and key.”  
“And that she could beat you,” he said, feeling a little heat in his cheeks. If Raquel wanted to make sure he wasn’t like her old boyfriend… that wasn’t the best test, exactly. He could still be after her for just her body… sure, she proved that he wanted her, but she conveniently did it in a way that proved he wanted her more than Mei, which strengthened his resolve.  
“Mmm… don’t be mad at her. She really does care about you.”  
“I’m not mad… well, okay, a little. But I think I should return the favor. I think I want to take you up on your offer… on slightly different terms.”  
“Am I doing a webshow, now? What am I, an amateur?” she said, sticking out her tongue playfully. She’d gotten his meaning, loud and clear. “So are you cordially inviting me to a ménage a trois?”  
“Yep.”  
“Raquel, me, and one of Raquel’s toys… can’t say that’d be a first. So I assume… you two are playing one of your games?” He nodded. “And you’re… the game master this time?” He smiled. “And Raquel’s not aware that I’m to be your tag-team partner?” He shook his head. An image flashed into his mind that… he would have a hard time dislodging even if he had any desire at all to do so. Mei seemed to have the exact same image in her mind, and the exact same evil smile on her face. “Hmm… Raquel was always better at dishing it out than… taking it.”  
“Do you think she’ll go for it? Or that she’ll see it coming?”  
“She might suspect it once her cute little freckled butt is all lubed up, but, no, I think we can surprise her if we play our cards right. And Raquel’s a good sport… she’ll take it, moratorium aside, for your sake.”  
“Why was there a… moratorium… to begin with?”  
“Well, I’m sure you know Raquel doesn’t really get it up for the ladies, as much as I could get it up for her any day.. or night. And it’s easier to be friends. And partially it’s because every time I fuck her ass she walks funny for days, and the other girls laugh at her. Big bad Raquel’s got a tight little heiney.”  
He knew that was the truth. “But you think if I’m involved, she’ll… be more receptive?”  
Mei smiled at that. “I’d be lying if I wasn’t so gung-ho about this because I’ve got a major girl-boner for Raquel, always have, and always will. But my torch-carrying aside, I would like to get with you again… and we can get a little bit of that action if, if for no other reason than getting Raquel to let her guard down. Of course, it wouldn’t be for only that reason.”   
He got the feeling that, like Laura, if Mei could plop herself in between him and Raquel, it wouldn’t be to break them up, but to be the meat to their bread. He wondered if Mei’s nonchalance about her friendship status with Raquel was as real as she made it out to be.  
“Whatcha thinkin’?” she asked, knowingly… although, for once, he actually wasn’t thinking about her fucking his ass until she asked it. “Hrm. Let me ask you something… do you want to see me fuck Raquel because you think she’s got a sore butt coming, or do you just want to see it because… well…”  
“Both,” he said, flatly, honestly. “Both.”  
Mei leaned in, and he anticipated a kiss… then he realized that she was waiting for him to kiss her, so he did. She pulled away from it and checked her nails on one hand while the other went south, tracing the outline of the aforementioned girl-boner idly. “Well, then… I believe the lovely Raquel deserves a little come-uppance, don’t you think?”


	18. Sand Trap

The days after the show passed in a daze. Raquel seemed to have calmed down to “normal” – as normal as Raquel ever got, anyway – and he was getting busier at work, because now they had him cleaning not only messes, but regular maintenance cleaning like buffing the floors and cleaning windows, which took a lot out of him. He was also constantly on-guard; at least one of the other performers aside from Mei had it out for his asshole, and he didn’t doubt for a second that they’d seen the webshow – he started getting love letters in his locker which Mei seemed to know nothing about, and he heard giggles all around him constantly, like he’d wandered into the faery realm. Maybe he’d died all those months ago and Raquel was his personal devil. That would… explain a lot, actually.  
Paula, his boss, had also made a few suggestive comments towards him, but she didn’t seem the type for a casual fling. She would nervously mention to him that they should cap the week off with a drink at some point, a suggestion which had gotten less theoretical and more insistent with time, to the point that she was now suggesting a place that they could go to sit down and unwind, but he was always so exhausted by the end of the week he just wanted to go home, and even then, it was likely Raquel would bring him out somewhere herself. Whenever he mentioned his girlfriend in that context, she dropped the subject and looked aghast and… perplexed, like she’d asked him about his dog and he’d confessed that it had been run over by a steamroller. She never came out and asked him how his girlfriend felt about his job… and he wasn’t sure he would know how to answer. The day after the webshow, she didn’t show up to work, and when she did the following day, she was… very polite. He wondered if it was just a coincidence… but even he, dense as he was, didn’t quite buy it.   
Mei herself was a bit too busy that week to chat, mostly because her mouth was full, or she was filling somebody else’s mouth, for most of it. Whenever he found himself on one her shoots… well, watching one, not on on one, he was curious why they even bothered with the scenes where her monster went unused. He could get it, more or less, but any time she wasn’t stretching a hole seemed like a missed opportunity. Admittedly, if he had to film an hour long sex scene with Mei, A) he’d definitely want her to go down on him, and B) there was no way he could handle being on the receiving end for that long. And the shoots went way longer than that. By take seven of ‘Mei pounds him on a sofa’, he’d be a blubbering mess.  
He couldn’t get what he’d suggested to Mei out of his head. Every time he started to imagine Mei going to town on Raquel, he stopped – partially out of guilt, partially out of jealousy, and partially because he wanted to save that image for when it was actually before his eyes, and not be spoiled too soon. When he got home to Raquel, it would occasionally flash in his mind’s eye, and he would quickly wave it away; Raquel had instincts like a fox, and he didn’t want to give it away.  
“Where do you want to eat tonight?” she asked him, presupposing, as she normally did, that they were going out to eat. Not all the restaurants on the island were expensive, but not all of the restaurants on the island served what he would call “food”, either. Given, there was some overlap between “inexpensive” and “edible”, but he could only eat so many rice bowls before he became one with the universe and attained Nirvana. Raquel covered the bill sometimes, and he covered it other times, but his workaday job didn’t exactly pay the big bucks. He was getting by, but he didn’t want to have his girlfriend keep taking him out to dinner. He was… old-fashioned that way.  
“I could… make something.”  
Raquel rolled her eyes. “You cook like you fuck,” she said, turning around to wiggle her hips at his crotch.  
“How’s that?”  
She whirled around him, and gave him a quick one-two thrust of her hips from behind. “You prefer to be on the receiving end,” she said, and then left him to grab her bag by the door. She looked through it, and pulled out a wad of cash. “Relax, I’m buying today.”  
“Where’d you get that?” he asked, and she thumbed through it, got about halfway through, and then flicked half at his chest, which he stumbled to catch before it separated and left a pile of bills on the floor.   
“ATM. Where else?” she said, demurely. He raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I’m selling my ass to older men. Want to join me?”  
He sighed. “Raquel…”  
“I appreciate that you didn’t ask me if I was joking. This is your cut of the tip jar. Or did you forget what we did already?” The way she smiled made it impossible for him to forget.  
Sometimes he wrapped his legs around Raquel while they fucked face to face, and he came on her stomach. Sometimes she put him on his knees, grabbed his hips, and plowed him from behind doggystyle, and he came on the sheets. Other times she took him from behind standing, and he came on his breakfast. And sometimes, she had him sit in her lap and bounce on it, and then whether he came on the floor or her depended on which way he sat.   
Sometimes, she fucked him with her eyes, and he came in his pants.  
However she did it though, he often got curious why, exactly, having her force that particular part of her anatomy up his ass the wrong way did get him off the way that it did. He knew about the prostate, of course, but he also knew that she could more easily, and did, easily, press it with her finger – it was the act of filling up his anal cavity with her thick, throbbing, girl-meat that really revved his engines, he had to admit. Having her balls-deep, said balls twitching against his, her pressed up against his back, whispering in his ear in Portuguese what a little slut he was, or calling him a cum-dumpster, and then feeling her cum, deep inside, not moving an inch, just twitching, throbbing, jizzing in his stomach while she bit his ear… he was absolutely certain that was the best time he’d ever had in the bedroom with anyone. She’d sheathed it in him more times than he’d put it in any woman, Laura included. And now she’d done it in front of total strangers on the internet… and, as he mopped the floor, he had to admit that it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he expected to. But there was only so much a man could take. Maybe she’d turned him out and made him an anal-craving boyslut. Maybe. Maybe he would be her little guttersnipe if it meant he had to wear a collar that said “R’s Cum Dump” all the time. Maybe. But he still had his pride! And that meant getting one over on Raquel. And that meant having a threesome with Mei.  
It was the only way.  
“Let’s get Chinese,” he said, and Raquel skipped a beat.   
“S-sure. Where did you have in mind?”  
“You’ll see when we get there,” he said, feeling super clever, “but I’m sure you’ll like it. You’re gonna be stuffed.”  
Raquel did raise an eyebrow at that, as he ushered her out the door. They did go for Chinese that night, and Raquel did get stuffed… but of course, that hadn’t been what he was talking about.  
Mei sent him her recording of the webshow, which he watched with a certain grim fascination, admittedly, dick in hand. Seeing from an outsider’s view what it looked like when Raquel inserted herself was as much an eye-opening experience as it was a brown-eye opening experience. His mouth hung agape well before he saw the gape – just seeing the sheer length of it as it went inside of him was startling; he wouldn’t have had nearly the same reaction if a girl with a normal-sized penis was sticking it up his ass. He knew, intellectually and physically that Raquel’s dong was bigger than the average, even if you considered that the average woman’s penis was very small, but seeing it disappear into his ass was another thing entirely. He shuddered when he thought about what it must have looked like when Mei did it… and then a few minutes of searching later, he was watching one of her videos, and was probably having the same reaction his ‘audience’ had: that guy is fucked.  
Between the red-face, the toe-curling, the teeth-gritting, and the groaning, it was obvious that this guy was, regardless of his prevalence towards being rear-ended, taking more than he could comfortably take. Mei was gently caressing his face, but it didn’t really matter how gentle she was being above the waist when below she was pushing her hips forward and burying her monster in that poor guy’s unfortunate butthole. By the time she bottomed out – and bottom out she did – his face was bright red, and his knuckles were titanium oxide white. Mei stroked his hips reassuringly for a minute, and then started to rock back and forth – a small motion, but given the size of her ramrod, she was likely reaming him out with four or five inches of shrink-wrapped Asian girl-dick in a way he or his ass wouldn’t soon forget. Mei looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at the camera, then spanked the guy’s ass and bit her lip, her motion picking up ever-so-slightly, making the guy groan in obvious pleasure-derived-from-intensity.  
The camera guy slipped into a position between Mei’s legs, showing a closeup of the action, and the man with a dick in his hand, who a few minutes prior had been watching his own ass receiving a heaping helping of Raquel’s cock, nearly fainted. His eyes went wide at the sight: Mei was stuck-in in a big way, the guy’s ring stretched wide and thin around her, similar to the condom. Her balls, clearly full, collided with his whenever she thrust in, and his unused cock was oozing precum by the gallon, pooling onto the sheets. Between that sight, and Mei’s next line, “you like when I fuck your ass?”, he exploded all over Raquel’s laptop, sending a white jet of surprise nut across the screen which was still showing a close-up shot of Mei fucking a guy, period, full-stop. Then, he felt a little twinge of remorse, and closed the tab… after bookmarking it. Three wet wipes later, he heard Raquel open the front door, and slammed her laptop shut, hopped up off her chair and started busily looking through drawers for nothing in particular.   
"What kind of porn were you watching?" she asked as she entered the room, and he swore under his breath.  
"I wasn't watching anything. I'm just trying to find... do you know where I put the... uh..."  
"I don't keep track of where you put things, only where I put things," she said, and sat down at her chair, pulling her laptop open. "And you were definitely watching something. Before I look through the history, anything you want to confess?"  
He walked over to the chair, suddenly emboldened, and put his hands on Raquel's shoulders. She purred as he rubbed her. "Promise you won't be mad?"  
She tilted her head back to look up at him, and bit her lip. "No."  
He sighed. "Our mutual friend."  
Raquel shrugged. "Oh. Is that all? What'd you think?" she asked, looking up at him piercingly.  
"Mostly... I thought... 'ouch'."  
She smirked, blushing slightly. "Yeah. Ouch."  
Raquel didn't end up checking his history; instead, his punishment was that she insisted on slipping comfortably inside of him before he'd had a chance to recover. He'd been soft while Raquel fucked him before, so it didn't bother him, much... but between her fucking him and the thought of Raquel experiencing first-hand the Ouchmaker, he got into it pretty quickly.  
He didn't bring up what "Mei" had "suggested" then, because he still wanted to confer with Mei about the details. He got his chance the next day, finally. He caught Mei walking off the set with her partner-in-crime; he recognized her immediately, the chubby british girl who had a crush on Raquel, and her name popped into his head two seconds after it would have been useful.   
"It's Erin, in case you forgot," she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.   
"Hi... Erin. Uh, do you mind if I borrow Mei?" He didn't want anyone hearing of their machinations... especially not someone who apparently knew Raquel and wanted her.  
"Sure. I'm done with her," she said, smirking. He wondered who had just finished with who - Erin was pretty red in the face, but he didn't notice her shifting uncomfortably as she stood. "How's... Raquel?" she asked, failing to make eye contact.  
"She's... good. How are you?"  
She sighed. Mei slapped her ass, which was currently clad in naught by a thong. "She's fucked good, is what she is. Run along, girl," she said, ushering Erin away, sensing that he wanted to have a private conversation. Erin gave him a sideways glance as she walked away, and he finally did notice that her gait was a little... compromised. When she was out of earshot, Mei whispered to him. "She's got such a fat ass. I love it."  
"More than Raquel's?" he whispered back, and she licked her lips.  
"Raquel doesn't have a fat ass. Her's is lovely and firm. Speaking of... are we doing this or what, Mr. Toy?"  
"I haven't... brought it up yet. Are you sure we should?"  
She pressed her chest against his, and he felt his pants stretching to accomodate. "Having second thoughts? Do you want that firm tush all to yourself?"  
"No, it's not that... just thinking about all the other times I tried to... escalate."  
"You think Raquel's going to turn it around on you and fuck you into mush?" she asked, and he nodded. She gave him a kiss on the neck and rested her hand between his legs and gave him a little squeeze.   
He tried to open his mouth to say anything, but nothing came out, and then she put her finger to his lips.  
"Yeah. Probably."  
\---  
That settled it. He left work that day and called Raquel, to find that she'd gone to the gym, and offered to meet her there.  
He found her on the elliptical and was not at all surprised to see guys contorting themselves into pretzels trying to sneak glances at her yoga-pants’ed ass, either directly or through a mirror, nor was he surprised to see guys on the machines behind her blatantly watching her go. Raquel was many things, but a girl who didn’t have a fine, prominent rear she was not. When he approached the machine from the side, she slowed down, and didn’t even acknowledge him before leaning over and pecking a kiss on his lips, which he was pretty sure provoked waves of negative energy in his direction immediately. She took off her earbuds, and he saw that her breasts were heaving and slick with sweat… and he forgot why he was looking for her in the first place.  
“Hey babe,” she said, stepping off the machine while toweling off her neck, “I was just going to hit the shower. Want to join me?” she said, in a flirty way, and smiled prettily at him. He knew full well that she was making a sincere offer in such a way that it sounded like a joke to everyone who were most definitely listening in.  
“As much as I like those yoga pants on you, I’ll pass,” he said, and he saw her smirk before she turned away. He also knew that smirk meant ‘you and I both know whose ass would be getting fucked in the shower’. It was a smirk he was well familiar with.  
“If you say so. So, how was your day?” she asked, and signaled him to walk with her.  
“Pretty good. Mei saw the, um…”  
“Yeah, I invited her. Did she like it?”  
“Uh, definitely. She was thinking we could do another one… with her involved.”  
She looked a little shocked. “Oh, wow,” she said, and then leaned closer to him and whispered. “Do you really think you could take the both of us? Might be biting off a bit more than you can chew there, loverboy,” she said, reaching her hand under his shirt and caressing his stomach. To anyone not in the know, it must have looked like she was seducing him with the idea of some fondling, and not that she was suggesting he wouldn’t have enough room for all that girl spunk in his gut, which is what was actually giving him a difficult-to-hide erection. The notion of taking both Raquel and Mei in one night did sound… difficult. He wasn’t sure he’d live to see the sunrise.   
"I can handle it," he said, not wanting to give anything away, "will you be alright?"  
"If I'm there, I can make sure Mei keeps in line," she said, tapping his stomach with her finger once more. "So I'd be down for it. Whenever."  
"Whenever?" he asked, a bit surprised.  
"Why, do you want me to call her right now?" she replied, and he non-chalantly placed a hand over his crotch. Raquel gestured for him to follow her, and began to walk towards the locker room, towel over her shoulder.  
"I'm... not ready," he admitted. The trap had been baited, but it hadn't properly been set.  
"Fine. I was thinking we could go to the beach today, anyway.”  
"Uh, sure. You have a swimsuit?"  
"Just wait and see," she said, disappearing into the locker room.  
He waited, and then he saw. Her swimwear wasn't particularly risque, but it did make certain of her features... rather obvious. They left the gym and headed for the beach, and the head turning that he saw in Raquel's direction had a particular pattern - first, to look at her breasts, and then...  
They bought a beach umbrella and a beach towel before they reached the boardwalk, and set up camp near a rocky break in the beach; the sun was low enough in the sky that you could nearly look at it, reflected in the blue ocean below. When he first came to the island, he hadn't taken the time to appreciate it; he was too busy taking in the sights of the beautiful women. And while there were still plenty of them to go around, he mostly watched Raquel, either because she was showing off for him, or because they were in the middle of a conversation.  
"So Erin still has it up for me, huh."  
"Yeah, that's the sense I got. Did you two..."  
"Hrm... are you curious? Do you want a list?" she said, teasing him.  
"I'm not jealous or anything. And, hey, you're the one that didn't seem to like me spending so much time with Mei."  
"I've... mostly gotten over that. I have my statistics to keep me happy."  
"Statistics?"  
"Yeah. Like... I’ve thrown more in you than anybody else… and you’ve never been on the receiving end of a creampie that I wasn’t pumping in you.”  
There were probably more… safe-for-the-beach ways she could have phrased that, but he knew that she said it that way for his benefit. Since Mei was the only other penis-haver that had fucked him, that was pretty obvious; Mei used condoms.  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Just... milestones, I guess. Little flags in the sand," she said, poking her finger into the sand to illustrate. It conjured up images that were simultaneously irrelevant and deeply relevant to the conversation at hand.   
“I never thought you’d be the jealous type.”  
“I’m sure you have. Maybe… something along the lines of… ‘and then Raquel catches me with another girl, and she’s really mad, so she wraps her arms around me, whispers into my ear, and shoves the whole thing inside me’?”  
He swallowed. It hadn’t gone exactly like that, but… close enough. “…maybe.”  
“Aren’t you jealous?” she asked, but she didn’t look at him, and he noticed she was avoiding eye contact. If he had been jealous, it’d have been a problem much earlier. He had actually assumed that they weren’t exclusive at all at first; Raquel never seemed to pause to consider whether he wanted her to go off with some other guy. Part of that was because, at first, he didn’t want to give her what she was getting from those other guys. Then it was more that… well, he had a habit of thinking of Raquel as a force of nature, rather than his girlfriend. Who was he to tell the wind not to blow, or the sun not to rise, or the rivers not to flood, or the mountains not to… be mountains. Raquel had several features he could compare to mountains, and the one between her legs could just as easily be described as a “man-killer” as K-2. She finally looked up at him expectantly, and he still couldn’t read her face.  
“It’s not that I don’t care… or worry that, like, you’ll get bored of me,” he said, and she looked a little hurt… and a little relieved. “It’s just that… I don’t feel like I could ask you to… you know.”  
“Be a one-man woman?” she said, smirking. “Or keep my dick in my pants. Which is it?”  
He felt slightly clever, because he immediately responded, “Oh, I definitely wouldn’t want you to keep your dick in your pants,” and she bit her lip.  
“Yeah? Where exactly do you want me to keep it?” she asked, and, just like that, she took his hand, and started to glide it down her stomach, into her bikini bottom. “But… before we go there…” she said, and he could tell she was a little conflicted about not cutting the conversation short, “do you want me to be yours, and only yours?”  
He thought about it. It was hard to think when his fingers were a few centimeters away from what he guessed was Raquel’s throbbing girl-boner, but think he did. After a pause that Raquel seemed to handle remarkably well, he decided… he couldn’t decide. So he threw it back to her. “Would you be?”  
She smiled, and he wasn’t sure why. It looked different from her usual sadistic smiles… and he realized, with a little bit of a shock, that it was probably just what Raquel looked like when she smiled happily without trying to convey something else – a genuine smile. Not that he hadn’t seen her genuinely smile before; he’d seen her laugh, or beam, but this was something different – a subtle smile that didn’t curl into a knowing smirk. She leaned against his shoulder. “I… would.” She leaned up and kissed him… and pretty conspicuously brought his hand to her. “I might fuck you dead, though,” she whispered into his ear.  
“Yeah… I don’t know if I could keep up with you,” he said, and Raquel’s trademark grin returned.  
"You'd have to," she said, huskily, moaning slightly at his touch. "I'd make you. And you'd love it." He swallowed. He was gently stroking her, and she was staring him full in the face, clearly enjoying this imagined scenario. "Well? What'll it be? It's yours... and yours alone... if this is mine, and mine alone," she said, reaching into his trunks, and rubbing a finger over his hole.  
"It's a tempting offer," he said, diplomatically, "but I think I'm fine the way things are." He watched Raquel's face for a sign of disappointment, or hurt, but she seemed more into the motion of his hand than into the nature of the conversation by that point.  
“Then you’re okay with my… meandering? And Laura’s okay with yours, so long as someone keeps your ass in line… and something in your ass,” she said, putting her finger in his mouth. “And I don’t mind… as long as you remember who you belong to,” she said, and started to rather unromantically force her finger down his throat, which had the dual side-effect of make him have to stifle a gag, and to form a spontaneous tent in his pants that any casual observer could see. Then again, any casual observer of the underside of their umbrella could see the unrepentant jacking he was giving Raquel in her bikini bottom, so discreteness wasn’t exactly an option. He had a feeling that Raquel wasn’t going to settle for a little bikini pocket-pool, and was actively testing out his gag reflex in preparation of something a bit more… difficult to conceal.  
And, sure enough, Raquel reclined back and spread her legs, making the fact that he was stroking her penis that much more obvious, his hand not the only obvious bulge in her bikini bottom.   
He slid down onto his side and covertly slipped her out and into his mouth; she hummed, and pushed her fingers through his hair.   
"Honestly, though, it's mostly in the past. There's a few guys I still occasionally hook up with... you probably think I get around more than I really do."  
He rolled his eyes, and Raquel kicked the umbrella, and held his head in place as he tried to pull off of her. It fell over, but still concealed them, and his heart was racing. Raquel seemed satisfied.  
"Although... there's a few guys on this beach that I recognize..." she said, peering under the umbrella to survey who was still around. Finally, she spotted someone in their mutual vantage.   
“See that guy?”  
He tried to follow where she was looking while keeping her cock in his mouth, and saw a guy who was, undoubtedly, some kind of male model, whose name was undoubtedly “Pablo” or “Emmanuel” or “Estevan”, surrounded by a gaggle of adoring women. He nodded to confirm that he’d seen him… although bobbing his head up and down was pretty much what he was already doing, so he vocalized an “aha?”  
“That guy’s a bit of a glutton. He wanted to swallow my cum anyway he could get it. He paid my rent while I was on vacation once, on the condition that I bring him a ‘souvenir’ back… and he gave me an empty two-liter soda bottle to keep it in.”   
He could picture it. His eyes went wide. Did he really...?  
“Relax, even I couldn’t fill it all the way. Only filled about a quarter of it… and, yeah, he chugged the whole thing while I watched. I’ve probably filled more donuts for that guy than a pastry chef. Ooh, that guy over there... you can't see him, he's behind you," she said, as he tried to look around. "That guy is in super denial. Probably where I get my ‘game’ fever from. He’s always making up these heads-I-win tails-you-lose deals with me, and if he loses, I fuck him… and then he loses on purpose. But he won’t admit he likes it.”  
He kept going, and so did Raquel.   
“That guy way down there, in the red trunks... won’t touch it, but he loves facials. That guy surfing? He deepthroats when I cum. That lifeguard... well, I've never personally fucked him, but I know someone who has. Bit of a size queen.”   
He knew she was talking about Mei.   
"Kind of like you," she said, and he could tell she was close to cumming. With her foot on the shaft of the umbrella, he worried she planned to kick it off of them entirely as she came... but before that happened she put her finger under his chin. "Hey," she said, and pulled it sideways so that it bulged out his cheek, then popped out of his mouth. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. "Are you... in the mood?"  
He'd learn the hard way, more than once, that his saliva was not sufficient lubricant for what Raquel clearly wanted to do... but, unfortunately, he wanted to do it too. He nodded, and Raquel shifted herself down so that she was laying kind of next to him, and reached into his trunks. He sighed as she ran her fingers down his shaft.  
She reached around him to pull his trunks down, and he stopped her. "Are you crazy? We're in public!"  
"And you were just going down on me. It's too dark to see now, and besides, we're not the only ones," she said, and he knew that she was right. Drunk fucking on the beach was a pretty common passtime, and between the umbrella and the rocks, they were pretty hard to spot.   
He helped her pull down his trunks, and she cimbed on top of him. She laid her body flat against his, chest against chest, and he felt her breasts through her bikini top, and she kissed his lips... then pulled away, lifting herself up to bring her erect penis into position, and he tried not to think about what she was doing between them lest his hole tighten up in anxiety. They were concealled by the umbrella as he felt her enter him, the insufficient lubrication bringing a friction to the proceedings that wasn't quite welcome, but he could bear it. She placed her hands astride his head into the sand and used her hips to buck and thrust and drive it further in, a rough fuck that he knew would last for a while after it was done, and then collapsed onto his chest again, burying it deeper and deeper with their bodies flush against each other.  
He was really worried that they were going to get caught, but the warm sea air was contagious, and he wanted to finish so badly. The pressure in his rectum and on his prostate was intense, and the rough fucking courtesy of Raquel was doing more to make him want it than otherwise. Raquel was so close, kissing him, entwining her fingers with his... he could tell that she was nearing the edge, as well. She broke her kiss, and, sitting still inside of him, her breasts near his face, she looked down at him.   
"I want to cum like this, but if you want to eat sand like a bitch, we can do that too," she said, and he knew that she was in a pretty extreme state if she was giving him his options that nakedly. He could tell that she was absolutely ready to pump it in him; she was thick and hard and pulsing, and he wondered if he told her to cum if the next twitch would be leave him full and wet inside. He kind of wanted to tell her to just go, to thrust a few more times inside of him and empty her balls in his guts, pull out, and wipe her wet, sandy cock in his hair... but he couldn't get the image of getting fucked face-down out of his head, so with a slightly embarassed flush, he motioned to flip over. Raquel pulled out and pushed him the rest of the way, and his belly was flat on the sand. He could feel his hole was sore and puffy and open, and his rectum felt like... well, like a girl with a cock had just stabbed into it roughly in and out at random directions a few hundred times.  
She pushed his face into the sand - eat sand like a bitch was right. He could even feel the sand irritating his hole as she punched it in; if he didn't want to nut so bad, he'd have been in agony.  
She pushed him face-deep into the sand, and he couldn't even breathe... he was surrounded by darkness and couldn't see or hear anything. After a moment of tranquility, he felt it - she exploded into him, her pulsing cock as deep as she could get it. Then, she pulled it out to almost the tip, and then sliced it all the way in again, and shot even more inside. The only sensation he was feeling was her fucking and pumping her cum into him, and, despite the rough feeling of the sand, he filled it with his own.  
She pulled out, and rolled off of him - satisfied.  
"Clean me off," she said, laying on her side, holding her softening cock in her hand.  
"Raquel..."  
She just waited, her finger tracing out a shape on his chest. He sighed, and again slid down on the towel.  
As he took her salty, bitter, sandy cock into his mouth... he knew for sure, it was her turn to eat sand like a bitch.


	19. Hat Trick

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you? Ever hear of Deepthroat?"

He looked up at her - they were on the beach, and she was down his throat, and they were... somewhat hidden from public view by a beach umbrella. He rolled his eyes. 

"I mean the movie. I know you're familiar with the fellatio style. You've deepthroated me more than anybody else, at this point. Breathe through your nose."

That was easier to say than do. It was far enough down his throat that it was obstructing his airway either way.

"I just mean... so like... I think that's you. I think you could cum just from going down on me," she said, and he wondered how cum-drunk Raquel actually was. Still, as his cock rubbed on the inside of his trunks, she wasn't... wrong, per se.

And, eventually, as his head bobbed up and down in her lap, it came to be - and as soon as he was about to cum, she held him down and twitched in this throat - then she held him all the way down as she blew into his stomach, and he started twitching from the lack of air, even as he felt her warmth in his belly.

His chin was in sand. He gagged around Raquel’s cock as he felt her filling his stomach with warmth with each pulse.

She pulled on his bangs to pull his lips slowly off of her cock, at which point he noticed that she’d accidentally knocked over their umbrella. He knew at least one person could see what he had in his mouth; but, then again, he was pretty sure more than one person had figured out exactly what he was doing between Raquel’s legs, so it was a little too late to worry about image.

“Holy shit, dude,” he heard someone say, and as her slightly deflated girlsnake slipped out of his mouth, looking content, he turned to see who it was, because they sounded close. A younger guy was peeking his head out from around the umbrella that had partially obscured the view for the majority of the beach-goers, staring in awe.

“Hey there,” Raquel said, demurely. She took her time putting herself back into her bikini bottom, in no rush to hide it. “How long were you watching us?”

“Long… enough,” he said, uncertain. He seemed to have a bit of a swagger, like he thought he had something on the two of them, but when his eyes flicked down to the unsubtle bulge in Raquel’s bikini, his blush gave him away.

Raquel leaned into her lover’s ear and whispered. He almost didn’t hear what she said over the sound of his own boner threatening to assume control. But, after replaying it in his head, it was pretty clear what she’d asked him.

“Can I fuck him?”

He looked at her, a little bit expasperated… when he got an idea. “Will you do a show with Mei?” he whispered back to her.

Her eyes went wide, and then she grinned. “Ouch. Well, it’s your funeral,” she whispered, hoarsely, into his ear, before biting it. Then she turned to face the guy who was still standing there, awkwardly, obviously aroused. “So? Did you like what you saw?”

He clicked his teeth. “Whatever.”

She licked her fang. “Well… guess it’s my turn,” she said, standing up. She twisted their umbrella and re-planted it, leaving them exposed to the ocean and the peeping Tom, but hidden to the rest of the beachgoers. Then, much to her boy-toy’s surprise, she dropped to her knees, grabbed his ankles, and buried her nose in his fly. It didn’t take much maneuvering to pull him out with her mouth, and she started to suck him off eagerly. It took all that he had not to fill her mouth immediately, out of shock. Meanwhile, the guy watching them let his jaw go slack, with Raquel’s bubble butt in his face as he watched her swallow her boyfriend’s cock.

“Holy shit… she even has balls…” he said, as from that position, he could see just about everything. Raquel was lapping up the cock in her mouth like an obedient little puppy, wiggling her butt in a display that he knew, ultimately, was going to be this guy’s downfall. Raquel popped it out of her mouth and starting to use her hand while she kissed down his abdomen… then she stuck him into her bikini top, and grasped her breasts with both hands, running them up and down his cock. She looked up at him with a smile, and then she squeaked. The guy had walked up behind her and timidly poked her package.

“Hey, now, wait your turn,” she said, and he knew that ‘his turn’ was bound to involve a lot of Raquel touching.

It didn't take long before he ejaculated between her tits, and he shuddered as he felt her lips wrap around the tip, swallowing the rest. 

"Okay, my turn," the newbie said, and Raquel rolled over so that she was next to her boyfriend and facing him, her legs spread. 

"Yeah, get in there," she said, rubbing the front of her bikini bottom, which was slowly returning to fullness. 

"Oh, I thought..." he started, and Raquel clicked her teeth. 

"You thought wrong. That belongs to this guy right here," she said, running her hand along his abdomen - at the moment, the only thing he owned of hers was the load she'd just shot into his stomach, but he tried to look sauve AF anyway.

"Yeah, that's my sweet ass," he said, to himself, knowing that if he said it out loud there was a very real chance it was him who was going to be on the receiving end of a public butt-fucking instead of their peeping Tom.

"I'm not gonna suck your cock," he said, his eyes flicking between her bulge and her face, which watched him Raquel's usual mix of smugness and fire.

"Well then, why don't we get right to it?" she asked, and Tom of Peeping didn't move. Raquel, got to her feet, walked around behind him, and planted a firm, sandy foot into the small of his back, and pushed him to his knees. "Bring the umbrella over here," she said to the guy she wasn't about to plow, and then pulled down his trunks, while he tried desperately to keep his mouth shut so no one would hear.

He moved the umbrella over to where the two of them were, and positioned it strategically to hide them from view, and while he was doing that, he heard Tom del Peeping groan - a cock lubricated with saliva and sand will do that to you.

“Oh wow, you’re tight,” she said, but all the guy could say was inhuman growls.

“Holy fuck… Jesus…” he managed to stammer out while Raquel plugged him.

“Raquel. Nice to meet you,” she said, although she made it sound more like "meat", somehow. “Mmm, you’re gonna squeeze it off if you keep it up. Or at least… squeeze it out.”

“Jesus… you fucking slutty bitch…”

“I’m the slutty bitch? Hey, honey, can you do me a favor and drop that umbrella?” she said, but he hesitated to actually drop it, seeing a bit of himself in the guy... mainly because Raquel had a bit of herself in him.

“What?! No!”

“Yeah, yeah…you didn’t even pull away, though. Guess I’m not the only slutty bitch here.”

Raquel reached around him and grabbed hold of the base of his cock.

“How many strokes will it take, I wonder? One… two…” she started, and he'd already started cumming before she got out another word, “...three!”

“He came!” he said, a bit surprised at how quick it had happened.

The guy who popped off fell flat on his face in the sand, exhausted.

"One… two…….. three!" said Raquel, slapping his ass as she did, then holding it in deep. He watched the action, feeling himself stirring again, watching Raquel balls-deep in another guy, filling him with her nut butter.

Just as suddenly as she finished off the both of them, she pulled out, pulled up her bikini, and grabbed her boy toy's arm, tugging him away. That meant the umbrella obscuring the recently turned out guy left too, and even his post-orgasmic haze, he managed to pull up his trunks and hide himself from view.

"Hey, you're just gonna leave him there?"

"Why not?"

"That's pretty mean."

"Well, you know what they say about trusting a girl with a big butt and a smile."

On their way back to Raquel's place, he put his hand on Raquel's lower back while they walked, and he wasn't too surprised when she put hers in the same place on his body. When his heartrate finally slowed down enough for him to think, he opened his mouth, and Raquel slipped her finger inside.

"You'll catch flies," she said, and then pulled her finger out, leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth.

When she pulled away, he smirked. "That was... well, I'd say crazy, but this is the new normal. Have you ever been caught pulling stuff like that? By like, the police?"

She thought about it. "I got 'caught' once. Well, we got caught, anyway. I was with an old friend of mine and we stopped off the side of the road, and he bent over the hood of his car and... well, the cop told me to step away from him with my hands up, so I did. Then he told me to take another step away. Turns out, he wanted me to pull out of him, but he hadn't been very clear about that."

He could picture that in his mind's eye. Raquel taking a full step back, and then standing with her hands up as if to say 'look ma, no hands', while her throbbing head was still plunged inside her very embarassed taker.

"What happened?"

"Oh, we got let off with a warning. Guy who arrested us recognized me eventually. He'd once pulled a car I was in over... and he let me off with a warning then too."

"Why'd you get pulled over?"

"The first time? Don't remember. Probably swerving a bit on the road with a guy between my legs. I was a bit more reckless then."

He nodded, then remembered what he really wanted to ask her. "So... unrelated... you'll do that show? WIth Mei, I mean?"

"And you?" she said, and he nearly slapped his hand over his freshly-kissed mouth. He'd almost given away the game.

"And me, yeah."

"Like I said back there... sure, but I really think you're overestimating your ability to stay in one piece. I like my boyfriends fucked into jelly the same as any other girl, but you're no good to me if you're atomized."

"I'll be fine," he said, falsely reassuring her, "I won't be getting anything that I wouldn't have already gotten seperately."

Raquel sighed. "Sometimes I forget that you're woefully unimaginative, but... that's what I love about you. You never see it coming, and then I get to see you cumming, wondering how it all went so awry," she said, putting her finger under his chin, but all he heard was Raquel saying she loved him.

When they got back to the apartment, he gave Mei a call. With Raquel listening in, he had to be discreet, but once he told Mei that Raquel was in, she figured out the rest on her own. 

They showered, got into bed naked, did a little idle fooling around, watching videos of sloths on youtube (he had to admit - he didn't know sloths were actually a real thing), and then, like the animal's namesake, they fell asleep together... as he planned his big triumph.

And then, when he woke, on the day of his big triumph over Raquel... it was with Raquel sitting on his face. 

"Morning, baby. Can you get me nice and hard for you?"

He had spent less time licking Raquel's adorable brown hole than he did her cock or balls, but it wasn't totally unfamiliar territory. Being trapped underneath her while said balls covered his chin or her cock dribbled precum on his neck, however, was somewhat new.

"Yeah, nice and slow..."

Raquel had never expressed much interest in getting eaten out before, but he knew that once she'd gotten a taste of it... well, he was going to be tasting it a lot.

He felt her sack slide over his face and then, suddenly, her cock was down his throat. Immediately, he felt her spew into his stomach - breakfast in bed.

The previous night, during their fooling around, he'd gotten out of getting fucked by Raquel by doing the same... except that time, she had kept it out of him. He ate her out while she spilled it out into a condom.

Again they showered, although he'd forgotten to check the time before they gotten in. He saw Raquel looking down at his erect cock, and then she looked up at his face.

"Wanna fuck?" she asked, innocently.

"...yeah."

"We'll do your favorte," she said, gently pushing him to turn around and hike his ass in the air, "mmm, c'mon, show me that asshole."

She used her thumb to spread it, and he didn't stop her, but he did respond petulantly. "This isn't my favorite," he denied.

"Oh? What is your favorite?" she said, poking his slightly open hole with her cockhead twice, without penetrating. "And don't lie, or you're not getting this."

"I... it's not..."

She turned the shower off. "Fine, this can wait for later," she said, stepping out of the shower, and he watched her wet, naked body, her erect penis that she was ignoring as she toweled off her hair, and her big, but firm, freckled butt. He stepped out of the shower himself and grabbed a towel off the rack, pressing it to his face, and then he heard the door close, and he knew she'd stepped out into the cool, AC'd air of the apartment, while he was still in the stuffy, moist air of the bathroom. He looked in the mirror - it was mostly covered in steam, but there was one patch where he could see his reflection, and the look on his face... he was annoyed. He'd wanted it.

He threw on his shorts and a ratty t-shirt, and then he followed her out, he saw her putting something into a brown paper bag, and he walked into the kitchen, grabbed his keys and cell phone and wallet from the kitchen table, and then approached her, putting his arms around her naked waist - then he saw the time on the clock above the stove.

"Oh shit, I'm late for work."

"Here, I made you lunch," she said, handing him the bag, then ushering him towards and pushing him out the door. It closed behind him, and he stood there, opening the bag. He thought whatever it was, it was going to have cum on it... instead, it was just a tied up used condom.

That was it. He texted her to "remind" her that they had a date with Mei that evening, and Raquel texted back that she'd be ready whenever. He was 100% certain that she was mistaken.

When he arrived at work, he had the misfortune of runng into Paula in the hallway on the way to his , and expected her to chide him, or worse, fire him. She looked him up and down, and placed a strategic hand at the front of her skirt. He saw that she had her blonde hair down again, and while she was all business otherwise, her skirt was... kind of short.

"Oh... are you just arriving?" 

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, I just lost track of time..."

She waved her hand in the air, "it's fine, just don't make a habit of it. Especially since I've been hearing good things about you. Aside from Mei, that is." 

His jaw dropped. "Why? What has Mei been saying about me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing bad - quite the opposite, actually. I was excluding her because I don't think I've heard her say a single thing about you that wasn't gushing since you started, but even the... more acerbic girls have only positive things to say."

He'd never done a good job or really made a good impression overall before in his life, so he didn't know what to say. "Uh, I'll... keep it up?"

Her hand stiffened. "S-sure. Hey... have you ever given a thought to getting a promotion?" she asked, suddenly, resting her other hand on her face.

"I... didn't really think there was a way to go up from janitor. What would I be promoted to? Head janitor?" he asked, knowing that he was the only one on the janitorial staff. The actual people responsible for the technical upkeep and fixes were contractors. 

"No, I meant... you know, becoming a regular. Or at least getting a few extra paychecks," she said, seeming to not one to broach the subject directly. When he figured out what she was saying... he was surprised how nonchalant his response was.

"I... yeah, I've thought about it. Mei has asked a few times," he said, and she rolled her eyes at that as well. "I mean, I'd have to ask my girlfriend how she felt about it," he said, although he was pretty sure Raquel would have been all for it.

"You mean the one on the cam..." she started to say, and then cut herself off when she realized she'd let something slip.

"The one on the..." he likewise started, then stopped, as Paula's face turned red, and so did his. "You... saw?"

"Mei linked me to it it, I... forget I said anything. Have a good day!" she said, and then took off down the hall towards her office. He wasn't in a hurry to call or chase after her, and turned off instead towards his locker and "dressing room", passing Erin along the way, who gave him a funny look as he passed by.

He ran into Mei once during the day, and she told him to wait in the usual place after work for her - she'd likely be done with her shoot by then. 

When she exited the building and saw him, she walked over with a confident swagger, hoisting a duffel bag onto her shoulder. She looked a bit... flushed. "What's the matter?" he asked her, and she put her phone away.

"I didn't cum. Convinced the director that the scene didn't need it. So now I'm all full up," she said, and he imagined the two big blobs between her thighs sloshing about uncomfortably. 

"Why'd you do that?"

"So I'd want to go all night with the two of you, of course. I'm sure Raquel did the same."

He knew she had - they'd started to get hot and heavy in the shower, and then stopped. He walked with Mei back to his and Raquel's apartment, trying not to steal too many glances at her figure or the widowmaker she was hauling about in her shorts.

When they were in the elevator, Mei smirked at him. "You really want me to be rough with Raquel, don't you?" she asked, and he felt his pants tightening.

"Kind of."

"Mmm... well, as long as she's okay with it. That girl can't take it as well as she dishes it out."

Mei stood just a bit behind him as he unlocked the door - which made him anxious, and it didn't help that when he opened the door, Raquel was already walked towards them, so that he was trapped between them. He almost expected to feel Mei's arms around his waist, and for Raquel to press her body against his, but then Mei popped out from behind him and gave Raquel a big hug, and Raquel was nearly as enthusiastic back, although she did take a moment to give her boyfriend an fiery stare. 

"Hey girl, look at you... have you been working out?" Mei said, tapping Raquel's abdomen, which was exposed between her cut off top and her shorts. 

"Yeah, although I think most of this is from having a steady boyfriend," she said, looking at him, while Mei turned around, her arms still around Raquel, to look at him. 

"Your boy-toy is in for quite the night, huh?" she said, and he felt himself sink inside of himself. 

"Like I told him, it's his funeral. I don't know what's gotten into that little head of his."

"Must be... venom," she said, giving him an aside look, and then winking. "Did you set up the webcam?" she said, and they released each other.

"It's all set up. I made dinner, and then we can get him in the bedroom and ruin him," she said, non-chalantly, as she walked over to the kitcheonette and then began to pull plates out of cabinets. 

"Aw, I was hoping we'd get right to it," Mei said, and then leaned in close to him, "especially since she'll be the one being ruined," she whispered into his ear.

"Aren't you hungry? And what about you?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't really eaten."

Raquel served them up stew - he wondered if she had actually spent herself into it after all - and it was mostly Mei talking about her recent shoots and the guys and other girls she'd been with in them. Hearing about Mei devestating another girl with a dick was enough to put him on edge - he kept looking between her and Raquel, knowing that very soon, unbeknownst to Raquel, they were going to be having rather intimate relations with each other, for what sounded like the first time in a long time.

After dinner, Raquel led them into the bedroom, where he saw that the webcams were set up again... as well as a bench at about knee-height whose purposes was prety obvious.

Mei was the first one to say anything - which made sense, she was probably the most comfortable in a situation like that. "Alright... let's see... how can we entertain our fans... how about... a little cuckold play? He'll tie you up, then I'll come into the scene and take him, right there in front of you," she said, giving Raquel a knowing smirk. 

Raquel was visibly uncomfortable with the idea. He felt remorse creeping into his stomach as his heart was filled with warmth at the idea that Raquel was so possessive of him... but then again, it mostly seemed to be her jealousy of Mei that bothered her, not anyone else in particular. Then again then again, that was only because she thought she stood a decent chance of losing him to Mei, unlike anyone else, so she was still feeling the misplaced concern of losing him, and that was genuinely touching... but THEN AGAIN then again then again, he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to see two out of his three favorite ladyfriends-and-lovers go at it, and he was definitely not going to miss a chance to see what Raquel looked like when she was the one gasping for air, gritting her teeth and pushing hot semen through her naked dickhole while trying not to die of an anal cock overdose. With that final "then again", he'd made up his mind. He was going to sell this if it meant using all the intellect he had at his disposal.

"I don't know... I think that might make it hard for her to enjoy herself," he said, looking half-faux concerned at Raquel, whose eyes narrowed, which made him have to resist the victorious dipshit grin he was wearing in his own mind. 

"Did you bring rope?" she asked Mei, disregarding him theatrically, as he expected. 

"Oh, honey. You know I did. You know how to tie a safe knot, Mr. Toy?"

He'd been watching enough of the sets at work... and maybe doing a little extracurricular research, so he nodded, confidently.

"Okay, well, my bag of tricks is on the floor over there; I'm going to go get ready in the bathroom and give you two some time," she said, winking at him in a way that made his underwear tight.

Raquel disrobed, and he watched her, a bit more vulnerable than she usually acted when she got naked in front of him.

Raquel was surprisingly quiet as he tied her up, kneeling on the bench, his hands rubbing against her skin as he reached around her body to wrap the rope around her or to tie a knot. He was trying to be gentle, and was surprised to see Raquel looking at him submissively, but, still, possessively. As his hands roamed over her body and he began to tighten knots in particular places, her mood shifted, and he could tell that, despite her domineering nature, Raquel definitely liked to be tied up. Or, at the very least, she enjoyed having his hands all over her.

He tied her wrists together behind her back, and Raquel looked up at him with a smug smile. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"You seem to be enjoying it yourself," he said, reaching under her and grabbing hold of her erection, which wasn't quite all the way there but had gotten pretty prominent. 

"Mmm... maybe we should tell Mei that we've got this... that you can just tie me up and... fuck me. What do you think?"

He didn't think that Raquel was trying to trick him consciously - he could tell that she absolutely wanted to be fucked by him on camera, while all trussed up with no where to go. But the part about telling Mei her services weren't needed was definitely born of her reluctance to involve Mei at all in their romance, although he was quite amused that she was so hesitant about involving Mei for all the wrong reasons.

He finished tying her up, then pulled on the ropes to make sure they were secure. Her arms were tied behind her back, and he was still clothed... but down came his shorts, underwear and all, and he placed his already erect dong right on her face, then thwapped it there a few times for good measure. 

"Mmm... that's right. I'm your tied up little pig, so why don't you tell Me--fhhhmp!"

He shoved it in her mouth at an odd angle, and it poked out of her cheek. She looked up at him, a bit surprised, then narrowed her eyes. He straightened it out and pushed it between her lips, over her tongue, and towards her throat. Raquel gagged a little, and he pulled it out shallow, and she started to tease it with her tongue.

Finally, Mei returned, wearing quite the cozy number - all lace and garters and a big hole for her big floppy dong, which was getting steadily less floppy by the second.

She walked over to where Raquel was getting mouth-fucked and placed a red ball in her tied up hand.

"Okay, so the safeword is whatever you can yell around his cock that sounds kinda like 'stop', or dropping this ball. I suggest the latter."

Raquel held onto the ball and took him into her throat again, albeit it wasn't her idea. While that was happening, he saw Mei tear a condom off a roll of one of her ridiculous extra-large condom rolls and then tear the package opening. She did it with such expertise and swiftness that he wondered exactly how she didn't rip the condom itself - although that was a question that he wanted the answer to in general. And a condom wasn't the worst possible thing that she could rip that she stuffed her back dick into.

He was fucking Raquel's face while she was hogtied, and he knew that was absolutely fuck-all of a powerplay until Mei brought her monster into the picture... and she was about to.

"Okay, webcam's on; we're streaming. Time to get this party started."

Raquel, uncharacteristically oblivious, was singularly focused on her task until she felt something - Mei lubing her up between her cheeks.

Raquel’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, her eyelashes individually visible, despite her mascara. He felt a distinct rush of two things: worry, that she was going to freak out and possibly bite his penis off, and victory. As soon as he realized that Raquel hadn’t bit his penis off, he knew she wasn’t about to scream her safeword, and that, finally, he’d beaten Raquel at her own game. Then, he saw her expression change, slowly, darker and darker, and that terrified him… and then he saw the flames – of hell, or passion, he didn’t know—and that terrified him even more. Raquel looked like she’d just stumbled over the Hope diamond, and he doubted that was just her excitement for her clever little boy-toy. She’d once mentioned something about ‘escalating’… and he had a feeling that he’d just pressed the little red button on their world… and then, it passed. Even if Raquel was going to give just as good as she got, she was in no position to do it at the moment, and she was still just a few seconds of way from getting it, where ‘it’ was a monster cock courtesy of a Chinese girl with a dick that made the Great Wall look like a cattle fence. As soon as she’d let him know, with her eyes, that he was in for… well, he couldn’t even imagine, but something messy, her bravado was replaced with a more muted version of the horror he’d first seen, now just a nervous anxiety. She whimpered around his cock.

Mei positioned her monster right between Raquel's cheeks, pressing up against her hole. 

"Is she ready?" she asked him, and he looked down at Raquel's face, looking up at his. She was smiling in her cheeks, and a bit in her eyes, but he could see the fear there as well, and she was sweating from more than just exertion. She was definitely trying to put up a brave front, but he also knew getting more dick than she was used to wasn't going to kill her.

"Oh yeah. She wants it rough," he said, and Mei rolled her eyes. He had a feeling she wouldn't do it even if he said to. Then, he felt something tightening around his dick... and realized that it was Raquel's teeth. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, wide-eyed with lasting surprise and fear, but slowly transforming into cold resolve. He didn't think Raquel would actually bite his penis off, but she was definitely not going to take a rough fucking from Mei because of him without leaving some painful bite marks all along his penis, and she was communicating that loud and clear. "Actually... I think she wants it gentle," he said, and Raquel just glared at him, teeth still firmly grasping his cock, "uhh... very gentle," he added, and then, after a moment, the pressure was gone. He could see the tears in Raquel's eyes - she definitely didn't think she could handle even a very gentle fucking from Mei comfortably, but she knew he wanted it to happen.

Mei had been waiting for that more realistic command, and began to press her hips forward. He saw Raquel's hands twisting and clasping each other, and her ragged breaths around his cock. She hadn't been penetrated, yet, but it was only a matter of moments before he was going to bear witness to some intense interfriend copulation of the hole-stretching variety.

Raquel’s eyes rolled up into her head for a moment as Mei’s cockhead popped inside her tight asshole. For a second, he was worried that she would unintentionally bite down, but her reaction was actually somewhat the opposite – feeling Mei stretch her inexperienced hole open was making her open as wide as she could. And that was her girth. What really made Mei the queen, he knew, was… well… he looked down at Raquel, who looked up at him, real tears of effort forming in the corner of her eyes, and brushed her hair out of her face. Her breath was hoarse around him, and she blinked through the sensation in her butt… and he pressed his hips forward, pushing it down her throat, making her gag… and grabbed hold of her big, shapely rear. He pulled her cheeks apart, and Mei took the hint, and started to feed her lengthy meat up Raquel’s ass, slowly, but steadily. Raquel gargled and groaned and growled around his cock, panting and heaving and shuddering, trying to adjust her knees to better catch the massive fuck that Mei was throwing into her ass.

When she was halfway in - not exactly, but somewhere between penetration and pulverized intestines - Mei stopped and asked Raquel how she was doing. "You alright, hon?"

Raquel's response was to hoarsely gag and gurgle around his cock, which was still deep in her throat - the kind of rough face-fucking that he realized he'd never really given her. It was only fair.

When he didn't feel Raquel's chompers chomping down on him, he spread her cheeks wider. "She wants more," he said, and then he felt teeth - gently, though. 

Mei sunk herself deeper in, pressing her hips against Raquel's big, firm rear, and he looked down at Raquel, who looked up at him, pleading.

"Okay, stop," he said, and Raquel visibly relaxed, although her fingers were still grasping each other tightly, even as she held firm on their safety ball. He started to fuck up into her face again, and she started to spit and sputter around his invading pole, even as her tight back hole was clamped around and stretched by a pole of no uncertain size. He continued to pound it between her lips until she started to gag and retch unsexily, and then gave her an ultimatum. "If you want a break, it's Mei's turn," he explained, and Raquel looked up at him, trying to process what he meant - but even once she did, she seemed to accept a face-fucking over any more of Mei's monster up her unstretched pipes. He watched her cheeks blow out from the pressure as his hips gave her a face-fucking neither of them would soon forget, then jammed his cock down her throat and held it there, which finally got Raquel to try and pull away. He pulled it out of her throat and her mouth, and his cock was completely coated in saliva and phlegm. As soon as he did, he reached forward to pull her cheeks apart again, and Mei started to feed it in. Raquel cleared her throat and coughed, and as soon as she had her air and voice back, the f-bomb filled the air just as surely as Mei's dick was filling up her fun tunnel.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, he inserted himself back into her mouth, but she just crossed her eyes and barely sucked on it as her attention mostly went to the smooth muscle being wrenched open in her rectum as Mei began to pump short thrusts of it in more and more. Soon, she looked up at him and began to deepthroat him voluntarily, which was his cue to let go of her backside, and Mei's cue to let sleeping hotdogs lie.

While Mei got closer and closer to bottoming out, Raquel spent more and more time receiving a rough face-fucking to try and avoid taking more up the ass, but soon, her ability to supress her gag reflex was failing her, and Mei got to penetrate and pump the whole thing inside.

He looked down at Raquel's face once they were fucking her from both ends and he saw that she was basically alternately cross-eyed and rolling her eyes up into her head. Raquel looked exhausted. He knew that if she wasn't at full-mast and drooling precum onto the bedsheets that she wouldn't be able to endure another second of it. But she was on both counts, so he gave Mei the go-ahead to keep going, pulling her cheeks apart, even as he continued fucking her face, bucking his hips and shoving his schlong down her throat over and over again, making her gag and vocalize in squeaks and undignified clucks even as Mei rammed it in her ass.

“Hey honey, I’m going to stroke off your cute little cock while I fuck your tight little heiney, okay?” said Mei, really getting into it. "Are you going to cum for us, hon? Huh? Are you?" said Mei, giving Raquel one stroke at a time and then letting go of her fit to burst unused cock, not enough to actually make her cum but enough to drive her insane with the need to seed. 

He knew what her technique was, giving single pre-cum lubed strokes to help her bottom out with an anal ejaculation. He'd seen the surprised look on more than one guy's face as he gave up a thick nut while his dick was untouched but Mei's cock was all up in his guts because Mei had primed him to fire and then punched his p-button until he spewed. He'd even heard one confidently boast that Mei just had a big tool that would never make him cum - before less confidently spraying it all over the unsuspecting cameraman as Mei drilled him.

He could tell that Raquel was about to cum - even betwen her gags and throat spasms he could hear her moaning sweetly.

"Make her swallow it and keep it there!" Mei ordered, and he obeyed, forcing it down Raquel's throat, much to her chagrin. Mei started to pound it hard and slow in discrete thrusts that you could count if you wanted to know how many times Raquel's rectum had gone from empty to cock-shaped over the course of that final stretch. 

He imagined Mei reaching forward, grabbing Raquel's slick, slippery trunk, and stroking it up and down and up and down... until Raquel released enough thick white stuff to dye the sheets. But he knew Mei wasn't going to give her that kind of satisfaction. Each time she slammed it home in Raquel's dry, hot rectum, he felt the impact in her throat, which contracted and spasmed. Raquel's eyes were rolled up and he knew it wasn't going to be long before...

"Cum or puke, you fucking slut!" he heard Mei shout, and he'd heard it before - and he knew, from his mopping experience, that her "or" could be terribly misleading. She beckoned him forward, and over Raquel, they kissed - both buried to the hilt inside of her, her body trembling in a fit. He held his hands around Raquel's head, and he felt the warm rush of liquid around his cock and down his legs... and Mei pulled her lips away from the kiss, slightly, her eyes closed, her mouth in a wide smile, and said almost breathlessly, softly to him, "she's cumming." 

Silently, Raquel twitched between them, until, finally, he pulled his cock out of her throat, and she spat out whatever should could, gasping for air, and then Mei dismounted her, leaving her formerly tight hole gaped wide in a neat, brown, circular ring, which everyone watching at home could see.

Raquel coughed and spat up what she could while gasping for air... and as soon as she had some semblance of a voice back, she looked up at her lover and stared fire at him.

“You are… so fucked…” she said, hoarsely, though he found it harder to be intimidated when she was A) tied up and B) dribbling and flaccid.

"Well, let's all catch our second wind. As soon as you're ready, lover boy, I'm sure Raquel can handle you easily now," she said, alluding to the fact that Raquel's asshole was a crater. 

And as soon as he was ready, he walked around Raquel, who rolled her eyes at the idea that he could assert some kind of dominance over her. He was mostly hard when he slipped into her backside, which, despite having recently been vacated by Mei's police baton, was still pretty tight feeling, although incredibly less so than he was used to. Raquel still groaned as he pushed it in and out - even if he wasn't exactly stretching her beyond her current capacity, Mei's pounder had left her pretty sore.

Once he was at full mast, he began to give it to her very strongly... and then, he realized, he couldn't see where Mei was.

“Your turn,” she said, and he felt Mei’s dainty fingers draped around his neck, and knew exactly what’s about to happen.

After giving him a rough lube fingering, Mei firmly gripped his shoulders as she fucked it up into him, until he was pretty sure his feet aren’t even touching the floor anymore. Raquel groaned even more, as he was now rock hard and twitching and dribbling inside of her. He could feel Mei creeping up so deeply inside of him that he had a hard time breathing, and her palstic wrapped deathstick was tickling parts of him that he was pretty sure didn't need tickling, although that didn't stop him from feeling an ever-increasing need ot nut, badly, inside of Raquel. In fact, it wasn't long before the overstimulation was too much for him, and he came a second time, exploding inside Raquel, who juggled the ball between her two hands and squeezed down on it.

Mei made actually no motion to pull out of him, however. "You’ll be hard again in no time, no worries!" she reassured him, and indeed, soon his flaccid cock inside of Raquel was becoming less and less flaccid, causing Raquel to swear under her breath in Portuguese. When he was about to cum again, Mei fishhooked his mouth and made him cum in the most undignified way possible - but he had a hard time caring, as it was the second time in one night that Raquel was receiving his cum soup enema, and that was well worth his own prostate-destruction at the cock of Mei.

She pulled out, then ushered him onto the bench next to Raquel. "Show off those turned-out holes and kiss!" she said, and with both of them on their hands and knees, they kissed, so that one webcam saw them kissing and the other saw them both with gaped anuses, courtesy of Mei.

"I think that's a wrap," Mei said, and began to untie Raquel, even as he got up to lay on the bed. As soon as Raquel's hand was free, though, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bench, and Mei pulled the ropes away as Raquel pulled him on top of her. She'd cum once, then been fucked in the ass twice - so she was totem-high and ready to go. Just like Mei had made it easy for him to get inside Raquel, Raquel had an easy time pushing it up into him, hooking her arms under his and pulling him on top of her.

“You think that was it? I’m not finished yet,” she said, giving him a kiss and thrusting up into him rapidly, taking his breath away as shoved it up into him.

After Mei, Raquel’s cock… was still pretty hard to take all at once. He was straddling her, and she was stuck fast inside of him, twitching with a vengeance. With her arms hooked under his, she pulled him down into a kiss again, while still humping up inside of him.

He moaned into Raquel's mouth, even knowing that he was once again getting blasted by Raquel on webcam. If that was the worst of her revenge, it wouldn't be so bad. She broke off the kiss, and then he remembered something absolutely horrifying.

“Oh Meiiiii… we need you!” he heard her call, and that's when he knew that he was never going to beat Raquel at her own game. 

“I… I can’t!” he said, looking at Raquel's face up close with terrified eyes. 

"I love you. You can," she said, and the maddening thing about Raquel was that he could tell she was totally sincere... but that she was also one giggle fit away from laughing in his face as his impending doom approached in the form of a horsehung Chinese pornstar.

Mei's feet creaked on the floor, and he could tell she was positioned behind him. Raquel reached forward and spread his cheeks... which already had her cock stuck between them, up his hole. Mei pressed her dick up to... well, he wasn't sure what, but then Raquel stopped her.

“Wait… take it off.”

“Take what off?”

“The condom. Take it off.”

“Raquel, honey, you know I love you, and your little toy… but…”

“Take. It. Off.” Raquel demanded, and he could tell that even Mei had been cowed, even before he heard the sound of something snapping like a glove. With the snap sounding exactly like someone taking off a glove, he knew Mei had obeyed.

He knew this was going to happen. He felt Mei trying to slip inside along Raquel, and he grit his teeth, knowing this was going to be the most uncomfortable fuck he ever caught. 

Mei began to slip inside and... he couldn't scream. He had no air. He bucked his hips but Raquel held him till. With the two of them inside of him, his hole was being stretched every which way. He didn't exactly mind the idea that Raquel and Mei's dongs were sliding against each other - it was the venue that was the problem. He couldn't even see straight - he had double vision to accompany the double dicking. 

“If you were worried about how your ass looked before…”

“Raquel…” he said, breathlessly.

“Shush. You’re my toy, I can break you if I want to,” she said, her nails gently scraping along his cheeks. “And I can share you. But nobody said I had to take turns… mmh...”

With both Raquel and Mei fucking him in the ass at the same time, he had to focus all his energy on not dying. He couldn't tell if it was worse when it was stretched side to side or up and down, or the sheer fact that it kept switching as they slide against each other inside of his relatively recently-virgin ass. He had no expectation that this was going to become a routine for him - even if he admitted there was some enjoyment in the intensity of it, the reality was that two dicks, especially ones as sizable as Raquel, and, of course, Mei's, was too much for his hole to handle, and he could feel every inch of simultaneous penetration, and the places depths where only one of them was fucking, and the rare part of his insides that weren't stuffed with girldick all distinctly, and at the moment he vastly preferred the last ones.

"Did you think it was funny when Mei was fucking my poor tight ass?" Raquel asked him to his face, biting his lip to conclude her rhetorical question. While she asked it, she remained perfectly still, and he felt Mei sliding her long schtick in and out of him, slowly, so he knew it was for emphasis. With Mei's dick currently on the bottom, he had no doubt that her turgid fuckstick was visibly protruding his abdomen for everyone on the webcam to see in a way that would never happen to someone who wasn't inadvisably taking two big cocks up the asshole at once. Feeling Mei's naked dick sliding in and out of him like that, he forcefully came a third time, and he could barely hear Mei saying "yeah, cum, faggot" over the sound of his painful ejaculation or the taste of Raquel's lips.

While he came, Mei started to spank his ass, which would have made him tighten up if that were possible, but even after he'd gone soft, she kept spanking him, and his ass was starting to turn bright red from her slaps and outright spanks. He bit his lip every time her hand came down or any time her or Raquel threw their whole schlong in him at once, and when they both bottomed out in him at once he begged for forgiveness -for what he wasn't sure, but they took pity on him anyway - that is, until once again they both decided he needed a bit more cock in his reverse-diet at the same time and made him feel like they were shoving coconuts up his ass.

"Was it worth it, babe?" Raquel asked him, following it up with a kiss, but then quickly pulling her lips off to let him answer.

"No... Raquel, I..."

She cut him off with another kiss, and he moaned in her mouth in an inhuman way that could only be the product of the two of them stretching him in weird ways that he knew he was going to be feeling the rest of the week. When Raquel finally freed his mouth again, he stammered out a question.

"H-how m-much... longer..." he pleaded, and Raquel smiled at him.

"I think I can go for a while, how about you, Mei?"

Mei buried it to the root, making him buck involuntarily, almost flopping about like a fish. "I can go all night. Sound good?"

He felt his soul shatter. He couldn't go all night. He couldn't go another ten minutes. If they wanted to fuck him all night, fine, but at least have the decency to choke into unconsciousness first or get him black out drunk. He couldn't endure it.

Raquel looked at his face, and her expression softened... though the mischief was still there. "I think he's learned his lesson. Besides, I need that ass tight enough for my cock. That is how we make love every night, after all," she said, softly, nuzzling her nose against his. He could just imagine what the people online were making of that little revelation. Every night, he made love to his girlfriend who had a dick, and that invariably meant her shoving said dick up his repurposed hidey hole, and that meant that not only was he the sexual bottom, but that he was well-used as such and had no plans to change it in the future. Which... was true. And he might never get rid of that part of him, that male pride or whatever it was, that told him that getting a dick up his butt every night was emasculating or wrong somehow, but he was pretty sure at this point that part of him had relocated to his prostate, and Raquel's dick had punched the hell out of it over and over again, night after night after night, and he couldn't remember the last time he had to fling nut into a tissue or a sock. So if strangers on the internet thought he was a bitch for his girlfriend's cock? Well, he sort of was. And if gritting your teeth and creaming with a dick up the ass every night made him pathetic, then he was pathetic.

That sounded better before he put it in words.

Regardless, Raquel telling the internet, and, presumably, his boss, that he sat on her dick every night and she made his toes curl and pant and bark like a dog and called it "making love" was the least of his worries at the moment. She implied that the Great Dickening, the Butthole Reckoning was possibly almost over, and he had all his hope that was the case.

"I guess we should finish up then, huh?" Mei said, and his hope was kindled to a blaze... before being snuffed out by some unpleasant realizations.

“I’m going to start calling you ‘Éclair’ after this. You’ll be my little cream-filled treat,” Raquel said, and he got his gut ready for some serious Raquel butter blast.

Then he remembered: Mei wasn’t wearing a condom either.

“You’re getting double-stuffed, it’s only appropriate you get the double-stuff. I think a double creampie just desserts, don’t you agree, Mei?”

Mei leaned over him, grabbed his hair, yanked it, and gave her reply into the back of his neck. “You’re going to catch my whole fucking load in your gut tonight, you fucking faggot sow!” she said, punctuating the last three words with three deep, hard thrusts.

He was… not expecting that. Raquel was the first one to notice something amiss when she felt something wet on her chin. Then Mei noticed that her already extremely-tight accommodations got even tighter, and finally, he noticed it; completely overstimulated front and back, his cock rubbing against Raquel’s stomach, he’d just cum hands-free a fourth time, without warning.

“Keep going,” was Raquel’s order, and he groaned his response. Taking them both while rock-hard was hard enough, being soft and getting double-reamed was going to drive him crazy. “Mei, are you ready?”

Mei groaned. “I’ve been ready for fifteen minutes! Hey, boyo,” she said, spanking him to get his attention, “are you ready for this?”

He looked down at Raquel, who just smiled devilishly back.

She reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. "He's ready. Give him all of it."

Mei tensed up, and he felt her hot breath on his neck, and then, her voice. “Fucking… faggot… sow! Mmmnnn…”

He felt Raquel go first; he knew by the texture and thickness, and by the way she was twitching, but Mei came soon after. Mei was at a better angle to really clean his pipes, and he felt her gush in with enough force to sting; between the two of them, their cocks and their cum, his bowels were bloated, waterlogged, and started to cramp something fierce – if the double-fucking hadn’t been a punishment, the double-creampie definitely was. He came, too, of course, but his gut was on fire, each additional spurt of one or the other’s semen taking a room in a hotel with no vacancies. He felt his stomach swell noticeably, and then felt gentle fingers caressing the bulge. 

“Sorry hon… take it all,” said Mei, whose balls were pressed heavily against his, pulsing with effort as they pumped cum deeper inside him than he thought was safe.

Raquel was no slouch in the load department either, and with both of their spunkloads stuffing and gumming his guts up, he felt a wave of genuine shame creep into his cheeks; he was a glutton for receiving cum anally, and he’d just eaten too much. Sure, Raquel had suggested it, but he hadn’t exactly tried to stop it. As he started to feel the soreness creeping into his ass, and his stomach churned and tied itself into knots trying to deal with their combined loads, or more accurately, the big heaping load from two people, he realized that of all the tremendous sluts in the room, he was the one that most resembled a cream-filled pastrie in the end. Literally in the end.

He heard the shutter of a phone camera as Mei took a selfie.

They both pulled out of him, and it just... drooled out. There was no stopping it. There was no closing his ass. There was just a breeze and two cumloads sizzling and bubbling on their way out of his distended gut.

Mei showed him the selfie. “That was a one-time deal. Probably. So I took a picture of my face as I… yeah. Look at that, and think about how it felt whenever you want. When Raquel’s not around, probably,” she said, and Raquel clicked her teeth.

“He’s mine, you know.”

“I don’t know… he kinda seems like a timeshare,” Mei replied, touching his sore abdomen, which still felt a little tender to the touch, and full. “He’s not about to get my stink off of him anytime soon; that’s for sure,” she continued, and then licked her fingers. He wondered which Mei had broken more of: hearts, or assholes, as he rolled over onto his side, exhausted.

Then, a cell phone rang. It was his. 

Mei was the closest one to it, and nobody felt much like moving. She picked his shorts off the floor, fetched out his phone, and then said, "Laura." She looked to Raquel, and him, and they nodded, and she answered. "Hi. No, I'm a friend of Raquel. Mmhm. Yeah, but... he's pretty tuckered out. Raquel and I just did a number on him," she said, and he felt his stomach gurgling to prove it. "Okay, can't wait," she said, and then hung up.

"What'd she say?" Raquel asked, first, before he could swallow down the taste of cum in his throat somehow long enough to ask anything.

"She said she's coming to the island. Is it alright if I pick her up at the airport and give her a warm welcome?”

Raquel looked at him, and he looked at Raquel. They'd just both been hollowed out by Mei's cavern-digger extraordinaire, and wouldn't have wished that on anyone who wouldn't have absolutely loved it.

"Go for it," they said, in unison.


	20. Cheese Stands Alone

Mei did end up picking up Laura at the airport, and she'd apparently showed her all around the island, and the inside of exactly one hotel room. She sent him a selfie where the two of them were posing for the camera... while Laura's hair was plastered to her face, and Mei was railing her from behind.

He'd spoken to Laura right before she got on her flight, and he introduced Mei to her on FaceTime. Raquel and him had a long, lazy day to themselves, mostly doing chores around the house and figuring out how they were going to untangle their messy web of psychosexual dysfunction.

They mostly decided to wing it.

They spent more time watching videos of sloths than they did fucking that day, but by the evening, Raquel asked him, rather politely, while leaning against his chest, if she could fuck him on the couch. 

She lay on top of him, giving him small thrusts as her chest pressed against his back, and she cooed into his ear, asking him how much he loved her.

"So much," he replied, giving her a kiss. 

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, and he was actually a bit distracted, although he couldn't tell if his thoughts were distracting him from Raquel's D or her D was D-istracting him from his thoughts.

"Trying to figure out what's next for us," he said, although he quickly added, "not in a bad way."

"Oh yeah? Hmm... well, I'm just going to... stew in here a bit, until you figure things out," she said, and bottomed out, sprawling herself lazily across his back, a single of her socked feet on its toes, propping them up on the couch.

He looked down at back at it - Raquel really did have nice legs. Also, she'd just crammed every inch of her up in his ass, and it was twitching distractingly. Even moreso than her thrusting had been, reverberating in his abdomen like a fleshy vibrator.

"Raquel?" he said, patiently.

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't think I can really think with your dick all the way in my ass."

"I can pull it out halfway if that'll help."

"I don't think that's going to help."

"Are you not in the mood?"

"You know I am, but..."

"Mmm... I know. I just like seeing your frustrated face. You don't have to answer me now, but... you do have to figure out how to beg me for it, instead."

She kept it all the way in, refusing to move in or out. 

"Nnn... in or out, honey. I can't cum like this," he said, honestly. He needed to cum to think, and he couldn't cum if she didn't keep fucking. Even he had a limit to anal orgasms.

"I'm giving you my whole dick, and you can't cum? That doesn't seem right," she replied, tauntingly. "I'm pretty sure I can cum like this," she added.

"...yeah? Are you saying that's your plan?" he said, feeling more than little aroused at the prospect.

"If I cum and deny you, will you still love me?"

"...yes."

"You sure? Because I'm gonna..."

"Nnn... do it..."

"You wanna feel my cum, don't you..."

"Mmmhm..."

"Sure you don't want to cum too?"

"Can I?"

"I dunno, can you?"

He grabbed her hand next to his and held onto it tightly. "Deny me..."

That seemed to please her, and she started to grunt and tense - he felt it twitching and stirring inside, but not enough to get him off. He didn't know how long Raquel planned to deny him for, and he didn't care. If she wanted to cream in his belly and then leave his dick dry... he'd endure it a hundred times for her. 

And that hundred and one-load would be fucking incredible.

"You sure?" she asked, hoarsely, and he squeezed her hand. She kissed his cheek, and he felt a familiar increase in pressure in his bowels. "Nnn... for you..."

He squeezed her hand as she shot off deep in his gut. He felt the warmth, and the pressure, and relaxed. Even though his cock was still hard, he felt strangely relieved. Raquel pumped it in slowly, and kept kissing his cheek.

After she finished volleying off inside, she pulled out, and laid next to him on the couch, barely fitting without spilling out onto the floor.

"You're so kinky," she said, and he rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks for that," she said, caressing his face. "So... what were you thinking about, really?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Like I said... what's next for us. I've saved up some cash... maybe we can go on a trip?" 

He'd been doing overtime, so he had a little something - not exactly ritzy hotel for two weeks money, but a weekend elsewhere might be nice.

"So, Laura comes here, and you want to fly somewhere else? She must feel so loved," she said, tapping his nose.

"I didn't mean like, right now. That's actually what got me thinking... we'll hang out with Laura while she's here, and then maybe we could go back with her and stay at her place for a while. Our place," he said, correcting himself. "Or a hotel, if we decide that's better."

"Mmm... sounds good. You remember what happened the last time you got me on a plane to go and visit Laura, right?" she demured, and he took a deep breath, his erection pretty thoroughly remembering what had happened the last time.

"All the more reason to go," he retorted, and she smiled at him. "This time it won't be a big deal, no revelations, no weird sex rituals."

She clicked her teeth.

"Fine, some weird sex rituals. But also just doing some bar hopping, some dancing, some getting drunk and buying suspiciously cheap pizza."

"You had me at weird sex rituals and pizza," she said, and then fell off the couch. He peeked down onto the carpeted floor and saw her looking back up at him - she still hadn't put her flaccid cock away. She was like a kitten... with a floppy dick.

"That was literally the first and last thing I said," he said, and then rolled himself slowly off the couch as well, until he fell on top of her. 

"Oof. What are we going to do on the floor?" she asked, and he had one idea. Apparently, she had the same one. "Want to fuck me under the coffee table?" she asked him, and he didn't immediately say yes - he immediately grabbed the lube bottle, and then he said yes.

Raquel crawled under the coffee table, with her rear end hauntingly accessible. He knew he had to take it easy on her, because she'd just cum, he was hard a rock from getting assrammed, and she was always a bit of a... kitty about taking it, but he also knew that he'd let her put the brakes on his fuck train.

He slapped her ass, and she purred. He gave her far more lube than necessary in his excited state, coating both her cheeks and her pert little hole with it, and lubed himself up by rubbing it between her cheeks.

"What are you waiting for?" she taunted him, although it was a little less domineering coming from someone whose voice was muffled by a coffee table. Either way, he was more than willing to commit himself to her tight ass.

He pressed it inside, guiding it in with a tight fist - as necessary for a tight fit - and Raquel mewled as the head popped inside, at which point he placed both his hands on her waist and began feeding it in prick-first into her narrow back canal. 

He could hear her pawing at the carpet, and saw her toes stretching her socks as she adjusted to the anal lovemaking. With a limp noodle, it was probably even more difficult to endure, but she seemed to be feeling quite pleased with him, as he ran his hand under her body and over her flat stomach.

He crept in the first few inches, feeling her sphincter dilating around him, her rectal walls adjusting to his passage reluctantly. He stopped about halfway, and asked how she was doing.

She didn't respond verbally... she just reached back and spread her cheeks, her chin on the carpet. He grapped hold of her hips and dug in, pressing himself all the way in to the hilt, and she groaned, as she felt her asshole clench around him.

He reached under to grasp her, and found that she was still soft and wet... covered in the lube she'd use to fuck his ass and the cum that was the result. At the feeling of his fingers rubbing her rubbery glans, her pecker pepped up, slowly returning to life, although it was still pretty noodly.

There was no greater solution to that, he reasoned, than to rawdog her ass and crush it while slapping her big cheeks. Raquel moaned huskily at the somewhat rough treatment, and he felt his favorite part of her embiggen itself in his hands.

He felt it fill out, elongate, harden, and jump with lust as he smashed her ass - he could definitely relate. Even now, he was picturing Raquel taking advantage of her newfound erectness to give him a second denial creampie... but her tight brown hole sucking his dick was a compelling counterargument.

He pulled it out entirely and spread Raquel's hole wide with his fingers, and spit inside. 

"Mmmm... don't give me ideas..." he heard her mutter, and he knew that even when Raquel's switched had been flipped to bottom, it could easily switch back at a moment's notice, especially now that she was once again full mast and coated in lube up front.

He speared it back into her, and then pulled out again, and sheathed his dick inside her ass once more. He could hear that she was moaning while biting her lip, and he could still see her toes straining - he could tell it was making her face sweat, even without being able to see her.

He began to continually plunge it in and out of her, and Raquel started to stroke herself, her entire body shaking as she endured the anal wrecking in order to bust her nut. He had to hold back - the repeated diving into Raquel's fuckhole after she had dogged him was enough to bring him to the edge and beyond.

He reached under and cupped her undercarriage, and could tell he wouldn't have to hold out long. She said something about loving him into the carpet, and they tensed up... and then Raquel gave them a very good reason to call the carpet cleaners.

That was fine, though, because he was about to give Raquel a very good reason to sit on the toilet after he was done - he pulled it out one last time, then bottomed out in her achingly spasming hole, before firing four blasts of boyfriend enema deep into her entrails, where only he was allowed to go. Raquel whined, probably from the heat. She was always pretty weak to having her tank pumped full.

He could tell from the way that Raquel had positioned her leg that the last deep penetration had been a bit too much for her, so he eased up slowly before pulling out. Her hole was wet with lube, but he'd cum so deep inside it was nowhere to be seen. Yeah, that was one load that was going to end up in their toilet in a few minutes after their denouement.

He spread her hole and spit in it again, and Raquel muttered curses into the carpet, before they both collapsed onto the floor.

After a minute or so of waiting for her butthole to close again, Raquel crawled back from under the coffee table and curled up next to him, laying sprawled out on his back on the floor.

"Let's go on a trip," she said, and then kissed him on the cheek. "And let's fuck on the plane," she then whispered into his ear.

No matter how much she seems like a kitty, Raquel always has claws, he thought, looking at her smarmy face, feeling strangely content.

\---

The next morning, Laura arrived alone - apparently Mei had work. Laura looked somewhat haggard, and as soon as he let her in, she walked over to the couch and collapsed. Raquel was still asleep.

"What happened?" he asked her, seeing her legs spread wide on the couch.

"Mei didn't let me get much sleep," she confessed - and he was sure she didn't let her keep much pussy tightness for the road, either. He could also relate to that - having recently been doubled-dicked by both Raquel and Mei, laying on the couch spread-legged and waiting for the throbbing to stop was his remedy, too.

"So uh, you've become acquainted with her..."

"Huuuuuge dick. Yeah. I can't even imagine taking that in my ass. How are you still alive?" she asked him, commiserating.

He felt a little embarrassed to tell her that her and Raquel and tag-teamed him, but he did anyway.

"Jesus. Did you die?" she asked, sounding a bit hoarse as well - whether that was because of dehydration or because she'd learned Mei's flavor, he wasn't sure.

"Yep. I've been reincarnated as a dog," he said, and then growled at her, leaning over the couch for a kiss.

"So... nothing's changed," she said, returning the kiss with a somewhat sleepy smile. He was a bit surprised to see that Laura was so... loose. He guessed Mei had really... loosened her up. He shook his head - he had to think about something else.

"Some things have changed," he said, and he meant it. He looked down at his girlfriend - how rocky their relationship had been, how on the precipice... and how he thought he deserved for it all come crashing down. He still thought that, a bit, but he also didn't want to see it happen, and intended to see that through. "I missed you."

"Aww. I missed you too, honey. I'm sure Raquel's been keeping you warm while we've been apart," she said, and he smirked.

He opened his mouth to reply, and then felt someone's hands wrap around his waist, then tap against his hips. Raquel hugged him from behind. "Definitely. You and Mei have fun?" she asked her, and Laura groaned.

"I can barely walk," she said, and Raquel, similarly, commiserated. Not one of them hadn't been on the receiving end of Mei's affections. It was... an experience. Of course, they'd also had triangular relations with each other.

He recalled when Raquel and Laura did it... Laura found Raquel to be too big, so he couldn't imagine Mei was too comfortable. Then again, Mei was actually used to having sex with girls, and was much better at throttling her fuck to the needs of her partner - Raquel could, at best, bring it down to a 8 when it was usually at an 11.

"Our lover had an idea," Raquel told Laura, and then she nuzzled her face next to his. 

"Yeah, I was wondering... I have some time off from work, and I was thinking maybe we could leave with you and stay with you a while. I could cover our tickets," he said, and Laura lit up, suddenly full of energy.

"Really? That would be awesome! My return flight's on Friday. We can party here, and then party back at my place. That's so great!" she said, getting up from the couch throw her arms around him - and Raquel for that matter.

Sandwiched between the two of them, he felt a great levity... it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. "So... today's my day off. We don't have plans," he said, looking over his shoulder at Raquel, who nodded along.

"We can go out for brunch and get some mimosas..." she offered, and Laura seemed to like that idea.

"I need coffee and cake, so, yes, let's. Let's do. And then you two can give me the tour... Mei did some showing around, but honestly, I was a little focused on... other things. She's really... intense," she said, and Raquel snickered.

"I hope she showed you a good time. I'm sure there's some places I can still show you. And if she didn't show you the studio, maybe our boyfriend can show you where he works?"

Something about that made him nervous. "Maybe... not today, though. Let's just get drunk and paint the town," he offered, and there was a consensus.

They caught up over brunch which turned into lunch as the conversation went long, and began the midday to evening's drinking off strong. Raquel brought them to a few bars, including the Seven, and then to a bowling alley where he had far too many beers and pretzels.

The girls wanted to go dancing after that, which sounded like a good time to him, but he was a little too full to really hit the dance floor once they got to the club. He remembered it was the same one Raquel had once coated his face in blacklight friendly girlgoo.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and found his center while staring into the bathroom mirror, belching from the excesses of the bowling alley. He washed his face and felt a bit better, and dried his face with a paper towel, at which point a figure had appeared behind him in the bathroom mirror.

It was Raquel, and for a brief moment he thought he was imagining her. 

"Hey," she said, and he spun around to face her directly.

"Hey. Uhh... Laura?" he asked, and Raquel smirked.

"Me first. If you're up for it," she said, and he could pretty much figure out what had happened. They'd gotten to dancing with each other, then realized they wanted him... and worked out how the quickie-in-the-bathroom scenario would play out.

"I'm... not gonna say no. We should get in a stall before someone comes in, though," he said, and Raquel chuckled.

"You're learning."

In the stall, Raquel sat on the toilet, her legs spread, her fly open.

"No one's gonna complain if they see you kneeling in here. Happens all the time at this place."

He knelt on the bathroom floor, and reached through Raquel's fly. She was half-hard already, and at feeling his fingers gripping her to pull it out, it twitched and started to fill out completely.

He looked up at Raquel, who ran her fingernails through his hair and gripped onto his shoulder as he went down on her, and felt completely at ease... even when someone else came in, and it was incredibly obvious even from casual observation that he was sucking her dick, what with the sounds and the view from under the stall.

He expected Raquel to finish all over his face so Laura got to see the results, but to his surprise, after saying out loud that she was about to nut, she let it out right in his mouth, giving him a few blasts of her cum up onto the roof of his mouth before her noodle went kind of limp.

He sucked his lips off of it, and she reclined on the toilet, pleased with herself and a little cumdrunk.

Raquel pulled her underwear and pants back up over her wet dong, and stood up, pushing his head into her clothed crotch as she did, affectionately. She hummed, satisfied.

"I'll send Laura in," she said, and he didn't quite know what to expect. She left the stall, and he closed it behind her. The taste of her cum was still filling his mouth.

He heard Raquel open the door and leave, and then the door opened again, and he opened the stall - Laura slipped right in. 

"Hey there," she said, trying to drunkenly seduce him... kinda like Raquel just had.

"Hey. I guess it's your turn on the seat?" he asked, half-jokingly. 

"Nuh-uh. Your turn," she said, pushing him so that he sat down, before getting on her knees.

He observed Laura's technique... he never really had the chance to compare notes before. He definitely liked different things than Raquel did, who always appreciated a messy, deep-throaty affair. He liked the way Laura sucked and blew on it: a little more focused on finesse than gobbling dick down whole.

Laura cupped his balls as he offloaded into her mouth - she kept her lips on the tip to ensure that she caught all of it. When he was done, she showed it off, a white, creamy pool on her tongue, before swallowing it. 

She covered her mouth as she burped, and he helped her up on to her feet - she was a bit unstable, but not fall over drunk. He opened the stall door and saw that there was still someone there he hadn't heard, who gave them a look of simultaneous approval and disapproval.

Laura and him joined Raquel outside the restroom - he had kind of expected Raquel to be flirting with someone, but she'd just gotten a drink and was sipping at it while people-watching. She saw who she was watching - pretty boys who were showing off on the dance floor. He was pretty sure he could picture what she was picturing.

"You know, I kind of expected for us to do this stuff when we got home," he said, catching Raquel's attention, and Raquel and Laura looked at each other, then they both looked at him, smirking.

"What makes you think we aren't?" Raquel said, beating Laura to it.

\---

After some more dancing, and a few more drinks, they grabbed a Lyft back to to the apartment, a bit too sloppy to walk the whole way. Raquel poured the two lightweights water, and Laura offered to cook pancakes for dinner, having spotted the mix in the fridge earlier. 

Both him and Raquel were appreciative, because neither wanted to cook absolutely anything, and when you're a little shitfaced, it's a good time for pancakes. Also when you're not, but especially when you are.

"I wish we could do this every day," Raquel said, which surprised him. He didn't think she disliked Laura - they were friends even before he met her, obviously - but for some reason, he'd expected that Raquel's ideal day looked a little different.

"Me too," he said, and Raquel looked up at him from the couch where she lay, facedown, and cocked her eyebrow.

"Even though I haven't fucked you yet?" she asked, and he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"I figured... based on what you had said back at the club..."

"Oh yeah," she said, closing her eyes to get some rest, "I guess you're waiting for that, huh?"

"So am I," said Laura, resting her arm against the couch's armrest to lean over and hand him a plate with a few pancakes stacked on it, then a squeeze bottle of maple syrup.

"What makes you like watching that so much?" he asked her, and she bit her lip.

"It's just hot. I like knowing you're feeling kind of like how I feel, I guess? And I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy the... role reversal."

"Why don't you try pegging him, then?" was Raquel's suggestion, muffled a bit because she was talking directly into the couch.

"What do you think?" Laura asked him, and he swayed his head side to side as if to say, "could b gud". "I think I'd like that, too, but... honestly, I'm just not a natural dom, I think," she said, to no one's surprise.

"And I am?" Raquel said, still muffled.

"Yes," they both replied, in unison.

"Fair enough."

Laura returned to the kitchen, and came back not long after with Raquel's plate, then went to make hers. Raquel sat up and accepted the offering, then dove right in - apparently, she was hungry.

She fed some of hers to him, and he fed some of his to her, and then Laura joined him and fed the both of them. When they were done, they washed it down with some more water, and then joked around for a bit, until it was obvious Raquel was up for bringing the conversation to the bedroom.

"Mmm... Laura?" she said, and Laura looked at her attentatively. "Could you... strip naked and get in my bedroom?"

Laura's jaw dropped at that. So did his. 

"I thought she wasn't your type," he said, and Raquel smiled smarmily. 

"I still want to see her try to pull off a drunk striptease. Don't you?" she asked, and he sighed. Of course he did.

Laura, emboldened, took off her top, and expertly removed her bra, to Raquel's applause. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall, then stepped out of it, and then approached her boyfriend with a bit of a shy smile.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," she said, before dropping her underwear to the ground, and walking away without it, a sashay that took her to the bedroom doorway and beyond.

He watched her go, fixated, before Raquel winked at him blew him a kiss.

"I guess it's my turn?" he said, getting ready to awkwardly take his clothing off.

"Nope. It's mine," Raquel said, before pulling off her top. She stood up, unbuttoned her shorts, and dropped them down... then walked to her room in her underwear, before stopping to look over her shoulder. "Come get it," she said, and then disappeared into the bedroom.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Raquel was teasing Laura, but once he came into the room, she was preoccupied with him, and he with Laura. He hadn't fingered anyone for a long time, but he slowly recalled how to while Laura gripped the sheets... and he got gentle encouragement from Raquel, who poked his prostate with her finger while he did it.

When Raquel started to do it while sucking on his cock, pulling it backwards to suck it from behind, he hooked his arms under Laura's legs and dove in, face-first, much to Laura's appreciation.

Laura tensed her thighs around him, and he eagerly licked her. Raquel's sucking was definitely different from Laura's - although she was also doing it upside down and backwards, and was also considerably more sober, so that might have had something to do with it.

Before long, Laura had grabbed his head with both hands, and she began to shake and shudder, losing some control of her legs... and then she hit a crescendo, silently finding her way through a toe-curling orgasm.

Having busted a nut, she wanted to see Raquel and him get it on... but even as she was suggesting it, she realized also wanted him inside.

"I might be a little tipsy, but I'm pretty sure we can do both," Raquel offered, and he nodded along... and eventually realized how both could be accomplished. 

Well, it wasn't the first time he was going to be the meat in a fuck sandwich.

"If we're going to do something... like that... I kind of wish we had someone to watch us," Laura said, and he knew what Raquel was going to say before she said it.

"Hmm... we could do an unannounced show..." Raquel said, as if she hadn't planned for it.

"A show? You mean like, stream it?" Laura asked, and he was actually kind of surprised Raquel hadn't told her to watch their last livestream. He wasn't entirely surprised that Laura lit up at the idea of amateur pornography, but he kind of felt like he should have been.

"All in favor, say 'aye'," Raquel said, and Laura said "aye" soon thereafter.

"Aye," he said - he'd been outvoted already anyway. Raquel got off the bed, and he kissed Laura, each of them with their hand in the other's crotch, her stroking him, and him stroking her.

Raquel typed and clicked away at her computer for a minute, announcing the stream, and then turned on the webcam. After adjusting it to face the bed, she spoke into it.

"Hey, guys... my boyfriend's girlfriend is visiting us... so it'll be something a little different tonight," she said, and it took him and Laura a second to parse what she'd said.

Raquel left the webcam and returned to the bed, and pushed him onto Laura. Laura wrapped her legs around him, and he wasted little time before pushing it up into her. Raquel was quickly right behind him.

She slapped his ass a few times right in between with her well-traveled dick, and while he gave Laura the shaft, he anticipated Raquel, in turn, giving it to him. She was clearly prodding him with it, but she wasn't punching his balloon-knot in... and eventually he realized why.

She was giving their audience a show - showing off the full length of her shaft compared to how deep it would be going inside of him. He knew their audience wanted to see exactly that. She was playing with his cheeks, running her finger down his back... the show didn't really start until her big pole was reaming his tight asshole. 

Feeling her mess around with his sensitive hole while fucking Laura would have been more than too much for him already, but he knew Raquel wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. She pushed him even further into Laura, so that his dick disappeared entirely within her cooch, and she pressed the tip of her own cock against his hungry hole.

She slowly, unevenly pried him open, dipping her dipstick inside from one angle, and then the next, and he knew hundreds of strangers were probably watching her bareback buttfuck him, one-of-many inches at a time.

Raquel put a firm hand down on the small of his back as she fed it inside, and spread his legs apart with her knees. There was a very real chance he was going to give Laura an accidental creampie before they even really got started.

She started to fuck him and he started to fuck Laura again, and like the situation with Raquel and Mei, he thought he was going to die.

With the webcam viewing them in profile, they could see Raquel's long schlong disappearing inside of him as she messily dicked him up the ass. He could feel it in his brain. Raquel normally fucked him for him, or for her, and now she was doing it for an audience... and seemed to be loving it.

She put her leg up to really show off how she was topping him, and he caught it, bad, since there wasn't really any other option.

With Raquel plugging him, her stiff cock rubbing against his prostate, he was as hard himself as he'd ever been, and Laura seemed to respond well to that - she put her legs high in the air, and Raquel was the one to grab them.

He was lost in a haze of pleasure, unable to distinguish the intense pressure and expansion of his ass from the tight, hot pussy that had completely enveloped him. He kissed Laura, and Raquel ran her nails down his side, making him tremble.

Laura came, again, and he desperately wanted to nut off inside of her, but held off, even if he contractions made him want to spew everything he had all at once and then shrivel up like a mummy. She grabbed his face and kissed him while she moaned loudly into his mouth, and between that and Raquel's fuckstick, he was all full up.

She fell back to the bed and grasped at the headboard, catching him with all of the hip-thrusting return action as she could. She barely came down off that orgasm, and he could tell that she was now racking up good round.

"I can't... wait.... for you guys to... come back with me... it's going to be... so much fun..." Laura said, apparently forgetting that she was on a webcam, and visibly and audibly approaching another orgasm.

"Shhhh," Raquel said, reaching around their boyfriend to put her finger to her lips.

After shushing her, she took that finger and put it in his mouth, then drove herself all the way up into his guts, grasping his chest with her other hand. 

"This is how you like to fuck, right?" she asked him, driving herself up and deep inside, where he could feel her cockhead straightening him out in a pleasantly unpleasant way. Laura was wrapped around him, and he was wrapped around parts of Raquel that he'd gotten very intimate with, very quickly. He couldn't imagine a situation where he couldn't tell how deep Raquel was, or where his sphincter was squeezing the base of her cock, the rest of it intruding rudely into his personal space, which was pretty much Raquel's home away from home now, and he wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself.

He could not imagine a more satisfying way to bust a nut than with Raquel a few inches past the point of reason in his shitpipe. He often reached back to put his hand on her hip - not to slow her thrusts, but to let her know that she was about to fuck one out of him, and he didn't want to say it, but her dick was exactly where it needed to be to make that happen.

He squeezed down tightly on her - he wanted her to cum, too, but more importantly, he wanted her to work to fuck him into oblivion, but Raquel didn't slow down at all. She knew exactly how much fuck she had to give to get him to fling goo in any situation, and, he realized, she got off on that. It was a match made in heaven, and pretty soon, both him and Laura were about to be really hot and wet inside, because everybody was too drunk to remember condoms.

He couldn't hold it any longer, and without any warning or preamble, he knocked one out inside of Laura, who didn't seem to mind. But with Raquel's cock still hard in his ass, he was still hard for long enough for Laura to climax again. He wasn't sure if she noticed that he'd cum - she was off in her own world.

He felt Raquel twitching in his bowels as well, and knew she was there, too. She said she was cumming mostly for the benefit of the internet onlookers, and then he felt her blast a healthy amount right onto his prostate, which made him spit out a bit more for Laura. She squeezed his side a few times, and then he felt her going limp, and she withdrew, throwing up the horns for the webcam.

He pulled out of Laura, who whimpered as she felt him slide out, and then collapsed next to her. Raquel leaned over and turned off the webcam while Laura was still tearfully shuddering through another orgasm. 

He wiped his brow. That had been fairly intense, and it wasn't like Raquel's regularly scheduled buggery left him with an abundance of energy. Laura looked up at the two of them lovingly, and Raquel returned to kissing... and slightly nibbling, as was her habit... on his shoulder. He was completely naked, breathing heavily... and thirsty.

"I need... some gatorade," he said, and since Raquel was the closest to the edge of the bed, she made the first move to get up. She walked out of the bedroom, naked, and returned soon thereafter with two drinks in hand. She gave one to him, and then went to give one to Laura, who'd gotten up and walked over to Raquel's desk.

Laura was standing completely naked, looking at Raquel's phone, which had been on silent, and was now showing a call from Mei. She held it up for Raquel, who nodded, and so she answered, putting Mei on speakerphone.

"You guys are going on a trip, I hear? Say, anybody have room for a +1?"

"There's always room for you, Mei," Raquel replied... and then the three of them exchanged a glance. Against all odds, there was, indeed, somehow always room for Mei.


End file.
